Open Doors
by WaterWarrior294
Summary: "Just because one door closes, doesn't mean another one isn't going to open." Modern AU. Aang has moved yet again, and doesn't have the best of luck. Ships; Kataang, Maiko, Yuekka, Sukka, Tokka if you squint hard.Chapter seventeen up! :D
1. The Boy at the Park

**Alright. Since this is modern, there will be slight swearing in later chapters... not in this chappy, though. I don't like to cuss… but it just seemed wrong without it. Which is why it's rated T. Seriously… if you're, like, ten or something, don't read T rated stories. All it'll get you is reading words that you're not supposed to read. 12 and up… because I think twelve year olds get shoved down into the kids' department because they aren't a teen yet, but still act and think like one. **

**Xxx**

_Just because one door has closed, doesn't mean another one isn't going to open._

**Open Doors**

CHAPTER ONE: The Boy at the Park

Aang looked out the dust-covered window of the Amtrak train. His sketchbook was in his lap, opened, a blank sheet waiting to meet his pencil. But he had no inspiration. He couldn't think of anything except the move.

Oh, wait. The TWELFTH move. In the last FIVE years.

He tugged on his maroon toboggan, and continued to stare out at the dozens of pedestrians hogging the streets. There were lots of corner shops and cafes. It wasn't exactly a big town… but it sure was populated. They passed a skate park, and he could see dozens of teens on boards, cycles, rollerblades, ripsticks. Past that was a whole line of little stores, all connected, surrounding a huge white building, which Aang had assumed was the townhouse. There were too much rinky-dink wannabe businesses. He could see a Krispy Kreme, and some kind of fancy boutique. Oh, look! They even had their own ice cream shop. How quaint!

NOT.

"Aang?" Gyatso asked from beside him, looking up from his novel. "You okay?"

"Just peachy." The fifteen year old gritted his teeth in aggravation.

The old man simply sighed, and returned to his book.

Aang puffed a piece of dark brown hair that had escaped his toboggan. He desperately wanted to tear through the last few cars, grab one of his many guitars, and start playing. Music always seemed to soothe him. Any kind of art did… but the guitar especially.

He was good at sketching, sure, hence the pad in his lap. He was into it even before he was into music. But it just didn't seem to satisfy him like the rhythm and beat of the melodies he himself created by just plucking a couple strings.

He licked his lips, and shoved his hands in the pockets of his mustard yellow jacket. One of these days, he's going to turn eighteen, and live the life he wants. Music.

Xxx

Aang gripped his steaming caramel latte, weaving through mothers with their strollers and gossiping old ladies with tweed coats and little yippy Chihuahuas(or, as he called them "annoying barky rats").

He sipped his coffee, hood drawn up over his toboggan to keep his ears warm. His fingerless gloves wrapped themselves around the warmth of his Styrofoam cup (Starbucks. Where else on earth would he go?).

He arrived in a park. Even though it was chilly, there were lots of people hanging out, talking, playing with dogs. It looked so lively and busy. He nearly toppled a rich-looking man reading a newspaper, and a couple running after a small brown puppy.

Aang sat on a stone bench, and took a swig of his latte. He was facing a half-frozen fountain on a wide circle of cement, and there were a bunch of women on laptops, college kids doing essays. He looked skeptically over at a group of kids playing hopscotch.

Hopscotch! That strolled right along with yo-yos and knitting pink sparkly sweaters. Those kids obviously didn't know about the three little letters that made every teen's day; _PSP._

He wished he could go home and pick at his guitar, but Gyatso insisted he have a look around town.

"Who knows?" The old man had said. "Maybe you'll meet some new friends!"

Yeah. Like _that_ was ever gonna happen.

Aang had a total of two friends at his last location; Denver, Colorado. His only buddies were Kuzon and Bumi. He loved Denver. If he could stay in one place for the rest of his life, it would be Colorado.

"Helloooooooo, Davis, California!"

He looked up. There was some gangly teenager in a gray sweatshirt holding an electric blue guitar, standing on the edge of the fountain with an amplifier on the ground and an open case in front of him. He had an ear-to-ear grin, and the perky ponytail on the top of his head bobbed as he nodded happily at the crowd.

People who were walking by looked up, and some even cheered.

The guy waved his hand to the crowd, and adjusted his guitar strap. "Some kinda cold front we're having, aren't we? Who expected this, when we're famous for our raging temps and sweat-your-friggin-pits-off heat waves?"

Aang set his latte down beside him, and leaned back into the bench, throwing his arm over the back of the seat. _Well, this is something you don't see every day._

The dude with the amp licked his lips, and positioned his instrument in front of him. "Well, I'm gonna play for you all. Tips appreciated… especially since I have to buy groceries for my sister, and ended up spending it all on Game Informers!"

Laughter rippled across the many passing pedestrians. Aang chuckled a bit, himself. He decided he liked this guy.

The teen in the gray jacket took a deep breath, and said, "I wrote this piece myself. No lyrics. Crap, I can't carry a tune in a bucket _with _a lid." More snickers from the crowd. "But I call the song _Variation._"

Then he launched into the opening riff.

Aang nearly fell off of the bench. He was good! There were so many notes, all different sounds and melodies… Aang could see why he called it _Variation. _There was so much variety! One minute, he was playing a soft, slow tune, and then it glided into a hardcore rhythm, the sound echoing throughout the park.

When the teenager plucked the last few chords, a couple people dumped some coins and bills into the case, but only a few. The teenager looked down into the black velvet lining, and his smile melted when he saw the amount of money. About fifteen quarters, two dollar bills, and three pennies tossed in by some kid.

Completely abandoning his coffee, Aang rushed over and dug through his pocket for spare change. He counted out three ten dollar notes, and tossed them in the box.

The guy looked up and swallowed. "You… you gave me thirty bucks, man."

"I know plenty well how much I gave you."

The teen's eyes widened a bit. "You liked it that much?"

Aang stared at him in disbelief, his jaw agape. "Dude, that was awesome! That is like, the first time I've ever heard a kid my age play that well!"

"You play, too?"

"Since I was six."

The guitarist burst out into an ear-to-ear grin, his blue eyes sparkling with wonder. "No way! I've been playing since I was nine!"

Aang sat down beside the boy's huge amplifier. "How old are you?"

The dude smirked, and plopped down beside him, gathering up the money in his case before setting his guitar inside and snapping the latches closed. "Generally, people ask the other person's name before questioning how old someone is."

"Okay, then. What's your name?"

The teen dumped some coins into his hand, and shoved them into his pocket. "Sokka." He began to count out the bills, each little piece of paper making a little whisking sound as he calculated the amount.

Aang tugged on his toboggan. "I'm Aang."

"Cool." Sokka unplugged his amplifier, and wrapped up the long, faded orange extension cord. "I'm sixteen, since you asked." Sokka grinned at him. "Do you know any good songs?"

"Oh, God. I know so many, I can't find any decent ones anymore."

"Same here! All other songs that have electric guitar are crappo pop junk." He picked up the heavy-looking black amp, and nodded to the guitar case. "Do you mind helping me haul that to my Dad's store? I trust you won't run off with it."

"No problemo."

Xxx

Sokka nodded towards a corner shop with a black sign and white script reading, _Lunar Records._ "That's it."

"You're dad owns a music store?"

Sokka grinned over at him. "Yeah." He cocked an eyebrow. "You like?"

Aang's whole mind filled to the brim with excitement. "Are you kidding? I'm gonna, like, worship the ground you walk on! It would be so friggin cool to have a whole music shop to yourself."

He shrugged. "Ah, it gets lonely. And kind of annoying."

"Why would it be annoying?"

Sokka adjusted the amp in his arms. "Well, I'm not the only musician in the family. My sister plays a little bass, but her real profession is piano. She's constantly banging away at the old Baldwin in one of the back rooms." He dodged an old lady and her Pomeranian, barely making the curb. "She sings a bit, too, but only because of the lyrics that go with her sheet music."

Sokka shifted his load onto one hip, and pushed open the glass door. "Katara? Dad? You guys here?"

Silence.

The teenager groaned, and plunked the amp onto a nearby table. "Great. Dad must've gone to the diner, and forgotten to lock the door, for the fifth time." He paused, one brow cocked, as if listening for something. "Huh. No piano playing. She must've realized I splurged the money on magazines again."

Aang set Sokka's guitar down beside the amplifier, and strolled over to the many CD racks. He began to flip through them, occasionally picking out one and studying it before putting it back into the stack. "Wow. You guys have a lot of music here."

"Yeah, I guess. Whaddya like?"

Aang plucked a Paramore CD from the pile. "Oh, Nickelback, Incubus, Theory of a Deadman…" he shrugged. "The list goes on and on."

Sokka turned abruptly from the front desk, his eyes once again wide and excited. "No. Friggin. Way. Those are some of my favorite bands!" He ran over to a guitar rack, picked up a white Les Paul, and held it out to his fellow guitarist. "Here. Take the Les Paul. I haul the amp to the back, and we can jam."

Aang took the guitar'll, and eyed Sokka. "You sure?"

"Well, you can't break the strings. If you do, my dad'll be ticked."

"'Kay."

Xxx

Next thing Aang knew, he was leaning back in a rickety old fold-out chair, his bright orange Converse All-Stars propped up on a stool, strumming his way through the Breaking Benjamin song _Lights Out._

When he ended with the last riff, Sokka leaned back on the wooden crate he was sitting on, and shook his head in disbelief. "Wow. You're… just… wow."

"Am I seriously that good?"

"Jeez, man, you're awesome! That was better than I could ever wish I could do."

Suddenly, there was a slam, and a flash of blue and dark brown hair accompanying the crinkling of plastic bags. A figure dashed behind him, and he nearly fell off of his chair in surprise. Before he knew it, the door to a different back room was shut, and there was a yell. "Sokka, make sure you don't snap the strings on the Gibson again!"

The teen next to him groaned. "Yeah, yeah." He jabbed his thumb toward the noise. "That was my sister. She usually handles the store when Dad's not around."

"Cool."

All of a sudden, he felt a subtle vibration on his thigh. He sighed, and pulled his black Verizon Venus out of his jeans pocket.

He glanced at the screen. A text from Gyatso.

**Come on home. Dinner's here. Bring a pack of baking soda. **

"Crap." Aang shoved his phone back in his pocket, and handed over the guitar. "Thanks, man. Really appreciate it."

"Why do ya have to go?"

Aang swallowed, and stood up, tugging on his toboggan. "Gotta go have dinner and get some baking soda." He huffed through his teeth. "Great. I have to walk all the way back to the grocery store."

Sokka gave him a wide grin, and leaned the guitar next to the crate. "Hold on a sec." He trotted into the door that his sister had disappeared into, and he heard a muffled cry. "Hey! Where's the baking soda?"

He heard a female- pitched reply. "I have a name, you know."

"Whatever. Where is it?"

"In the cabinet. What do you need it for?"

There was a pause. "Uh… science project."

"Sokka, it's in the middle of Christmas break."

"I just so happen to have a project due over this specific period of time."

Aang chuckled.

"Ah-huh. Sure. Just take it." There was a little sigh. "I have plenty other bags."

Sokka burst back through the door, a multi-colored package in his hands. "Thanks, sis!"

Aang shook his head at the paper bag in his hand, backing up and waving a hand in polite rejection. "No, I'm fine… you don't have to…"

"My treat." Sokka held out the baking soda.

"But…"

"Dude. It's baking soda. Take it."

The tobogganed teen licked his lips, and hesitantly grasped the pack in his hands. "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

Sokka slapped him on the back, hard. He stumbled forward a bit, trying to regain his balance. "No prob. Hey, how about we shoot some hoops tomorrow? My friend and I were just gonna do it, but you can come if you want to."

Aang's face exploded with a huge grin. "Y-Yeah! That would be awesome!"

"Alright. Gimme your number."

After the two boys had exchanged their cell numbers, Aang was on his way home, his nose high in the air and a spring in his step. Hopefully, maybe, possibly he had made a new friend.

Xxx

**Sorry. Kinda short. I already have two other multi-chaptered stories going, but trust me, they're coming along. :) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Oh. My. Gosh. You… you see that? Down there? The little… yeah! The little button that says "review this chapter" on it? Click it. Wonderful things might be in store for you. Perhaps… maybe… a super awesome chapter! WOOT! *flail* XD**


	2. Humiliation and a Black Eye

**I had recently gotten a review that the second chapter was really similar to the story "This Is What Happens When My Dad Owns a Music Shop"… and I had thought it up before even reading the other fanfiction. Truthfully, no lie. But as the story progresses, it will be NOTHIN like that story. **

**I'm redoing Chapter 2.**

**I apologize to the author of that story. It was never my intention to copy it… I had read it after I put my own fanfic up. My bad. Heh…heh. **

**No, seriously. I'm telling the truth. I am really, really sorry. **

**Xxx**

_The window is open; let the opportunity shine down on you._

**Open Doors**

Chapter Two: Humiliation and a Black Eye

The message was short and sweet.

**Can't play basketball today. Forgot my sis has her piano recital. Sorry. Reschedule for tomorrow, k?**

Aang's face fell as he read the text. But he replied back anyways, tugging on his toboggan.

**Sure. No prob.**

He sighed as he looked back up at the games on the racks. He had ventured to the nearest GameStop, hoping to get some games for his Xbox.

He picked up Call of Duty: Black Ops. He studied it for a minute, and put it back on the shelf . He was too depressed to buy anything.

Waving to the cashier, he stepped out into the mall. He walked down the wooden pathway to the nearest soda stand. Buying himself a Coke, he sipped at it as he simply strolled through the mall, looking around at the many stores and shops.

Aang ventured into a Hot Topic, and started to look at the multi-colored jackets. He quietly drank his Coke, and his eyes settled on a simple red-and-black striped sweatshirt.

Digging through his pockets for money, he stepped backwards and stumbled over a shoebox. He fell backward, his money scattering, and with a gasp, his drink spilled out all over some guy who was looking through the t-shirts.

Aang looked up, and swallowed nervously. The dude looked down at the spreading stain, and glared up at him. He was burly and muscular, probably twice the size of the short teen next to him. His fists were clenched so hard, his knuckled were white and his face was red. "Oh, you're dead now, you dweeb."

Aang chuckled nervously. "Heh, heh."

And he was up in an instant, rocketing past mothers with their children and girls with shopping bags. "My bad! Gotta go!"

_Thank God I took track, _Aang thought as his converse pounded against the floor. He could hear rough breathing behind him, and the shouting of people.

He looked back. The guy was staggering, his face flushed and red. "C'mere, you little punk!"

"Sorry!" Aang called back. "I don't have time! Could I schedule for a later date?"

The dude growled, and ran faster.

Aang erupted through the metal doors, and into the chilly air. He swerved around parked cars and groups of teens, shouting apologies over his shoulder.

There were low cries of rage from behind him. "Get over here so I can kick your pathetic little butt!"

He turned a curb. He could see a crowd of people in the park he visited the other day, around a makeshift stage usually set up for concerts and performances. _I could lose him in the crowd!_

Aang darted across the street, the burly guy not far behind.

Xxx

Katara drew in a deep breath, and adjusted her blouse.

Pakku set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll do great." He smiled. "I'm your teacher. I should know."

"Thanks, Mr. Pakku."

The old man patted her shoulder for good measure. "Break a leg."

She stepped out past the curtain and onto the stage, swallowing hard, fingering her sheet music with anxiousness. Her face flushed as she saw how many people were around. So many faces, staring her down. She felt as if she was approaching the gallows, ready to be noosed and hanged.

Her eyes darted over the crowd, and settled on her father and brother. Sokka sent her a thumbs up, and Hakoda grinned widely. A flash of comfort shot through her chest. She smiled back.

Katara wrung a strand of hair through her fingers nervously. Sitting down on the piano stool, she smoothed out her music as best she could, and set it out on the stand in front of her.

_Rain,_ by Brian Crain. She loved this song.

Her shaking fingers rested on the ivory keys delicately, and a wave of reassurance whooshed through her stomach. She licked her lips, and all of her attention was averted to the piano.

And she began to play, letting herself sink into the quiet melody.

Xxx

Aang weaved around old women and families, knocking one lady over. "Sorry!"

He was desperate. There was no way on heaven nor earth would he get beaten up. Again.

There were gasps from the people around him, as well as meaningful glares. Well, they were going to have to suck it up.

_The stage._ He could get up on the stage!

He dashed through a family, and erupted up the stairs. There was some girl playing piano.

But he couldn't get distracted now.

He darted across the platform, and in a rush to get away, his foot connected with the leg of the piano stool. It would have been knocked over, if not for the weight of the girl sitting upon it.

Aang toppled, and grabbed for something; anything. His hand wrapped around something that felt like silk, and the momentum from his fall sent the girl on the stool falling from the impact. He fell backward onto something hard, and a clash of notes erupted into the air, and the snap of wood, with the horrifying sound of tearing fabric.

_Riiiip._

He looked up, and his eyes widened at the sight.

There, standing above him, was the girl. A mere piece of satin was hanging on her shoulders, revealing her white silk bra. The whole crowd went silent. There were a few quiet gasps of disbelief.

Her face flushed, and her heart-shaped lips parted in shock. She was shaking, and her eyes filled up with tears. She folded her tan arms over her revealed chest.

Aang's voice couldn't work. He was completely incapable of speech.

Drops trickled down her face, and she covered her mouth with one delicate hand. Her eyes darted out to the many people that witnessed the incident.

Her surprised look was soon replaced with one of complete loathing. She turned to Aang her azure orbs gleaming with hatred. "You… you jerk!" Her hand curled into a fist, and she swung it toward his face.

Xxx

Sokka grimaced as his sister's clenched hand connected with his new friend's eye.

Hakoda glared up at the boy on the stage. "So that's Aang?"

Sokka gulped. "Yeah… that's him."

Xxx

Aang stumbled through the door of his house, still completely in surprise. A hand was over his eye, which was hurting enormously.

He heard a call from the kitchen. "Aang? Aang, is that you? I ordered takeout!" Gyatso walked into the room, a Hong Kong box in his hand. "Aang…?"

The teen plopped down on the couch, and looked up at the old man. "Hi, Gyatso."

"Are you alright?" Gyatso set the takeout down on the coffee table and sat down beside him. "What on earth happened?"

He winced as the old man removed his hand from his face. "Uh… it's kinda a long story."

Gyatso gingerly touched Aang's eye, which was a furious black and blue, and looked at him seriously, his gray eyes frowning. "I'm going to go get ice. You _will _tell me what went on."

"Yes, sir."

After Gyatso had gotten a frozen broccoli packet and rested it on Aang's swollen face, the teen told him everything. From the text, to the Coke, to the piano incident.

When he finished, Gyatso stifled a laugh.

"It's not funny!"

The old man's face straightened out immediately. "No, you're right. It's not." Then he chuckled, and tried to hide it behind his hand. "But it's so… you."

"Look, I don't need someone to tell me I'm extremely good at embarrassing myself… and other people." He shifted in the cushions. "And that I'm really, really, unlucky."

His guardians face broke out into a smile, and he leaned forward a bit. "Was she cute?"

"Yeah, she was really- _Gyatso_!"

Xxx

**LOL! I love this chapter! Review!**


	3. Ice Cream and Basketball

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I wasn't expecting it to get that many overnight… eight friggin reviews! That's like, my record. **

**Kudos to all of the peeps who read my fanfics!**

**Xxx**

_If opportunity doesn't knock… build a door._

**Open Doors **

Chapter Three: Ice Cream and Basketball

Aang shoved the rest of his Oats n' Honey bar into his mouth, sitting on the exact same bench he sat on the other day. His black eye ached, but less sore than it was yesterday.

"That was some move you pulled on my sister, Slick."

His head whipped around to meet a smirking Sokka, a ball under his arm. Beside him sat a stocky, black haired girl, her arms crossed and weight shifted to one side.

He shot up from his seat, and smiled sheepishly. "Uh… on the… that was your…?"

"Yeah." He bounced the basketball over toward Aang, who caught it with surprise. "Hey, I don't hold a grudge. _Forgive and forget,_ that's my motto. Now, Katara, on the other hand…"

"Look. I can explain the whole incident."

The girl beside him waved her hand, as if to knock the subject from the air. "Yeah, yeah. Can we talk about this later?"

Sokka nudged her. "Just a sec, Toph. Don't be so impatient."

"Whatever." She puffed at a long bang, only to have it fall back in place.

Sokka folded his arms, and cocked an eyebrow. "So..." he questioned, "How much does it hurt? Your eye?"

"Uh, a lot…"

"Well, I'm surprised she actually punched you. Katara isn't exactly the violent type." Sokka shrugged, and nodded his head over towards the girl beside him. "Anyways; this is Toph. Toph, Aang. Aang, Toph."

The Toph girl pushed away a strand of hair. "So… you're the guy that tore off my friend's top, huh? You little pervert, you." She punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"No! I didn't mean to, I-"

Toph waved it away with a flick of her hand. "Jeesh, I was just kidding around. I know you didn't mean to."

He sighed in relief. "Whew, okay. I guess I'm a little jumpy after what happened yesterday…"

"So!" Toph licked her lips. "Where's the ball?"

"Uh, right here." Aang held it out in his hands.

"Where's 'right here', exactly?"

Aang felt extremely awkward. "…In my hands… am I missing something?"

Toph shoved her bangs to the side to reveal two glazed, worn eyes. "I'm blind."

"Oh… oh, sorry."

"It's okay." Toph shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Sokka piped up. "Dude, do not underestimate her. She might be sightless, but she is awesome on the court."

"Speaking of courts!" Toph exclaimed, snatching the ball from Aang's unsuspecting hands, "Are we going to go play basketball, or sit around and gossip like old ladies all day?"

Three elderly women nearby shot her a glare.

Sokka and Aang looked at each other, then nodded in agreement. "Gossip," they both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Ugh, c'mon, you buttheads. Let's go."

Xxx

Katara was curled up in a ball in her bed, a pillow held tight to her chest. She had a box of rocky road ice cream in front of her, with the biggest darn spoon she could find.

She scooped a big chunk of chocolate into her mouth. "Why do these things happen to me?" She licked a smear off of the side of her lips, and wedged the spoon into the ice cream once more. "It isn't fair…"

There was a knock on her door. "Katara…?" Her father's voice was muffled through the paneled wood.

"Leave me alone!"

There was a sigh, and the door creaked open. Hakoda stepped through. "Look, I know you're depressed, but you're going to get another chance for the scholarship."

"But I worked so hard on that piece! For months, I got it down to the last single accent and dynamic so I could get the money!" She could feel tears coming to her eyes as she shoveled another hunk of rocky road into her mouth. "And I had gotten humiliated in front of pretty much the whole city…"

Hakoda sighed again, and sat down on the bed next to his daughter. "Sweetie, everything happens for a reason." He brushed away a strand of hair that had escaped her braid. "There's definitely a reason for this."

"What, so I can get completely embarrassed before everyone I know?"

"No." He put a hand on her trembling shoulder. "Being embarrassed is one thing… why you're embarrassed is a whole other ball of wax. You're humiliated because everyone saw your underwear, right?"

"Dad, is this supposed to be making me feel better?"

Hakoda ignored the comment, and continued. "Well, what if he grabbed your bra, too?"

Katara was silent.

Her father smiled at her reassuringly. "It could have been much worse. And I'm sure people don't see you any differently. It wasn't your fault."

Katara set her ice cream aside. "Thanks, Dad." She looked down at her hand, which were wringing her blanket. "But it doesn't change what happened."

"No… but maybe you're a little stronger after this." Then he stood up abruptly, and folded his arms. "Now, this isn't the daughter that I know and love. What do you think you're doing, sulking around and eating ice cream?"

Katara heaved an exhausted sigh, and picked up the rocky road box again. "Dad…"

"No. You're going to get out of your little corner, and go out and face the world. Because my Katara is a proud, stubborn little bugger, not a depressed hermit." Hakoda snatched the ice cream carton away from her hands. "Now, go out and get some coffee or something, like you do every day."

Katara groaned, and put the pillow she was hugging aside. "But…"

"Katara. Shower, get dressed, and go."

She huffed indignantly. "Fine."

Xxx

"So how did it happen, exactly?"

Aang fidgeted a bit at Sokka's question, and threw the ball at the goal. It circled the rim a few times, before dropping through the net. "Well, I dumped some soda on this dude…"

"Smooth! You're just King Graceful, aren't you, Twinkletoes?" Toph smirked as she caught the bouncing basketball.

"Shut up, Toph. Anyways, I spilled Coke on him, and he started to chase me, y'know?" Aang tried to get the ball from Toph's grasp, and failed. "And then I saw the crowd of people at your sister's recital. I thought I could lose him in there, and I ended up running up onto the stage… and…" He tore off his toboggan, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, you know the rest."

Sokka grinned, and popped his knuckles. "Well! The past is the past, after all. Does anybody want to go over to my Dad's store for a soda?"

Toph let out a whooshing breath, and flicked a sweaty strand of jet-black hair from her face. "Please!"

Aang grimaced. "Yeah… but not Coke."

Sokka laughed, and started to peel his sweaty jacket off. "Don't worry. I don't think I would want Cola after that, either."

Xxx

Katara, her hair damp and loose, shoved a pair of skinny jeans on her legs, muttering about perverted jerks and picky dads.

After she had dressed, she forced her arms through a navy, knee-length pea coat, and pulled dirt-colored leather boots on her feet. "I mean, I don't want coffee! I'm perfectly fine with my ice cream…" She crammed her sky-blue hat on her head, and draped her matching scarf around her shoulders. "Why won't dad just let me wallow in my self-pity? I mean, it's not against the law…" She grabbed her brown suede shoulder bag, and threw open the front door. "I just need my Baldwin…" She nodded as she walked down the street towards her dad's shop. "Yeah… my piano…"

When she turned a corner, she heard a catcall. "Whoa, Katara! I liked your bra! Did the guy that tore you top off like it too?"

Katara felt heat rise up to her cheeks, but she kept on walking, refusing to act weak. No way was this guy going to get under her skin. "Shut up, Jet."

She heard rapid footsteps behind her. "Everyone's blabbing about your silk undies. Well, at least half of the male population of the whole high school. And maybe some of the middle school, too. Apparently, a bunch of eighth graders have a newfound love for you."

"Jet, you really, _really_ need to close your mouth." She burst into her dad's store, and slammed the door shut behind her. She heard a deafening _whap_ and a gasp.

She heard Jet protest from behind her. "Katara, you just hit me in the head!"

"Whatever."

"Okay, thanks for the concern. I really appreciate the huge bruise you left on my forehead!"

Her eyes narrowed. A cloud of provoked anger rose higher in her stomach, sending her temper from hot to boiling.

She turned on her heels, and jabbed a finger at her ex-boyfriend's chest. "Jet, I do _not_ need your input right now. I have gone through _way_ too much stress lately, with trying to compose a piece, and schoolwork, and piano lessons, cooking meals, trying to keep the store in order. You are too much of an obstacle in my path, and I need you to get the heck out of my life, or you'll have a black eye just like that guy did. And don't think I won't kick your sorry butt, because trust me…" she cocked one eyebrow, "I will."

Jet smirked. "Yeah, whatever, Bra Lady."

"You are so… I can't believe I actually _liked _you!"

Someone cleared their throat behind them. "Uh, Katara…"

"_What?" _she cried, whipping around. There stood Toph and Sokka, each carrying a Sprite in their hand. _"What_ do you _want?" _

All of a sudden, the back door opened, and a guy walked through. "Uh, Sokka, do you have any Dr. Pepper? I can't-" When he saw who was at the door, his eye widened, the other one unable because of the black puffiness surrounding his left eyelids. "Uh… hi." He smiled sheepishly, and waved. "S-sorry about yesterday…"

Katara threw her hands up in the air in anger. "Could this day get any more fun-tastic?"

Jet growled beside her. "Tell me about it!" He trudged forward, and grabbed him by the collar. The dude winced. "Man, you owe me a new shirt!"

Toph burst out laughing, and pointed toward the two teenagers. "Wait- _you're_ the one that Aang spilled Coke all over, Jet?" She slapped her knee, and guffawed even louder. "Oh, this just keeps on getting better and better!"

Xxx

**Oh, Toph. You and your sick humor. **

**I thought how Aang** **adopted the name _Twinkletoes_ in this story was appropriate, for a sarcastic way to say how klutzy he was.**

**Chapter four up soon!**


	4. Confusion and Custard Tarts

**I had recently gotten a review from Kataangwaterbender to make the chapters longer. I will TRY. No guarantees, because I still have another multi-chapter one I'm working on (read: **_**The Unknown Elements: The Spirit in Azula**_**), and I'm kinda rushing to get this one down. Check the other one out, if you want to.**

**So! This one will be around 3,000 to 4,000 words… I WILL TRY TO.**

**OMG. 18 REVEIWS! That is like, the most I have EVER had! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!**

**Xxx**

_Opportunities are never lost; someone will take the one you miss. _

**Open Doors**

Chapter Four: Confusion and Custard Tarts

"So… you're saying that Jet chased after you because you spilled Coke on him…"

Aang nodded, sitting on a rickety black fold-out chair. He tossed an empty Dr. Pepper can into a nearby trash bin.

"And then you decided to just run up on the ampitheater, even though there was a bunch of people surrounding it in the whole park? Didn't it ever cross your mind that it just _might_ be one of the most super-important things in a particular someone's whole entire life, considering that someone is trying to save up for a super-expensive college across America?" Katara leaned back on her stool, and crossed her legs, one eyebrow cocked.

"Uh, I thought it just might be a gig for some band…"

Katara scoffed. "Even if it was, they could have sued you for it." She shook her head in disbelief. "See, this is why I don't have a boyfriend anymore. Boys are just so…" she ran a delicate hand through her chocolate tresses irritably. "_Immature!"_

Aang winced. Okay, that stung.

Sokka leaned forward a bit, and chugged his Sprite. The he lifted the can from his mouth, wiped off the fizzy moustache on his upper lip, and said, "And what mature part of you punching him in the face did I miss?"

Katara narrowed her eyes. Then she casually tucked a strand of silken hair behind one ear, folded her hands in her lap, and looked her brother hard in the eye. "Sokka, I have a question for you. If you were of the female gender, and someone ran up on stage and tore your blouse off in front of about a hundred people and some judges for a gigantic scholarship, what would you do? Say 'Hi! Didn't see you there! Oh, it's okay that you just revealed a private area to just about the whole city. That's completely fine. What's your name? Want to go get some ice cream?' "

Sokka fidgeted. "Uh…"

"No. Didn't think so."

Jet smirked, and folded his arms before leaning against the door frame he was standing beside. "Boy, that must've been embarrassing."

Aang frowned, and shot a look of hatred towards the guy. He was beginning to really not enjoy having him around. Not that he liked him in the first place.

Katara scowled, and stood up abruptly. She turned to the tall teen, and looked him straight in the eye. "Oh, you're not off the hook either. You acted very childish, too, _Jet._ May we be reminded of how you chased a guy you barely knew around a mall because he accidentally spilled a drink on you?"

Jet's face flushed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She plopped back down on her stool, looking very, very ticked off, her azure eyes practically radiating loathing.

Toph was listening excitedly, perched up on the front desk. "C'mon, you can't stop now, Sugar Queen! Punch him in the face, too!"

"Shut up, Toph."

Jet walked over toward Katara, and put his hands on her shoulders… rather intimately. This sent Aang nearly to the boiling point. "Oh, Katara. Don't be so stressed."

Aang gripped the sides of his chair until his knuckles were white. Who did this thug think he was? Was it some knee-jerk reaction to flirt with every girl he sees?

Wait- why did he even care? Aang wasn't bothered by this one bit! No, Jet could make out with her, for all that mattered to him. Just because she was pretty doesn't mean that he just suddenly had this liking to her.

Okay, so maybe he_ tried_ to tell himself this. But it was a determined effort, nonetheless.

"Jet, if you value your life, you will get your slimy scumbag hands off of me." Katara's jaw tightened, and the look on her impossibly pretty features was so deadly, Aang was certain she could slaughter someone by just flicking those sea-blue eyes at any of her foes.

Which might be himself, as well. His muscles tensed in a defensive reflex.

Jet smirked. "Oh, yeah?"

Katara threw a glare over her shoulder at the teen. Once again, Aang was positive the tall boy was going to be decapitated, or gutted, thrown across the room, or something equally painful and violent.

Jet seemed to think so, too. He quickly removed his hands.

"Thank you."

This sent Aang's temperature down a bit. "So… are you still mad at me, or are we going to bury the hatchet?"

Katara glanced up at him, and began to twist a curl through her long, nimble fingers. He couldn't help but think that this little nervous habit of hers was extremely cute.

Whoa. Why was he even thinking these things? The caffeine from the Dr. Pepper he drank a few minutes ago must have had an impact on his mind.

"I don't know. I guess so…" then her anxious expression quickly turned to one of complete hatred. Her hand jerked out of her hair and curled into a fist. "But just because I forgave you, doesn't mean I have to like you!"

Yet again, Aang was afraid for his life. Those endless oceanic orbs sent him on edge, some emotions he couldn't identify. There was just something about her that was just _so_… he couldn't describe it.

He held up his hands in surrender, and tore his eyes away from her intimidating ones.

"Okay, okay. I understand."

"Good." She abruptly stood, and shifted the suede messenger bag that was slung across her shoulder. "Now, I am going to go play piano. Jet, get your butt out of my store, and stay out. Sokka, take your friends and leave."

"What? Why?"

"Because the last time I let you in here with your buddies, you ended up knocking over a whole CD shelf and snapped the strings on three guitars, driving me insane in the process, and I don't want to deal with that. So just leave me alone." She stalked to the back of the store, and slammed the door shut behind her.

After a long, awkward moment of silence, Toph chuckled. "Well, that was fun."

Xxx

Sokka slurped his chocolate mocha cappuccino. Brown liquid ran from the corner of his mouth; he wiped it with his jacket sleeve. "Wow. Katara was really ticked off, wasn't she?"

Aang shrugged, and looked down into his own caramel latte, very depressed. "Yeah…"

Toph chuckled, and punched Aang hard on the shoulder. "Ah, don't be so sad, she'll get over it soon enough. She'll just hate you for a couple weeks, and then she just won't like you, and then she can stand to be around you without having the urge to kick your butt. It's okay."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Sokka sighed. "Look; it's best to just not let it bother you. Katara will be Katara… and sometimes, Katara is quite the drama queen."

Toph snorted, her pale lips quirked into a small but meaningful smirk. "No exaggeration there."

"But, still, guys. I don't want anybody to be mad at me." Aang puffed at the steam that swirled from his hot cup.

Sokka sneaked an amused look over at Toph, and tapped her shoulder. "Should we…?"

Toph looked bewildered for a second, then her face broke out into a huge grin. "Yes, I believe we should."

Aang's brow furrowed in confusion. "What… what are you guys talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Sokka turned toward the Starbucks waitresses, and yelled, "Hey, Maki? A couple dozen custard tarts over here, please! Extra powdered sugar… you know the drill!"

A girl with dyed red hair turned and waved toward the teenager with black-painted fingernails, wedging a tray under her arm. "Comin' right up!" Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

Aang cocked an eyebrow at his friend, a skeptical feeling whooshing through his stomach. "Custard tarts…?"

Toph waved him off with one small, calloused hand. "Dude. Don't question the legendary tarts. You'll understand. They are pure comfort food."

"Okay…"

Xxx

Aang stuffed a fifth tart into his mouth, the sweet sensation of custard and powdered sugar exploding on his tongue. "Ah, God, thesh aw gud…" He crammed in yet another miniature pie. "I gotta eat thesh mowa offen…"

Toph took a huge bite out of her own tart, leaned back in her chair, and smirked as she chewed. "Like I said; never defy the tarts until you have tasted their epicness."

Sokka nodded, a small smile dancing across his crumb-infested lips. "Too true, man, too true…" They watched Aang down desperate handful after desperate handful of the dessert.

Xxx

Katara sighed angrily, and tapped her pencil against the piano keys, the ivory making a little _dink_ sound each time her eraser it the edge. Usually, working on the piano piece that she was trying to compose cleared her mind, but this time it simply just didn't seem to.

Her self-esteem was officially bashed by that stupid guy in the toboggan. What was his name again? Aang? Yeah, something like that.

Sometimes it baffled her at how impossibly _stupid_ boys could be.

Well, it may baffle her, but it certainly doesn't surprise her.

She had to admit, girls are smarter. They think ahead. If boys suddenly decide their going to, like, play a prank on someone, they go ahead and do it without thinking of consequences or worst possible scenarios. Women plan their strategy for the trick. What happens if they get caught? They give a memorized, carefully thought-out excuse. What happens if the (for instance) shaving cream bottle ran out, or something? They pull out the Cheez Whiz, always kept at the ready. Boys don't do anything like that. They do whatever they want on a whim.

Katara desperately fought agains the urge to repeatedly bang her head against the keyboard of her precious Baldwin piano over and over again until her ferocious, unmerciful migraine was gone… but she couldn't. It would hurt the piano, poor thing. And besides; if she broke it, she wouldn't have the money to get it fixed. She usually spends all of the cash she earns from her job at the local day care to either forward it to her car fund or her college fund… and she didn't want to take any money away. Her dad could pay for it, but then he would ask how it was broken, and then it would just get worse from there.

She glanced up at the piece of sheet music with notes scrawled all over it. Her piece. It was called _Bittersweet Memories_. It was a slow, sad melody… it filled her heart with a feeling that yearned for no words. She, the all-knowing hope-lover, was starting to believe that her stupid song gave her false determination that maybe, just _maybe,_ everything will turn out the way she wanted it to.

Xxx

Aang felt so completely… _full._

He trekked through his mind to find out _why,_ in fact, he just wanted to keep on stuffing his face with the wonderful, delicious, melt-in-your-mouth custard tarts?  
>He had no idea what the cause was. He wasn't usually this depressed over someone being mad at him.<p>

So why was he acting like this?

This girl was completely CONFUSING him. He liked her… then again, he didn't like her. She certainly was pretty.

Okay, he'll admit. He thinks she's probably the most insanely gorgeous thing on the planet. He still remembered how her damp chocolate ringlets shone and flowed freely around her petite features, that dainty nose and heart-shaped lips, or how her caramel colored skin glowed with warmth, not on speck of makeup covering the bronze. And her eyes? Man, they practically _radiated_. The sharpest, most deep sea blue he would ever set his own stormy greys on.

But… the way she shot glares at him, made him feel… small. She was warning him that if he took another step closer, he wouldn't have just one black eye. She was… powerful.

But he knew she was hurt. Really, really hurt. She was going for a ten thousand dollar scholarship, or so she had told him in the midst of all of her snappy remarks. Ten thousand dollars is a lot of money. "I was saving up to go to Harvard! _Harvard,_ for crying out loud!" she had exclaimed. Harvard had a fabulous music program... even he was thinking of going to Harvard. To, you know, devote his whole friggin life to music.

But one thing was for sure; he definitely had strong feelings for her.

He just hadn't decided whether his emotion was positive or negative yet.

Xxx

Toph and Sokka were in Hakoda's store. Aang had gone home to help Gyatso unpack some more boxes, and Katara was still banging away at the piano in the back room. Hakoda had sent Sokka back to the shop to work at the front desk; he had dragged Toph along. The business was low today; so Sokka had pulled out the beloved Mountain Dews and Cool Ranch Doritos, and they were sitting behind the front desk, munching the snack and listening to Toph's Ipod.

While Fall Out Boy was booming through their earbuds, the door to the store opened. There stood a long-haired teenager with a faded green t-shirt and jeans with brown combat boots. A black backpack was slung over his shoulder, and he had a bandanna wrapped around his head. A small goatee occupied his chin, along with a moustache stretching across his upper lip.

Sokka grinned at the bot, and waved cheerfully. "Wazzup, Haru?"

Haru shrugged. "Nothing much. Just came in here to get some albums." He began to flick through the various CDs.

Sokka reached behind him, and grabbed a spare soda. "Hey, dude, want one?"

"Sure."

Sokka tossed him a Dr. Pepper, and the teen caught it and flicked the tab off with one thumb. This was traditional; when it was available, Sokka would toss his friend a soda when he came in to buy music. It was, like, a knee-jerk reaction to suddenly reach behind him and grab the nearest can.

Haru let the dark brown bubbly liquid pour down his throat. He lifted the can from his mouth, and sighed. "Oh, I needed that."

Toph set her chin in her hands, looking bored. She reached into her chip bag, and pulled out a Dorito. Popping it into her mouth and chewing loudly, she said, "How's the work been with your good ol' Daddy-o?"

Haru sighed as he set his soda back on the counter. "Okay, I guess. A couple cars came in today, but nothing major. I'm on lunch break, and I'd thought I would swing down here."

Haru's father was a soldier in the army, and had recently broken out of a prison somewhere in Iran. He had returned back to the U.S., and had taken up a job as a mechanist, and then bought and fixed up an old vehicle fix-it shop. Haru has been working at Davis Automobile Repair for his dad almost a year now.

Haru's face suddenly turned a bit red. "Uh, is Katara still here?"

Sokka nodded, cramming a chip into his mouth. "Yeah. In the back, playing piano like she always does. Why?"

"I, uh, needed to talk to her about something."

A smile crept onto Toph's face. "Oh, really? What for?"

Haru's blush creeped down to his neck. He shuffled his feet awkwardly. "None of your business."

Toph nudged a smirking Sokka, and chuckled. "He's gonna ask her on a date."

"Duh. That's why he's the same color as a tomato."

Haru's ears turned the shade of a crimson strawberry. "Just, let me talk to her, dude, okay?"

Sokka snickered, and jabbed a thumb toward the back room. He could faintly hear piano music emerging from behind the door. "You know where she is. On the piano." He winked at his friend. "Good luck. You'll need it."

Xxx

Katara scrawled down a music note on her sheet music with her stubby No. 2 pencil. She studied it for a minute, thinking about the tune, chewing on the eraser.

_No! No, that's not right! _She thought frantically, shaking her head and erasing the blob of lead furiously, nearly tearing the paper.

_Knock, knock. _There was the muffled sound of a fist tapping against the paneled wood of the door.

Katara rolled her eyes, and concentrated hard on the sheet music in front of her. "Sokka, leave me alone."

She heard the door creak open. "Uh, it's not Sokka."

She whipped around, surprised out of her wits. There stood one of her good friends, green t-shirt smeared with engine oil, bandanna around his head. "Oh my gosh, Haru! I am so sorry, I thought you were Sokka, you know how annoying he gets…"

He smiled, and waved a hand as if to brush it off. "It's okay. I don't mind."

Katara chuckled nervously. "So, can I help you with something?"

His face was all of a sudden flecked with red. He shuffled his feet, and smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah… um…" His blush grew. "I was kinda hoping maybe…"

Her eyes widened in realization. _Oh, crapola. He's going to ask me on a date. _

"If, y'know…"

_Oh, jeez. How do I say no?_

"If you would like to… go see the new movie _Abduction_ with me?"

Katara tried to swallow the large lump in her throat. "Um…" He was such a nice guy. She really couldn't see her dating him, but he was so friendly… "Uh…" He would be really sad if she declined. "I…" She just couldn't say no. "Yeah, okay."

His green eyes lit up, and a grin stretched across his face. "Really?"

She forced a smile. It felt so fake. "Yeah. Uh, when?"

"How's Tuesday?"

Katara nodded, feeling extremely guilty. "That's… it's fine. Tuesday's cool."

He turned on his heels toward the door, waving over his shoulder and grinning widely. "Okay. See you then! I'll pick you up here?"

She plastered yet another forced smile onto her face. "Sounds good."

Haru opened the door, and waved again. "Okay, bye!"

"Bye…"

When he had shut the door behind him, and his footsteps receded (as well as Sokka and Toph's cheers), she plopped down onto her piano bench with disbelief. She put a clammy, trembling hand to her forehead. "What have I done…?"

Xxx

**Oh, wow. It just gets worse and worse between K and A, doesn't it? Oh, it's going to get even better.**

**Woot! Kataangwaterbender, I gave you 3,520 words. Is that enough? I hope so. This took me forever. XD**

**Review, pleeeze! **


	5. Jealousy and Regret

**There is lots of conflict… but there will be fluff. Tuh-rust me. **

**TheOniMask, the answer to your question about Agnes Obel- I LOVE THEM. They are gorgeous, and I will use them later in my writing! :D**

**Suki and Yue never met each other in the original story, but in mine they are best friends. I don't think one wouldn't like the other one over some boy… they're both too nice for that. But, later in the story, there will be a LITTLE drama between these two. **

**Enjoy!**

**Xxx**

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,_

_And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind._

_~William Shakespeare, "A Midsummer Night's Dream"_

_**Open Doors**_

**Chapter Five: **** Jealousy and Regret**

Katara was sitting at her computer. She had a project over the break, which she had been putting off. Take a passage from a book, and jot down what you thought of that quote.

Her eyes darted about her room, and settled on her bookcase. _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare,_ her favorite collection of books. Good old Will was always there when she needed a calming verse or two. Sometimes, though, he confused her. In the novel _A Midsummer Night's Dream, _he talks of winged Cupid painted blind. But is he, truly?

She turned back to her laptop, and settled her hands onto the keys. She liked to write, but she ached to be sitting at her piano, working on her song she was writing.

But, she was stuck with this stupid project for Mr. Pakku; who, strangely, is her English teacher _and_ her piano teacher. She liked Mr. Pakku, but sometimes he could get... pushy.

Katara averted her mind back to her laptop screen.

_**Loves looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,**_

_** And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind. **_

_** ~William Shakespeare**_

___Is winged Cupid painted blind?_

_ Blind has many meanings. Of one being without sight is one matter. Yet, there is a different definition to the word blind._

_ But what of those who do not see the good in people? Then how could their mind see? If Cupid was a self-contained, irritable man, then would he really catch the good in others?_

_ No. For he is blind in more ways than one._

_ One man's mind can see. Another's mind can be blurred at the edges… and the lasts could be midnight black, not one speck of color or emotion could be found. Then, could he truly witness that he loves someone, if his emotions are blocked by a wall of anger and rage? Could he still love?_

_ There is many a man who thinks only for the better of himself. He does not care for the feelings and emotions and qualities of others… and therefore, this Cupid can see with his eyes, but not his mind. _

_ But who is the Cupid that sees with his mind, not his eyes?_

_ Is there a Cupid? That looks past the color of one's skin, the beauty of one's lashes, the curl of one's hair, the shape of one's lips? Glances further than their social stature, their wealth and riches, their way of living?_

_ Where is my Cupid?_

_Cupid._

_Winged, sightless Cupid. Where might you be?_

Xxx

Aang was, in fact, in his room, sprawled across his bed on his belly, his face in the sheets. Breaking Benjamin was booming though his Ipod headphones, in a meaningless effort to drown out his annoying, confusing thoughts.

Why did he even care?

He had known this girl for four days. Why did he freaking think about her all the time? It was so irritating! All that seemed to come to his mind was Katara, Katara, Katara. Especially after he had found out about her date with some dude named Haru to the movies Tuesday.

_Aang was in front of Sokka's television in his room, playing a video game on Sokka's new Xbox 360 he got for Christmas. Both teenagers were thumbing the controllers furiously, as if winning the battle between the two would mean complete control over the world. _

_ Sokka, eyes still on the TV screen, licked his lips. "I have no idea how we are going to deal with Katara."_

_ Aang was paying attention only halfway. His friend's words seemed to go into one ear and come out the other. "Huh? Oh, yeah."_

_ Sokka's brow furrowed, and he jerked on his controller as if it would give him an advantage to win. "I mean, after what happened with Haru, I think she's been extra-grumpy."_

_ "Who the heck is Haru?" Aang asked, only partially interested. _

_ "Oh, just one of my friends. He asked her to go to the movies with him Tuesday, and-"_

_ Aang's head whipped over to face his friend, his eyes wide. "What? Really?"_

_ Suddenly, a beeping sound came from the television, before a female, sickeningly-sweet voice uttered, "Player One has kicked Player Two's butt into the next millennia. Please press start button to replay level."_

_ Sokka jumped up, and whooped in victory. "OH, YEAH! IN YOUR _FACE,_ BUSTER!" Sokka was twirling in a circle doing a little victory dance. Aang wasn't concerned with being the loser. All he could think about was that stupid date with Katara and some guy named Haru._

Aang flopped over onto his back, tearing out his earphones, and stared at the cracks in the ceiling. Why did her face keep on popping up into his mind? Her steely-eyed, impossibly threatening glares, beautifully intimidating, her heart-shaped lips pressed into a thin line, her delicate hands clenched, long pianist's fingers curled.

Yet, he saw something beyond the flashes that could wilt flowers and her strong composition. There was definitely something there… he could feel it. Something that truly defined who she really was.

_Oh, crap._ He threw an arm over his eyes, and groaned. _I sound like Gyatso._

Did- did he like her?

_No!_ He screamed to himself, flipping over and stuffing his face into his pillow. _No, I don't! That Haru dude could go out with her, for all I care! I don't like her!_

After pondering this for a minute, he just sighed with exhaustion, and rolled over to the edge of his bed. Next to his bedside table was his cherry red guitar he had gotten from his friends for Christmas before he moved.

He slid the pick out from under the strings, and settled the instrument in his lap.

Aang took a huge breath, his lungs filling up to their ultimate capacity. Then he whooshed the oxygen out of his chest, and looked down at his guitar.

He plucked a few random notes. He could feel a tune coming on.

And Aang sat like that for hours, absorbed in the light music he could make by just whisking his fingers across a few strings.

Xxx

Sokka's eyes widened as he looked on the calendar. "Oh, no, Toph… you won't believe…"

Toph turned, her frame paused in mid-bite. She was currently working on a Twix, and didn't want to be interrupted. "What?"

Sokka grimaced, his face twisted into an aggravated look of disgust. "There's only three days left of the winter break!"

Toph's mouth hung agape in astonishment; the chocolate in her hands slipped from her fingers and fell onto Sokka's kitchen table. "You've got to be kidding me."

Her friend groaned, and slammed his head against the tabletop aggressively. It connected with the wood, and made a large thump on impact. "No… it's too soon… I don't wanna gooooo…"

Toph's jaw still dropped, she blinked several times. "You sure? Checked it once, or twice?"

Sokka nodded against the mahogany. "Gonna find out whose naughty or nice, all that stuff. I don't want Christmas to be over…"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Sokka, it's already over. It was over a week ago."

"Yeah, but still! I am SO not in the mood for Algebra and Chemistry and all of that crappo junk nobody cares about anymore."

Toph leaned over in her chair, and felt one pale hand along the floor until it grabbed her candy bar. She picked it up, dusted it off, and continued to eat as if that wasn't gross and the floor was completely sanitary. "Me neither… Jeong-Jeong gives way too much homework, Hamma's creepy, Zhao's evil, Piandao is just too Piandao-ish, and Iroh… is, well, Iroh."

Sokka's head snapped up, and he took a defensive stance. "Hey! Piandao isn't that bad! He's an awesome basketball coach, and he's my fencing teacher-"

"And you think I care about jabbing metal sticks around?"

Sokka huffed, and folded his arms. "I'm just saying. Not all of the teachers are bad."

Toph shoved the rest of the candy practically down her throat. She chewed rhythmically before swallowing hard, wiping a smear of chocolate from the corner of her mouth, and said, "Well, I don't like school, period. Besides the pranks and friends and the ball games. And band." Toph grinned, remnants of Twix stuck in between her teeth. "Roku is a really cool music teacher, I'll give him that. He has an epic voice. All deep and raspy and crap."

Sokka nodded in agreement, a huge smile adorning his face. "Yeah. He's like, super old, though."

And so they enveloped into a chatter of who was the oldest teacher, who had awesome voices, and preferred candy bars.

Xxx

Katara sat in her room, cross-legged on her bed, rapidly twisting her fishtail braid through her fingers. "Oh, Yue, I just don't know what to do."

The teen tucked a pure white strand of luxurious hair behind one ear. "Katara, Haru is a nice guy. I don't see why you don't like him." Yue was one of Katara's best friends. She was the mayor's daughter, really, really rich, and attended a private school across town… but she wasn't stuck up and prissy like you would expect her to be. She was nice, kind, and beautiful to top it off. Sokka doesn't mind her coming over- in fact, he drools over her.

Katara quickened the twirling of her plait, looking extremely nervous. "Yeah, he is, but… he's not my type. I can't see him as a boyfriend, you know?"

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Hey guys- sorry I came so late. I had to go get some groceries for my next door neighbor."

Yue smiled at the girl who looked incredibly rushed and stressed. "That's okay, Suki. Mrs. Choi is one of a kind, isn't she?"

Suki grinned in relief, and nodded. "Yeah. I mean, she wanted me to get a bag of dog food and whipped cream. Which I don't get, because she's lactose and tolerant and obsessed with cats." She sighed, and collapsed in Katara's sleeping bag in the corner. "Old people annoy me."

Suki was another one of Katara's good friends and had been doing gymnastics for years. Suki was sweet and pretty- but the girl had more layers to her personality than an onion, and not all were gumdrops and roses.

She looked skeptically over at Katara, who was still looking extremely nervous. "What's up with you?"

Yue giggled. "Guess who asked her on a date to the movies next Tuesday?" she chippered in a singsong voice.

"Who?"

Katara groaned, and flopped backwards onto her pillows. "Haru."

Suki's eyes widened, and she squealed with delight. "Oh, Katara! How cute! He obviously has a gigantic crush on you. This is just too sweet!"

"It would be sweeter if I actually wanted to go."

Suki scoffed, and flipped her hand as if to brush off the subject. "Quit telling yourself that, you know you like him!"

Yue put her hands on her hips. "See, Katara? I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Katara winced and lifted her head to glare at the two giggly girls. "Thanks so much. Some friends you are."

Suki grinned, and bounced up and down in the beanbag chair. "Yes, we are the greatest friends in the world… which is why we are going to go get you a new dress for your little date!"

Katara shot up, her eyes wide and shoulders tense. She looked at Suki in disbelief. "What? No!"

Yue rolled her eyes. "Come on, Katara. You're not seriously thinking of showing up in jeans and a t-shirt, are you?" Then her eyes widened in complete horror. "Omigod, you are."

The dark-haired girl tugged at her braid, shifting and fidgeting. "Guys, you know I'm not much into shopping-"

"Exactly, and we are going to break you of that habit." Suki stood, and reached over to grab her arm. "C'mon- let's go right now! We're planning to stay over, anyways. Yue can drive us to the mall- we'll be fine, as long as we clear it with your dad."

Katara pondered this, and then sighed in defeat. "Okay… but nothing to extravagant, alright? A nice button-down dress would do."

Suki giggled, her silver eyes twinkling with mischief. "Whatever you say, Katara."

Xxx

Aang was walking down the street behind Toph and Sokka, an orange sweatshirt pulled onto his torso, doing little to keep himself warm. The only source of heat was the caramel latte steaming in his hand, mixing with the little puffs that his own breath made. A cold wind stung his raw face, blowing through his jacket and his jeans.

Sokka grinned back at him, and hopped over a frozen puddle. "Haru's awesome. He's a total grease monkey."

Toph snickered, still holding tight to Sokka's arm to lead the way. "Yeah. Not much different than his dad. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I guess."

Aang looked down at the coffee in his hand. "So, I take it he works with cars?"

Sokka turned and grinned at him. "Not just works with them. He _transforms_ them. He turned a superold, broken down Thunderbird into a total work of art… when he was twelve."

Toph chuckled from beside him. "Yep, and the closest you even came to art was that little piece of chipped wood you called a bear that you gave to Yue."

"It was a fish! A _fish!_ And for your information, she liked it."

Toph scoffed; though this time, it wasn't full of amusement… which Aang found suspicious. "Yeah, maybe because it was given by _you_. What do you plan to give her next? A watercolor painting of her face? Well, good luck, because from what Katara told me, the painting you did in Aunt Woo's class of the cat-owl looked like a deranged black pig with sticks for wings."

Sokka huffed, and turned his head away from her. "I'm not artistic. So what? I have plenty other talents."

Toph laughed. "What? Playing the guitar? Well, good luck with that, Mr. I-Love-To-Play-But-Don't-Have-Enough-Time."

Aang piped up, interrupting their conversation, much to Sokka's relief. "Who is this Yue girl?" He tossed his empty Styrofoam cup into a nearby trash bin set beside a stop sign.

Toph flipped her hand as if it was of unimportance. "Oh, pretty much the love of his freaking life, his heart, his soul, etcetera, etcetera, all of that sappy romance stuff that makes me wanna puke."

"Shut up, Toph." Sokka looked grumpily ahead.

Then he stopped in surprise… and a bit of cockiness. "Well, what do you know? We're here."

Aang looked up. There was a garage with a bunch of cars, tools, and machinery scattered through the area. The sign on the front said _Davis Automobile Repair_ in straight green letters. A jeaned behind was sticking out of a particularly beat-up car, a rag hanging out of the back pocket, the legs smeared with grease.

Sokka cupped one hand to his mouth. "Haru!"

A flash of dark brown hair shot from the engine with a "Huh?" before hitting his head on the hood with a horrifying _bang_. "Ow!" He winced, and rubbed the sore spot before straightening up, grinning sheepishly. "Uh, hi, guys."

He wore a bandanna around his head, just above his brow. He had long hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, with a forest green flannel plaid jacket and the oily pants. Combat boots poked out from under the large cuffs, stained with dirt and grease.

Oh, yeah…and he had a moustache.

_A moustache!_

Sokka went up to fist bump him, and gestured to Aang. "This is Aang- you know, the awesome guitar player that I told you about?"

Haru approached him with a smile, and hit the side of his arm with one oily glove. "Hey, man. That's a big honor to be given that title by Sokka; since he's just the _best_ guitar player around," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He glanced pointedly over at the teenager, who was looking even grumpier than he had before.

"Why is everyone picking on me today?" Sokka asked, huffing once again.

Toph rolled her eyes, as if the answer was obvious. "Duh, Professor Brilliant. Your kind of easy to tease, or else people wouldn't be doing it." She shifted her weight to one side, and folded her arms. "You'd think you would realize that by now."

Sokka glared at her. "Shut up, Toph."

Haru grinned, and slid the gloves off of his hands. "Hey, I would take Toph's words of wisdom seriously. Sometimes, the girl can actually be pretty smart."

It was Toph's turn to glare. "If you value your life, you won't say that again."

"Okay, okay. Jeesh." Haru turned back toward the garage, and looked over his shoulder. "I have Gatorades here in the back, if you guys want some."

Sokka's eyes immediately lit up. "Oh, yes! Gatorade! Orange for me, please!" he called, dashing in after his friend.

Toph smirked. "You only like orange because its Yue's favorite."

"Shut up, Toph."

Xxx

Suki held up a dress, and shoved it Katara's way. "Here! This one's nice." The thing was scarlet red and very flouncy; not something Katara would see herself in.

Katara cocked an eyebrow at it. "No. I would not pull it off."

Yue picked a pretty yellow silk number, and held it against Katara's body. She studied it for a minute in complete concentration, and shook her head. "No. Yellow's not your color." She returned the garment back to its spot among the many frills, and resumed her investigation of finding the perfect outfit.

Katara was not enjoying being their own personal Barbie doll. In fact, she despised it. What she would give to return home and plop down in front of her piano. "C'mon, guys- I'll just wear a skirt and that new blouse I got the other day… we don't need to go through all of this."

Suki scoffed. "Oh, Katara. This is a _date_, not one of your piano recitals." She giggled as she fingered a pink, strapless dress. "Besides- it's fun having you as a guinea pig."

"Thanks. I feel like I'm about to be experimented on by deranged mad scientists in lab coats when you refer to me as the animal most failed tests are done on, poor things."

Yue smiled sweetly over at her, and focused her attention back on the racks. "Katara, Suki is right. This is a date. You're supposed to look nice."

Katara harrumphed. "Maybe I don't want to go."

Suddenly, a gasp erupted from Suki's mouth. "Oh. My. Gosh." Her face broke out into a smile, her eyes wide with wonder. "Katara! This is so pretty!"

The teenager groaned. "I've heard that song before. I say we ditch the dress idea, get some food court Chinese, and run to the nearest Hastings to rent the most frightening horror movie we can find."

"No! Seriously, it's gorgeous!"

Yue rushed over to her from across the racks. "Here, I'll look at it, Suki."

The girl gestured her hand toward a piece of blue and black fabric in her hands. "Isn't it so_ Katara_? I could totally see her wearing this."

Yue nearly squealed. "Yes, it's perfect!" He gestured rapidly for Katara to come over. "Come on, Kat! It's so cute!"

Katara sighed, and ran her hands through her hair, loosening some strands from her braid. "Fine…" She trudged toward them, biting her lip. "It better not be too frilly or anything, because-"

Her eyes widened at the dress that Suki was presenting to her. "I- I just… wow, it's pretty…" She resisted the urge to reach out and touch the beautiful cloth.

It was black chiffon, flowy and graceful, with bright blue silk beneath it. There was a black silk band just under the breast, trailing down the back in a long ribbon. The chest area above the strip of satin was folded into little layers, gleaming with little black sequins (unlike the skirt, of which had none), the azure silk beneath bursting through the see-through black chiffon. For a spaghetti-strapped, knee length dress, it was modest and beautiful.

Suki shoved the garment into her hands. "Go, try it on!"

"But-"

Her friend gave Katara a glare that could wilt flowers. "Don't you dare say no, or I will kick your butt into next week."

Katara glanced down at the dress, and back at Suki. "Just don't make it Tuesday."

Suki sighed desperately, and pushed her toward the fitting rooms, nearly sending the girl tripping over her own feet. "Go try it on!"

Xxx

As it turns out, Haru was pretty cool.

Sure, it wasn't that interesting listening to him blab about a bunch of equipment he had salvaged from the local dump. But he was nice, laid back, and easy to be around, despite his goatee and horribly long hair.

So why did Aang just… not like him? Because he was going on that date with Katara?

Aang tugged on his toboggan. _It's just a date to the movies,_ he told himself. _Don't freak._

Haru continued to talk excitedly of cars. "So, when I tried to fix the wheels on the convertible, I found out that the whole axle was broken clean in half! How someone was able to do that, I have no idea…"

Toph sighed irritably. "Okay, Haru, I know you like working with cars and all, but you imitating an _Automobiles for Dummies _handbook is not very fun. It's not even interesting."

Sokka nodded, and chucked his empty Gatorade bottle in a plastic trash bin. "Seriously. Let's talk about something even more intriguing… like Haru's little date with my sister!"

Aang swallowed a groan, and grit his teeth. Of course they moved on to this particular subject that he had been thinking about all day, and all day yesterday.

Haru's face flushed slightly, and he looked down at his feet. "Uh, why are we talking about this?"

Toph kicked up her feet on the little table they surrounded, acting extremely nonchalant. "Simple. One: it's extremely sappy and cliché. Two: Sokka is torn between being ticked and being highly amused. And three: it's really, really funny."

Haru shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Sappy and cliché? What does that mean?"

Toph scoffed. "C'mon, dude, seriously? A girl is going on a date with one of her big brother's best friends. Sound familiar in any way?"

Haru's jaw tightened. "Yeah, but-"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Okay, Haru. Lemme get something straight- hurt Katara, and I break your face, best friend or not. Kapeesh?"

The boy nodded furiously. "Kapeesh."

Aang was on the verge of screaming his head off. Not one of them realized he hadn't said a word since the Haru and Katara dating subject popped up.

Xxx

Katara slipped out of her jeans, and threw them into the discarded bundle of her clothes in the corner of the dressing room stall. "I don't like Haru, you guys."

There was a muffled scoff, and Suki's voice reached her through the wood of the door. "Suuuuuure. That's why you said yes to this date."

She peeled off her t-shirt. "I said yes because I didn't have the heart to reject. He looked so hopeful and optimistic…. I…" she tossed her shirt aside. "I just couldn't."

Yue's voice drifted into her ears. "Yeah, I can understand that… but it's much more romantic to think of it as you like him, but you keep on telling yourself you don't. And then the day of the date comes, and you realize you're in love with him, and you guys kiss, and…" she sighed dreamily. "It's so cute…"

"I wonder what it would be like to kiss him with his moustache," Katara heard Suki say. "It would probably tickle."

Katara rolled her eyes, and pulled the dress over her head, letting the silk glide softly against her skin. "Suki, you are the sappiest person I have ever met."

A giggle emerged. "Well, you know, I try." There was a slight shuffle. "Are you finished yet?"

Katara nodded, even though she couldn't see her friends. "Yeah… I don't know about this, I mean, I just feel way too…" she grimaced. "Girly."

"Oh, quit bickering and show us."

Katara opened the door, and stepped out. "Maybe this is a bit too much for a date, don't you think?"

They just stood gaping at her, their jaws agape and eyes wide.

Katara found this a little awkward. "Uh, guys? Are you okay?"

Suki stood, and held her friend by the shoulders. She looked seriously into her eyes, and muttered, "Get. The. Dress."

Yue nodded from behind her, smiling widely. "Seriously, Katara. You look amazing."

"But I want to look _normal_, not amazing!"

Suki gave her a grin, and adjusted a fold of Katara's skirt. "Katara, seriously, we'll buy it for you." She grabbed her friend's arm, and hauled her toward the mirror. "Do you see yourself?"

Katara's eyes widened when she saw her reflection. _Is this really me?_

The dress seemed to compliment everything about her. Her figure looked more hourglass shaped than usual, and it set off her skin tone, making her body glow caramel. It seemed to make her hair look more luxurious, even though it was still in a normal fishtail braid. Her eyes seemed to radiate, bluer and deeper than she had ever seen before.

She stood for a minute, looking at herself. Finally, she sighed. "I'll get the dress."

Both of the girls behind her squealed.

Xxx

**Yes, I know there was no communication between K and A, but that will change. Fluffiness ahead! X3**

**I would think of Haru to be the type who works on cars and stuff like that. But, you know, that's just me. **

**And I don't exactly view Katara as the girly type, y'know? Like, she isn't exactly tomboyish, but she isn't a complete clothes and boys fanatic. **

**Yes, and I know the scenes for finding the dress was a bit cliché, but still. Just go along with me.**

**Hope you liked it. Review! :D**


	6. The Movie Theater

**Well, I'm trying to keep this fanfic and "Spirit in Azula" kept at the same pace… I'm one chapter behind on this one, so I'll work on this first. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews… I'm glad I can interact with all of my fellow Kataangers. ^U^**

**Some of the parts in this story are really cliché, which is why writing this is my second favorite. Like weatherman94 said; "How un-cliché can you get with a typical romance story anymore?" But it will decrease in cliché-ness as time goes on. **

**Note before you read: ISS, in case you didn't know, means "In School Suspension". I know a couple schools that don't have that sort of punishment, so I just wanted to make sure. And the school system for my story is really confusing, but just bear with me, okay? **

**And since this author's note is WAY too long, I will explain the basics of band to those who are not in it at the end of the chapter, since there will be band moments in my story.**

**This chappy continues over a period of two days, including Katara's little "date" with Haru.**

**Anyways… enjoy!**

**Xxx**

_At least I know what love is. Like clouds love the sky, breeze loves the ocean, like autumn loves winter, chill loves the warmth. It's all connected. It's called unconditional love. It's in our heart._

_ ~Niki Yan_

_**Open Doors**_

**Chapter Six: The Movie Theater**

Aang stood outside the school entrance, fingering the strap of his backpack. Sokka stood at his side, Haru behind him, and Toph to his left. Surrounded by new friends. He should feel welcome into the school. So why didn't he? Why did he feel like he was going to make a terrible fool of himself?

Sokka clapped his back, sending him off balance. "Don't freak. It's pretty cool. You'll like it."

"I hope so." He looked around at the many students. Some were gossiping, some were riding skateboards and bicycles, and others were scratching brand-new graffiti onto the recently painted walls.

Haru chuckled from behind him. "Yep… there are some kids you should stay away from, though." He pointed to a group of three girls. One was dressed in pink, her long hair in a playful braid. Her back was turned, but she was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

There was another; dark, gloomy, and brooding. She had long, stark-black hair, pale skin, and gleaming silver eyes he could see from a distance. She was watching the girl in pink with an irritated expression.

And a third. She looked like a rebel. Her hair tied up into a sloppy bun, her rusty eyes flickering back and forth from any passerby, as if she was waiting for one of them to suddenly start throwing punches at her. She was dressed in a tight red tank top, an oversized black unzipped jacket, baggy khaki cargo pants, and crimson ballet flats with pointed toes.

Haru shot a meaningful glance at the trio. "They're Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula. Ty Lee's okay, but extremely annoying. Mai's creepy, in my opinion. But Azula…" he grimaced. "She got into seventeen fights last year, and her dad is the principal. She never seemed to get in trouble. Just… don't talk to her, and you should be fine."

Toph cracked her knuckles, one eyebrow cocked. "Three of them were with me… and of course I kicked her butt. And yet, I'm the one who got ISS instead of her, which is total crappo, because she started the whole thing."

Sokka scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, right."

Toph whipped to face the teenager, and glared menacingly in his general direction, her worn, glazed eyes gleaming with anger. "Oh, yeah? It was your sister I was defending, remember that, Sokka. I don't have to bodyguard her like you want me to."

Sokka flipped his hand, as if he didn't care. "Eh, stop it, then. Katara is capable of protecting herself." He winced, as if recalling a very bad memory. "I should know."

So Katara wasn't all talk and no walk like Aang had tried to tell himself. She was capable of kicking butt.

This only made things worse.

Toph turned, and puffed at a strand of ink-black hair. "Whatever."

Haru cleared his throat, as if he wanted to change the subject. "Um, well, heh. So… teachers. Don't tick Zhao off, fair warning. He's the Algebra teacher. Jeong-Jeong, the Biology professor, rants a lot, so be careful of that. Aunt Woo is the art teacher; she's a part-time fortune teller, she even has a little shop at the corner of town." He pointed across the lot, to a gray haired woman. "That's her."

She had long, flowing, extremely colorful robes, and long crimson-painted nails at the ends of jeweled fingers. She had so much makeup on, Aang was sure little kids could learn their colors just from looking at her face. _I see pink, red, blue…_

Aang blinked. "So, what grades are these teachers for?"

Haru smiled. "Actually, it's one teacher for all grades. They did that because they thought it would be simpler, and there seems to be very few people that want to be teachers here in Davis. So they just put people in random classes, and the professor teaches the same thing to all of the students, giving a bit harder work to more advanced grades. It's actually a really good way of teaching." Haru snickered. "Of course, Aunt Woo doesn't have to deal with all of that complicated mess because all she tells us to do is basically paint or draw something." And then he grimaced. "Don't ask your horoscope. All it will get you is a two-hour rant."

Sokka snarled at the woman. "Her fortune-telling crap is nonsense. I mean, seriously? How could she claim to have psychic abilities?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Don't get him on this subject. Jeong-Jeong and Aunt Woo aren't the only ones who rant."

"Shut up, Toph."

Xxx

Katara scoured through her locker, trying to find her colored pencils for art. Aunt Woo would give her a detention if she didn't have them. She had never gotten a one in her whole middle and high school career, and she definitely didn't want to start now. "C'mon, where _are_ you, stupid pencils…"

"Having trouble?"

She turned to face Suki, who was holding out her colored pencil box with a smug look on her face. "You let me borrow them before the winter break. I had never gotten them back to you."

Katara sighed in relief, her shoulders dropping. "Thanks, Suki. I've been looking everywhere for those."

"I can tell." Suki looked over her friend's shoulder to eye her locker, which was nearly torn apart. "You'll have to reorganize that in study hall, being the neat freak that you are."

Katara ran a hand through her hair, letting a few strands of her French braid fall into her face. "Yeah. I've just been so stressed lately; I can't keep up with stuff." She pulled her art folder from beneath the mess of her locker, and tucked it under her arm before slamming the door closed and clicking the lock shut with one skilled hand.

Suki gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Well, I hope it gets better, for your sake."

"Thanks, Suki, you're the best."

She smirked playfully. "Wouldn't that be obvious by now?" Her eyes flicked casually from behind Katara and back, and she snickered. "Love dream boat, soon to come. Haru approaching at six o' clock." She pivoted on her heels, and waved over her shoulder. "Good luck."

Katara panicked, and started to rush after her friend. "Wait, no, Suki-"

"Hi, Katara."

A pained expression set on her face. _Crap._

She plastered a fake smile on, and turned slowly to see her obvious admirer. "Hi!" Katara gulped. "Haru!"

Haru smiled sheepishly, and scratched the back of his neck. "Um, about tomorrow… uh, how about I pick you up at six?" He glanced hopefully up at her, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, about that…"

A look of dread washed over his face. "Y-yeah?"

Katara sighed, and waved it off. "Never mind. Six is fine by me."

Haru grinned in relief. "O-okay, then. I'll pick you up then." He turned, and waved. "See you later."

She licked her lips, and watched him walk down the hall with regret. "See you…"

On her way to art, she pondered over her problems as she fiddled with her mother's necklace resting on her collarbone.

Sadly, she looked down at the shimmering gem. _Mom, I wish you were here. You would know what to do._

Xxx

Aang walked nervously through the courtyard, Algebra book in hand.

Algebra with Professor Zhao wasn't a pleasant experience. He kept on looking at him as if he smelled perfectly rancid, and addressed him two times to pay attention, even though Aang was trying his best to do so. It was seriously hard, though; Zhao was the most boring person on the planet.

He plopped down on a stone bench, and sighed with exhaustion. School was draining. Inexplicably, completely, horribly draining.

It was study hall, and he wanted to get started on his homework, but he just felt like relaxing for a few minutes. He took a look at his surroundings with interest.

For a public school, it sure was fancy. Trees were threadbare, though he could tell they must flourish in the spring. The grass underfoot remained green, due to a good watering. Evergreen bushes lined the sidewalks, still abundant in fifty-degree weather. All of the paths led to a huge cement circle, and in the center was a towering marble fountain. Surrounding it were stone picnic tables on one side of the yard, where kids were doing homework, eating a late lunch, or skipping class.

And Aang found Katara. She was sitting at a picnic table, reading a book.

There was a little smile on her face, as if something in the book was cute and funny, but she wanted to keep it to herself. A strand of hair kept falling into her face, and she constantly tried to shove it out of the way. Her neatly done French braid trailed down her back all the way past her waist, brushing the stone seat beneath her. Her blue eyes sparkled with slight humor and pleasure, her caramel skin practically radiating with warmth in sharp contrast to her light blue jacket. Winter sunlight shone around her figure in a halo, like a glowing golden lining.

This was the first time Aang saw her the slightest bit happy, even if it was the tiniest hint of a grin.

His heart began to thump at the mere sight of her, working hard at his ribcage. Butterflies rampaged like angry rhino-bears through his stomach, pounding at his insides. His palms sweat like condensation drips off of an ice-cold glass in a hundred-degree room.

Why was he acting like this?

Then he made a decision. If he wanted to be her friend, then he was going to have to try to start warming up to he, and stop hiding in the shadows.

He grabbed his backpack and his Algebra textbook, and made his way over to her table, breathing deeply.

_C'mon, you can do this._

Xxx

"Hi."

Katara looked up from her book, to see Aang standing beside her. He was biting his lip, as if he were nervous. His black eye was starting to fade and heal, and dark brown bangs hung in his face in a messy bed of thickness, a maroon toboggan pulled over his head.

She looked grumpily up at him. This day was just turning out to be fan-_tabulous_. "Uh, yes? Can I help you?" She tried not to scream , _Go away! _at him.

He shifted from side to side, adjusting his stuffed backpack on his shoulders. "Um, yeah. I need to find the library, and I can't find Sokka or Haru… would you mind-?"

"Mmhm," Katara said in monotone, as if she didn't care. She stood, and flicked her head in one direction. "Follow me." She started to walk nonchalantly toward the location of the library. She could hear Aang hurrying after her.

They strolled in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Katara looked everywhere but the boy beside her, determined not to show him any weakness. She picked at the corner of the cover of her book, anticipating their arrival for the library.

"Diary of Anne Frank, huh?" She heard him say. "That's one of my favorite books. I've read it so many times, I couldn't count if I tried."

She finally glanced over at him in surprise, and eyed him for a few seconds before looking straight ahead of her. "Is that so?" She was trying to shove the image of his small smile and stormy grey eyes from her mind.

"Yeah. I mean, she's so descriptive and imaginative! How could a thirteen year old be so mature and grown up?" She could hear the smallest hint of a sigh. "It baffles me."

Katara gave in to the urge, and looked over at him. He had a friendly look on his face, as if he understood why she was so tense around him, and wanted to make it better.

She had to admit, she was impressed that he knew so much of Anne Frank. "She changed a lot of names in the book to ones she liked," she couldn't help saying.

Aang gave her a huge smile. "I know! Like, Fritz Pfeffer? She changed it to Albert Dussel. Dussel is German for-"

"For idiot." She kept her voice straight and even, as if what he said didn't matter to her at all.

He laughed. "Yeah! Because they never got along. Dussel got on her last nerves."

Katara swallowed. She was shocked that someone like him would read such interesting, historical novels such as Anne Frank's diary.

"Nice necklace," Aang suddenly said.

"What?" She looked down, and suddenly realized she was playing with the pendant around her neck. "Oh. Thanks."

"Where'd you get it?"

Her jaw tightened. "It was my mom's." She stopped at the library entrance, and flipped her hand for him to go inside. "There you go. Knock yourself out."

Aang grinned at her, his grey eyes sparkling. "Yeah, I appreciate it." He hurried in, simultaneously slinging his backpack from his shoulders, and unzipping it to pull out the contents.

Katara rushed away, determined to get as far away from him as possible. She didn't want to be impressed with him, and she didn't want to think his stormy eyes were absolutely adorable. Right now, all she wanted was to be left alone, away from that jerk.

Xxx

Sokka chewed thoughtfully on a vending machine Snickers bar as he and Toph walked to their next class, which was English.

Toph held his arm as he led the blind girl around troublemakers goofing around, couples making out, and small guys getting teased. "Do you think Pakku will ease off on the homework this semester?"

Sokka snorted through his candy. "Ppht, are you kidding? He'll probably give us more."

Toph shrugged as they turned a corner. "Just asking."

Sokka felt his breath hitch as he saw Yue come down the hall, talking and laughing with Suki. He tried to tear his stare off of her as she passed. Yue glanced over at him with wide blue eyes, and waved.

Sokka let out a huge exhale when the two girls disappeared behind them. "Whew."

Toph smirked. "Yue waved at you?"

"How did you-"

This time, it was Toph who snorted. "Because I know you, Meathead. Now, shut up. We have to get to Pakku's class."

Xxx

Suki looked back over her shoulder at a slowly disappearing Sokka. "Do you like him?"

Yue fiddled with the books in her hands. "Yeah. A lot." Then her eyes flickered over at her friend, and back to the floor in front of her. "But my dad… ever since my birthday, he's been urging me to… to go out with Hahn…"

Suki gagged, a hand clutching her throat. "Hahn? _The_ Hahn? The stuck-up know-it-all rich kid? Hasn't he, like, gotten into five fights with Sokka?"

Yue nodded. "Yeah. But Dad thinks he's the best, most polite guy on earth. I fear that soon, he's going to force me to date him, because his dad is an owner in some fancy company, and he wants to get it good with him."

"Wow, I feel sorry for you."

Yue nodded, looking extremely sad and nervous. "Yeah… I… I don't know what to do…"

Suki smiled reassuringly, and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. If you really- love him…" she had trouble making the words come from her mouth. "…then things will work out."

Yue grinned at her with happiness. "Thanks, Suki."

But as they walked to class in a comfortable silence, Suki couldn't help but feel a huge pang of jealousy.

Xxx

Aang looked across the sidewalk at the guy named Zuko.

They had just been introduced, and were on their way home from school. Sokka was looking awfully cheerful next to the grumbling teenager. He had on a red leather vest, torn jeans with a wallet chain, and a black t-shirt. He would've looked intimidating even without the huge scar on the left side of his face. Teamed up with golden glinting eyes and spiky dark hair, he was truly frightening.

Sokka was blabbing on about something that happened in Zhao's class that ticked him off, though the group was only halfway paying attention. Haru walked alongside Katara, talking about a project he was doing with his dad, Katara listening only halfway. Katara's friends, whom he had met not just a few moments ago, laughed and chattered, occasionally sneaking looks over at the one-sided Katara X Haru flirting session, stifling giggles. Toph listened to Sokka grudgingly, once in a while nodding in agreement or snapping back with a snarky comment.

Zuko shifted is ripped backpack over to the other shoulder. "I don't understand why Dad wouldn't just let me ride with Azula."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop complaining. Who would want to spend any amount of time with your sister, anyways?"

Aang interrupted. "Wait. Azula's your sister?"

Zuko pasted something on his scarred face that was in between a snarl and a grimace. "Unfortunately."

"Oh… uh, wow."

Zuko nodded, looking extremely grumpy. "Yeah, 'wow'."

Suki stopped in front of a two story house with a nice garden in the front. "Bye, guys. Hey, Yue, Katara, want to come over for an hour or two?"

Yue smiled. "Yeah, that would be fun!"

With a flash of blue and chocolate brown hair, Katara whisked past Aang, and headed over to Suki. "Sure!" She turned, and eyed Sokka with a skeptical look. "I better not come back and find bologna stuck to the ceiling."

Sokka looked offended. "Hey! I had coffee earlier that day, it wasn't my fault!"

"Uh, yeah it was. You were the one who decided to drink coffee in the first place."

Sokka stuck his nose up in the air, and folded is arms in a huff. "Whatever."

Rolling her crystal blue eyes, Katara waved at the group with one delicate hand. She pointedly did not set those stunning oceanic orbs on Aang; not even the slightest glance. "Bye. See you guys tomorrow…"

And then the three disappeared into the front door of Suki's house, not looking back.

Sokka stuck out his lower lip. "I was kinda hoping that Katara would offer for them to come over. It isn't every day that I have two hot girls over at my house."

Xxx

Zuko sighed dramatically, and slammed open the front door to hid ginormous house. "I'm home…"

"Zu-zu! So happy you made it!" Azula turned the corner, in her tight red thick-strapped tank top and khaki cargos with a long wallet chain trailing from the pocket. She leaned against the wall nonchalantly, a smirk flickering across her face. "I _told_ you that you should've ridden with me and the girls… but you refused!" She tapped her chin, faking an extremely innocent look. "Hhm, why would you do that? You could catch cold!"

Zuko's chest filled to the brim with anger. "What did you tell Dad?"

"Stuff." She twiddled her fingers, and with one last wide smile, she disappeared into the hallway next to her.

_Great. No he's going to have one of his many rants, or "interrogations" as he likes to call them._ Zuko tossed his backpack into a chair, and stomped off toward the kitchen. _Azula's gonna pay._

Xxx

The three girls were at a hair salon. Yue was having her ivory hair trimmed, and getting beads woven into it. Suki was just along for the ride, looking at various magazines of multicolored model hair.

Katara, however, was sitting there trying to think of what she wanted, an impatient hairdresser tapping his foot behind her.

She ran her hand through her now-unbound tresses. "I don't want to get it cut… I like my hair…"

Suki spoke up, still lounging in the waiting area. "Maybe you should get a strip of blonde or something."

Katara's face lit up, when the perfect idea popped up into her head. "Suki, you're a genius!"

"I am?"

Katara grinned, and turned to her hair dresser, and whispered something in his ear. The man, relieved to finally get started, nodded enthusiastically, and rushed into the back room, and came out with a bowl of hair dye in an exceptionally fast amount of time.

Suki eyes her suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

Katara smirked, and spun around in her chair to face the wall-length mirror in front of her. "You'll see."

Xxx

Katara grinned. "Well, I like it."

Suki set aside the homework in her lap, and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her thighs. "It's cute… but what will your dad say to it?"

"He would say, 'I'm okay with it, as long as you aren't turning punk, or whatever teenagers are into these days'." She made her voice sound deep and manly when she imitated her father.

Katara had left her hair long and curly… except for one single strand in the front, which was now cobalt blue. The girls had talked about it all the way home, and were still marveling over their friend's courage. They would be afraid it would look really weird, but it suited Katara.

Yue smiled, and twisted a beaded piece of white hair in her hands. "I think it's adorable…" She nudged Suki beside her. "And I think Haru will like it, as well!"

Suki giggled, and nodded. "I think he would like her hair even if she cut it short and made it look like Shirley Temple just woke up from a long, twelve hour sleep!"

Katara groaned. "Oh, guys, not this again…"

Xxx

The next day, Aang waited outside at the bus stop, surrounded by other kids waiting for a ride to school. They were all shivering, wrapping their scarves tighter around their necks, and even huddling together in little groups to preserve body warmth.

As he rubbed his bare hands together, Aang made an extremely important decision. _Note to self; save up for a car, and/or beg Gyatso to borrow his._

He spotted a flash of yellow and flashing lights down the street.

Apparently, someone else noticed, too. "The bus! It has come to save us all! We will not freeze to death in this horrid, icy wasteland of a place!" cried out a tall, lanky boy with super-curly hair and glasses, falling to his knees as if he was going to praise the Spirits.

A girl beside the nerdy-looking dude snorted. "Quan, you're such a dork."

The bus neared, and screeched to a stop, grey smoke curling through the air. The automatic door flipped open, and people began to pile in, shoving each other out of the way to be the first to get into the heated automobile.

Aang rushed up, and was about to step into the "big yellow Twinkie" (as Sokka liked to call it), when he was suddenly pushed aside by a tall character.

Aang gritted his teeth as he dodged an icy puddle the guy nearly tossed him in. _Jet._

Jet sneered over his shoulder at him, one eyebrow cocked. "I get on first, dweeb."

As a result of this, Aang was last on the bus. Everyone had already filed in and sat in the seats, chatting with people who had gotten on at the bus stop up the road.

With a lurch, the bus started to move. His eyes darted from seat to seat. Sokka was sitting with Yue, chatting continuously about something while she listened intently. Toph sat beside Suki, who was helping the sightless girl with an assignment on a custom-made laptop that spoke to her through earphones, with Braille on the keys. Aang would sit with Haru; he was nice enough; but he couldn't see them anywhere. All of the places were filled up; except for one.

Beside Katara.

_Oh, perfect._

She was staring out the window with a dreamy look, the one she always gets when she's thinking. Aang noticed this over the class periods he had with her. She was tapping her fingers against the top of the seat in front of her, as if it was playing the piano. With the other hand, she was wringing a blue strand of hair that stood out against all of her shining chocolate curls.

Aang hesitated, but started to walk toward the empty space when the bus driver yelled, "Hey, dude in the yellow jacket! Get your butt into a seat! We've got lives to live!"

Aang tugged on his toboggan nervously, and made his way to Katara. When he plopped down beside her, she glanced at him with ice-blue eyes, and then flicked them back out to the passing scenery.

There was awkward silence all the way to school. Aang sat there trying to think up of a subject to talk about, but Katara just continued to watch bare trees and brick buildings fly by them.

Soon, though, Aang gave up trying to scrape up a decent topic from the corners of his mind. It was hopeless.

Xxx

It was time for band.

Aang played trumpet, and was proud of it. Sokka was in the back with a huge tuba in his lap, Haru not far from him with a trombone. Suki was more up front, a gleaming saxophone in her hands. Yue was in the front row, in the clarinet section, right in line with the flutes. Behind Sokka was Toph, in the percussion.

He had asked her about this, and Toph said, quote; "It's the only instrument I can listen to and play immediately. I wanted to be in band so badly. I tried other instruments, but I sounded like a bag of cats getting hit with a metal baseball bat. This was the best choice. I'm first chair, anyways, cause I'm always the best. I think you would've figured that out by now, Twinkletoes." So Aang wasn't too concerned.

But what he _was _concerned with was that there was an empty spot right smack dab at the end of the flute line where the first chair flutist was supposed to be, with an unopened case resting in the seat. Instead, Katara stood beside the band director, Professor Roku, her hands weaved together in front of her, waiting patiently. Roku was trying to talk to her through all of the various hoots and honks that the bad geeks were making, trying to get in some last-minute practice.

Finally, Roku waved his hands for them to stop. The teens quieted their playing, and faced toward him to listen. "Okay. Since it's nearing the New Year, we'll be marching for a performance."

There were various groans and complaints, like "C'mon! In _December?" _and "You have _got _to be kidding me! We'll freeze our butts off!" accompanied with "Dude, this _sucks!"_

Roku flipped his hand at them, and they silenced. "It's only once, and we've got about a week before the celebration. We will be using our old routine, but will run through it for those of you who have forgotten, and-" he eyed Aang- "those of you who are new. But for now, we will just go over the music. Since Katara is the drum major, she will be directing, while I help with those who need assistance." He began to pass out sheet music, band geeks quietly fingering over the notes. "This is called _Eagle Mountain Overture._ It's quite easy, and we will be able to memorize it by the deadline."

When Roku gave Aang his music, the old man studied him intensely with steely silver eyes for a second, before moving on to the next musician.

When he finished, Roku turned on his heels, and signaled at Katara to take the stand. She smiled, stepped up onto the soapbox, and waved at her fellow band students. "Hello! Is everybody doing okay today?"

There were faint replies, when suddenly a boy shouted out, "Hey, Sokka! You're gorgeous sister isn't turning punk, is she?"

Sokka looked shocked. "What? Why would she be punk?"

"She dyed her hair!"

Katara blushed, the rosy color flecking her cheeks, and picked up the lone blue strand before looking at it self-consciously. "Is… is it really that bad…?"

The guy who yelled snorted. "No, I think it looks hot! You better not be turning rebel or something, though. Hey, are you single?"

There were chuckles scattered throughout the area. Aang, however, didn't laugh. He just sat in his chair, practically fuming. What was with this school and thuggish guys? It was ridiculous!

Thankfully, Roku came to the rescue before Aang could storm over and slug the dude. "Okay, let's stay on task, and leave our flirtations for _after class."_ He nodded to the drum major, who was looking irritated. "Katara, if you'll do the honors."

She lifted her hands in a firm stance; the rest of the group lifted their instruments. And with one, two, three flicks of her hand, she signaled for the song to begin.

Throughout practice, Aang couldn't concentrate. He was too busy watching Katara. She looked so in control, unafraid when she directed. Her brow was furrowed in a cute, concentrated look, her blue eyes serious as she flipped her gestures toward various groups.

After class, the rest of the trumpet players looked at him funny. But Aang didn't care. He was too obsessed with trying to find out what the heck was wrong with him.

Xxx

Katara walked up to her locker. She was holding her music books in her hands, tapping the beat of their new band song with her pencil against her leg, humming all the while.

She put the combination of her lock on the dial, and clicked it free. She tried to open the door, when suddenly a red-manicured hand shot out and slammed it closed.

Katara groaned, and ran a hand through her hair in annoyance. "Azula, please. Not now."

The girl beside her smirked. "I'll stop when your my mother."

Katara looked behind Azula, expecting Mai and Ty Lee to be there. "Where's the rest of your infamous trio?"

"None of your business, Punk Girl."

Katara whipped to her archenemy, and cocked an eyebrow. Her hands gripped the books in her hands, the skin pulling painfully at her knuckles. "Why Punk Girl?"

Azula snickered, and flicked at one long dark bang casually, and checked her perfectly-done crimson nails. "Oh, I heard about the little flirting session in the band room today. Sokka is quite the talker."

Katara gritted her teeth, and made a mental note to kill Sokka later.

"Please go, Azula. I just… need some peace." She reached for the locker handle again, only to be blocked by Azula.

The teenager grinned wickedly. "Nope."

Suddenly, there was a sound from behind Katara. "Azula, back off. The girl is under enough stress already."

Katara felt herself relax. _Thanks, Zuko._

Azula rolled her eyes irritably, but left her hand where it was. "Well, if it isn't little Zu-zu, coming to Punk Girl's rescue."

Zuko showed up beside his friend, who was extremely relieved. "Azula, seriously. You need to give her some space." He looked menacing in his black leather jacket and ferocious scar.

Azula just tore her hand off of the locker, and snorted. "Whatever." And she walked off, clearly pleased with herself.

Zuko turned to Katara, and nodded towards the disappearing Azula. "Sorry about her. She'll leave you alone after a while."

Katara nodded, and shifted the books in her hands. "Thanks."

Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "No prob. Actually, I was coming over to ask where Sokka might be."

"Oh. He's probably in the courtyard with Toph." Katara tried not to snarl. "And while you're there, kick his butt for me, will you?"

"What? Why?"

Katara narrowed her eyes. "Never mind. I just think I might do it myself when we get home from school." And then she groaned. "Oh, crapola, I can't!"

Zuko raised his eyebrows. "Oh, your date with Haru?"

The girl nodded, and ran a hand through her hair. "Yes."

"You don't wanna go?"

Katara grinned sheepishly. "Well, Haru's nice, but…"

Zuko quirked his mouth. "Yeah, I get your drift. Say hi to him for me, okay?"

Katara sighed, and turned back to her locker after he walked away. "Yeah. Wish me luck."

Xxx

Sokka was sitting at a picnic table, thinking intently. Toph sat on one side, leaning her chin on her elbow, and Aang sat on the other, going through songs on his Ipod Touch.

Sokka turned to Aang, who had only one earbud in. "So, I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

Sokka swallowed, and didn't want to make this sound too obvious. "Want… want to go to the movies this evening?"

Aang cocked an eyebrow at him, and pressed pause. "Isn't tonight Katara's date?"

"Yeah, But I've really been wanting to see-"

Aang rolled his eyes, and went back to his Ipod. "No, Sokka."

Sokka gasped in disbelief. "And why not?"

Aang shifted uncomfortably, and tugged on his toboggan. "Because. Katara already hates me… I don't need her to give me yet another reason to avoid me."

Toph waved her hand, as if wanting attention. "Hey? I'm in!"

Sokka looked at his friend. He felt a pang of sympathy for her. "Uh, Toph? It's the movies."

"So? If there's a chance to irritate your sister, I'm all for it!" She grinned. "Besides, there'll be concession stands there. Meaning; food!"

Sokka felt a little sliver of hope, and turned to the teenager in the hoodie next to him. "Hey, here that, Aang? Food! Mountain Dew, nachos, popcorn, candy…"

"No, Sokka. That's final."

Sokka sighed, and then gave in. "Okay… if you come, I'll pay you."

Aang eyed him, a spark of interest crossing his face. Sokka took this for a good sign. "How much?"

Sokka pondered this for a minute, and came upon a decision. "Twenty dollars."

Aang turned to him, and folded his arms. "Make it thirty… and if we get caught, you two have all the blame, okay? I'm just along for the ride."

Sokka gave him an ear-to-ear grin. "Deal."

Xxx

Suki grimaced as she dabbed eyeliner on Katara's eye. "Stop fidgeting!"

"Sorry, I can't help it."

The three girls were gathered in Katara's room, huddled around her vanity mirror with loads of makeup and hair products that Katara had never even heard of, and tons of lotions and creams that were supposed to make her skin glow, accompanied with manicure solutions that hopefully made her nails look longer.

Yue pulled the curling iron though Katara chocolate strands, fluffing it up with one hand. "I can't wait for the details."

Suki looked up at her friend, and grinned. "I know, right? It's going to be awesome!"

Katara looked skeptically at them. "Why are you guys getting so overexcited about this?"

Suki snorted. "Duh! Because it's your first date. First dates are always the best." She slicked black expertly on Katara's other eye. "And Haru is a really nice guy… oh, wow, I'm so anxious! It's just like on those TV shows…"

Yue set down the curler, and picked up a bottle of hair spray. "Katara, hold your breath. Hair spray time."

Katara sucked in some air, and squeezed her eyes tightly. She heard the sound of the spluttering hair remedy, and felt a damp wetness on her neck.

When Yue was finished and she opened her eyes, Suki groaned. "Aww, man, you smeared the liner!" She grabbed a paper towel, and poked at the corner of Katara's eyelid, and looked satisfied. "There. Much better."

Yue plucked a bobby pin from the box of hair accessories, and pinned one of Katara's many curls up. "Suki, you better get started on the eye shadow. Maybe a nice brown, with a gold tint. That would bring out her baby blues."

Suki nearly squealed. "Perfect!"

Suki dove down and practically attacked Katara's face, smothering it with makeup of many colors, looking frustrated when something went wrong, and pleased when it went her way. Yue continued to calmly work at Katara's hair, using lots of bobby pins with little black stone roses.

Fingering her mother's necklace all the while, Katara dreaded the outcome. She started to wish she had just sucked it up and called off the date.

Xxx

Aang waited outside of Sokka's house, listening to Daft Punk off of his Ipod. He hummed the lyrics, tapping his foot to the rhythm.

_At last the long wait is over,_

_The weight is off my shoulder,_

_I'm taking all control yeah,_

_My mind is set so free,_

_I'm where I want to be,_

_To get the best of me…_

The front door opened, and out came… two ninjas?

Aang cocked an eyebrow at Toph and Sokka. "Truthfully, guys, I think that will attract even more attention versus driving it away."

Toph suddenly looked very concerned. "What? What am I dressed in?"

"A ninja costume."

Toph reached over and punched Sokka hard in the arm. "You dork! I want my jeans back!" She looked extremely grumpy and irritated when she found out that little bit of news.

Sokka winced, and rubbed the place where her fist connected with his elbow. "But I feel so ninja-ish!"

Aang sent them back in to change, with a chuckle and a gentle push.

Three songs later, they came out in regular clothes. The only thing out of the ordinary was that Sokka had on a beanie to hid his conspicuous ponytail, and Toph had on sunglasses and her hair was from its usual bun and into a very un-Toph-like braid.

Sokka tossed Aang a baseball cap. "Here. Wear a hat, besides that toboggan. She knows what it looks like."

Aang tore off his treasured toboggan, and stuffed on the uncomfortable cap before cramming his other head covering into his pocket. "Guys, don't you think this is going a bit too far? You know, going in disguise?"

Sokka grinned. "Yeah, but it's fun anyways!"

Xxx

Yue drove up to Katara's father's store, smiling at her friend. "Ready?"

Katara nodded, wringing the skirt of her dress in her hands. "Y- yeah. Nervous, but ready to get it over with."

Suki leaned up from the back seat, and squeezed her friend's shoulder in comfort. "Oh, you'll be fine." Then she looked out the window, obviously in search for Haru's car. "What time is it?"

Yue slipped her Blackberry out of her pocket, and checked the time. "Five forty-five."

Suki grinned at Katara. "You have fifteen minutes to get your act together." She reached across the arm of the seat, and pushed open the front passenger door for Katara. "Go! We'll be waiting at you house." She waved, giggling. "See you at eight!"

And with that, they slammed the door closed and drove away, Yue's silver Corvette rocketing down the road.

Katara thought over what Suki had said as she walked in the empty store. Get her act together…

_Hmm, _She though deviously._ Maybe I'll do just that._

Xxx

Sokka sipped at a Coke, leaning against the counter of the concession stand. "What time is it?"

Aang checked is cell phone. "Five fifty."

Toph nodded her head as she munched on Starbursts. "Yeah, they would arrive around ten after six."

Sokka sighed, and shifted in his brown leather jacket. "I wish they would hurry up and get here."

Aang looked skeptically at him. "And, why are you so interested in their date, may I ask?"

Sokka eyed him with a serious look in his eye that made Aang want to laugh. "She's my sister. I don't want her to get harmed."

Toph snorted. "Oh, yeah. Haru is _totally_ going to hurt her." She scoffed, and popped another Starburst in her mouth. "Ppht, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Aang swallowed, and looked at the front entrance. He suddenly wished he wasn't here.

Xxx

Katara let her hands flow over the keys, pouring her heart into what she created. It seemed to ease her mind, let her stress leave her body and envelope herself in music.

Yet, there was a slight flaw with the tune. She couldn't tell what it was. Just, something wasn't right.

She erased a G note, and replaced it with a C. _Maybe this will help,_ she thought as she chewed on her led pencil.

Her hands began to play again. She let her fingers guide her through the patterns and rhythms…

But once again, there was something wrong.

She groaned, and twisted her fingers through a loose curl. "Ugh, what could it _be…?"_

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

_It's Haru! _ Katara thought as she whipped her head over in the direction of the sound. She shot up from the seat in alarm, and rushed toward it to grab the handle. "Om my, Haru, I'm so sorry…" she wrenched open the door, and met his astonished face with a sheepish smile. "I just… it was so tempting…" Concern washed over her as she realized he wasn't answering. "What? Is something wrong?"

Haru stared at her, wide-eyed for a minute. Then he cleared his throat. "Uh… no…" He blinked several times. "You… you look…"

Katara laughed. "Overdressed? Too much makeup? Girly? A Barbie doll? Because that's exactly how I feel like I appear." She chuckled, and twisted her fingers through her blue strand.

"No, you… you look great."

She smiled at the compliment. "Thanks."

He blushed, and jabbed his thumb toward the door. "So, you wanna go now?"

"Yeah. Let me get my jacket."

Xxx

Sokka groaned. "Jeez, how long does it _take?"_

Aang rolled it eyes. "Sokka, It's only five after six."

"Still! They should be here by now."

Toph rolled her eyes, looking irritated at his constant complaining. "C'mon, give them time to flirt, Snoozles. And why are we just waiting? Shouldn't we have already bought our tickets or something?"

Sokka snapped his fingers. "Dang, I knew I forgot something!" He darted toward the ticket booth, a short line trailing from it. "I'll be back!"

Toph and Aang stood in silence for a few minutes. Aang casually sipped at a soda, his hand encasing the Styrofoam cup.

Toph turned toward him. "You know why Sokka is so obsessed with making sure she's not getting hurt or anything, right?"

"Uh, because he's overemotional and takes things too far?"

Toph snickered. "Well, yeah, that too. But it was when Katara was dating Jet." She averted her milky green eyes away. "He and some friends were fooling around with fire back beside a dam, and stained the ground with oil he had used to light it. The next day, a truck parked right above that spot. After the man had gone out and went down the side of the river to fish or something, the truck set off the tiniest spark. Helped along by some unused matches, it made the whole dam blow up because of some flammable stone in the wall." She cleared her throat. "The town beside it had a terrible flood. No one was hurt, but Katara was furious. That was when they broke up."

Aang was- to keep it short- astonished. "Wow. I knew he was a jerk, but that…"

Toph nodded. "Is just crossing the line, I know. He's a careless idiot."

Aang looked away, and thrust his soda straw into his mouth. Drinking his Dr. Pepper, he thought over the whole Jet thing. How many kids went along with his schemes?

Sokka ran back toward the two, waving three tickets in the air. "Okay, guys! Movie starts in ten!" When he jogged up to them, he looked around. "Are they here yet?"

Aang shook his head. "No."

Sokka huffed in disbelief. "You've got to be- oh!" He grinned, and pointed toward the entrance. "There they are! About time." Then he scoffed. "I have no idea _what_ Suki and Yue stuffed her into, but I think it's way too overdressed for a movie, don't you think?"

Toph scoffed. "You're the one who wanted to go all ninja stealth at a theater."

Aang turned his head in the direction Sokka was glaring at. When he saw, his heart jumped into his throat, and he could barely breath.

Katara. She looked… _stunning._ There was no other way to put it. Her long, gloriously wavy hair was gathered up on her head, chocolate ringlets tumbling down her back in a waterfall of shining curls. Her caramel skin seemed to glow more than usual, setting of a soft light. The dress she was wearing was modest, yet it tinted her curves in the most eye-catching way possible. Her eyes radiated a sea blue, deep and mesmerizing. They sparkled with humor as she chatted, using her hands as only Katara would do. She was giggling, telling something obviously very funny.

But it wasn't Aang she was laughing with. It was Haru.

Which made him mad.

He was so obsessed and enveloped in his own mixed feelings of attraction and disappointment and jealousy, he didn't even realize Sokka had ducked behind a fake cutout of Luke Skywalker and Yoda, bringing Toph along with him.

Aang heard a hiss. "Aang! Quit spacing out!" Something grabbed hold of his wrist and tugged him to the ground. Suddenly, his view of Katara was blocked by Luke's cardboard, uniform-clad butt.

"Huh? What?" Aang looked beside him, to see a glaring Sokka. "What are you doing?"

"_Hiding, _ stupid!" Sokka thrust a hand over Aang's mouth, silencing his protests. "Now, quiet. We can't get caught."

"Excuse me, kids. What are you doing down there?"

The trio whipped around to face a security guard with a skeptical look on his face, one eyebrow cocked.

Sokka was the first one to speak. "Oh, nothing, officer!" He swallowed. "You see, my, uh friend here is blind, and she… and she lost her…" Sokka though for a second. "She lost her glasses, yeah! So, we're, uh, trying to find them…"

Toph narrowed her eyes and whispered, "Blind people don't wear glasses, Professor Brilliant!"

Apparently, the guard didn't hear Toph's remark, and gave them one last suspicious look before walking over to the ticket booth.

They all let out huge sighs of relief, their shoulders sagging.

Aang adjusted his ball cap. "Sokka, you need to learn to come up with better excuses."

Sokka shot him a glare. "Hey, it worked, didn't it?" He peeked around Yoda, and sighed. "Great. We lost them. What did they go to see?"

Aang looked over at his friend. "_Abduction…"_

"Crap. I got tickets for the new _Pirates of the Caribbean _movie."

Toph snorted. "Really, Sokka? You could have gotten something better."

Sokka huffed. "Well, sorr-_eee!"_

Xxx

Katara took a seat at the very back row, Haru accompanying her.

She looked around the theater. "Wow. Nobody else is here."

"It's probably the new Kung Fu Panda movie that's attracting all of the families. Usually, teenagers just come for the food and arcade." Haru plopped down beside her, setting his jacket on the back of the seat. "Oh, well."

Katara slipped her cell phone into the cup holder beside her. "Haru, would you do me a favor and remind me to get my phone when the movie's over? I tend to forget it, and I have no other place to put it."

He smiled, a slight blush covering his face. "No prob."

Suddenly, there were three people that came in. They looked like grown men, but with all sorts of punk clothes and leather jackets with studs. One guy had ten earrings in a single lobe. Their eyes flicked over at the two, before filing into some seats at the front.

Katara leaned over to whisper to Haru, just as the lights went out to start the movie. "Those guys are creeping me out."

Haru chuckled. "You and me both."

Katara focused her attention back to the giant screen in front of her. Things were going smoothly… so far.

Xxx

The three kids poured all of the money they had out of their pockets, all the way from pennies to five dollar bills. They were still crouched behind the Star Wars cardboard cutout, hidden from view.

Sokka began to desperately count through the cash, picking out pennies and shoving them into his jeans pocket. "Ten, ten fifty…"

"Have we got enough?" Toph asked, leaning back against to wall beside them.

Sokka nodded. "Just barely. We won't be able to buy any food, though…" he sniffed, obviously sad. "I wanted to get sour gummy worms…"

Aang shoved the big bill of his cap out of the way. He was starting to seriously hate that thing. "Okay, back on task at hand, Sokka."

"Right." He gathered up all of the cash, and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. "I'll go get the tickets. You guys… just…" he thought over it. "Act natural, okay?"

"Wait. Why don't we come with you? The movie's already started, right? They won't see us," Aang suggested, shrugging his shoulders. Actually, he just wanted an excuse to quit squatting behind Luke Skywalker's cardboard behind.

"Good point." Sokka helped took hold of Toph's arm, and helped her up. "Let's go."

Once they got to the ticket booth and through the line, the grumpy lady looked at Sokka suspiciously.

"Have I seen you before?" She asked, one eye squinted.

Sokka shifted, and laughed sheepishly. "Uh… no."

"Hmm." She cocked an eyebrow, but turned to the computer at her desk. "Okay, which movie?"

"_Abduction, _please."

She scoffed, acting extremely rude. "You do realize it has already started?"

Aang sighed with exhaustion as he watched Sokka and the woman argue over whether or not they could get into the movie. He could tell this was going to take a while.

Xxx

Katara watched the figures dash across the huge screen, aware of Haru next to her. She was waiting on when he would pull "the move".

She was really seeing if he would actually do it first, truthfully.

She absentmindedly twirled her blue strand of hair through her fingers, keeping her eyes on the screen but not really watching. Katara could feel Haru's stare on her, and bit her lip, refusing to turn away from the movie in front of her.

This continued on for a while throughout the movie- Katara self-conscious and tense, Haru, flicking secretive glances at her every so often.

Until Haru stretched. He lifted his arms way above his head, and sighed as if he was tired.

Katara's eyes widened. _Oh, no. He's going to do it._

Sure enough, his arm, drifted back behind her chair… ever so slowly, until-

"Haru?" Katara suddenly said, sitting up straight. Haru immediately snapped back his arm to its original position. "Can- can you do something for me?"

He swallowed. "Um, sure. Anything."

She grabbed for her jacket, and dug through the pocket. A five dollar bill emerged. "Would you mind go getting me something to drink? Coke, particularly."

Haru smiled, and pushed the money away gently. "Sure. And I'll pay for it. I'm the one who asked you out, didn't I?" He stood up, and slid down the aisle and out the door.

Katara sighed, and slumped in relief. Finally…

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She picked it up, and flipped it open. Suki was texting her.

**So howz it goin?**

Katara smiled, and hit "reply".

** Goin good so far. he hasn't tried anythin too... extravagant, if u get mi drift. e_e Suki, no more texts, plz. I don't wanna hurt haru's feelings by txtin during our date, k? =)**

** Details l8er! :D**

As soon as she clicked "send", some dark figure slid in the seat not far away, on the same aisle.

Katara immediately tensed up, and looked from the corner of her eye. It was one of those punk men she saw earlier that walked in. She began to have a panic attack, but refused to show it.

Then another person took a seat on the other side of her.

Her heart began to thump, and her palms started to sweat furiously. What was happening?

"Hey."

The whisper came from behind her, and she could feel a hot breath on her neck. The rest of the group suddenly was very near her, Staring at her with intense eyes.

She could feel someone finger her hair. "You're a pretty girl." Then a snicker. "I hope your beauty is put to good use."

Katara reached down, and started to slide off her high heels. She had a feeling she would need to run. "Please..." she said, "Just go away…"

She heard a mock sniffle. "Aw, is Princess scared?"

"_NO!" _Katara yelled, and she whipped around fast, her fist clenched and sailing through the air. It immediately connected with the side of the guy's jaw with a horrifying _crack! _

He fell back into the seat, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. "You little brat!"

"But I'm not _your_ little brat, so just leave me alone!" She rocketed down the line of seats, and skidded her bare feet across the tiles to the wooden door. She could hear protests and tells of rage from behind her, accompanied with pounding footsteps.

She had to get out of there.

Xxx

Sokka triumphantly stepped from the line leaving the grumpy ticket lady behind him. "We're getting in."

Aang grinned. "Good job, Sokka! Now we just need to-"

"Toph? Sokka? What are you guys doing here?"

The three whipped around to find Haru glaring at them, a cup of soda in his hand.

They stood there for a minute in awkward silence. Aang shifted uncomfortably from side to side, while Sokka was frozen on the spot.

Toph was the first to speak. "Well, spying on you and Katara, of course. Actually, it was all Sokka's idea. He wanted to go all ninja, and-"

"What she's _trying_ to say, is that we forgot it was your guys' date, and we went to the movies, and… yeah." Sokka laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Haru didn't look convinced.

Yet another moment of uncomfortable quiet.

He couldn't keep the words in his mouth. Aang held up his hands. "I swear, it was their idea, not mine. I was dragged into it."

"_Aang!" _Sokka hissed, nudging him hard in the side. "Shut you friggin airhole!"

Haru looked sad, and offended, and angry all at the same time. "Do you not trust me, Sokka?"

Sokka shook his head back and forth really fast. "No, no! I trust you…"

"Then why did you do this?"

Toph snorted. "Does the name _Jet_ ring a bell or two?"

Haru gasped, and narrowed his eyes. "You actually thought I would even sink to his level? I would _never _hurt Katara, and you know that!"

"I know, but-"

Haru's hands clenched. "Sokka, I'm one of your best friends! I can't believe you won't just let me go on one single date with the girl I like, which so happens to be Katara! _She's fifteen,_ almost ready for a car, and already getting scholarships for college. She can make her own decisions, and you let me make mine!"

Sokka was about to snap something back, when a flash of blue and black rushed through the group. It was Katara. She was shoeless, and her hair was disheveled, and she was running, like, _really_ fast.

Then a group of guys in leather and black pushed into them, chasing after a stumbling Katara. They were wolf whistling and shouting, calling out stuff like "Come on back here, babe!" and "Let's not let all of that beauty be wasted!"

The three guys looked at each other, and Toph's face was covered with concern.

Haru looked up at Sokka, seriousness in his green eyes. "I'll stay here with Toph, and get the police. You and Aang need to go find Katara."

Xxx

Katara rocketed along the streets, hitching up the skirt of her dress with one hand. A cold wind stung her face and arms, and the cement sidewalk under her feet was freezing and wet. It was raining steadily, the chill soaking through her skin and matting her hair to her body.

Her lungs ached. Her muscles were sore. Her heart felt like it was going to explode.

But those men were not slowing down.

All of a sudden, the bare sole of her foot landed on a large, round pebble. Immediately, her ankle twisted painfully, and she fell against a large brick wall, landing in a big puddle of icy water. A sock went through her entire body at the impact, and tears came to her eyes. The stone ground scraped her bare skin. Her blood turned cold.

Shadows creeped up onto her. In a panic, she closed her eyes and curled into a ball, shoving herself against the stone behind her.

Katara heard a snicker. "She's a pretty one."

Another chuckle. "Yes, she will do quite nicely."

Then she felt hands on her arms. They were trailing her skin, up to her shoulder and down to her elbow.

"She's so soft…"

A lurched enveloped her stomach. Tears were streaming down her face now, and she could hear herself whimpering. She was scared, and she wanted to get out of there… she would do anything…

Suddenly, there was a yell. "_What are you doing to her, you jerks?"_

Katara didn't know what happened next. She refused to open her eyes, but screams of pain echoed in her ears, and deep breathing of hard effort…

She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to face whatever was going on.

What she wanted was to feel safe.

Xxx

Aang squatted down next to her. "Katara…?" He touched her arm, and she whimpered, cowering against the wall. "Katara, it's okay… it's Aang."

Katara's back straightened with surprise, and she looked up at him. Her eyes were lined with read, her face puffy from crying, Her skin was pale, instead of its usual bronze glow. Dark hair was pasted to her forehead in clumps.

But she looked scared. Really scared.

Her blue orbs flickered to the moaning guys behind him. They were clutching their stomachs and their noses, writhing against the ground in a meaningless effort to draw out the pain.

He smiled sheepishly. _Perfect. Now she's scared of me._ "Uh, I'm a black belt in Hapkido… I'm sorry if I-"

Then she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his chest and dug her face deep into his shoulder. Then she began to cry, her muffled sobs quieted by the pattering rain. She squeezed him tightly, her shoulders shaking and hands trembling furiously.

Aang was surprised at first. Then, he returned the hug, whispering reassuring murmurs to her that it was going to be okay. He patted her hair, twisting the wet locks in his hands.

Even though she had just experienced a truly frightening scene, he couldn't help but think, _I could get used to this._

Maybe his deed will help her forgive him.

Then he realized something as she continued to cry softly into his neck, her tears mixing with the rain that drizzled over the two.

_I… I think I like her._

Xxx

**FNALLY! Thank the Spirits! I am DONE! This chapter was SO FRIGGIN HARD to write, and it took me FOREVAH.**

**Okay, down to business. I don't really see Jet as the "troublemaking" type, but unfortunately, I couldn't think of anyone else. Lol XD**

**Ah, Aang is always helping others. He's a black belt in Hapkido, which is a martial art that involves being light on your feet and avoiding strikes to counterstrike (it means "to strike back", for those of you who don't know). It has a lot to do with maneuvering, and is very light and quick… just like airbending, which is why I thought it was appropriate. You will realize why he's a black belt and how he came to be a black belt later in the story.**

**Sorry for less Zuko scenes, but he's going to become a big part of what's going on with the Gaang. **

**Sorry about the title of this chapter, I couldn't come up with a better one.**

**Request for Daft Punk confirmed and used, PartisonHaxor! :)**

**Please review, I hope you like it! :D**


	7. That's What Friends Are For

**(READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE; CONTAINS SOME IMPORTANT STUFFS!)**

**Hey, guys! I, like, totally forgot to tell you the basics of band in the last chappy, sorry! **

**So basically all it is is that there are two seasons; marching season in summer and fall, concert in winter and spring. The drum major (or field commander, depending on which school you go to) is basically the director of the band. Down with that, peeps?**

**I have an OC! I didn't really want to have one in this story, but I wanted to do some certain things, and this was the only way without going OOC on some of the characters. So, yeah. **

**OMIGOOOOSH, ONIMASK! You just ruined it! I was so totally going to use that for… a death of a person… but it will be much more complicated. (Won't go into detail… don't want to ruin it.) But about "Katara's dark past"? I've got something else in mind. Muah ha ha. *sneaky ninja glare* **

**I also regret putting martial arts in this story. And the whole last chapter. I wish I could redo it, but then that would mess up the whole plot. I realize now that it was a little sappy and corny—not to mention CLICHÉ—and I deeply, thoroughly, UTTERLY regret putting that in there, and I apologize. I'm really sorry. **

**But there's only two things that the whole group really focuses on—martial arts and art (meaning music, painting, etc.). Those things are the gravitational force that pulls this story together. That… and Kataang. XD**

**But I just wanted to point out that this note was important, because of the band thing. **

**Oh! And, I couldn't come up with a better last name for Katara and Sokka, so just bear with me. You'll find out what it is.**

**The only Avatar thing I own are my numerous plushies, posters, bedspread, and epic drawings that I drew. Other than that, nada. :(**

**Enjoy!**

**Xxx**

_Love is something we cannot control- it is forcibly wrenched into our hearts with unmerciful carelessness and domination. Versus love, we are the weaker men. Yet, strangely but not surprisingly, when we realize the feeling that it gives us; lifts us among the clouds, the sky, floating blissfully through the silk of our happiness… we do not regret being the weaker men._

_**Open Doors**_

_Chapter Seven: That's What Friends Are For_

Hakoda sat at his desk, feet kicked up onto the tabletop. He sipped quietly from his coffee, enjoying the taste of the bitter black drink running down his throat.

The phone near his computer monitor rang, the shrill sound echoing through the air.

He grabbed for it, and set it to his ear. "Davis Clearwater Police Department, Chief Hakoda Kuruk, how may I help you?"

There was a chuckle on the other end. _"Hey, Hakoda, it's Gyatso!"_

Hakoda sat up in his chair, swinging his feet down below the desk. "Hey, Gyatso! What's up?"

_"Sorry I didn't call at a different time. It's my lunch break right now, so I thought I might as well take the opportunity…"_

Hakoda shook his head, as if actually talking to him face-to-face. "Oh, no, it's all good. So, watcha need?"

_"Actually, I was calling to ask how Katara was doing."_

Hakoda smiled. "Oh, she's fine. A bit traumatized, but fine, thanks to Aang. I guess I underestimated him when… well you know. The piano recital incident."

_"Hey, no prob. I would do the same thing."_

The chief of police twisted the curled wire of the corded phone through his husky fingers as he talked. "So, he's a black belt. Wow, where does he train?"

There was chuckle on the other end. _"Actually, I train him. Been training him since he was… what, five?"_

"Oh, wow! That's impressive! Katara takes Kuk Sool Won at the high school, since they think self-defense is very important. Sokka takes Kendo, which you probably know is a sword-fighting martial art, and fencing. But they've only been taking it for about a year and a half since we moved here from Alaska."

_"What belt is Katara?"_

"Almost got her blue belt," Hakoda stated proudly.

_"Wow. She's fast, isn't she?"_

Hakoda nodded to no one in particular. "Yes. She can fight, but… when it comes to three grown men, not very likely. And there's where you're actually put into a situation when you have to use self-defense… it might not happen the way it does on the mats. "

There was a hum of agreement. _"Yes. When Aang got around that area in Hapkido, he wasn't ready for that stuff yet either."_

Hakoda gave a huge grin. "Well, your son is very talented."

_"Oh, he's not my son. Not biologically, anyways. He's adopted; his parents were killed in a plane accident of some sort. They never gave me the details."_

"Ah. Sorry I said anything."

There was a slight laugh. _"It's all right. How is Katara doing at piano?"_

And so the two men sank into deep conversation, immediately enveloped in each other's words.

xxx

Aang sat on the football bleachers, Algebra textbook open in his lap. The cold front had passed, and he was only wearing a light jacket to fend off the occasional cool breeze that floated by. Cheerleaders practiced their halftime cheer down on the field, led by Ty Lee, the captain. Their chants could be heard all throughout the grassy area, including some football players who were sneaking intimate glances their way, admiring the girls sending high kicks into the air.

Aang focused his attention on his Algebra homework in front of him. "Okay, so if the square root of twenty five is five, I multiply that by seven to the eight power divided by six and get…" He studied the book for a minute, then sighed, and dropped his pencil on his paper. "Some random number. Ugh, who am I kidding? I can't do this crap."

"H… hi."

He looked up. There stood Katara, a worried and hesitant look on her face, curling a strand of hair through her nimble fingers. She clutched books in her arm, set upon her hip. A black backpack was slung over her shoulder. Her blue eyes were filled to the brim with shyness, and she shuffled her sneakered feet at the metal below her.

_Wow, _Aang thought. _This girl can make skinny jeans and a blue sweatshirt look good._

A heat reached his cheeks at that last thought.

He quickly slapped his textbook closed, and shoved it in his bag. Algebra could wait. "Hey." He gulped, and looked at her with interest and hesitancy. "So, what's up?" His heart thumped loudly in his ears, pounding away at his ribs. Katara was actually _talking_ to him.

She sat down beside him, wringing the strap of her backpack. "I… I want to thank you." She averted her stare down to her lap. "You know… for… last night."

"Oh, heh. No problem."

Katara put her face in her hands, and snarled at herself. "Spirits, I was such a jerk! Why did it take you saving my freaking _life _to realize that?" She rubbed her eyes, and sighed through her teeth in a harsh _hiss. _"Stupid!"

Aang's brow furrowed. "No, you aren't-"

_"Yes I am!"_ she insisted. "There I was, curled up like a _wuss_, cowering against a freaking wall. And then you come in and kick their butts! Do you know how embarrassed and ashamed and… and _sorry _I feel right now?"

The two slipped into an awkward silence. Aang couldn't think of anything to say.

Katara sighed, and glanced up at him with uncertainty in her stunning blue eyes. "Sorry, _again_… I… kinda went off on you..."

"No, it's okay." He smiled at her reassuringly. "Really, it is."

"Well, I just hope we can be… y'know, friends, and that this won't cause any-" A horrendous cough escaped her. Her brows furrowed, and she brought her hand to her mouth, the jolts riveting through her body. Her shoulders shook as the coughs continued to overtake her, the noise sounding thick and raspy.

Aang set a comforting hand on one of her shaking shoulders. "You okay, Katara? Are you feeling sick?"

"N-no… I'm f-fine," She managed in between hacks. When they finally decided to subside, she cleared her throat, and looked at him apologetically.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse or something?"

Katara gave him a stunning smile, and shook her head. "No, it's cool." Then she stood up, and slung her backpack over her shoulders. "Well, it was nice talking to you."

"Same here."

Katara looked bashfully down at the squealing cheerleaders on the football field, then back up at him again. "I hope this won't cause any awkwardness." Her big blue eyes reflected the winter sunlight, and her loose strands of hair fluttered in the calming breeze.

Aang laughed sheepishly, yet another blush forming on his face. "No, none at all… heh."

Her face flooded with relief. "Good, 'cause I thought for a while-"

"Kataraaaa! Katara, hon!" Called out a sing-song voice from behind her.

Katara flinched, and groaned at the sudden interruption. "Fabulous," she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Aang to hear.

Then she turned on her heels. "Yes, Kohana?"

A girl came up the bleachers in a purple designer winter dress, her black high-heeled boots clicking against the metal in a noisy and irritating beat. A Dolce and Gabbana purse was swung over her shoulders, knocking against her hip.

She trotted over to Katara, a fake smile plastered on her face. She flipped her dark brown, pin-straight hair over her shoulder. "Oh, hey! _Well,_ so, like, you know that _English_ essay due for _Pakku_? I _never_ pay _an_-y attention to _his_ lessons, _so, sweet_ Katara…" she cooed, "would you _mind…?"_

Aang swore that was the most italic words he had ever seen- or heard- a person utter in a single sentence.

Katara sighed, and put a palm to her forehead. "Kohana, I've already done your last three essays _and _fourteen homework assignments. I don't have time for it. I have to do piano, and I'm drum majoring for the band, and I have to go home to cook and clean, not to mention _I_ have homework I need to do…"

The girl named Kohana huffed with an exasperated look on her face. "But, we're _cousins!_ Cousins _do_ stuff for each other… you do my homework, and I give you fashion tips!" She looked at Katara's jeans and plain blue jacket with one cocked brow, and a perfectly manicured hand on her hip. "Really _helpful_ fashion tips."

Katara's face fell. She practically radiated hurt.

Aang was fuming. Who did this girl think she is? Why was she doing this? She's so… stuck up!

"O…Okay, Kohana," Katara replied, head down. "I'll do it."

"Yay! Thank you, you're the best!" Kohana squealed, and wrapped her arms around her cousin in a fake, over-exaggerated hug.

Then her aqua green eyes shot open, and settled upon Aang. She blinked with interest, and shoved Katara away. The girl toppled, and landed on her butt in the bleacher seats.

"Oh, who is this?" Kohana sang, plopping down on the bleachers beside him. She leaned in a bit, a flirtatious look on her face.

Katara swallowed, and stood up again. "Oh, that's Aang, my-"

"Friend," he answered for her. "I'm her friend." He sent over a reassuring grin. A hopeful look snuck into her stunning azure eyes, and her lips curled into a small hint of a smile.

How could she be so _cute?_

"Just friends, huh?" Kohana fluttered her heavily mascaraed eyelashes, smiling sweetly. "Well, isn't _that _nice."

Aang shifted uncomfortably, and raised an eyebrow. "Uh… yeah."

Katara sighed again, sounding exhausted. "Well, I guess I'll go now. I have some fundraiser flyers to hand out, and I got to be rid of them by the time free period ends…" She trudged back down the bleachers, and onto the football field. "See you guys…"

Aang was in _panic_ by now. There goes the prettiest girl he knew, and he was stuck with a… a freaking _flirt._ She continued to send him intimate glances, pursing her glossed lips a little. He was starting to really not like her.

"W-wait! Katara, I'll help!" he called in desperation. Aang grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and bounded onto the grassy ground and over to the girl.

Katara flicked her ice blue eyes over at him. "You mean it?"

"Yeah! That's what friends are for, right?"

Aang heard a call from behind him. "Okay, cutie! I'll see you later!"

Aang clutched his throat and made a gagging sound. Katara laughed, the pleasant sound like beautiful soprano bells echoing through the air.

Xxx

Sokka… was bored.

He was in Physical Science, and had to take a laptop to class. He and the rest of the students were _supposed _to be looking up information for a project, but Sokka was too tired of that.

So instead, he clicked open a chat site. He entered his pen name and password, and _bam! _He was ready to chat.

Sure enough, half of the class was on the site. His cerulean eyes skimmed down the list of various names; some awesome, some weird, and some just plain _perverted._

_No, no, no, no, no, no… BINGO!_

Sure enough, there was _BlindBandit456._ Toph, of course! And thanks to her awesomely-epic-super-expensive-totally-cool-custom-made computer, she was able to get online, too!

"For once," she had said when she first got the laptop, "I am fricken _glad_ my parents are loaded."

Sokka, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in complete concentration, skimmed the little white cursor down to her name, and clicked it.

_Woo!_ He silently cheered, and began to jab at the keys with his two index fingers.

_Taptap, taptaptap, tap, taptap, tap, tap, tap, tap! TAP!_

**BewareTheBoomerang:**** Hi, Topharooni!**

**BlandBandit456:**** Never call me that again.**

**BewareTheBoomerang****: Well, somebody's grumpy. **

**BlandBandit456:**** Gee, no kidding! What made you conjure up **_**that**_** in your speck of a brain, Meathead?**

**BewareTheBoomerang:**** So… why are you grumpy?**

**BlindBandit456:**** *sigh* Just tired of my parents.**

**BewareTheBoomerang:**** Surprise, surprise.**

**BlindBandit456:** **My mother is making me do a… (drumroll please…)**

**BewareTheBoomerang****: What? Do a WHAT? Jeez, Toph, I HATE it when you use suspense!1!1!11**

**BlindBandit456:**** A FRICKEN MODELING SHOOT! A **_**MODELING! SHOOT!**_

Sokka tried to stifle his laugh, but it came out a loud snort. He attempted to hide it behind his hand, but that didn't prevent the turning heads and curious stares.

**BewareTheBoomerang:**** ! *laughs hysterically* SUCKS FAH YOU! XDDDDDDD**

**BlindBandit456:**** Thanks a lot, Sokka. :(**

**BewareTheBoomerang:**** No problem! *tries to prevent uncontrollable laughter***

**BlindBandit456:**** But the auditions are in January. It's supposed to be this super big fancy snobby designer store, and apparently the model means a lot to them. **

**BewareTheBoomerang:**** Pfffftt… XDDD**

**BlindBandit456:**** What?**

**BewareTheBoomerang:**** I was just imagining you strut down a runway in a skimpy dress. **_**"Here comes Miss Toph Bei Fong, in the latest style by Alexander McQueen… gee, isn't she just STUNNING?"**_** BWAHAHA! XDDD**

**BlindBandit456:**** *chucks rock at Sokka's head* SHUT UP, YOU MORON!**

xxx

Katara leaned over to an eighth grade boy, holding out a flyer with a wide smile on her face. "Would you like one?"

The boy swallowed, a blush creeping over his face and down his neck. "S-sure," he stuttered, taking the flyer.

"I hope you come- it'll be a lot of fun!" She grinned, her blue eyes twinkling.

The boy gave a weak curve of his mouth in response, his cheeks resembling the color of a freshly-picked tomato. "Th-thanks…" he hurried off, looking down at the flyer.

Aang was somewhat reassured by the boy's reaction. It was good to know that he wasn't the only one who felt awkward and foolish when Katara gave him a smile, or made a nice gesture.

Aang handed a flyer to a random passerby. "So, your cousin. She's very…"

Katara sighed. "Snobby? Pushy? Stuck up?"

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of _manipulating._ Honestly, Katara, why do you do that kind of stuff for her?"

Katara blinked, and reached out to pass a paper to a girl with pigtails. "I don't want to deal with her drama. Enough said."

Aang looked over at her, sympathy ringing through his chest. She looked so stressed out and frustrated. He could imagine she was. She ran her fingers through her long hair, brow creased with worry and longing as she tried to prevent the sheets of parchment from slipping through her grip.

They continued to pass out the flyers in silence. Aang, once again, didn't know what to say.

Xxx

Kohana strutted down the hall, her head up proudly, just as her mother had instructed her to do. Her heeled boots tapped along the floor in a rhythmic beat, her prized, six-hundred-dollar purse knocking clumsily against her hip. Her dark, thin hair swept lazily at her elbows as she walked, glossed lips in a firm line that concluded and declared her superiority to the inferiority of other students.

She didn't pretend not to notice both jealous and interested stares as she passed by numerous types of teenagers. She flicked her light green eyes at the passersby, letting them know the she was aware of their glances.

In short- Kohana was pretty, and she knew it.

She finally stopped at her locker, and whipped it open with a flourish. She checked her make up in the mirror, and careful not the ruin her French manicure, slipped her books out and slammed the door closed.

Kohana smiled with satisfaction as she walked to Biology.

_Katara is so bendable, _she thought, and flipped her perfect dark brown hair over one shoulder.

xxx

Suki plopped next to Yue in the cafeteria seat, setting her salad on the table. "Hey, Yue! How's it going?"

Yue sighed, chin in one hand, swirling her straw around in her fruit smoothie with another. "Ugh. Not good."

Her friend tore open a pack of raspberry vinaigrette dressing, dripping the juice all over the mound of lettuce on her plate. She looked at Yue with concern in her wide grey eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My Dad is making me go out with Hahn."

Suki suddenly felt a piece of broccoli wedged in her throat. She began to cough heavily, holding her stomach to steady herself. Yue patted her back.

Suki cleared her throat, and looked over at the white-haired girl. "Wow! Really? Hahn is _such_ a jerk!"

Yue licked her lips. "I know, right? My dad just wants to get it good with the Combat Boot Company Hahn's dad owns."

"Oh. That stinks." She fidgeted, looking down at her food. "So, um…" Her grey eyes flickered up to Yue. "What about…"

"Sokka?" Yue sighed, sipping her drink. "No idea."

"Hi, guys!" A voice said from above the two girls. Suki looked up. There stood Katara, with a bottle of water and a bag of cheddar and sour cream chips.

Suki eyed the food in her hand. "Is that all your eating?"

Katara nodded, plopping down. "Yeah. I don't have time to eat a full lunch, I have to go to the band room and straighten out a time for a meeting with the Band Boosters."

Yue shook her head in sympathy. "You are way too busy. You need to sit back and have some time to yourself."

Katara tore open her chip bag with an ear-throbbing _pop! _She tossed an orange chip into her mouth, and chewed thoughtfully. "I know. But the meeting is important; it's for the next fundraiser. That's what the flyers I was handing out earlier were about."

Suki cocked an eyebrow. "Weren't you handing them out with that Aang kid?"

Katara nodded. "Yeah. After what happened last night, I had to forgive him, you know?" She shrugged, and took a sip of water. "He's actually not as big of a jerk as I thought. He's nice."

_"You._ Think _Aang. _Is _nice?"_

Suki looked over her friends shoulder. There stood Sokka, a tray in his hand.

Her heart began to thump menacingly, nearly jumping into her throat.

Katara glared at her brother. "Yes. That's because he is."

Sokka sat down, eyes wide with disbelief. "But you hate his guts!"

"Not anymore. Aang and I talked, and-"

Sokka snorted. "If it took him saving your life so you could forgive, then you are a heartless coward."

Katara looked offended. Her pink lips were pursed in a thin line, and her blue eyes narrowed until they were azure slits. _"I am not heartless!"_

And so the bickering continued throughout lunchtime. Yue and Suki just sat, watching the two go at it like wolves would fight over a steak. By the time Zuko and Aang had arrived to sit, they were already giving each other the silent treatment.

Aang jabbed a thumb at the two who both had their arms crossed and glares averted into another direction. "What's up with them?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, thumping down in a chair. "Whaddya think? They're arguing."

Sokka whipped around, and pointed at his sister. "She started it!"

Katara gasped, her eyes widening at his obvious lie. "I did not, and you know it!"

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did no-"

"Ugh! Will you two shut up already?" Toph exclaimed, slamming her own tray down on the table. "You two sound like three-year-olds."

And then Sokka and Katara started yelling at Toph, who snapped back with a witty comeback. This continued on throughout the whole lunch period. Suki nibbled on a piece of lettuce, giggling.

_I love my friends, _she thought to herself.

Xxx

Katara plopped down at her desk, and opened Microsoft Word 2010.

She sighed. "Okay, what quote from a book sounds Kohana-ish?" She muttered to herself, glancing over at her bookshelf. "Something more modern, maybe…?"

Her eyes skimmed the many books among her shelves. There was Shakespeare, Mark Twain, Emily Dickenson, Jane Austen… Stephanie Meyers. The Twilight Series, one she thought might be good but ended up being not her taste.

"Bingo," She said to herself, and darted over to take one of them in her hands. She flipped and leafed through the pages, desperately trying to find a good quote. Particularly a love saying, since Kohana was all about romance.

Katara smiled as she came across one. _Here we are,_ she thought, and flopped back down in front of her computer. She settled her fingers on the keys, and began to type.

_**And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…**_

_**~Edward Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 13, p.274**_

_ Falling in love must be a dreadful thing to experience. You cannot control it. There is simply no stopping it in whatever you do, or think, or say. There's no preventing it. We sink deep into its thick, black mass with no restraint or hesitation. We allow it to envelope us in the most heart-throbbing, suffocating way possible, because we are addicted to the feeling. We do not regret falling in love._

_ Yet it prevents us from focusing on the more important things in life. All we thing about is our beloved, whether or not they love us back, or how strong their affections are versus ours. Do they feel the same attractions? If they do, for whom? And why? These questions run through our mind like lightning rushes through a summer storm, painful and electrifying. _

_ Will I ever experience the shock of love?_

Katara sat back, and read over it. It seemed legit. Not too bad, either. She wasn't a big fan of romance, especially modern-day love… but this was pretty good, considering it came from a series she wasn't particularly fond of.

She edited and tweaked it a bit, correcting spelling mistakes and grammar no-no's when suddenly, a box popped up. An all-too-familiar purple and blue chatroom box.

**BewareTheBoomerang****: What are you still doing on your computer? (Muah ha ha. Sokka knows all. :D)**

Katara groaned, and brought a clammy hand to her forehead. "You've got to be kidding me."

**WaterWhip274:**** I'm doing my essay for Pakku, smartbutt. **

**BewareTheBoomerang:****I thought you already did it.**

**WaterWhip274:**** …I found a better quote.**

**BewareTheBoomerang:**** You're doing Kohana's essay, aren't you?**

Katara sighed, and licked her lips. Sometimes, her brother astounded her.

**WaterWhip274:**** How did you know that?**

**BewareTheBoomerang:**** Because Sokka knows all. Muah ha ha. :D**

**WaterWhip274:**** Uh huh. And I'm the Queen of England. **

**BewareTheBoomerang:**** …**

**BewareTheBoomerang:**** Okay, okay. Suki told me. **

**WaterWhip274****: *makes mental note to kill Suki later***

**BewareTheBoomerang****: Srsly, Katara. Why do you even go along with her bullying?**

**WaterWhip274:**** I don't want to deal with her drama. **

**BewareTheBoomerang:**** *doinks Katara* Uh, hellooooo? I thought you were smarter than that! She's only doing that to get you to do her work. It's not like she's actually going to do anything. **

**WaterWhip274****: Yes, she would. She would start a huge fight and lie to her daddy about how I'm a bad cousin and how I won't help "tutor" her.**

**BewareTheBoomerang:**** She said that?**

**WaterWhip274:**** Yes… and no. She kinda hinted at it. **

**BewareTheBoomerang:**** Nah, I don't think that's it. I think you're ENTIMADATED by her. :)**

**WaterWhip274:**** You know, you could at least spell "intimidated" right. **

**BewareTheBoomerang:**** Well, I think it's the truth. And you're going to have to stand up to her sometime, or else this is never going to end. **

_**BewareTheBoomerang**__** has logged off. **_

Katara blinked in surprise. Maybe… maybe Sokka was right for once. Maybe she did need to stand up to Kohana.

Her pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips. "Better said than done," she muttered, and shut down her computer.

Xxx

Aang sent a roundhouse kick to Gyatso's head. He easily blocked it, and came in with a counterstrike to the collarbone. Aang dodged out of the way, and swung around with a left hook to his ribs. The old man sidestepped the attack, and moved in with his own crescent kick.

The two were sparring; part of Aang's daily training. Sure, he got the opportunity at school now, but their training time was routine… it couldn't be ignored. He had been doing it ever since Gyatso adopted the boy. So after stretches, body conditioning, line techniques, akadas, and a few lunges at the punching bag, they would spar. And then meditation, which could last nearly two hours, if they sank too deeply into the loving arms of tranquility.

Aang dove in with a strike to the top of the head; his hand connected with its target, and both of the males paused, and then returned back to ready position.

After bowing deeply in respect, Gyatso grinned widely. "You do realize that this is the third time in a row that you've beat me in a sparring match?"

"Really?" Aang's voice accelerated to a very high pitch. He was, after all, quite surprised. It wasn't everyday he beat a fifth degree black belt.

"Really." Gyatso glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Start meditating. Our mediation session won't last very long, because I have a dinner to go to for some bigwigs in the Martial Arts association. I'm thinking of setting up a Hapkido school."

"Awesome! Are you going to teach kids, or adults, too?" Aang asked as he sat in meditation position on his yoga mat.

Gyatso took his place on his own mat. "Just children. I feel like I'll have better luck in that area."

Aang nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I think doing adults and kids would be a lot of work."

"Indeed." Gyatso looked over at his companion, and smiled. "Oh- and I would like you to be my assistant."

Aang's eyes widened in surprise. Him? An assistant? "M-me…?"

"Of course. You're a black belt, almost got your first degree. You're great with children, too. I would love it if you would help me."

Aang's face broke out into a wide grin. He was suddenly completely, utterly, strangely happy. "Y-yes! Of c-course! That would b-be so c-cool!"

"Thank you." The old man's face straightened, and he faced forward, his eyes closed. "Now. Let us meditate."

And so the two sank into deep concentration and serenity, breathing deeply in harmony with their spirits. One was extremely happy and floating among the clouds… and another was completely, incandescently proud for the growing young man next to him.

Xxx

Mai stood in front of her easel, paintbrush in hand.

"Hhm…" she mumbled to herself. "I need something powerful. Something that speaks for itself…"

The bristles of her brush hovered over the warmer colors—yellow, orange, red, and even the dark blue… which of course was not a warm color, but still. Her artistic conscious was trying to tell her something.

Her eyes flickered over to the pictures on her desk. Her family, Azula and Ty Lee, her art club, some newspaper clippings, another picture of Azula and Ty Lee… with Zuko in the background.

A spark flared up both in her mind… and in her heart. A spark of which she would never, ever one time admit to. Stunning amber eyes glinted back at her, filled with an angry passion that could even be recognizable through a picture. A dark mop of messy hair darted into the way of the honey-colored orbs, right in front of that ferocious scar…

Wait… his scar!

Mai knew every bit of the story, of how Ozai had burned him out of pure rage after Zuko had disrespected him. Ozai was abusive—but not so much that he would do it all the time. If Ozai got angry enough, he would kill. He could kill.

Mai turned back to her easel, and smothered her brush in yellow. She began to paint thin, waving strokes of gold across the canvas, into what would be the makings of fire.

xxx

Toph stomped up to her room, extremely angry. Her face was hot and moist, her heart was thumping madly, and her tiny, calloused fists were clenched until her skin pulled against the knuckles painfully.

She slammed the door closed behind her, and flopped on her bed. There was no need to guess where she was going; she had already gone through this cycle of anger millions of times.

The blind girl stuffed her face into a pillow, and screamed shrilly. "_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Her mother was _so stubborn!_ Couldn't she realize that Toph _didn't _want to do the stupid modeling shoot? She _didn't_ want to get made up, she _didn't _want to stand like a mindless statue in front of a camera, she _didn't _want to be criticized for her flaws… she just wanted to be left alone. That's all.

"Is that too much for me to ask?" Toph muttered into the fluffy fabric that was smothering her face.

Suddenly, she felt the dreaded stinging behind her eyes.

_No. No, no, no! _She desperately tried to swallow the lump in her throat. _Toph Bei Fong, does _not_, under any circumstances, cry. _

But unfortunately, the droplets flowed against her will. Soon she had to lift the pillow off of her face to cool off, and gasp in a lungful of air between her desperate, hacking sobs.

"I'm-m so-o p-pathetic-c," she mumbled through the salt of her tears. "S-so freak-king p-pathetic…"

Xxx

**Aww… this chapter was so emotional for me to write. Especially at the end, with Mai and Toph. *sniff***

**But, anyways. Here's another chapter! I hope it's okay, I worked hard on it. I put a lot of thought into it, especially with Aang and Gyatso, since I SO did not like the martial arts part of the last chapter. I thought it was a good idea at first, but… eh.**


	8. Drive Through Orders and Saint Bernards

**Alright, another chapter! Not much to say, except this is where it will start to decrease in cliché-ness, and lots of Sokka-Yue-Suki emotion.**

**I come up with lame last names. (Aang's last name is Chen. Get it? Aang Chen? **_**Yang **_**Chen? You know, the old airbender Avatar?... never mind.)**

**Hope you like it! ;)**

**Xxx**

_Real love has no obstacles. Just excuses._

_**Open Doors **_

_Chapter Eight:__ Drive Through Orders and Saint Bernards_

Katara… was sick.

She lay, exhausted, in her bed, bundled up in the warm blue comforter. She had on her comfiest sweatpants and one of her father's T-shirts on, which fell halfway down her thighs. A box of tissues was on one side of the bed, sitting on the end table, and on the other was a small trash bin, which was nearly full of used Kleenex. An open box of Alka Seltzer was settled near her lamp, and sheet music and books of William Shakespeare were scattered at her feet. Her favorite Evanescence CD was playing through her radio speakers, volume on low.

Katara shifted her body, and picked up a sheet of music. If there was any time to work on her piece, it was now.

She settled back into her favorite Pikachu pillow, grabbed the nearest pencil, and started to hum the rhythm to herself. "Dum… da dum, dum, dadudum…" It emerged crackled and raspy.

Her eyes widened, and she cleared her throat and tried again. It drifted out of her mouth in the same result as before.

Katara snarled, and tossed paper back to the foot of her bed. "Ugh! I hate being sick!"

She leaned back into her pillows, and sighed. This flu was from the rainstorm during the… date with Haru. There was no questioning it.

Katara reached under her bed and pulled out her laptop. She got onto the Internet, and clicked into Facebook. There were lots notices up at the corner. She opened it, to reveal comments, likes, and messages mostly from her friends.

She clicked open the messages first.

**To: Katara Kuruk**

**From: Toph Immabawss Bei Fong **

**Subject: MOTHER CRISIS**

**Sugar Queen-**

**Mom is making me do auditions for a modeling shoot. A MODELING SHOOT. I would rather lick a monkeybear's butt. You gotta help me, you're the closest girl friend I have. **

**WHAT DO I DO?**

**-A Seriously Stressed Toph **

Katara smiled in sympathy for her friend. Toph's parents forced many things onto her, but this struck a new low.

**To: Toph Immabawss Bei Fong**

**From: Katara Kuruk**

**Subject: (no subject)**

**Toph-**

**I seriously have no idea. I'll think over it, and get back to you. Sorry. :( **

**-Katara**

Next, Katara went to the other notices. Aang, Sokka, and Suki had posted on her wall, along with a bunch of comments from her fellow friends.

**Aang Chen****: I hope you feel better, Katara. :) *Suki LIKES this**

**COMMENTS:**

**Toph- Always the nice one. Show the girl some tough love!**

**Aang- Like what?**

**Toph- How about… "HEY, SUGARQUEEN! YOU GOTTA GET YOUR SICKLY BUTT OUTTA BED, CUZ WE FRICKEN MISS YOU!" or something like that.**

**Sokka- lol XD You've gotta love the tough love. *Toph LIKES this**

**Toph- Toph approves. (+10)**

**Aang- You guys are weird. *Suki LIKES this *Zuko LIKES this**

**Zuko- Totally agree with Aang.**

Katara giggled, and shook her head. "Toph and her approval points…" she muttered to herself, and chuckled. When Toph agrees with something, she gives you approval points. Sokka has always had the most points. He _keeps up_ with his earned points, the weirdo.

**Suki Kyoshi****: I wish you came back to school, Katara! It isn't the same without you. D: *Aang LIKES this**

**COMMENTS:**

**Toph- AGAIN with the tough love.**

**Aang- Let's not bring this up again.**

**Zuko- Aang is right, you guys ARE weird. *Aang LIKES this**

**Sokka- No, we're UNIQUE! *Toph LIKES this**

**Toph- Toph approves. (+20)**

**Zuko- Unique, my butt.**

**Suki- I'm not even going to ask.**

**Haru- I agree with Suki, it isn't the same. Get better, Kat. ;) *Suki LIKES this**

**Sokka- AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW… X3 *Toph LIKES this *Suki LIKES this *Yue LIKES this**

**Haru- Shut up.**

**Sokka- XD**

**Aang- o.o … **

**Yue- I love my friends. 3 *Suki LIKES this *Aang LIKES this *Toph LIKES this *Sokka LIKES this *Zuko LIKES this **

**Sokka Kuruk****: Katara… Are you making dinner tonight? (BTW, I love lemon pepper fish. X3)**

**COMMENTS:**

**Suki- Can't you guys give the girl a break? She's sick!**

**Yue- Seriously. **

**Sokka- She's the only one who knows how to cook. Everything I try to make tastes like rotten seal blubber. **

**Suki- You have a valid point there. Everything you cook DOES taste like rotten seal blubber. *Yue LIKES this *Toph LIKES this *Haru LIKES this *Zuko LIKES this**

**Yue- XD**

**Sokka- *grumpy face* Humph.**

Katara giggled at them all. She decided to leave them be… any further comment would ruin the hilarity that they radiated.

She set her delicate fingers upon the keys, and began to type her own status.

**I wish I could work on my piece, but Dad has forced me to stay in bed, and my voice sounds like a bag of cats getting hit with a metal baseball bat. I also wish I could be at school, but I have the flu. Darn you immune system. :( I'm going to have a crapload of work to do. D: **

Katara grabbed a tissue from her bedside table, and coughed into it menacingly. She has to get over the flu soon, or she's going to be really busy when she gets better.

Xxx

Sokka stuffed a roll into his mouth, and chewed vigorously. They were out in the courtyard, eating lunch. It was fairly warm, and the only thing the group needed was a light jacket or a sweater. No heavy coats like they had to wear when that cold front came in.

Thick clouds rolled above them in a dark, frightening mass. Aang looked up with caution in his eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if it started to rain."

Toph took a bite of pizza. "Eh. I wouldn't worry about it. It's just rain."

Suki picked at her salad, and looked around, her blue-grey eyes filled with interest. "I wonder where Yue is."

Sokka tore at a corndog smothered in mustard. "Yeah. I haven't seen her around."

Zuko shrugged, putting a potato chip into his mouth. "I dunno."

"Maybe she had to do something…" Aang pondered, going through songs on his Ipod.

"Eh," Toph muttered. "She's probably in the bathroom, slathering her face with makeup like she usually does." She crammed a whole chocolate chip cookie into her mouth, and started chewing slowly, savoring the taste.

Suki's eyes widened. "Wait- isn't that her?"

Sokka averted his eyes from his lunch tray up in the direction Suki was pointing to. Sure enough, there was Yue in all of her ravishing beauty. Her glorious white hair was pulled into a high ponytail, falling down her back in a waterfall of ivory waves. Her tan skin glowed, and her eyes were bright and blue. She was tense, looking extremely uncomfortable and skittish…

And holding hands with Hahn.

Sokka felt a huge pain in his chest. Like something stabbed clean through it.

The massive corndog in his hand slipped through his fingers, and clattered onto his tray. He barely noticed. He was too busy gawking at the thug his girl was holding hands with.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sokka…?" came Suki's voice. "Are you… okay…?"

Sokka swallowed. He watched Hahn lean over near Yue's face, and plant a gentle kiss on the lips.

He couldn't take it anymore. He shot up from his chair, sending his tray clattering across the table. All of his friends stares settles on him, their eyes wide with surprise.

Sokka crushed his eyes closed, and ran away from the table, tears stinging his eyes.

Xxx

Sokka sat in a desk, the room empty around him. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. The only sound in the whole area was his deep breaths, as he struggled to keep his rapidly increasing tears from flowing.

_Why Hahn?_ It was all he could think. _Why… HAHN?_

Sokka propped his elbows on the desktop, and put his face in his hands. His eyes started to prickle.

"Sokka?"

He jolted upward, and turned to the noise. There stood a concerned-looking Suki, arms wrapped around her as if she were hugging herself.

"H-hi, Suki…" Sokka licked his lips. "Sorry I r-ran off…"

"No, that's okay." She sat in the desk next to him, brushing a piece of auburn locks from her face. His cerulean eyes followed her movement. Now that he thought about it, she did have really pretty hair… "Are you alright?"

"Do you want me to be completely honest?" he asked skeptically. Suki nodded.

"Then no." He groaned, and put his head in his hands once more.

He felt a smooth softness on his arm. Sokka glanced up, and Suki was smiling at him, a palm placed on his elbow. His heart jumped into his throat as those blue-grey eyes glittered at him.

Suki blinked, a calm look on her face. "It'll be okay."

Xxx

Aang was on his way home from school… alone. Toph had been retrieved in the fanciest car known to man, Suki and Sokka were staying after school for a project, and Yue was with her new boyfriend. Zuko had to go to his job at a local McDonalds.

Aang's hood was up; his prediction was right. It was raining. More like pouring down in sheets. He was soaked to the bone. He would've called for Gyatso to pick him up, but he had gone to another meeting, and wouldn't be back until eight.

His Converse sloshed through murky puddles, water seeping into his socks. Aang grimaced when the coldness reached his chilly feet. _Ugh. I wish I had brought an umbrella._

Then he heard a small whimper.

Aang turned to face where the noise came from; a pile of old trash cans and crates. In one cardboard box was a big white figure, hidden in the shadows of the carton. It shoved itself deep into the back corner.

Aang blinked. What was it?

The teenager slowly shifted down to his knees, soaking his jeans in a deep puddle. The object came into view, though marred by the thick sheets of rain and the darkness of the box. Soft, calf-brown eyes glittered back at him, half-hidden by white strands speckled with mud over a twitching black nose.

A dog!

Aang patted his wet pockets, looking for any sort of treat. Meat was definitely out of the question… but he had a granola bar in his backpack.

He dug through it, and took out a pecan-encrusted Oats n' Honey bar. He tore off the wrapper, broke off a chunk, and held it out in front of him tantalizingly. "C'mere, girl… er, boy… whatever you are… C'mere! It's okay!"

There was another whine, and the figure slowly sunk into the faded light. It was huge Saint Bernard, half-covered in dirt, his fur matted and soaked. A rope was tied around his neck, broken on one end. He leaned toward the snack, and sniffed it, his nose nearly touching it. Then a pink tongue darted out to lick it, daring for a taste.

Aang smiled, looking at him through the rain. "Hey, it's okay, you can- whoa!" he exclaimed when the dog chomped down fully on the food, grazing his fingers.

The dog gratefully chomped on it, snorting as he chewed. When he finished, he lunged for the other half of the granola bar in Aang's hand.

"Hey! Whoa, careful!" Aang cried as the dog gulped down the rest of the oats and pecans. "You'll choke!"

When the animal swallowed fully, he looked up at Aang with sparkling brown eyes, his tail wagging so hard it sent his rear end sailing with it.

Aang laughed. "Where did you come from, buddy?"

The dog licked at the raindrops falling from the sky in response.

Aang chuckled, and grabbed the broken end of the rope hanging from the Saint Bernard's neck. "C'mon. Let's get you home and wash you up. Maybe we'll be able to find your owner."

Xxx

The dog had just gotten out of the bath. He was wet and excited… which wasn't a very good combination.

"Come here, boy!" Aang shouted, running after him. "Come here!"

Aang had recently discovered that the dog was, indeed, a male…. In the most disgusting way. Let's just say that if the kitchen floor had been carpet, there would have been a huge yellow stain.

After fifteen minutes of chasing him down, the dog finally obliged, and sat down right smack in the middle of the living room floor.

Aang feel to his knees, and petted the dog's wet fur, panting. "Finally," he managed. "Now, what should I name you until we find your owner…?"

The dog's tail wagged, thumping against Aang's thigh.

"Rascal?" The tail stopped waving. "No? Uh… Duke?" The animal sneezed. "Not that either? Hmm…" Then Aang remembered that Gyatso used to have a Saint Bernard when he was a kid. He had named it… "Appa?"

The dog continued his wagging, his brown eyes lighting up. His pink tongue hung out one side of his massive mouth, moving up and down as he panted.

Aang laughed. "Alright. Appa it is, then." He glanced over to the clock on the wall. "Hmm. It's almost four. You think we could go visit Katara? She is sick, after all."

Appa cocked his head, as if to ask, "Who is Katara?"

Aang chuckled, and stood up. "Come on. I'll take you to meet her."

Xxx

Aang knocked on Katara's bedroom door. Hakoda was downstairs, paying bills. Aang was worried at first what he would think of a dog being in his house, but the man just laughed. "I think Katara will enjoy it," he had said. "But make sure he doesn't relief himself anywhere."

After Aang had rapped his fist against wood, there was a slight shuffle. Then the door opened to reveal a worn-looking Katara. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun, and she had dark rings under her eyes. She had a huge navy blue t-shirt on, and some gray sweatpants. She had thick white socks on her feet.

Aang frowned. The usual Katara was more… active-looking. Her regular movements were graceful and flowing… like water. Now she just looked tired.

A smile lit up her face, making her eyes sparkle. This cheered Aang up a bit. "Hi, Aang! What are you doing here?" Her voice was thin and raspy. She coughed menacingly into her elbow.

"Wow, Katara. You don't look like you feel good."

She chuckled halfheartedly. "That's because I don't." She looked down, and her expression lit up when she saw Appa beside him, wagging his tail and looking up at the sickly girl. "Who is this?" Katara bent down, and rubbed his ears. "He's so cute!"

Appa moaned, and leaned into her. This made Katara giggle, and nuzzle his forehead.

Aang smiled at the sight. "His name's Appa. I found him walking home from school."

"Really?" Katara asked, scratching Appa's neck. "Do you know who his owner is?"

"No, but I'm going to put up posters."

"Oh. That's a good idea." She stood, and motioned to the door. "Do you want to come in? I'm not contagious. I've been taking medicine."

Aang tried to act nonchalant, but… he was excited. This was the first time going into a girl's bedroom… specifically, _Katara's_ bedroom. "Uh, sure, I mean, if it's okay…"

"It's fine." She gave him a breathtaking smile, which she even managed to do with circles under her eyes and a pale complexion. "Come on in."

When she opened the door, Appa immediately burst through and started to excavate the room, sniffing in every possible corner.

Aang looked around with interest. He could imagine Katara's room being like this. It was neat, nicely decorated, but not extravagant. Her bedspread was light blue with a bare black tree creeping up from one corner, which he thought was pretty cool. There was one white lamp on her bedside table. Bookshelves lined the walls, filled with Dickens, Shakespeare, and music books. There was a desk that faced a window, with a white Mac laptop, a radio, and framed pictures. Paintings were set where shelves weren't, which must have been done by Katara herself, or someone else, because they didn't seem like copies. There were some posters; Bach, Beethoven, Mozart… and then there were some more modern artists, like Evanescence, Fall Out Boy, Florence and the Machine…

Needless to say, it was a very Katara-ish room.

Katara coughed, and sat down on her bed. "It isn't much, but… it's my room."

Aang continued to glance around the room in wonder. "I think it's awesome."

A rose blush speckled over Katara's cheeks. She watched Appa investigate her house slippers. "Thanks."

Appa suddenly perked up, and rushed over to Katara, bounding up onto her bed. He settled beside her, resting his head on her lap. She giggled, and pet his head softly. The dog sighed happily.

Aang plopped down next to the two, and scratched Appa between the ears. "So, what music do you like?"

She shrugged. "It kinda depends. I like classical, but electronica and rock are good too."

"Really? What bands?"

They talked for a long time, just sitting there getting to know each other. The topics ranged from favorite colors to how Aunt Wu shouldn't wear so much makeup.

They were in a deep discussion of how unmerciful Zhao is with homework, when Aang realized something.

He was sitting. With Katara. In her room. On her bed.

_Alone._

Aang's eyes widened, and a blush spread across his face all the way down to his neck.

Katara looked at him with concern. "Is everything okay?"

Aang stood, goosebumps erupting across his skin. _Aang, you're such a pervert._ "Uh, yeah. I gotta go, I just remembered I had to do something for Gyatso." He grabbed Appa by the torn rope around his neck, and nearly drug him out the door. "See you later…"

Katara gave him another beautiful smile. "Bye!"

Aang quickly shut the door behind him, and put a hand to his forehead. Ugh, the things she makes him do…

Xxx

_"… and I would like five apple pies and an extra-large Coke!"_ The voice came through crackled in the portable microphone, and he could hear a slight chuckle.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Sokka, there is no such thing as an extra-large Coke."

_"Oh. Then how about an extra-extra-large?"_

"We don't have that, either."

_"You guys suck! I mean, seriously? What kind of restaurant doesn't have an extra-extra-large?"_ Sokka's voice retorted.

"Apparently, all the restaurants that you don't go to," Zuko snorted. "Come _on,_ Sokka, there are people waiting behind you!"

_"Alright then, just a large is fine. And a huge Whopper! With extra-extra-extra-extra mayonnaise!"_

Zuko rolled his eyes, annoyed. "This is McDonalds. Not Burger King."

_"Okay, then a TRIPLE QUARTER POUNDER! With loads of cheese!"_

Zuko snarled. He can be so irritating sometimes! "Sokka, there is NO. SUCH. THING. Get on with your freaking order!"

_"Fine! Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist. I'll have a Mountain Dew. Medium."_

Zuko sighed. _Finally. _"So that's a quarter pounder, five apple pies, large Coke, large fries, a fish filet, and a Mountain Dew?"

_"All to go!"_

Zuko sighed through his clenched teeth. "Sokka, all drive-through orders are to go."

_"Make SURE it's to go!"_

"I will do that." Zuko punched a few button on the register, and replied in monotone, "That'll be twelve-ninety five, pull up to the first window, please."

Right after he said that, Sokka pulled up to his window in Suki's car. Suki was in the passenger seat, giggling tremendously. "Okay! Gimme my food!"

Zuko handed over the first bag… then the second bag… then the third bag… then the Mountain Dew and Coke.

Zuko held out an empty hand. "Money."

"Oh! Right!" Sokka reached behind him, and pulled out a huge milk jug of…

"Are those… pennies?" Zuko asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I've been saving since I was five!" He opened the lid, and began to count them out, setting them on the windowpane with a _clack._ "One… two… three…"

Suki was cracking up, but Zuko was not pleased. In fact, he was in boiling rage. "SOKKA, you IDIOT!"

"Eleven… twelve…"

Xxx

**BWAHAHA! Oh, I love you, Sokka.**

**This wasn't much of a chapter. The next chapter is where things start to get good/bad, however you view it.**

**This chapter was also kinda short. I'm sorry, I've been busy preparing for the hollydays. (Get it? **_**Holly**_** days?... Wow. I'm really bad at jokes.)**

**Anyways, review! :D **


	9. Toph and Sokka's Humor Fest MiniChapter

**This just popped up in my head one day after my last chapter with the pennies. It's an additional chapter that I thought you guys would like. **

**Enjoy!**

**Xxx**

_Okay. For drama with Aunt Wu—she considers that an art, the old geezer—she wanted us to do something comical with people at home. Like, lines of a play or something._

_Ppht. We can do better than that._

_So Sokka and I teamed up together to go on the biggest humor fest EVER. And when I mean EVER, people, I mean EVER. There's a reason my Facebook name is "Toph Immabawss Bei Fong". 'Cause I am a boss. End of story. _

_Sokka wants me to quit bragging, and get on with the results to our humor fest. This humor-fest is going to be with stuff from pranks, to stupid gags, to being just plain annoying. _

_"Annoying" is the key word here, people. This is what we're aiming for. Let the fest begin._

**JOKE #1**

Toph sat in a chair out on the front lawn of Sokka's house, impatiently tapping her foot. _Jeez,_ she thought. _Does it take this long for Sokka to dig through Katara's bathroom?_

Just then, the front door slammed closed. Sokka hopped off of the porch, his arms filled with two small black hair dryers.

"Did you get them?" Toph asked, standing up. An anxious and mischievous gleam was in her eye.

Sokka grinned. "Yeah. I did." He shoved one into Toph's arms. "Okay. Here comes a car. You ready?"

Toph smiled widely, and wrapped her hands around the handle of the dryer. "I'm ready."

"On the count of three," Sokka muttered as the black Nissan neared. "One…"

Toph fidgeted. "Two…" Sokka whispered.

"Three!" Both teenagers held up the dryers, both pointed at the car passing by. Sokka watched the woman in the car start to freak out as she pulled over into a ditch, and scrambled out of her car. "Oh, God, please don't do anything to me, I'll give you my money, just please…" she begged, crouching down on the asphalt and covering her head with her arms.

Toph and Sokka were just laughing.

**JOKE #2**

Aang was in Gyatso's car with Sokka, Toph, and Katara, trying to find his way to a concert.

"Okay… what did your dad say?" Aang questioned Katara again, peering at the road.

Katara looked over at him worriedly. "He said… I think he said to turn at Hudson Drive… then go… left?" She turned to the two in the backseat. "Hey, could you guys hand over the map?"

Sokka snickered. "Sure…" He handed over the folded piece of paper, and tried to hold his laughter behind his hand. Toph nudged him in the side.

Katara squinted suspiciously at them, but straightened out in her seat and opened the map.

Her eyes widened. On every city was scrawled over in red ink, "X—BURIED TREASURE."

Katara snarled, and crumpled up the map in fury. "Ugh, you guys are so immature!" she yelled, turning and tossing it at the two. They were just cracking up.

**JOKE #3**

Katara wrapped a towel around her wet body, and held it in place under her arm. She had just gotten out of a long, hot shower, and was ready to dress into some pajamas for the whole daggum Saturday, and just be lazy.

She hummed a tune as she padded across her carpet to her dresser, and opened to top drawer.

Immediately, her humming stopped. Her towel dropped to the floor, as she reached in and picked up a pair of dyed Hunter Orange panties. She let that flutter to her rug, and she plucked out yet another pair of orange dyed underwear.

"SOKKA!" She screamed. Outside, in the hall, Toph and Sokka were crouched down, trying to smother their laughs with their hands.

**JOKE #4**

Sokka, Katara and Toph were all sitting at the Kuruk's kitchen table, doing their homework.

Suddenly, a sound emitted from Toph's throat. "Beep."

Katara looked up, but the two were quietly doing their work in peace. Katara returned back to a math assignment.

Sokka squeaked a noise. "Beep beep."

Katara once again glanced up at them They were continuing to write as if nothing happened. Katara massaged her temples in irritation, but tried to get back to her work.

Toph muttered, "Beep beep beep."

Katara groaned. The teenagers' eyes were glued to their work. They were acting as if nothing was wrong.

Sokka sang, "Beep beep beep beep."

Toph continued. "Beep beep beep beep beep."

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep."

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep."

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep."

"Beep beep beep beep bee—"

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH ALREADY!" Katara bellowed, absolutely furious. She was trying to get her homework done, and Sokka and Toph were making it impossible!

Everything was quiet.

Katara sighed in satisfaction, and looked down at her algebra. _So, if fifteen to the second power is—_

"Beep."

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

**JOKE #5**

Toph ran up behind Aang, and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Aang!"

Aang slung his backpack over his shoulder, wondering why she was so friendly all of a sudden. "Uh, hi, Toph."

Toph waited while he got his stuff from his locker. "So, how did Zhao's class go today?"

This was one of Aang's sensitive spots. He swore that teacher was out to get him. "It was terrible, as usual. He completely ignored me when he knew I had the right answer, and when he finally called on me, he accused me of being a know-it-all! Can you believe it?"

Toph nodded along, listening intently.

"And then he gave me a detention! How is that fair? He such a stuck up jerk! Why does he have to—"

Toph held up a finger. "Wait a second." She fished through her pocket, and triumphantly took out a stick of deodorant. She hurriedly covered it on her underarms, making sure she gets every little spot. Aang watched with his eyebrow cocked.

Toph stuffed the lid back on, and crammed the stick back in her pocket before facing him again. "Continue."

**JOKE #6**

Katara was walking through the halls, going to English, when Sokka suddenly ran up to her. He had a clipboard in his hand, crammed with college-ruled lined paper.

Sokka grabbed her arm. "Okay, I have to like, interview you or something. It's due today." He cocked his head. "I think it's called _evaluation."_

Katara tore her arm away from his grasp. "Who's it for?"

"Aunt Woo-Hoo." Meaning, Aunt Wu. What a stupid nickname.

Katara tapped her chin. Maybe she could get something out of this. "Okay, then."

Sokka set a pencil to paper. "I have to have two copies. Would you mind scanning and printing it in the copy room?"

"No problem."

Sokka nodded. "Thanks. Okay, if a man came up to you and took you precious stuffed giraffe from you in a McDonald's parking lot, what would you do?"

_Okay, weird question._ "Um, I would probably run after him and try to get it."

Sokka muttered to himself, and scrawled something on the paper. "Okay, next question. If the guy you loved smacked your butt on stage at a rock concert, what would you do?"

"Even though I loved him, I would probably slap him…" she thought aloud. When Sokka gave her a skeptical look, she quickly added, "In the face!"

Sokka murmured in approval, looking quite businesslike as he jotted down notes. "Alright, question three. If your date at the movies fell asleep face first into the popcorn bucket, what would you do?"

Katara pondered this. "I would walk out of the movie theater."

He nodded, and tore the sheet out of the clipboard. "Alright, that's all! Make _sure_ you print it. I need it my seventh period." He shoved the sheet into her hand, and dashed off, leaving behind a stunned Katara.

Katara shook her head as he disappeared around a corner. Then she lifted the evaluation sheet up for her to see.

Nothing was there. It was just poorly drawn sketches of…

"_Cows?" _she squeaked. "Really, Sokka? You are so _stupid!"_Katara yelled after her brother, even though he was probably out of earshot by now.

Except, he wasn't.

He was squatting behind a plastic trash can, laughing into his palm. Toph was beside him, guffawing.

Sokka turned to give her a fist-bump. "Great idea."

Toph chuckled, and knocked her knuckles with his. "Told you it would tick her off."

**JOKE #7**

The group was sitting around Aang's kitchen table, eating lunch before they headed out to the park. Everything was silent.

Suddenly, Toph belted out, "Na, na, na, nanana!"

"BATMAN!" Sokka finished. They both cracked up, slapping the table in their laughing fits.

Aang put his face in his hands. "That is the fiftieth time now…"

**JOKE #8**

The four friends were in the backyard, just enjoying some sunshine on a nice day. Katara was sitting on the back porch, reading a novel and drinking iced tea. Toph was beside her, looking bored. Aang and Sokka were poking through the back garden, looking for nothing in particular.

Suddenly, Sokka gasped. "Hey! Hey, guys, come here!"

"What?" Katara asked, setting her book down. "What is it?"

"Well, come here and look!"

Everyone crowded around Sokka interested and curious. Toph hung around the back, knowing she couldn't see anything.

Sokka pointed to a brown mound of what looked like excrement. "Hey guys! I think it's raccoon poop!"

Katara's nose curled. "Ew, gross!"

Aang nodded in agreement. "That is pretty nasty."

Sokka held a finger up. "Wait! I have to be _positive._" He reached over, and plucked a ball from the pile. He sniffed it, and popped it into his mouth nonchalantly.

Katara held a hand to her mouth, and gagged. "Oh, disgusting!"

Aang's eyes widened in shock. "Did you really just eat 'coon crap, man?"

Toph was silent… suspiciously silent.

Sokka chewed, and swallowed. Then he smiled, and gave a thumbs up. "Yep! It's raccoon poop alright!"

"Oh, that is so nasty!" Katara and Aang rushed inside, afraid of being hit with the sight of Sokka eating another piece of feces.

Toph put her hands on her hips. "Their milk duds, aren't they?"

Sokka grinned, and nodded. "You betcha."

Toph smiled, and raised her eyebrows. "I'm impressed. Good job, man."

Sokka snickered, and eyed the back door where Katara and Aang had escaped. He popped another milk dud into his mouth. "Those gullible suckers."

**JOKE #9**

Katara turned to Sokka. "Hey, did you find my hair dryers? I seemed to have lost them."

Sokka looked at her quizzically. "Seemed to have lost them?"

"Yeah, because _someone_ used them to scare that poor woman to death."

"That poor woman to death?" Sokka cocked his head at his sister, as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yes! The one that you made her pull over into the ditch!" Katara nearly yelled.

"Pull over into the ditch?"

"Jeez! You don't make any sense!"

"Don't make any sense?"

"I'm going to just ignore you."

"Just ignore me?"

"Yes! Just go away!"

"Go away?"

"You drive me insane!"

"Drive you insane?"

**JOKE #10**

Aang dialed Toph's number. He waited a couple seconds, before her voice came up over the line.

_"Hello?"_

Aang smiled to no one in particular. "Hi, Toph! So, I was wondering if maybe you have those pictures—"

_"Uh, hello?"_

Aang's brow furrowed. "Toph? Toph, is your phone on mute?"

_"Hellooooo? Is anyone there?"_

"Toph, seriously, I just need to—"

_"Jeez, people these days! Hello?"_

"TOPH, I AM RIGHT HERE!"

_"…Gotcha! Leave a message after the awesome Batman song sung thirty times over by yours truly! Na, na, na, nanana… BATMAN! Na, na, na, nanana..."_

"You have GOT to be joking!"

**Joke #11**

The four were all having dinner at a local Olive Garden. It was just a friendly get-together.

Suddenly, Toph stopped in mid-bite. She stared hard at Aang's plate.

Aang raised his eyebrows. "What is it, To—"

"Parsley!" She bellowed. "Give me all of your parsley!"

"Okay, okay. Here." He tossed over the little green piece of lettuce.

She grabbed it, stood up, and…

Stuck it down her pants?

She ran to other tables, screaming, "Parsley! I need your parsley!" and stuffing them down her cargo shorts. Little green leafs fluttered out of the bottom as she ran, demanding parsley. Pretty soon, they had to get security. All Toph's friends could do was stare in awe.

Well, except for Sokka. He was cracking up.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Heh. Awesome, right? This was extrafantastical. We had tons more ideas, but these were the fricken best._

_Anyways, I know you'll be said to see me leave, but I have to go!_

_Oh, yeah. Sokka says hi._

Xxx

**Oh, gawd. I loved writing this. It was a good break. **

**Yes, I know. An uneven number, eleven. But I couldn't decide which jokes… so I improvised! :D**

**Anyways! I'm really close to finishing the next chapter. This one is what I call "KickButt Fillers". Gotta love them.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	10. The Purple Flyer

**Okay. I just want to remind you it is possible for somewhere to be warm in winter. As a matter of fact, it's seventy degrees where I live. If it's possible here, it's possible in California, for sure. **

**I'm going to count his as chapter ten, since the last chapter was just a minichapter.  
>Anyways, down to business. This is the chapter is building up to the climax of the story. <strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Xxx**

_Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away._

**Open Doors**

_Chapter Ten:_ _The Purple Flyer_

Katara shoved skinny jeans on her legs, and zipped them up. As she slipped a white button-up shirt over her shoulders, the breathed through her now-clear nose. She felt much better. That horrible migraine she had went away, and she was no longer throwing up every time she attempted at eating something.

Today was a Saturday, which meant she could do whatever she wanted.

As the braided her hair into a neat, thick fish tail plait, she went over her options in her head. She could work on her piano piece… but it was starting to stress her out. She needed a break.

Katara slipped her feet into some navy high top Converse. _Maybe I could play some piano…?_ she thought to herself. Then she remembered she couldn't. The shop was closed on Saturdays, and Hakoda always locked it. Her dad had the key, and was currently at his other job.

Then she remembered she had make-up work to do. An essay for Professor Bumi's class on the War of 1812, and an art assignment for Aunt Wu.

"Why she requests us to call her _Aunt_, I'll never know," Katara said to herself, chuckling.

Katara walked over to her window, and moved the blue curtain aside. The sun rippled through the glass the way light shines through water; dancing its own ballet of harmonious grace. It was such a nice day… and in the middle of December, too!

"Well, we are in California." Katara turned, and grabbed her laptop and shoved it in her bag. "I'll work on my essay in the park."

Just as Katara was about to step through the door, she paused, and put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Should I…?" she asked herself. She smiled at the thought of how many things she could use for her art project. "Yes, I think I shall." She pivoted on her heels, and grabbed her watercolor paints, brushes and pad from her desk, and crammed it in her purse, right beside her Mac.

Then Katara skipped out of the door with a spring in her step.

Xxx

Aang fastened the new leash on Appa's fancy yellow collar. "Ready for a walk, boy?"

Appa licked his face, sending goo all up and down his cheek. Aang laughed and wiped at it with his jacket sleeve. "Okay, then."

Aang stepped off of his porch steps, and began to march down the street, Appa trotting along behind him. His worn sneakers padded against the cement in a steady rhythm, the clicking of Appa's nails on the pavement in sync with the beat of Aang's soles.

As they continued to walk, Aang thought of the one person who was always on his mind. We all know who it is.

She was just so… indescribably amazing. Cute, funny, smart, talented, generous, hardworking, down to earth… not to mention beautiful. Her hair was gorgeous—silky and chocolate brown. Her skin was the clearest caramel, and seemed to glow upon its own accord. Aang loved her eyes. They reminded him of sapphires… except ten thousand times more radiant and deep.

If she wasn't perfect, she was pretty darn close.

Aang found himself drifting too deep into thought. He wasn't thinking about where he was going.

Aang looked around. He was in… a park. It was pretty empty, even though it was a nice, cool day. The occasional dog walker or jogger passed by, but nothing much.

Aang had no idea where he was.

He patted his pocket. Then he remembered; he had left his cell phone charging on his dresser.

Aang sighed heavily, and tugged on his toboggan. "Oh, fabulous." Then he looked across the green and brown field, dotted with picnic tables and bare trees, all surrounding a lake with geese floating happily along in the water, nibbling at whatever bread the families threw at them. "Maybe we could ask someone for directions…"

Appa stared up at him, his ears perked and his head cocked to one side in interest.

Aang smiled down at the dog. "I know, I know, I'm sorry for being so stupid. I just spaced out."

Suddenly, Appa's head snapped to one direction, his eyes alert and neck high. A small but meaningful bark emerged from his mouth, making his massive lips puff out for just one split second.

"What is it, boy?"

All of a sudden, Appa bolted forward. A huge jolt of pain ran through Aang's arm, nearly pulling the limb out of its socket.

Aang gasped. "Ah! Appa, whoa boy!" The teenager tried his hardest to pull the mammoth dog back, but Appa was much too strong. Aang felt the leash slip from his fingers and go flying forward. He grabbed for it, but missed by inches.

Appa was just a white streak on green, rocketing across the park.

"I think I understand now why he was homeless," Aang said under his breath, before running after him. "Appa! Appa, come _here!"_

The dog dashed around a tree, and to a particularly familiar circular fountain.

_Ah. We're at the park near the Starbucks,_ Aang thought to himself. _Now I don't need to ask for directions._

Aang jogged over to the area. His eyes flicked across trees and people of all shapes and sizes, trying to find one particularly large dog. "Appa! Appa, where are…" Aang's eyes settled on what he was searching for. "…you."

Appa was licking someone's face rapidly, coving them with a coat of slobber. He was apparently extremely excited to see the character sitting on a stone park picnic table. The image of the person was blocked by Appa's extremely large head, which was sending his big pink tongue across the tan skin of the person's neck. Whoever was being loved on—or attacked, more appropriately—was laughing, and running their hands through Appa's thick fur.

"Appa! No, down!" Aang ran over in a frantic, and grabbed his collar. "Appa, bad!" He tugged the huge dog back away from the person. He looked up at them apologetically. "I'm really sorry, the leash slipped out of my…" His eyes widened. "Katara?"

Katara giggled, and wiped a bit of spit off of her cheek. "I found Appa."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Aang held Appa back, who was yet again lunging at Katara.

Katara laughed, her stunning eyes sparkling. "I'm fine. He just surprised me."

"Aren't you still sick?"

She shook her head, wiping her chin with a blue jacket sleeve. "No, I feel much better. I just needed to do some makeup work. It was such a nice day…"

Aang nodded. "Yeah, I was just walking Appa. Apparently…" He just shrugged and gave her a wide smile. "He found you."

"Yeah, I guess he did." She turned, and shut the open laptop behind her. "Wait, I'll walk him with you."

Aang's heart began to thump in his chest, working unmercifully at his ribs. "You… you're going to…"

"Yeah!" Katara stuffed her bag in her bag, and gave him a worried glace. "Is… that alright? I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"No! No, of course not!"

"Alright, then." She gave him a grin. His heart's pace increased. "Why don't we run down to Starbucks, and get a coffee?"

After hearing her utter that sentence, Aang felt like he was about to burst with joy. He couldn't believe his luck.

Xxx

The two were walking along the park sidewalk, talking and laughing with each other. Appa trotted beside them, loyally keeping up with Katara and Aang.

They were playing twenty questions.

"Favorite color?" Aang asked Katara, even though he already knew.

She snorted playfully. "You already know it's blue. Give me another question."

"Okay… when's your birthday?"

Katara smiled at him. "July twentieth. Why my birthday?"

Aang felt a blush reach his face, and suddenly felt hot, even though the temperature was in the fifties. "No reason. Just a question."

The radiant girl beside him giggled. "It's okay, I don't mind." She tucked a loose wisp of chocolate hair that had escaped her braid away from her eyes. "Okay, my turn. What's _your_ birthday?"

"June fifteenth."

She rolled her eyes, and huffed. "Of course, everyone has to be older than me." Then she shrugged. "Well, _Toph_ is younger than me, too, but she acts like she's the oldest and the boss of everything, so I guess she doesn't count."

Aang laughed. She was so funny and laid back. Katara had no idea how much he… liked her?

No. _Like_ isn't the right word. Not by a longshot.

Aang cleared his throat. He had to get his mind off of suitable words for his affections. "So, uh… out of all of the bands that you like, what's your favorite?"

"Hmmm." She tapped her chin in thought, and quirked her mouth, which Aang thought was extremely cute. "I'm going to have to say Evanescence. It would be Fall Out Boy, but they broke up. I think that if a band has to break up, then there has to be emotional issues." She shuddered. "It just makes me think that they are selfish. They broke up on their own accord. They had tons of fans, and let them down by emotional problems. No one should disappoint millions of people like that." She shook her head. "I don't think they deserve my gratitude."

_Wow,_ Aang thought in admiration. _She's such a deep thinker. _

He smiled at her. "I completely agree. I'll admit, I never thought of it that way."

As they were talking, they passed by a streetlight with a bunch of flyers tacked to the wooden pole, in an assortment of different colors. But something in particular caught Aang's eye.

_**Evanescence**_

** Concert Sunday! 8:00 PM—10:00 PM**

** Buy tickets at the concert hall in Sacramento! 434 Millbury Drive, 76859. Information given there!**

"Hey, Katara! Look at this!" He grabbed the purple flyer, and tore it off of its staple. "It's a concert for Evanescence!"

Katara peered over his shoulder in interest. He suddenly was very aware of how close she was. She smelled of vanilla, and some kind of clean scent, with the floral mix of roses. He suddenly had the urge to lean over and sniff her hair.

She blinked, her long black lashes brushing caramel skin. "That's tomorrow!" Katara looked at it with a disappointment on her pretty face. She looked completely crestfallen. "I bet they're already sold out by now."

Aang glanced over at her, and settled his stare on the depressed look that her crystal blue eyes radiated. He wished—completely, utterly, more than he had ever wished before—that he could get her tickets. Even one ticket.

He slipped his hand around her delicate wrist reassuringly. He was tempted to make his fingers slither down to weave with hers, but this eased his anxiousness for now. "Come on," he said, taking the flyer from her and shoving it in his pocket. "Let's go get a coffee."

Xxx

Sokka punched the buttons on the controller, trying to make Toph's game dude fall off of the cliff. Suki watched them from behind, one eyebrow cocked. _How on Earth can a blind girl beat every known person alive at a videogame?_ She wondered to herself.

"Ugh! Why… won't… you… FALL?" Sokka yelled at the television screen, gritting his teeth.

"Shut up, you moron!" Toph snapped, reaching over and decking him on the arm. _Hard._

"OW!" Sokka yelped, dropping his controller. He turned to face his friend, an extremely mad look on his face.

"Toph!"

She blatantly ignored him, and kept on beating up his armor-covered videogame dude.

"_Toph!"_

"WHAT?" She shouted. Suki giggled from behind them.

Sokka lifted his newly bruised arm, and flexed what muscle he had there. "You cannot—_cannot_—punch this. You see it, Toph?"  
>Toph snorted. "Ppht. <em>No.<em>"

"_What? Why can't you_—oh. Oh, yeah." Sokka blushed, lowering his arm just a bit.

Toph rolled her worn, glazed, not to mention _blind_ eyes. _"Duh."_

"Well, anyways. _This…"_ He jabbed pointedly at his bicep. "… is my bread and butter. _Bread and butter._ The bane of my existence. My reason for living. The one thing I-"

The videogame beeped a miraculous, triumphant tune. Toph tossed her controller aside nonchalantly. "I just beat you."

"NOOOOOO!" Sokka screamed, and lunged for his own controller. He grabbed it, and shook the piece of gray plastic, hurriedly punching the buttons frantically. "No… no, it can't be…"

Toph reached for a bag of Cheetos resting upon the Xbox. She took out a handful, tossed them in her mouth, and chewed. "It can be. Sokka, I just beat you on the last level." She swallowed, and wiped the crumbs off of her face. "You are officially…" she let her voice go down deeper, a wicked grin spreading across her face. "…_terminated."_

Sokka gave a fake sniffle. "No… you… you can't do this to me, Toph… you just _can't_…"

"Well, too bad." Toph munched on another Cheeto, and wiped the orange crumbs off of her lips. "I beat you. So quit whining and ranting about muscles that you don't have."

Just then, the front door opened. Katara and Aang walked in, jackets still on and bags slung around their shoulders. They were talking and laughing, cheeks flushed. A large white Saint Bernard trotted beside them, nails clicking along the hardwood floors.

Sokka cocked an eyebrow. "What…" he mumbled, "…is _that?"_

Appa whimpered, and cowered loser to Aang.

"This is Appa." Aang scratched between the dog's ears. "I found him on the street."

"He's slobbering all over my jacket!"

Everyone's eyes flickered toward the coat on the floor. It was true; large amounts of saliva was oozing from Appa open, panting lips, right onto Sokka's gray sweatshirt.

Katara picked it up with two fingers, as if it were a smelly diaper. Then she threw a menacing glare at her astonished brother. "How many times have I told you _not_ to leave your jacket on the floor?"

Sokka blinked. "Um…"

"Exactly." Katara draped the soaked sweatshirt over the back of the couch, and brushed her hands off. "Anyway, Aang's going to be over for dinner." She looked around. "Dad isn't home yet, is he?"

Sokka shook his head. "Nope. He'll be working late hours again."

Katara sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, that's fine, I guess." She immediately perked up, and looked at Suki. "Would you like to stay over and eat?"

Suki shook her head, looking disappointed. "I have to stay home and help my dad fix up the fence. If I try to skip it, I'll be grounded." Recently, some teenagers had the bright idea to maliciously destroy Suki's front yard gate.

"Oh. That's okay." Katara looked at Toph sitting on the floor next to Sokka. "I take it Toph's staying, too?"

Toph nodded, cramming yet another Cheeto into her mouth. "I finally convinced my parents it was okay."

Katara clapped her hand, delighted. "Great! So, what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Shish kebabs!" Sokka yelled out, waving his hand in the air frantically. "With extra steak!"

Toph licked her lips, intrigued at the thought of juicy beef and bell peppers with spicy onions. "Yum. Shish kebabs, I like."

Katara turned to a silent Aang. "Is that okay with you?"

Aang chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, uh… I'm a vegetarian."

The whole room went silent. A look of complete shock was plastered on Sokka's face, while Toph wore a "you are _so_ lying" expression. Suki just stared.

"Oh," Katara finally managed. She started to wring her blue strand of hair through her fingers nervously. "That's okay, I'm sure I can make you a salad, or… or find something in a cookbook…"

Suddenly, Sokka dove for Appa frantically, whose nose was now stuck in Toph's Cheeto bag. "Hey! No, bad! Outta the chips!"

Xxx

Katara gingerly turned a stick of pineapple and steak over the portable grill with one hand, while frantically flipping through a cookbook labeled _Vegetarian Delights_ with another.

"Okay… I need something that's doesn't seem too disgusting, but is easy to make…" She muttered to herself, simultaneously sprinkling lemon pepper seasoning over the kebabs. She flicked the pages across one another, debating on different recipes.

_No… no… no… possibly… no… gross… no… YES!_

Antipasto-Style Penne! Who doesn't like pasta?

"Hey, Aang?" She yelled, turning away from the cookbook and poking at a skewer on the grill.

His head popped in through the door, a smile on his face. "Yeah?"

"You like pasta, right?"

He nodded, stepping fully into the kitchen. "Sure, I like it. Why?"

Katara smiled at him, and wiped her marinade-covered hands on a washcloth. "Well, I found a really good recipe for vegetarian penne pasta. I was going to cook it for you—"

A shot of worry passed through his stormy grey eyes. His brow creased under his toboggan, hidden under the maroon fabric. "Katara, you don't have to do that all for me! I'll have a salad or something…"

Katara chuckled to herself as she skimmed a finger down the list of ingredients, her blue eyes flicking over different types of seasonings. He was such a worrywart… it was kind of cute.

Her index froze over _minced garlic cloves. _Her eyes widened, and an unmistakable heat rushed to her face. Her whole body went rigid.

Did she… did she really just think that?

She could barely hear the footsteps of Aang's bright red Converse behind her. "Katara… are you okay…?"

Katara blinked rapidly, to get her out of her daze. "Yes… yes, I'm fine." Her hand automatically reached up and grabbed her blue strand upon its own accord. She twisted it though her fingers nervously. "Absolutely fine…"

"Are you sure?" Aang questioned, looking skeptical.

Katara hurriedly opened a cabinet door, and took out a large plate. She began to pile the kebabs onto the glass, one at a time with her tongs. "I'm positive." She tried to hide the fiery blush by turning away from him, and toward the mound of skewered meat.

Aang scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Is… is there anything I could do to help?"

Katara wiped her forehead with her wrist, and took the plate and turned to him. "Would you mind bringing this to the living room? I thought we could have dinner and watch a movie or something," she muttered, her voice shaking. Katara shoved the dish full of kebabs in his hands, and dashed back to the cookbook.

Aang sounded stunned. "Okay, I'll… I'll do it." Then he took slow, hesitant steps out of the room.

As Katara dumped uncooked penne noodles in a pot full of boiling water, she set a clammy hand to her forehead, and tried to calm herself down.

Xxx

When Aang set the plate of beef and onions on the coffee table, Toph and Sokka threw their controllers on the ground and attacked the food. Appa tried to grab a kebab for himself, but Aang grabbed his collar just in time.

Toph tore at a piece of steak. "Gawd, Shokka… yoo shishta ish a gud cook…"

Aang sat down on the leather couch, staring at the two. Appa hopped up with him and settled down, head in his master's lap, looking longingly at the teenagers eating.

Sokka stuffed a while corner of onion and meat into his mouth, and nodded in agreement at Toph's comment, moaning at the taste.

Aang winced as he watched them scarf down to browned cow muscle, with the cooked blood and a horrid stench. Meat was just so… _disgusting._

Toph sniffed the air, her nose wrinkled. "God, what is that smell?"

Sokka snorted up the scent of cooking food. "It smells weird."

Aang had to disagree. It was savory and pleasant… a spicy fragrance mixed in and the raw smell of cooked pasta. He could hear his stomach rumble in reaction to the scent.

Just then, Katara walked in with to plates of penne, smothered in cooked red peppers and bits of broccoli. Steam still wafted from the sauce, and it looked really delicious.

Katara smiled at Aang, sending a rapid blush across his face. Why did she have to _do _that to him? "Here," she said, handing him the plate and sitting down beside him. "I hope it doesn't taste bad. It was my first time cooking it."

Aang took hold of the fork on the plate, and scooped up some penne. Everyone leaned forward in anticipation, eyes gleaming and minds wondering what the outcome would be. Katara twisted her blue piece of hair through her fingers nervously.

Aang stuck the food in his mouth, and chewed.

He swore he had never tasted anything so good.

It was melt-in-your-mouth deliciousness. It was pleasantly spicy, with the barest hint of sweet mixed in. He could taste every single last detail of the pasta, from the strong, hard garlic to the sweet penne. It seemed to glide down his throat almost magically.

Aang looked at the pasta, and then looked at Katara. His eyes went wide. "You are the best cook on the face of the earth."

Katara sighed in relief. "Really? Is it okay?"

Aang scoffed. "Is it _okay?_ It's beyond okay! It's probably the best thing I've ever tasted!"

Toph shrugged as she bit into a kebab. "Eh. Vegetarian food. Veggie-lovers aren't that experienced in the world of food."

Katara sent her a steely glare, her blue eyes fixed hard on her obnoxious, yet one of her best friends. "Shut up, Toph."

Sokka laughed, pointing at the girl. "Yeah! Shut up, Toph!"

"Shut up, Sokka!" said everyone simultaneously. Then they all just laughed, glad to be in the presence of friends.

Xxx

All of the lights were shut off. The television screen flickered ominously, showing pictures of old paintings, and artifacts that were spiritually bound, yellowing photographs… and frightening masses of mists and ghost girls as they roamed their place of haunting. Videos of thermal images and flashes of the electromagnetic field meters sparking to life… and they plunge into the experiences of the ones called TAPS… or, otherwise known as, The Atlantic Paranormal Society. The four teens ecstatically dove into the eyes of the GHOST HUNTERS!

Basically, they had put in a bunch of Ghost Hunter DVD's that Sokka had rented, watching them as they worked through bowls of microwave popcorn absentmindedly. They all knew that the people who put these together were probably making this stuff up, but it was still pretty freaking awesome. At least, in Aang's opinion.

"Omigawd, that's creepy!" Katara cried from beside him as she covered her line of vision from the faded picture of an old Victorian girl, seemingly to be the one to roam the house of her childhood.

"Are you kidding? It's so cool!" Sokka exclaimed from the recliner. "She looks like a stick! Jeez, what did her parents feed her?"

They watched as the hunters roamed through the house in the black-and-white camera, looking at their gadgets and gasping at noises in the dark.

There was a whisper in the background of the noise. _"Get out…"_

"Eek!" Katara smothered her face with a pillow. It seemed like her weak spot was scary movies. Aang smiled at her gently, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Dude, epic!" Toph grinned, her eyes wide in the general direction of the television.

Aang leaned over and whispered quietly in Katara ear, "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him with a sheepish grin, her eyes radiating azure. "Don't get me wrong, I love scary stuff…" Then she chuckled at herself. "But most of the time, I can't handle it."

Aang gave a little laugh. "That sounds like a Katara thing."

She smiled and blushed, nudging him in the stomach playfully.

Xxx

Aang opened the front door, Appa's leash in hand. He turned to face Katara, who was standing in the open door. "Thanks for dinner. It was really good." He shivered as a cold night wind plunged through his jacket and brought goosebumps to his skin.

Katara wrapped her hands around her bare arms, trembling. "Are you sure you don't need a ride home? My dad's truck is in the garage."

As tempting as it was to ride home with her, he didn't want to be a bother. So he shook his head. "No, I'll be fine."

Katara looked at him wide eyes, her azure orbs radiating worry and concern. Another breeze blew across them, sending chocolate pieces of hair that had escaped her braid floating around her face. "Are you positive?"

Aang gave her a reassuring grin. "I'm positive."

They stood there for a few minutes in an awkward silence. Aang shuffled his Converse sneakers, kicking at an imaginary pebble. Appa panted heavily, his wide brown eyes looking up at the humans. Katara tucked a strand of hair behind her small ear nervously.

"So," Aang said, "Um… coffee tomorrow?"

Katara smiled at him, making his heart thwack against his ribs. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Does three o'clock sound okay?"

"Three sounds great."

Aang started to walk away, his steps small and hesitant. "Alright, bye!"

Katara grinned after him, her blue eyes twinkling. "Keep warm, okay?"

Aang chuckled at her concern. _She sounds like a worried mother._ "I promise!"

With one last wave of her hand, the front door closed with a silent _clack._ Aang started to make his way home, a spring in his step.

Aang once again thought over how much he cared for her. She was beautiful and amazing in every single way. He knew it sounded corny—but hey, what about love isn't corny?

He stopped in his tracks. He suddenly felt frozen, and he didn't think it was from the chilly air. His heart began to thump, palms sweating, knees knocking together.

Aang swallowed. "Did I just mention the L-word?" he thought aloud to himself.

He did. He just said it…. or, thought it, rather. But it didn't make a difference. It happened. There was no taking it back.

Aang loved Katara.

It… scared him. He never thought he would love somebody at this age—that only occurred in sappy, cliché novels about kids in high school, right?

Aang shoved the thought of any cliché happenings out of his mind. This wasn't cliché. Maybe some teenagers thought they loved somebody. But when drama happens, they move on.

Aang knew that if he got his heart broken, he couldn't move on. It would be impossible. He… he loved her too much.

Then there was just one big question left, then.

How did Katara feel about him?

Suddenly, his pocket felt heavy. Hesitantly, he reached in and pulled out a piece of paper.

_What is this?_ Aang asked himself. He hurriedly unfolded it, smoothing out the deep creases in the purple sheet.

The Evanescence flyer!

His grey eyes skimmed over it rapidly. This was the concert that Katara desperately wanted to go to… when she mentioned the tickets being sold out, she looked really disappointed.

Right then, Aang made a decision. _I am going to go get her those tickets. _

Not just for him and Katara. For everybody. Suki, Toph, Sokka, even Yue! And Hahn, too, if it had to be! He was _going_ to get those for her, no matter what. He knew they were just tickets, but if Katara wanted something, she was going to get it.

After cramming the flyer into his jacket pocket, he broke out into a full run toward his house. Appa dashed alongside him, his nails clicking in an uneven beat along the cement sidewalk.

Xxx

Gyatso thumbed through the newspaper in his hands, looking for another section of the article on the theft of a gas station downtown.

Just as he turned another page, he heard the front door slam open. Appa came bursting out of the hallway, and leapt up on the couch next to Gyatso.

Gyatso patted the dog's head. "What's Aang up to, boy?"

"Gyatso!" Aang ran into the living room, a wild look in is deep grey eyes. "I need to borrow the car."

Gyatso cocked an eyebrow at his adopted son. "Whatever for?"

Aang grabbed his backpack from the coat hooks beside the hall closet, and hurriedly began to dig through it. "I can't explain. But I need to."

"Aang, tell me what's going on."

The teenager took out his wallet, and stared at it for a minute. Then he turned to face the old man. "Gyatso… have you ever…"

Gyatso folded up his newspaper, and set it on the coffee table. "Ever what?"

"Ever…" Aang's eyebrows furrowed. "Loved anyone?"

Gyatso's own set of brows raised. Suddenly, understanding and realization washed through him. "Ah. I see." He leaned back onto the comfortable couch cushions, and folded his arms. "And yes, I have."

Aang straightened up, a bright look in his eyes. "Then you know what I mean, right?"

"Unfortunately, my boy, I do not." He licked his lips, and smiled. "Is it that Suki girl?"

"No!" Aang shoved his wallet into his jeans pocket, and shook his head. "No, it isn't."

Gyatso stood up, and brushed off his trousers. "I won't ask what you are about to do, because that is between you and whoever your affections are toward." Then he pointed a finger at him, and gave him a hard, _don't-even-think-about-it_ glare. "But _no partying."_

Aang shook his head. "She doesn't even know what I'm doing." He blushed, and smiled dreamily. "It's a surprise."

"Is it for that girl with the black hair, who's blind? Oh, what's her name…?"

"Toph?" Aang shook his head. "No."

Gyatso's mind lit up. _Ah._ _I know who it is._ "It's Katara, isn't it?"

All of a sudden, Aang fell suspiciously silent. His face turned tomato red, and he looked down at his shoes.

Gyatso chuckled. "She's a very nice girl."

Aang shuffled his feet, tugging at his toboggan nervously. "I want to get her tickets to a concert that she really wants to go to."

"Oh, really?" Gyatso dug through his pocket, until his hand brushed up against something cool and hard. He grabbed it, and the metal jingled. "Here," Gyatso said, tossing him his car keys. "Just make sure you don't wreck it."

Aang's eyes lit up, the stormy orbs sparkling in happiness. "Thanks, Gyatso! You're the best!" Aang exclaimed as he dashed out of the living room in pure excitement.

Gyatso chuckled, listening to the car engine start and the automobile back out of the driveway and down the road. "He's growing up," the old man said to himself, barely holding back tears.

Xxx

Aang sat in a metal-backed chair, anxiously tapping his foot.

He was in Starbucks. There was very few people in the café-type area—just an old man reading a novel and sipping hot chocolate, and a businesswoman rapidly typing on her laptop. The red-haired girl Sokka had called Maki lazed behind the counter, flipping through _Seventeen_ magazine, her black nails flashing whenever they reached to turn a page.

Aang impatiently tapped his fingers on the tabletop, the seven expensive tickets feeling like a million pounds in his pocket. He had waited for two hours to get those tickets, and was exhausted beyond belief, but it was totally worth it.

Aang checked his watch. It read thee fifteen.

Aang set his hand back down on the table. _When will she get here?_

As if on cue, the door to the shop burst open to reveal a windblown and frantic-looking Katara. Instead of her usual braid, she had pulled it into a sloppy bun at the nape of her neck, and had long pieces of hair in her eyes. She looked around the store, searching for her friend.

"Katara, over here!" Aang called, waving his hand.

Katara dashed over, and plopped in the seat across from him. "I'm so sorry, Sokka had made a huge mess in the kitchen and forgot to clean it up before he went to Suki's so I ended up having to…" She ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to flick those cute little strands of hair away from her azure eyes, but only to have them fall back into place.

Aang chuckled. "Katara, it's okay. I understand."

Katara sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

Maki walked up to their table, and turned to Aang with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Can I get something for you and your girlfriend?"

Of _course_ she had to do that. Aang blushed furiously, his face burning. "Oh, she's not my—"

Katara shook her head, her own cheeks aflame. "I'm not his—"

Maki waved it off. "Okay, I get it." She lifted her pad, and set her pen on it, ready to write. "What do you guys want?"

Katara smiled sheepishly at her. "Just a caramel latte."

Maki nodded, scribbling it on her notepad. She nodded at Aang. "And you?"

Aang licked his lips, and blinked. "Uh… what she said."

Maki jotted that down on her pad, her black, heavily-lined eyes blinking as she wrote. "Alright, I'll be right back," she sang, sticking the pen behind her ear and dashing off.

An awkward silence swept across the table. Aang played with his thumbs, his fingers woven together tightly. Katara twisted her blue tendril of hair in her hand, biting her lip.

Then she looked up, her blue eyes radiating concern. "Are you okay?"

Aang yawned. "Yeah, why?"

"You look exhausted."

Maki skipped up to the table, two lidded steaming paper cups in her hand. She set them down on the table in front of them, and tucked a piece of dyed red hair behind her ear. "Three ninety-five, please."

Katara nodded, and reached into her pocket, pulling out a simple black wallet. She rummaged through it, trying to find dollar bills and enough coins to pass by.

"Here, I got it." Aang fished into his own pocket, and brought out a five dollar bill.

Katara blinked. "Are you sure?"

After Maki counted out the change, handed it back to him, and skipped off, Aang grinned at her. "Positive."

Katara set her chin in one delicate hand, looking really worried. "You really do look tired."

"Well, I was up until, like, one."

Katara sat up straight, her face plastered with a look of shock. Her arm retreated from the spot on the table to its original position. "In the _morning?"_

Aang nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah."

"What on earth made you stay up that late?"

Aang rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and he looked away. "Uh…"

All of a sudden, Katara stood up. She grabbed her coffee cup, and sipped from it. "Come on," she said, reaching over and taking his hand. "Let's go. I'm too restless to stay here and do nothing."

Aang was suddenly very aware of her hand in his. It was so soft… her skin felt like silk. She _must_ use lotion or something, because a busy girl like her would not be able to keep her hands like that.

When it slipped out of his grasp, a huge pang of disappointment lurched in his chest.

Katara smiled at him. "Is something wrong?"

Aang snapped to attention. "What? Oh, nothing, nothing at all…" He grabbed his coffee cup, and made a beeline for the door. "Come on, let's go."

Once they had reached outside, a chilly wind wrapped around them like a cold blanket. They desperately choked their coffee cup, in hope of warmth. The breeze pierced through Aang's jeans like ice daggers, determined to stab into his skin. He shivered; what was with the off-and-on cold lately?

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, their sneakers padding on the icy ground in an uneven rhythm. Finally, Katara spoke up, her light voice unnatural compared to the silence that enveloped them. "Now, why were you up until one o'clock in the morning, Aang?"

Once again, the tickets in his pocket felt like someone had replaced them with a bowling ball. A hand trailed to them nervously as he muttered, "Well…"

"Tell me!" Katara begged, her wide blue eyes curious.

"I… kinda went all the way to Sacramento."

Katara blinked in confusion. "In the middle of the night? Why?"

Aang chuckled sheepishly, and pulled the little slips of paper out of his pocket hesitantly. "I… went to get these for… for you." He set them in her delicate hand, and backed up a step. "You… seemed like you really wanted them, so… I… uh…"

"What are these…?" When her beautiful blue eyes settled on the black writing on the tickets, she gasped. "You… got these… for me?"

Aang nodded, looking away, a bashful feeling overcoming him. "Yeah… because, you know… I—"

She launched herself at him, dropping her coffee and let it fall to the ground in a miniature explosion. It spattered all over her jeans, but she didn't seem to care.

She wrapped him in a tight, rib-cracking hug. "Oh, thank you, so much! You had no idea how much I wanted these, you didn't have to…"

"Well…" Aang laced his arms around her small waist, his heart thumping maniacally. "I thought you deserved it."

Then, she did something he wasn't expecting. She broke the hug, leaned over, and set her soft lips upon his cheek in a light kiss.

Aang's senses went wild. His knees shook, his heart gained speed, and his insides felt like Jell-O. His mouth immediately went dry, and he opened his mouth in an effort to speak, but nothing came out. It tingled where she had kissed him, in a pleasant sort of sensation.

She stepped away, and looked at the tickets in her hands in a way that a little kid would look at a brand-new toy. "Thank you!"

Finally, his throat agreed to rasp something in reply. "You're… you're welcome…"

Katara tucked the tickets safely away in her pocket, and grinned at him with gleaming, oceanic blue eyes. "You're a great friend, you know that?"

Then, the ecstatic scream of success that echoed through his head vanished. Depression grudgingly replaced it, to his disappointment. "Th…thanks…"

Xxx

**Aww… poor Aang. Don't worry, Katara will come to her senses soon enough. :D**

**Next chapter is where the climax is. I doubt any of you will know what it is. *sneaky ninja glare* MUAH HAHA!  
><strong>


	11. The Big Black Ford Truck

**Well… nothing to say, really. Heh. . Awkward…**

**OH! WAIT! I'm going to delete the author's note, because it's just confusing me when it comes to numbering chapters. And, it's kinda annoying. XD**

**Oh, and I'm going to have another OC… but she isn't going to be that important.**

**Geez, I **_**hate**_** describing outfits. It's so annoying, and it just seems so unprofessional.**

**ANYWAYS! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Xxx**

_I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you._

_Xxx_

_**Open Doors**_

_Chapter Ten:__ The Big Black Ford Truck_

Yue sighed as she gripped her "boyfriend's" hand. She was in the mall with Hahn and his friends, feeling extremely bored while the guys browsed endlessly through jerseys at a Dick's Sporting Goods. Hahn was not very interesting. Most of the time he didn't talk with her, and when he did, it was about himself. And he droned on _forever,_ which wasn't very appealing.

In short, he was a stuck-up jerk.

"Hey, babe?" Hahn turned to her, a large piece of blue cloth in his hand.

Yue flinched when he addressed her. He insisted on calling her _babe._ "Yes?"

"Do you think I should get a Florida Gators jersey, or a New Orleans Saints one?" Hahn asked, looking at her with a questioning look on his sickeningly handsome face.

Yue tried not to roll her eyes. Like she would know which team is better. "Um… Florida Gators?"

Her boyfriend studied them for a second, pondering this. "I think I'll get the Saints jersey."

This time, Yue _did _roll her eyes. Of course he decided on the exact opposite of what she recommended, even if she didn't know anything about football.

Suddenly, her pocket buzzed. She pulled out her Blackberry, and checked the screen. Katara was calling, much to Yue's relief. She had to vent at some time, and that time was now. She was ready to let her emotions go and just complain into the phone.

Yue turned to the rich boy next to her, and tried to give him a big, blue-eyed puppy stare. "Um, Hahn? Do you mind if I step outside and take this call?"

Hahn shrugged, obviously not caring. "Sure, whatever."

_Finally_, Yue thought as she dashed out of the store. _A few moments of peace._

Yue stopped abruptly beside a plastic trash can, and hit the _answer_ button on her cell. "Hello?"

_"Yue, are you free tonight?"_

_What? No "hello"? _Yue thought, but answered anyways, in the nicest tone she could muster. "No, I don't think so. Why?" She fumbled with a beaded strand of her snow-white hair.

_"Aang got me tickets to a concert tonight for Evanescence!"_

Yue suddenly felt lifted out of her grumpy mood, like a heavy weight had been taken off of her shoulders. "Really? Are you serious?"

_"Yeah! Isn't it great?"_

Yue felt like squealing ecstatically. "It is!" Then she paused, and suddenly felt mischievous. "How many tickets?"

_"Seven."_

"You invited Haru, right?"

There was a snicker of triumph from the other end. _"Already did, and he can't. He has to go somewhere with his dad."_

Yue slumped in defeat. Any thought of getting those two together later that night was shoved from her mind. "Oh."

_"But I have one extra ticket. Do you know anyone else who might want to go?"_

Yue paused, and looked over her shoulder into the doors of the store she had recently left. Hahn could be seen at the front counter with the rest of his friends, buying the stuff they wanted, flirting with the attractive female cashier. "Yes, but Sokka won't like it."

Xxx

Katara was not, under _any circumstances_, going to call Suki. She couldn't. It would be Haru's date all over again, with the dress and the makeup and the… _girlish_ stuff. As much as she thought the dress Suki bought her was pretty, it was awfully uncomfortable. It itched horribly. Plus, now, it was ruined because of the rain from… from the incident.

Katara shuddered as she fingered a white blouse. Any _thought _of those hungry-looking eyes and raspy words sent her on edge. Thank the Spirits for Aang, and his kick butt Hapkido skills.

Katara giggled as she thought of this. "It sounds like a cliché romance novel." The girl getting attacked, the boy coming to her rescue. It was all too familiar. And afterwards they would, like, make out or something.

A thick, dark, heavy blush occupied Katara's face. The thought of her and Aang even… _kissing_ made her… feel weird. It was strange, and unfamiliar. She couldn't decide whether she liked it or not.

Shaking her head clear of confusing thoughts, Katara looked around her closet. It was a whole bunch of plain… _everything. _Plain uniform shirts, t-shirts, skirts, sweaters, jeans…there was nothing really intricately detailed and concert-worthy. Well, she had never actually _been_ to a concert. This was her first, and she was determined to make it all the worthwhile.

"Maybe I should call Suki…" Katara hummed to herself, tapping her chin in thought.

_No! _An extremely stubborn voice told her. _Remember what happened last time you asked Suki for help with clothes? She slathered you with every kind of makeup and cream and solution imaginable! Do you want that again?_

Katara sighed, and silently agreed with it. But her closet was so… little schoolgirl. The closest thing she had to "teenager clothing" was her navy blue high top Converse. Pathetic.

"See, this is what happens. I dress like I normally dress, I get no attention. But when I dress up in a spaghetti-strapped, form-showing chiffon black thing, I get attacked." Katara shook her head in disbelief. "What has the world come to?"

Abandoning her closet, Katara plopped down on her bed, and looked at the phone in her hand.

Suki… or no Suki?

Katara finally gave in. She dialed her friend's number, sighing in defeat.

Xxx

Aang paced his room, hands behind his back. He was too restless to sit, too restless to stand to restless to eat or drink. He even was to wound-up to play his guitar! He was just so nervous. Nervous, nervous, nervous. A whole ocean of thought and questions and feeling ran through his head, like- "Should I tell her how I feel?" "What if she doesn't like me back?" "Should I just do nothing?" "What do I do if I freak out?" "What if she doesn't end up coming?" "Why does she think of me as a friend?"

These emotions were driving him _insane._ Aang was walking around so much, he thought he might wear out the carpet.

"Ugh, what do I _do?"_ Aang cried, tearing off his toboggan and throwing it to the ground. He stormed off to his bathroom, each step sending a jolt through his sensitive nerves.

He turned on the cold water faucet in his sink, and splashed freezing, refreshing splashes onto his hot face. This calmed him down a little. Aang grabbed a washcloth from the counter, and wiped off his face furiously.

Then he lifted the cloth from his skin, and looked in the mirror. He studied his messy, refuse-to-stay-combed hair, and ran a hand through the black tufts.

He wanted to make a change… for Katara, and himself.

Maybe once—just this once—he could try it this way.

Xxx

"So, I brought over a few options," Suki inclined, as she tossed a duffel bag onto Katara's bag.

"A _few?"_ Katara murmured in disbelief, watching her pull one piece of clothing from another and lay them out evenly on the bedspread. It was like watching Mary Poppins and the magical bag of endlessness… only this time with clothes.

After Suki had contentedly evened the folds on a pleated skirt, she sighed in satisfaction. "Now, down to business."

"Wait... you're not going to make me try on _all of this,_ are you?"

Suki shook her head, smoothing the wrinkles on a floral shirt. "No, just most of it."

Katara gaped, her eyes wide. _"Most of it?"_

Suki nodded, clearly not moved by Katara's disbelief. "Yep." She checked her watch. "And if we want to find an outfit for both you _and_ me, we need to start now, because it's four fifteen."

Katara groaned, and glanced around at all of the scattered clothing. "This should be interesting."

Xxx

Sokka worked his way diligently through a big bag of beef jerky, gnawing on the meat while he flipped through channels and shows on the television. Different issues of Game Informer, old and new, were scattered across the couch beside him. He was still in sweatpants, without a shirt on, and a quilt draped over his lower half.

Hahn was going to the concert.

Sokka had half a mind to bail, and pretend that he was sick or something. But Aang did pay a lot of money for those tickets, and Katara would be disappointed if he didn't go.

Sokka tossed another piece of jerky in his mouth, and chewed, watching tattoo artists doing epic drawings of skulls and roses all over people's backs and arms.

There was another problem.

Yue was going, too.

Sokka tried to pretend that he was over her, and that she wasn't on his mind like she was way-back-when. But, secretly, he still cried into his pillow, and moped in his room on his bed, memorizing the cracks in the ceiling.

He had absolutely no idea how he was going to cope while Hahn was flirting with the girl he loved.

xxx

Zuko was in Mai's room, watching her paint. His eyes followed her slim hand as it flowed over the canvas, creating beauty that was far more intricate and rich than he had ever seen with any other artists. Paintings done by his girlfriend lined the walls and floor; pictures of flowers, landscapes, oceans, animals… the possibilities were endless when it came to Mai's imagination.

Zuko fixed his attention back on Mai's painting-in-progress. It was flowing golds and oranges, with reds and yellows and even flashes of blue. They all erupted across the canvas, as if determined to take over it all.

"It's fire," Mai commented, not turning to look. She continued to paint as if nothing occurred. "In case you were wondering."

"No, I noticed." Fire brought back horrible memories for Zuko. During that bonfire… he shuddered at the remembrance.

Mai plunked her orange-covered brush back in the paper cup, and wiped her paint-encrusted hands on her art smock. She turned to her boyfriend with a rare, comforting look in her silver eyes. "Does it look okay?"

Zuko smiled at her. "It looks great, as usual. I have no idea how you do it."

"Practice," Mai bluntly replied, as she draped a sheet over her easel so dust wouldn't collect to the wet paint. "What time do we need to leave?"

"For Sacramento?" Zuko questioned. His girlfriend nodded. "About seven thirty."

"Okay." Mai pivoted on her heels for the bathroom door. "I'm going to go wash my hands. I'll be back in a second."

"Alright."

Zuko immediately heard the water running, and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. Mai was the one thing that went right in his life… and he was happy for that. He just hoped it stayed that way.

Xxx

While Mai was finishing off a masterpiece, Kohana was having a little painting session of her own. She dipped the little brush in the glass bottle, and spread the soft purple in a strait, even line across her nail. Her hair was dried and straightened, and she had on a brand-new dress that she had recently bought, with her Estee Lauder makeup perfectly done, just how she liked it. Ke$ha poured from her massive speakers across her vast bedroom, floating to her place on her mammoth king-sized bed.

Her Droid phone sang out Lady Gaga's _Poker Face._ She plopped the nail polish brush back in its bottle, and picked up her cell with an unpainted hand.

"Hello?" she said into the speaker.

_"Hey, girl. It's_ _Atsuko."_

Kohana leaned back into her goose down, incredibly fluffy pillows, and smiled. "What's up?"

_"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to talk."_

"Cool," Kohana answered. "How are things with your _aunt_ going?"

There was a sigh from the other line. _"Annoying as ever. What about your mom and the wedding?"_

"She's _frantic_. She's _constantly_ going through different _wedding_ stuff and doesn't even have her _dress_ yet." Kohana bit her lip. "I'm _still_ deciding whether or not I like Ryuu. I mean, he's cool, but he's _obsessed_ with his work." She shrugged. "I guess I'm going to have to like him, since he's _gonna_ be my _stepdad_." She exaggerated as many words as she could, to increase the intensity of the conversation.

_"How's Katara?"_

"Being the goody-goody she _always_ is." Kohana huffed, and flicked a pin-straight piece of hair from her face. "She's so _perfect_. It's _really_ irritating."

_"Oh?"_

"Yeah. She even has this _guy_ named Aang following her _all over_ the place. As if it wasn't _enough_ with Jet and Haru." Kohana rolled her eyes, folding her ankles one over the other.

_"Does he like her?"_

"_I_ think so. She's probably_ oblivious_ and_ stupid_, like she _usually _is. I mean, who_ wouldn't _notice that a guy likes you?" She blinked, and muttered under her breath, "Especially a _hot_ guy."

_"Well, just go along with it," _Atsuko said, reassurance in her voice. _"Katara will be Katara."_

"Ain't _that_ the truth."

Xxx

Katara peered down at the ensemble that Suki had picked out for her. "It's a little… too _bright, _dontcha think?"

Suki shook her head, peering in Katara's full-length mirror at her own outfit. "Nah, it's a concert. You can stand out a little if you want to."

Katara wore coal black leggings that stretched all the way down to her ankles with purple buttons running up the sides, and a short white jean skirt. On her torso laid a black tank top, with a bright blue and white striped thin baggy t-shirt that reached right to her ribs. Suki had done her nails, too… they were painted royal purple, as much as Katara had objected. Her small feet were equipped with blue flats. She had her usual jewelry; her mother's beautiful pendant.

Katara smirked at her friend. "You're going to be really cold in that." She pointed to her friend's outfit with one finger.

Suki rolled her eyes. "We're going to be inside most of the time, _Katara_."

Suki tackled the lacy chic look. She had an extremely lacy, dark green dress on that reached a little above her knees that showed off her long legs, well-toned from years of gymnastics and martial arts, the sleeves reaching her elbows. A thick brown belt was wrapped around her waist, with a long bronze chain accompanying an intricate golden dream catcher hanging from the end. Forest green feathers dangled from her ears, and on her feet were two-inch brown high heels.

Katara glanced in the mirror at her reflection, and took hold of one of her many annoying strands of impossible curly tresses. "What should I do with my hair?"

Suki flicked her eyes at the chocolate tendrils. "Just pull it in a barrette."

"But it falls in my face if I do that!"

Suki pondered this for a minute. "Hmm. I think I have a way to solve this catastrophe." She darted to Katara's bathroom, and emerged with an insane amount of bobby pins, and four blue beads.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked suspiciously as her friend shoved her in a chair.

"Solving your problem," Suki answered, picking up a bobby pin. "Now, hold still."

Katara fidgeted impatiently in her seat while Suki worked. The girl pinned, prodded, sprayed, curled, and beaded her hair for about half an hour. This was torture to Katara. She hated being dressed up, and she loathed having to _wait_ for it… but she wasn't as bad as Toph. Once they tried to paint her nails, and she had thrown the bottle across the room and into the wall. There was still a faded lime green stain right beside Yue's door that she had hidden with a poster.

"Done!" Suki had finally exclaimed, and held up a mirror for Katara to peer at it. "Do you like it?"

She had pulled the front strands of Katara's hair into a bun, which she had held with the much-needed bobby pins. That was when she was met with the challenge to deal with the bangs that had slipped from the mound of tresses. She had simply placed one bead at the stop of the strand, and hooked it with yet more bobby pins to fasten to the bun to create two loops of hair. This kept them out of her face, and created an unusual yet pretty look.

Katara poked a finger at the bun on the back of her head, studying it with intense eyes. "I like it. It looks nice."

Suki slapped her hand away from her hair. "Don't mess with it, it took me forever!" She scolded. Then her face softened. "But I'm glad you're happy with it." Suki flicked a piece of her own bangs out of her face. "What about your makeup?"

"It's fine. Not too much, just how I wanted it." Katara stood, and straightened out her skirt. "When are we meeting Yue and the guys?"

Suki checked her watch. "In about fifteen minutes, at Starbucks. We're carpooling in your dad's truck, and my car." Suki leaned over to Katara's bed, and grabbed her purse. "And we need to leave." Suki hooked the bag's straps over her shoulder. "Like, right now."

"Okay," Katara agreed, and took her brown messenger bag from her sling chair. "Let's go, then."

Xxx

Everyone had asked why he didn't have a toboggan on. When he had answered with a, "I just didn't feel like wearing it," they gave him a skeptical look. Sokka had been irritating enough to give him a noogie, and shout, "Thattaboy! It was starting to get a little weird, man!"

Aang leaned against Hakoda's truck that Sokka had picked him up in, his hands stuck in his yellow jacket pockets. His black Converse tapped impatiently on the asphalt beneath him, creating an uneven rhythm. Toph and Sokka were in an intense game of arm wrestling, while Yue and Hahn talked over on the other side of the car, Sokka flicking jealous and hurt glances over at them every once in a while.

Then, Suki's silver Nissan pulled into the Starbucks parking lot, and the two girls scrambled out of it in a flash, stumbling in their hurried rush.

Suki took a deep breath, and shoved her auburn bangs out of her eyes. "Sorry we're a few minutes late! Katara's hair wouldn't cooperate."

Katara blushed, red flicked over her bronze cheeks like paint on a canvas. "Suki!"

"What? It wouldn't!"

Aang stared at Katara. Of course, she was always beautiful, but this was… different. She looked radiant and gorgeous on Haru's date, but this was a different kind of gorgeous… like a sexy gorgeous.

Aang immediately tensed up, and heat covered is face like a thick blanket. _Did I really just think that Katara was… was SEXY?_ He glanced over at Katara again, who was talking fervently to Yue, complimenting her on her dress, Hahn looking irritated. She wasn't showing off anything… but her current clothing seemed to accent her figure more, and show off her tan skin and gloriously curly hair. _She is sexy. Ugh, I'm such a pervert!_

He had never thought of her before like that. The more common words he used were _beautiful, pretty, radiant, stunning._ But not SEXY. That word was a whole different ball of wax.

Katara walked over to him, and smiled, sending his heart rate going even faster. "Thanks again for the tickets." Her eyes sparkled more than usual… was she wearing _makeup?_

Aang chuckled sheepishly, scratching behind his tobogganless head, feeling extremely awkward. "Heh… you're welcome."

Katara cocked an eyebrow at him. "Hey, where's your hat?"

"I didn't feel like wearing it."

She giggled, her azure eyes sparkling. "It looks nice. I like it!" She said, reaching over and ruffling his black hair.

Aang laughed nervously, smoothing down the dark tufts where it had been messed with. He doubted it would do any good. "Th-thanks."

Sokka gave a glare at Yue's boyfriend, a provoked look set on his usually smiling face. "Hey, _Hahn."_

"Hi, Sokka. How are you?" Hahn asked snidely.

"Just _dandy._"

Toph snickered from behind Sokka, one eyebrow cocked. "Uh, oh. We have some jealousy creeping in!"

Both of the boys sent her an angry glare.

Yue stepped between the two rivaling teenagers, placing a hand on both of their chests as if to black any further conflict. "I don't want _any arguing_. This is supposed to be fun, and so help me, it _will_ be, and I will not let either one of you ruin it for the rest of us." She gave them a hard stare with her cerulean eyes. "Do not talk to each other, motion at each other, or even _look_ at each other without my say so. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hahn retorted, snickering. Yue ignored him blatantly.

"Okay," Sokka finally agreed, sending one last glare at his archenemy before turning away.

Suki stepped forward, one index finger pointed up. "On that note, I see it fit to declare that Sokka and Hahn will be riding to the concert in separate cars. Hahn and Yue can stick with me."

Yue nodded. "Good idea, Suki."

Sokka flicked his head toward his father's truck. "I guess Toph, Katara and Aang will have to deal with me all the way to Sacramento."

Katara rolled her eyes from beside Aang, one hand on her hip. "Oh, joy." Aang laughed merrily at her reaction. She sent him a radiant smile as well.

Xxx

Toph reached over, and turned up the radio, her pale hand shockingly white against the black metal. The sound of DeadMau5 increased, the steady rhythm echoing in Katara's ears. "You always have it so quiet, Meathead! I can barely hear it."

Sokka rolled his eyes as he braked abruptly at a stoplight. "It's just music, Toph. Chill out."

"It's not like you ever chill out, Mr. Soap Opera!"

Katara groaned as she listened to the two friends argue. To think that she would have to listen to this for the next hour was mind-blowing. _Ugh, why can't Sacramento be closer? _she thought, biting her lip and watching cars and trucks fly by.

"I wish I brought a book," she murmured to herself.

"Hey Aang, could you start the GPS, and put the address for the concert theater in? I'm kinda getting confused," Sokka called back, turning the steering wheel sharply.

Aang nodded, reaching for the small device in the seat next to him. "Yeah." He punched in the location, and a woman's voice perked up from the speakers. _"Take a right turn in three point four miles… recalculating… left turn in four point two miles…"_

"Ugh, that thing is so annoying!" Sokka complained, eyebrows furrowed.

"Kinda like you," Toph snickered.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!"

_"Recalculating… recalculating… take a right turn in five hundred feet… four hundred feet… three hundred feet… recalculating…"_

"Oh, God, make it stop!"

Katara giggled at their antics, covering her mouth with one hand to muffle her laughs. It was just like Toph and Sokka to make a car ride humorous and comical.

"So, Katara… Are… are you excited?" Aang asked, smiling sheepishly.

She grinned at him, brushing a hair loop out of her eyes. "Are you kidding? Who wouldn't be?"

Aang bit his lip, and look down at his lap. He mumbled something unintelligible, his face a crimson red.

Katara leaned forward, straining to hear. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said… I said you look pretty."

Katara suddenly felt very hot. Her heart's pace began to increase a bit, and she felt a burning on her cheeks.

Toph wolf-whistled from the front seat. "Woot! Aang, go for it!"

"Shut up, Toph." Katara turned to her friend, and smiled. "Th… thank you, Aang. That was sweet."

Aang beamed at her, his grey eyes sparkling with a goofy glint. Katara felt her blush rapidly spread.

Toph whooped maniacally, pumping her fist in the air with enthusiasm. "Sokka, I think you better roll down the windows, 'cause it's gettin' _hot in here!"_

"Shut up, Toph!"

Xxx

Suki shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself, shielding from the bitter chill of the night. "I should have brought a jacket."

Katara gave her a pointed glance. "I _told _you that you would be cold."

She heard the person in front of her give the woman in the ticket booth a quiet "thank you," and step out of line. Katara and the rest of the group moved forward, the little slips of paper held tightly in Katara's hand.

The lady gave her a big smile. "Hello! How many people have tickets?"

"Seven, ma'am."

The lady grinned. "So polite!" She held out a red manicured hand. "I'll take those."

Katara handed her the tickets, shifting nervously. As mentioned before, this was her first time going to a concert. She wasn't sure what she should do.

The woman gave her back the ripped half of the pieces of paper, confirming their entry. "There you go, hon! I hope you enjoy it!"

Katara smiled back. "Thank you."

After showing the doorman their ticket slips, they all filed into the theater, all rubbing their hands in reaction to the new warmth.

Aang looked around. "Where do you guys want to sit?"

Suki jabbed a finger toward a row of empty seats in the middle of the massive room. "How about there? We can get a good view!"

The whole group murmured in agreement, and dashed over to the line of empty, red chairs. When Katara sat down in one, the fabric was scratchy and irritated her skin.

She checked her clock's cell phone. A whole thirty minutes until the concert started. _Great_, she thought sarcastically as she rummaged through her messenger bag for anything that would pass the time. Suki and Yue were in a deep conversation to her left, giggling every so often. Hahn sat as far away as possible from Sokka; on the very end, with an arm draped over the back of his girlfriend's chair. Sokka occasionally sent jealous glances from the opposite end in between arguments with Toph. The blind girl every so often tugged on Aang's hair to tease him of his lack of toboggan, Toph grinning while he protested from beside Katara.

Katara's search for something to do wasn't very rewarding. She found her notebook, some pens, a small hairbrush, her wallet, a small package of tissues, an unopened pack of spearmint gum, and some pieces of saltwater taffy. She unwrapped a wad of taffy, and popped the chunk in her mouth, chewing vigorously. _I _really_ wish I had brought a book,_ Katara thought to herself.

"I'm hungry!" Sokka suddenly exclaimed, rubbing his stomach. "I want some nachos!"

Katara rolled her eyes, the sweet taste of her taffy spreading across her tongue. "You're _always_ hungry."

Toph raised a hand, one eyebrow raised cockily. "Wait, I want some nachos, too!"

Suki smiled at her friend. "I'd like something to drink."

"Me, too!"

"I want some Slim Jims!"

Katara stood up, grabbing her wallet out of her bag before slinging the purse over her shoulder. "I'll pay. It's the least I can do," Katara smiled toward the rest of her friends. "I'll be right back."

"Wait!" Suki exclaimed, holding out a hand, Her blue-grey eyes were filled with urgency… and a little mischief. "This place is really big… what if you get lost?" The unspoken "_Because you're Katara, and things like that tend to happen to you" _was blatantly obvious.

Katara scoffed. "Suki, I think I'll be fine."

"I just think someone should go with you, just in case."

Sokka leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. "I ain't going," he said, acting quite similar to a six year old who didn't want to do his chores.

"Aang should go!" Toph yelped, grabbing Aang's collar and shoving him up to a standing position.

The teenager gasped, and clutched his throat, trying to regain his breath. "Toph, don't _do_ that!"

"What? I'm just trying to help you with your elderly needs."

Katara giggled, trying to muffle the sound behind her hand unsuccessfully.

A lash of red passed over Aang's face, his cheeks and neck an obvious cherry crimson. He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his hand. "Al-alright… I guess I'll g-go…"

Xxx

"… and two Cokes, please," Katara said to the cashier, who looked at her through thick, sweeping blond bangs that reminded her a little of Justin Beiber.

He flicked his head so the hair would get out of his face. Katara found this annoying… it made her think of a billy goat, the way the animal tossed his skull to be rid of flies.

The boy handed her the food and drinks. "That'll be twelve ninety five," he said, giving her a small wink; tiny, yet obviously noticeable.

Katara was about to thank him, when suddenly Aang spoke up from behind her. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay, Katara?" He asked, a caring tone in his voice. He inched up closer to her, so their shoulders touched. She could feel his warm heat radiate her skin.

Katara ended up stuttering, her face unbelievably hot. "I… uh… I mean…"

Aang laughed. "You don't seem too decided."

"No! No, no… I'll pay…" she stammered, setting her cups and boxes of cheese-slathered nachos on the counter before digging through her wallet. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm fine."

She nodded. "Okay…" Her arms wrapped around the different assortments of food she had purchased for the group, tugging it close so they wouldn't fall. She had just barely caught a long Slim Jim that was threatening to slip from the pile by the tips of her fingers.

Aang reached over, and grabbed a cup from her hands before it slipped and spread Coke all over their shoes. "Need some help?"

Katara puffed a piece of loose brown hair out of her face. "Please."

Just then, they heard a high pitched wail. Katara craned her neck over the scattered people's heads, searching for the cause of the noise. When her eyes lay upon the source, sadness and sympathy filled her already-sensitive heart.

Waddling around was little boy, no more than three. His face was streaked with tears, dribbles of slobber leaking out of his open, screeching mouth. People around him seemed to back away from the boy, looking a little irritated at the small, red-faced toddler, his face scrunched in clear disorientation. A parent or mother was nowhere to be seen.

Katara was fuming, her hands curling into claws around Sokka's nacho box. How heartless can people be? A little kid was crying right in front of them, and they won't even stop to help! What jerks!

Aang had also tried to find out about the little boy's cries, except he was unsuccessful. "Do you know what that is?" He asked her, his grey eyes flicking to meet her own.

Katara looked up at him seriously, mellowing in her provoked anger. "I'll be right back," she said, and shoved the food into Aang's arms before pushing through the crowd to come to the little boy's rescue.

Xxx

Aang fumbled with the cartons that were crammed into his hands, and looked up at a disappearing Katara, her long hair whisking rhythmically at her waist as she darted through the hordes of people. "Katara, where are you going?"

Just then, her figure slipped behind a big, burly man, Katara out of sight.

Aang sighed, and scrambled after her, dodging passersby and struggling to hold all of the food that was left under his possession. "Katara?" he called, worry starting to rise in his chest. "Katara, where are…" He stopped abruptly, his eyes widening as he took in the scene in front of him. "…you."

Katara was kneeling on the ground, a wad of tissues in her hand. She was dabbing at a little boy's cheeks, who sniffled and gratefully accepted the wanted attention. As she wiped tears away from his flustered red face, she spoke low, kind words to him, her brow furrowed in cute expression of concern for the child. "What are you doing out here, sweetie? Where's your momma?"

Aang smiled. Of course only Katara would go out of her way to help a little kid.

The little blond tyke sniffed, rubbing his eye with one pudgy fist. "I dunno where my mowma is. I get lawst."

"Lost? Why are you lost?" Katara questioned softly, taking out yet another tissue from her bag to replace the tear soaked one.

The little boy's lower lips quivered slightly. "I dunno."

"Well, what's your name?"

Aang walked over closer to the two, dropping a Slim Jim along the way, but ignoring it. He was too torn between feelings; sympathy for the little boy, or affection and admiration towards Katara.

The kid stared up at her with huge, calf-brown eyes, sparkling with the remains of past tears. "Efan."

"Ethan?" She smiled at the small child, her blue eyes glittering like sapphires against the afternoon sun. "What a nice name!"

Aang gawked at her. She was so… kind! She would willingly help out a small child, even if it meant a whole detour. He admired her strongly for that. The only person he had ever seen her be truly hateful toward was Jet… and he could understand about that part. Jet was just a flat-out jerk.

Katara grinned at the tyke, her eyes gleaming. "Well, my name is_ Katara_," she said, putting hand to her chest. She muttered her name slowly, so he could have a better time pronouncing it.

Ethan smiled. "Ka-taw-a."

Katara laughed, ruffling his straw blonde hair. "Good! And this…" she motioned behind her, beckoning to Aang, who was still at loss for words. "… is Aang."

The little boy laughed, and pointed up at him. His voice was like little tiny bells tinkling. "You's gawts a funnee name!"

Aang suddenly snapped out of his speechlessness. "Hey, I do, don't I?" he chuckled.

Katara giggled, her laugh like beautiful soprano wind chimes. Then she turned back to Ethan, who was scratching his head. "Now, how about we go find your momma?"

Ethan nodded, holding his arms out to her to pick him up. He stared at her with big, chocolate eyes, a sad puppy dog look on his face.

Katara laughed, and hoisted him up to set his little body on her hip. "Come on," she said, tweaking his nose playfully, making him laugh hysterically. "Let's go."

The little boy shoved his face into the crook of her neck, spreading his tiny face into her soft, thick hair. Then he took in a long sniff, digging his nose even deeper through her beautiful tresses. "You smell pwitty, Ka-taw-a."

Aang detected the slight hint of blush spreading across Katara's clear caramel cheeks. _God, she's amazing,_ he thought, a heat of his own invading his face.

"Thank you, sweetie." Katara reached up, and brush a strand of blond from his eyes affectionately. "Now, let's find your mom."

Ethan nodded, closing his eyes and plunging three fingers into his mouth before hurriedly sucking on the skin. Katara walked off toward the information desk, patting the boy's back in a motherly way that only Katara could do.

As Aang followed, all he could think of was how much he loved her.

Xxx

Katara was almost sad to hand over Ethan to his mother; he was just so cute, with his blonde hair and gorgeous eyes, and how he talks was just too adorable. And the way he snuggled into her neck, the smell of Johnson's Baby Shampoo on his soft, pale skin. But nonetheless, Katara passed the child over to his parent.

"Thank you so much!" The woman with short blonde hair cried, holding her son close to her, who was licking an ice cream bar Katara had gotten for him. "I was so worried. I was getting onto my husband for not bringing extra diapers for the baby, and Ethan just ran off!"

Katara smiled, and nodded. She understood perfectly. "That's okay. I go through the same thing sometimes… I work at a day care center."

The woman's brown eyes lit up, looking truly interested. "Really? Where?"

"In Davis." Katara felt triumphant; she was getting business for her job! "If you want, I'll give you the address and phone number."

"I'd love it, thanks!" The woman exclaimed, hitching her son up farther on her hip. "I'm glad it's so close; we live in Davis, too. In the Stone Bridge district."

"Wow; I live in Clearwater! That's not too far!"

The woman held out a hand that wasn't cradling her son and holding a diaper bag. "I'm Linda Teller. Nice to meet you, hon."

Katara took hold of the woman's small but firm hand, shaking it. "I'm Katara Kuruk. Good to meet you, too, Mrs. Teller."

"Oh, just call me Linda." Linda looked over the teenagers shoulder in curiosity. "Who's your friend?"

Katara felt so stupid and selfish; she had completely forgotten about Aang! She was so concentrated on getting Ethan back to his mother, that she didn't pay him the attention that he deserved. She tried not to facepalm.

Aang stepped forward, and held out a hand of his own, holding all of the food in one hand with extreme care. "I'm Aang. Aang Chen."

Linda shook his hand, as well. "It's nice to meet you guys! Thank you so much for finding Ethan; I was hyperventilating!"

Aang smiled that goofy, carefree smile of his. "It was no problem. Actually, Katara did most of it."

Katara chuckled. "Well, that's because I'm a control freak."

"No, you're not," Aang disagreed. "It's because you know how to handle little kids." He gave her another grin. "I think it's cool!"

Katara felt a strong heat coming to her face. She averted her eyes to the floor, embarrassed and flattered. "Thanks."

Katara could feel Linda's stare linger on the two, boring holes into the tee's heads. "Well," Linda finally said, "that's another good reason why I should ask you something."

Katara perked up, her head whipping to meet the eyes of the older woman. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could be my babysitter for my two younger ones."

Katara cocked her head questioningly. "Younger?"

Linda nodded, taking a baby wipe from her pink diaper bag and wiping her son's slobbery, chocolaty face with it. "I have an older girl that we adopted. Her name is Beatrice, but all of her friends call her Smellerbee."

Katara felt a twinge of pain in her heart. It was one of Jet's friends. She was pretty much a nice girl, but even then, she was still one of Jet's loyal companions. Yet, she seemed to know when it was time to stop… but even with her being mature and wise, she was Jet's buddy, and it brought back painful memories.

She forced her voice to work. "Oh," was all she could muster.

Linda looked up at her with concern; well, the woman _was_ rather short. "Are you okay, dear?"

Aang nodded in agreement to Linda's question, his face etched with worry. "Yeah… _are_ you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine." To change the subject, she quickly reached into her purse and pulled out a notebook and pen, and started scribbling down the daycare's address and phone number, along with her own. Ripping out the sheep of paper, she thrust it out into the woman's awaiting hands. "Here. The day care's phone number and my number are on here. Call anytime you'd like."

The woman folded it, and stuffed it in her pocket. "Okay, thank you, hon!" Then she leaned over and kissed Ethan's cheek, who was sucking on his now-bare popsicle stick. "Now, we have to go find Daddy. Say bye-bye to Katara and Aang!"

Immediately, the boy's face scrunched up and turned red, foreshadowing the development of tears and wailing. "Noooo!" He whirled his pudgy fists in the air, flinging his stick around all over the place. "I don't wan' them ta goooooooooo!" Fat droplets rolled down his face, and he began to cry.

Linda patted his back reassuringly. "I'll call you," she told Katara, and hurried off, Ethan protesting all the way.

Katara turned to face Aang, her eyes meeting his stormy grey ones. "We should get back. The others are probably worried."

Aang nodded in agreement. "Right."

Xxx

When they arrived back in the concert hall, the music had already started. Amy was up on stage in her intricate black outfit, belting out lines of _Bring Me to Life_, the guitarists shredding their guitars.

Katara looked at it in amazement. The strobe lights, all the smoke machines, the roars of hundreds of screaming fans… it was all overwhelming and awesome at the same time.

After they slid back into their seats, Sokka grabbed for his nachos. "Took you long enough!" he yelled over the music, stuffing chips into his mouth.

After passing out all the food, Katara fell back into her chair, feeling awkward while everyone else was standing up and dancing around her. But she had done so much walking… she had to take a moment to rest.

She glanced over at Aang. He gave her a huge smile, his stormy gray eyes glittering goofily.

Katara had no choice but to smile back.

Xxx

Yue fidgeted. She was trying to work up the courage to do it. To go and have a heart-to-heart conversation to Sokka. To admit her feelings for him, but her loyalty to her father and to her father's company stood in the way. This relationship with Hahn would mean hundreds of more people would get jobs. If she fumbled in any way, they would be forced into unemployment.

Then she though with a determined attitude, _I'm going to do it._

"Hahn?" she practically yelled over the loud scream of fans. "I'm going to go talk to Sokka."

"Why?" he shouted back.

"I want to let him know that the relationship between me and him is over!"

Hahn pondered this for a minute, then nodded.

Feeling extremely relieved but nervous at the same time, she darted out into the aisle, and around to Sokka.

He was jumping up and down, pumping his fist in the air, whooping shouts of joy as _Paper Flowers_ sang across the vast, echoing room.

She tapped his shoulder hesitantly. He turned to meet his eyes, which now looked worried and concerned. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk!" It was hard to speak through all of the noise.

He nodded, and shimmied out of the aisle to accompany her out of the theater.

Xxx

Zuko was hot. Unbearably hot. Usually, he liked the heat, but this was the stuffy kind; the kind that stifles your breath and stacks you clothes to your body.

He had to get out. All these people, sweaty bodies pressed up against him, jumping up and down to the music. He had to breathe.

"Mai?" he yelled over the sounds of guitar solos and screams of fans. "I'm going to go get some fresh air!"

She nodded, and turned her focus back to the stage.

Zuko made a beeline for the exit, determined to get out of that wretched hellhole.

He erupted through the doors, out into the cool night air. A rush of relief passed over his skin, making him sigh in joy and pleasure.

He leaned against the cold brick wall, letting the harsh thump of his heartbeat fade away. Evanescence was cool and all, but they had way too many fans. The sold-out show and the amount of people in the theater were proof of that.

Suddenly, he heard voices. Familiar voices.

"Yue, I don't understand!"

"You're right, Sokka… you don't understand!"

Zuko peered around the corner of the building in interest. Sure enough, there was Sokka and Yue, both riled up in a heated argument.

"Sokka, I _have_ to go out with Hahn! Hundreds of people would be unemployed if I don't!" Yue made exasperated motions with her hands, clearly distraught.

"But that jerk is cocky and arrogant!"

"So? If it means helping people have better lives and futures, then I'll do it!"

"Why don't you ever consider my feelings?"

Yue stomped the ground. "Why don't you ever consider _mine?"_

There was a white flash. Zuko looked over his shoulder. A pair of headlights loomed over the building, and glared in Zuko's eyes. He blocked the blaze from his eyes with one arm, waiting until they turned the curb and sped up, down the road toward them. Sokka and Yue didn't seem to notice.

"You know what, Sokka? When you sum it up, you're just as cocky as Hahn is!" Yue retorted.

"And you aren't, _Yue?"_

"Argh!" She stomped off toward the road. Across the street was the huge parking lot, where Zuko remembered Mai had parked her car. He figured Yue must have parked in the same area. "Leave me alone! Just leave me _alone!"_

Zuko was suddenly very aware of the huge black truck that sped down the road, toward Yue's disappearing figure.

Zuko gasped. _Oh, no._

He lunged forward, one arm out as if to stop her. "Yue, watch out!"

Yue paid no heed to his warning, and dashed out in front of the car. The driver immediately tried to slam on their brakes, sending loud skidding sounds echoing into the cool night air, now filled with horror and dread. Yue faced the vehicle, her blue eyes wide and afraid as she realized the fatal mistake she had made.

A large _thump_ echoed through the air.

All Zuko could see left of Yue was her long, white hair, a starking alabaster against the black asphalt, her body hidden beneath the big ford truck. Red dripped in to mingle with the black and white mix.

It was too late.

Xxx

**YES! I got it done! Would any of you had guessed it? :D I told you. But take note that this story is MAINLY Kataang, but it focuses on other relationships, too.**

**Poor Yue! Poor SOKKA! Imagine how he must feel! :'(**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. Review!**


	12. Her Favorite White Lilies

**Oh, I'm sure I'm driving you guys insane. :D I evil. Muah ha ha! I WILL ONE DAY TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Lol, not really. XD  
>Anyways, I really, REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY wish that I didn't make Katara do martial arts… -_- Darn, this is going to be hard. Just bear with me, please.<strong>

**And the part with Adventure Time in this chapter… you won't get unless you've watched Adventure Time, so just go along with it.**

**All right, to an anonymous reviewer—I FEEL like describing outfits is too unprofessional. Sorry about not picturing Katara's outfit that well, I just wanted to get through that part because, again, I don't like describing outfits. And about the Smellerbee Teller thing—Smellerbee isn't her real name. It's Beatrice, so technically it would be Beatrice Teller. Yes, Zuko was at the concert, too… I hinted that earlier in the chapter, when Mai asked when they were going to Sacramento, where the concert was to be held. I wanted to keep it vague, but clear enough the readers find out that they went to the concert by the end of the chapter. Yes, poor Yue! :(**

**Oh, and Yue's last name is Ayson, which means "beautiful like the moon"… don't ask. I'm bad at last names. -_-**

**The Katara and Sokka bonding moments in here… it is NOT Katokka, or Kasokka, or whatever. **

**All right, here is the next chapter! :D**

**Xxx**

_They that love beyond the world cannot be separated by it. Death cannot kill what never dies._

Xxx

_**Open Doors**_

_Chapter Eleven:_ _Her Favorite White Lilies_

Katara stared at the coffin.

This couldn't be happening.

Sadness was, indeed, in her heart; it was filled up nearly to the brim with that emotion… but was stopped by pure shock. This wasn't possible. Yue was one of her best friends in the world! She couldn't just…_ die._

Katara remembered seeing Yue in the funeral reception. She was beautiful; settled down against pure white silk, her gorgeous alabaster hair spilling out around her head in beautiful waves. Her intricate dark blue evening gown complimented her bronze skin perfectly, and she was glowing with warmth. Her long, thick lashes were closed, and a small smile was set upon her face. She looked peaceful; as if she was sleeping. Katara even thought she saw her chest lift up and down for a minute… but it was just a hopeful illusion.

She flicked her eyes over to her brother. He was handsome, in his suit and tie; he had even fixed his hair for the occasion, which is totally unlike Sokka. His cerulean eyes were resting on his lover's pure mahogany coffin. His face was expressionless.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The silent cries of Yue's father were quiet in the background, almost too vague to hear, accompanied with the sobs of family and friends. Thunder rumbled in the distance; it started to drizzle, rain pecking at the sorrow-filled people gathered in the graveyard.

She clenched the bouquet of flowers in her hand; a count of five simple white lilies; Yue's favorite flower.

Katara watched as her best friend was lowered deep into the soft dirt ground, and the preacher began to speak. "We are gathered here today to mourn the death of Yue Ayson, a beloved daughter, granddaughter, lover, and friend…"

Katara felt one unconscious tear fall down her cheek. She didn't wipe it away; she simply let it glide over her skin, and drip off of her jaw and onto the ground.

She wasn't crying. The tears were falling… but she wasn't crying.

"…may she rest in peace." The preacher closed his Bible, and stepped back, which was Katara's cue.

Katara reluctantly walked forward, her satin dress swishing around her legs; the one Yue said she looked pretty in. Her feet padded toward the vast hole that contained her best friend.

Katara peered down to see Yue's coffin, the shining wood glittering against what sunlight could be seen through the thick, gray clouds. Rain droplets shone upon it, reminding her of Yue's eyes, when she was pleased of something.

Another lonesome tear escaped, and slid off of her cheek to land on Yue's coffin.

Katara tossed in the lilies to accompany Yue… the last reminder of her best friend being alive slipped from her fingers, and fluttered to meet the dark box.

Then the gravediggers began to shovel dirt back into the hole. Katara wanted to shout at them to stop… but it had to be done. She watched as the last beautiful lily was covered by a thick wad of brown.

She wanted to turn away… but by doing that she felt like she was betraying Yue. So she just stared as the last of the mud was replaced, and the workers leaned on the shovel, out of breath.

Katara felt a presence beside her. She flicked her glance up to see her brother, gazing down at the pile of dirt as if the world had just ended. Like Katara, his tears fell… but he wasn't crying.

Katara looked back down. She could hear everyone in the background filing out into their cars to meet at the church for brunch… she was disgusted. How could they abandon Yue like this?

"Katara, Sokka… come along…" Hakoda called softly from behind them. "We need to… go give the family members our regards…"

Katara could feel Sokka reluctantly turn, and take one last look at Yue's grave before walking toward his father. Katara knew that staying here would just cause him more pain... but she wanted to stay. She wanted to remember every last detail, because Yue was her friend. She would have done the same for her.

"Katara, dear… we'll pull around and pick you up, okay? You gather yourself, honey…" her father whispered sincerely. Katara did nothing.

She could hear Sokka and Hakoda walk away. She just simply couldn't tear her eyes off of her friend's grave.

But she had to… she couldn't stay here forever, no matter how much she wanted to.

So Katara turned away. Her face was burning, her chest ached, and depression was set heavily upon her shoulders. That was when she noticed one lone figure standing there beside a thick, evergreen tree, as if waiting for her.

She looked up. There stood Aang, looking at her with pure sadness in his stormy gray eyes. Gone was the goofy twinkle, and was replaced with sincere sympathy and heartache.

He opened his arms for her, his hands set wide.

Katara couldn't stand it any longer. The tears—the real, crying tears—soon came to her face. She rushed forward, and crushed her body with his, inhaling his clean scent. She began to sob into his shoulder for the second time since they had met, soaking the collar of his shirt, and listened as he ran his hands over her hair, whispering comforting words to her, reassuring that everything was going to be alright, and that he promised.

Xxx

Katara watched the little, eight-year-old Yue blow a wave of bubbles into Sokka's face, who squealed and batted them away. Then the tiny Katara dashed over, a squirt gun in her hands. She lifted it, and pelted her brother with streams of water.

The small figures dashed across their screen, throwing water balloons and laughing their heads off. They could hear Hakoda's voice in the background; _"You guys be careful; the mud is slippery!"_

Katara looked across the couch at her brother. He gazed at the television, a small, sad smile spreading across his face, the reflection of the TV in his cerulean eyes.

Katara finally managed to speak. "You really did love her, didn't you?"

Sokka nodded, not taking his eyes away from the flickering screen. "Yeah."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't really take you seriously when you constantly babbled on about how much you were obsessed with her." Katara tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and picked up the photo journal on the coffee table. She opened the book, the cover cracking with age.

"It's okay. I don't think I would have taken me seriously, either."

Katara blinked in surprise. The normal, cheerful Sokka would have never said that. "Sokka… did you ever…"

Sokka turned his head toward her. "Did what?"

"Actually… ask her out, and… kiss her?"

Sokka chuckled, and focused his vision back on the television. "Yeah. I did."

Katara flipped through the album in her lap, looking at pictures of her deceased friend as a small child, leading up to prom last year when she looked as radiant as the full moon. "Which one?"

Sokka smiled. "I kissed her."

"What was it like?"

Sokka cocked his eyebrow; Katara was glad to see the old Sokka emerge, even if it was for a split second. "You've kissed someone before."

Katara scoffed as she looked at a picture of Yue in her moon goddess Halloween costume from when she was eleven. "Yeah, _Jet._ But it didn't feel like it was supposed to."

After a moment, Sokka murmured, "It felt like my heart was about to explode."

It fell silent in the room. All that could be heard was the childish squeals of the video in the background.

Katara closed her photo album, and crawled across the couch. She settled beside Sokka, pressing close. She gave him a small, sisterly peck on the cheek before weaving her hand with his. "I love you, Sokka."

Sokka looked down at his little sister, with a deep brotherly love in his eyes that Katara felt could protect her through anything. "I love you too, Katara."

Katara leaned against him, settling her head in the crook of his warm shoulder, and watched twelve-year-old Yue give a dumbstruck Sokka a kiss on the temple, when he had given her a piece of candy.

Katara sighed happily as Sokka wrapped his arm around her tighter, filling her with the most excellent feeling of being the best of friends with her sibling. She was convinced that there wasn't any other guy in the whole world that could be as good of a brother as he was.

Xxx

Aang strummed his guitar, working out a rhythm. He wanted to clear his mind desperately. Every note, every pluck of the string seemed to make his shoulders less tense, or another bit of his migraine go away.

Yue's death was so… sudden. Aang hadn't known her that long, but had considered her a good friend. Everyone at the funeral seemed so heartbroken… especially Sokka. He wouldn't even eat at the brunch, which is totally unlike Sokka.

And Katara…

He sighed, and stopped his continuous playing for a minute. Katara had known her ever since they had moved here from Alaska when she was seven. When she had seen Yue being dragged onto a stretcher, she couldn't even speak. Her eyes had just widened, and he could hear her struggle for air.

And when she had cried earlier today…

A million emotions flooded through him. He was so pained. He couldn't stand to see his friends like this. Especially Katara. When she was sobbing into his shirt, he was ready to drop everything and punch the lights out of the truck driver. But he couldn't abandon Katara… so he stayed. But he was very close to connecting his fist to the guy's nose a couple hundred times.

There was a subtle knock on his door.

"Come in."

The door cracked open, and Gyatso's head emerged. "Aang, there's someone here to see you."

Aang lowered his guitar. "Who is it?"

The door opened even more, and Gyatso stepped back to reveal a very tired-looking teenage girl.

Aang nearly fell off of his bed. "Katara?"

Gyatso nodded. "I'll leave you two alone." He slowly walked out of the hall and down the stairs.

Once the old man had disappeared, Katara stepped in cautiously. The sunlight from his open window shone down on her, making her beautiful blue eyes sparkle… but not like the usual sparkle. It was like when she was sick; she was, of course, stunning, but she didn't have that usual aura of radiance around her. Instead, there were dark circles under her red eyes, and her hair wasn't in an intricate fish tail or French braid; she had just pulled it back into a barrette.

"Hi." Katara fidgeted, her hands behind her back.

Aang set his guitar behind him on his bed next to a sleeping Appa, who was sawing logs. "Hey."

Her eyes flickered around his room, her expression a bit surprised.

It wasn't anything special. He had an orange bedspread with a sky blue stripe down the middle, and posters of rock bands and guitar players were hung on his wall. His three guitars- his acoustic, his electric, and the electric he had gotten for Christmas- leaned on their stands, next to an amplifier. A desk was shoved in a corner, and in the other edge of the room was two black bean bags, with a bookcase in between.

Aang cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

She raised her brow in an impressed look. "You are unusually neat for a guy."

"Heh, thanks."

She walked over, and sat next to him on his bed, Appa still snoring in the background. She took her hands from behind her back. There was a wad of cash. She fingered it nervously, and held the green bills out to him. "I… want to pay you back for the concert…"

"What? No! You keep the money!" Aang said, shaking his head. "I don't need it."

Katara blinked. "Why?"

"Because I bought those tickets for _you._ You deserved them."

She shook her head in disagreement. "No, I didn't. I didn't deserve it." Katara looked up at him with wide, gorgeous azure eyes that made his heart melt completely away. "But why did you give them to me? I was so mean to you after the piano incident. I was a total jerk. Why not Sokka or Suki?" She jabbed a finger at her chest, her brows furrowed in a cute little worried crease. "Why _me?"_

Aang's breath hitched in his throat. He should tell her. He was _going _to tell her. He had to.

"Because… because, I… I really-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. It opened to reveal a smiling Gyatso. "Katara?"

Aang stifled an exasperated sigh that creeped up to his mouth. _Thanks, Gyatso. _  
>Katara fixed her eyes on Aang's adoptive father. "Yes, sir?"<p>

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Katara's gaze flicked from the old man, to Aang, and back to Gyatso again. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out her cell phone. "I'd love to. Can I call my father first?"

Gyatso nodded, his grey eyes twinkling. "Of course."

So Katara stood, and retreated to a corner of Aang's room to call Hakoda. When she started to talk, Aang shot Gyatso a glare. Gyatso just grinned mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows, making the message clear- _"I invited her for dinner to annoy you."_ This made Aang groan expressively.

"Okay… okay, Dad. Just tell Sokka to order takeout, or a pizza or something… I was planning a big dinner for him tomorrow anyway… no, please don't tell him about it, I want it to be a surprise. Yes, please say to Sokka to take the money from the cash register and lock the shop door when he's done with his shift. Okay. Yeah. I love you too, Dad. Bye." Her phone snapped closed, and she turned on her heels to look at the two. "My Dad says it's okay, as long as I be back by nine thirty."

"Great! What would you like for dinner?"

Aang looked at Katara, and then he looked at Gyatso. A smile creeped over his face. "Gyatso, you should really let Katara cook."

The old man looked confused. "Whatever for?"

"The girl should be on Iron Chef. She would kick butt."

Katara blushed, and looked away, embarrassed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously, smiling despite the red on her face. "No… I'm not _that _good…"

Aang scoffed, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? That dinner you made me was fabulous!"

Gyatso chuckled. "Now I'm interested. I would love to try your cooking, Katara."

Katara twirled her fingers through a piece of her long, pretty tresses. "Alright, if you want me to…"

Xxx

Gyatso leaned back into his dining room chair, and patted his full stomach contentedly. "You were right, Aang."

Aang looked up from stuffing his face full of penne. "About what?" he said through his food.

"She _could _be on Iron Chef." He turned to Katara. "My dear, that was absolutely delicious."

Katara blushed, wringing her hands. "Thank you, sir." She was relieved. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous about coming over here; Gyatso was such a nice man, and Aang was one of her best friends… but for some reason, she was on edge.

Gyatso stood, and took the plates from in front of them. "I'll go do the dishes. You two..." He paused, trying to think of something to say. "Do teenager-ish stuff."

Aang chuckled as he watched his adopted father walk out of the room and into the kitchen.

Katara didn't say anything. She just leaned her elbows against the table, and put her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes. She was so stressed out… and depressed. Not just with Yue's death. Sokka wasn't Sokka. Toph wasn't Toph. Even Aang was acting more down than usual… she just wanted everything to be normal.

"Katara, you okay?"

Katara flicked her eyes up to meet Aang's stormy, concern-filled ones.

She smiled in a feeble attempt to look reassuring. "Everything's fine."

He didn't buy it.

Aang was silent for a minute. Then he spoke up. "Do you like Adventure Time?"

"Adventure Time? What's that?"

Aang laughed. "Only the most ridiculous show on Earth! C'mon, I'll show it to you."

Xxx

An hour later, Katara and Aang were huddled up in the chairs they had lugged over to his computer, working their way through bowls of popcorn, laughing their heads off as they watched _Trouble in Lumpy Space._ Appa sat at their feet, trying to ignore their guffaws and take a nap… a battle of which he was sorely losing.

Katara suppressed a giggle, and put on an extremely fake sad expression. _"No, _not_ whatever! I know I mess things up sometimes, but you're supposed to be my friend! Not like the fake ones I have here!"_ she mocked.

Aang laughed, and put on an angry, exasperated look. _"Lump off, Mom!"_

They both cracked up, leaning back in their seats and holding their aching sides.

Katara sighed, and wiped away a tear. "Wow… that is the most childish, ridiculous, hilarious show I have watched in a long while."

Aang nodded, chuckling. "I know… I watch it whenever I'm depressed."

He felt Katara's gaze land on him. Aang suddenly felt self-conscious, and a blush spiked his face in a flash. He glanced over at her, and she was looking at him with a confused look on her pretty face. He scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say, but wanting to say something nonetheless.

Then, she spoke, her voice almost sharp in between the echoing silence of the moment. "How do you do it?"

Aang was taken aback by her question. He turned toward her, tugging on his toboggan nervously. "What do you mean?"

She bit her lip, and twirled a piece of hair through her fingers. She looked almost guilty. "Well… get along with _everybody._"

"Not everybody. Did you forget who I spilled Coke on?"

Katara brushed that away with the wave of one delicate hand, rolling her eyes in an irritated expression. "Jet doesn't count, he'd be mean to you anyways."

Aang nodded in agreement. "True."

Katara let out an exasperated sigh. "What I'm trying to say is, you're always so… _nice._ I bet there isn't a person on Earth—besides Jet, of course—that you couldn't get along with." She scoffed, and her eyes widened. "Even _Kohana_ likes you, and that's saying something!"

Aang shifted in his seat. "Well…" he just shrugged, and smiled sheepishly. "I don't… really know."

She blinked, black lashes brushing caramel skin. She giggled, and leaned in to playfully set her head on his shoulder. "You're so weird sometimes!"

Aang grinned, and felt his heart swell up inside of his chest. "You shouldn't be talking!" he exclaimed, poking her in the stomach. A loud laugh escaped her lips, and her eyes widened when she heard the sound. She immediately whizzed her hand up to slap against her mouth, to muffle it. She looked completely horrified.

Aang furrowed his eyebrows in worry. "What's wrong?"

Katara removed her palm from her face, and stuck a tongue out at him playfully. "You shouldn't be so funny all the time!"

"Why?" _Wait… she thinks I'm funny?_ His heart joyfully cheered at the thought of this. _Score!_

Katara nodded, and a blush sprinkled over her face. "I… I hate my laugh."

Aang scoffed. "If you hate it so much, why haven't you held back before?"

"Because that last one sounded like a dying pig. You get used to the other ones sounding just like a plain old pig." She held a finger up to prove her point- truly a Sokka moment. "There is a vast difference between a dying pig and a regular pig."

Aang thought all of this was unbelievably cute. Katara- beautiful, perfect Katara- hated her own laugh. Aang strongly disagreed. It was probably the best sound in the whole world. Her laugh was like wind chimes; pretty and light, and meant for you to remember. And here she was, comparing it to a dying pig.

"Katara, your laugh does not sound like a dying pig."

She rolled her eyes pointedly. "You don't need to lie to make me feel better; I already know I have a weird laugh."

"No, you don't. I'll prove it." Aang cocked an eyebrow, and deviously inched closer to her.

Her beautiful blue eyes widened. "Aang… what are you…"

Aang curled his hands into claws, and lunged for her. He tickled her; all up and down her sides, making a series of gasps and giggles to emerge from her mouth. She squirmed in her seat, trying to escape his devious fingers. "Aang! Aang, st-stop, you-you're making-g me… haha! Stop! M-my laugh… s-sounds-s w-weird… hee! Stoppit!"

Aang continued to flick his fingers over her ribs. "Alright… then say your laugh isn't weird."

"B-but…"

"Say it!" Aang tickled her even harder, making her guffaws increase.

Katara tried to jerk away from him to no avail. "O-okay! M-my… haha! L-laugh is-sn't w-weird! Okay! Okay, I said it!"

Aang retreated his hands, and Katara gave a sigh of relief. She held her abdomen, making deep, clear breaths. "Whew," she said, sweeping a piece of hair from her eyes, "I thought I was going to die there for a second."

Aang cocked an eyebrow at her. "Still think you laugh is weird?"

She shook her head diligently. "Absolutely not!"

Aang chuckled, and tossed his arm over the back over her chair, poking her one more time in the arm for good measure. "Good, because it isn't."

Katara grinned at him, and leaned in toward him to set her temple on his shoulder again in a mock dramatic pose. She swept her head hand over her head as if she was about to faint. "Oh, dear! The world will end, because my laugh is strange! Hide, my brethren; for if you do not, I fear your lives will end!"

Aang scoffed, still very aware of her head on his shoulder, her long curls spilling over the back of his own chair. "Katara, if the world ends that means _the world_ ends. They wouldn't be able to hide."

She chuckled, looking up at him with amused azure eyes. "You sound like Sokka."

"And you sound like Katara." He lifted a finger, and tapped his chin in false thought. "Now, I wonder why?"

Katara rolled her eyes, and nuzzled farther into his shoulder. The smell of her hair was intoxicating… vanilla, with beach roses and ocean breezes… Aang resisted the temptation to reach over and run his hand through the soft, silky chocolate locks.

The thought rushed through Aang's head all at once. _She's leaning. Her head. On my shoulder. _He felt like shouting it out to the world, and into Haru's face, then into Jet's, and then rushing back to remind the world again.

Finally, Katara spoke. "You know what I just realized?"

Aang, despite his rapidly beating heart thumping in his hears and his profusely shaking knees, answered, "What?"

"I haven't thought of Yue ever since you showed me Adventure Time." She grinned, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I feel much better than I have been feeling."

Aang, without thinking, wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad."

Katara leaned closer to give him a tight hug. One hand slid over the back of his chair and attached firmly to the other one, making her squeeze his chest.

Aang thought he heard some ribs crack. "K-Katara… you're… ch-choking me…"

She gave a slight giggle, and looked up to see his face, probably to tease him about how red it was.

And they both froze.

Their heads were dangerously close. The smile on Katara's face was immediately wiped off. Instead, she sat and stared at him with wide, blue, beautifully surprised eyes. A rose-red flush sprinkled over her flawless bronze cheeks.

Aang's heart started to dance in his chest. He tried to take his arm from around her neck, but it refused to move. The inevitable, hot, thick sensation of a blush spread over his face, and the butterflies in his stomach decided to throw a party. Sweat leaked down his temples. Her breath smelled like cinnamon, and was pleasantly warm, radiating against his skin. Her clear azure eyes shone, and her heart-shaped lips were parted delicately.

They stood there for a minute, in each other's embrace. Even though he wanted more than just this, Aang would be content to stay like this forever.

And then the moment broke.

Both teens blinked rapidly, and tore apart, blushes even thicker and spreading to their necks. They averted their eyes away from each other, Aang scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, Katara rapidly twirling her blue curl between her nimble fingers.

"I… I think I better go…" Katara barely whispered, standing up and taking her jacket from off of his bed, her face hidden behind her hair.

"Yeah, okay…" Aang said, nervously tugging on his toboggan.

Katara made her way toward his door, her step slow and hesitant. "I'll see you later…"

"Alright…"

And then she paused. Her head bent to look at her shoes… then it raised up again. She straightened her shoulders in determination, and pivoted on her heels.

Aang's heart yet again began to thump as she strutted over quickly, and bent down to plant a kiss on his cheek.

When she retreated, Aang was ready to jump up and down in jubilance. She _kissed_ his _cheek_… TWICE! Aang's heart inside of him screamed, "TWO TIMES, BABY!"

Then Katara smiled down at him. "Thanks." She turned around, and made her way to the door. When she opened it, she looked at him with those powerful blue eyes. "For everything." And then she left, closing the door behind her.

Aang listened until her steps padded across the hall, down the stairs, and out the front entrance. When the almost silent slam of the glass door reached his ears, Aang let the long-awaited grin spread across his face.

"_YES!" _He cried in triumph, pushing his feet against the carpet, and pounding a fist into the air. In result, the seat tilted back. He frantically waved his arms to keep his balance, but ended up falling backwards, and landing with a gut-wrenching _thump. _"Ow!"

Suddenly, the door to his room opened yet again with a squeak. Gyatso's head popped in… when he saw the teenager lying backwards in a chair resting upon the floor, a shocked expression crossed his face. "Aang? Is everything alright?"

Aang gave him a huge smile, his heart swelled up so much he thought his chest would explode. "Everything's fantastic!"

"Are you sure? Katara seemed to be in a little bit of a hurry to get home…"

Aang shook his head enthusiastically, and gave his adopted father two thumbs-up. "Nope! Everything is spectacular!"

Gyatso cocked an eyebrow skeptically. "Alright…" Then he stepped back out of the room, and shut the door with a _clack._

When his father left, Aang let his head fall onto the floor. He looked up to the ceiling, and sighed, the noise filled with contentment, hope… and something he thought he would never sigh about.

Love.

Xxx

When the front door shut behind her, Katara plopped onto the Chen's front porch steps.

She set her head in her hands. What had happened back there?

Katara felt… weird. Her stomach was fluttering, and her face was hot, and she was sweating profusely. _Maybe I'm coming down with something…?_ she thought, taking deep breaths, trying to slow her oxygen intake.

But… when that happened… her heart was beating so fast… it would jump into her throat, down to her stomach, and then back to its original position before repeating the process all over again. Could he hear it? Who wouldn't be able to? It was thumping against the inside of her ribs like a sledgehammer trying to split a brick… it felt like…

_"It felt like my heart was going to explode,"_ Sokka had said.

That was exactly how it felt. Like it was going to self-combust at any minute.

Does that mean…?

Katara sighed excessively, and rubbed her eyes. She didn't know if it did mean that, but if it did… she would have no idea what to do.

She wished… what did she wish?

Katara rubbed her temples, confused and torn… and…

And… what?

**Xxx**

**I'll tell you, Katara. IN LOVE. Take the hint already, sister!**

**Lots of flirting in this chappy, I knew you guys would like that! :D Yue's funeral was SOOOOO SAAAAD… :( But the scene with Sokka and Katara bonding time made me feel happy and fuzzy!**

**I hope you guys liked it! There will be more contact between the whole group in the next chapter, since I wanted mainly Aang and Katara and a little bit of Sokka in this one. ;D**


	13. Memories and MarioKart

**Hi, guys! Almost everyone declared that the last chapter was their favorite… gee, I wonder why? Maybe because of the huge amount of KATAANG FLIRTING? XD**

**Anyways… I meant to say this on the last author's note, but… WOW! Guys, I got over 100 reviews when I posted the REAL tenth chapter (not the mini chapter)! Only on the tenth chapter? Not too bad, if I do say so myself! :D **

**I just want to say… thank you all, for being so supportive. Whenever, I feel like quitting, it's my fans that lift me up, and I love you guys for that. Thank you… so much. My heart swells over when I read how much you guys like my writing. I work hard to make sure that all of you are satisfied, because I love you like that. :D**

**Alright, I'm not picking favorites, but these people have gone far more than just reviewing—Cassidy Alice, PandaLily22, FatedMan, Zarina3908, tykronos the devastator, and Izzy Smiling. You all have given me ideas, bothering to go out of the way to PM me to tell me how good my writing is, to give me critique, or just being an inspiration, and I thank you. A special thanks to SleepyReader13, who is a great friend—she's helped me through many things, on here and out in the real world. I LOVE YOU, SLEEPY! :D**

**OH, I hate writing depressed Sokka… he's going to kinda be like he's in the show. He's going to shove all of his feelings way back into himself, and be the hilarious weirdo that I love to write.**

**Now, on to the story!  
><strong>

**Xxx**

_Sometimes, just a few words is all it takes. _

Xxx

_**Open Doors**_

_Chapter Twelve__: Memories and MarioKart_

_That plane crash. That stupid, darn plane crash. _

_Daddy said it made Mommy die. Daddy cried, while he told me that she was singing for some big people in one of the two tall buildings. He said it was an "adult party"—with lots of nasty-smelling stuff he called _wine_, and lots of fancy little treats on plates that waiters with black-and-white clothes carried around._

_He said the people on the plane who crashed… they meant to wreck it into the building. They did it on _purpose_. _

_So that means they meant to make Mommy die._

_My tears tasted salty. My nose was so stuffed up, when I tried to breathe it would whistle. My throat hurt. I coughed, and I coughed, and I _coughed_, but it wouldn't get better. _

_Mommy loved us. Even more than she loved her music. She didn't deserve to die._

_That's when I turned to Daddy. I wiped away my tears, and I looked him in the eye like Mommy would to Sokka when he got in trouble. "I'm gonna make pretty sounds, Daddy. I'm gonna make people wish they could make beautiful sounds, just like Mommy did. Mommy's gonna be proud of me. Mommy's gonna look down on me from her sparkly chair beside God, and she's gonna say, 'That's my girl.' Because Mommy deserves to be proud. And I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure that happens."_

xxx

A week had passed since Yue's death. The group unwillingly jumped into January, unsure about the future since their friend's passing. Interaction between the friends had not weakened, but grown stronger because of their loss… they were together more than ever, and all of the teenagers were absolutely sure nothing could change that. They did everything with each other; did homework, played videogames… there was not a day in passing of which one person of their little clique didn't see another. They were inseparable, and were determined to stay that way.

A good example of this was when Gyatso had first opened his school for Hapkido, also known as a dojo. Kids came filing in immediately, the parking lot filling up to the ultimate limit. The whole group was going to go out for Chinese after Aang had finished assisting Gyatso with the kids, and decided to come early to watch. Toph's chauffeur was going to drop her off, and Suki would bring her car; but Sokka and Katara were going to walk to the dojo, seeing as it was only a few blocks away from their house.

Katara was walking alongside her brother, who was loudly complaining of the bitter cold wind. His depression over the loss of his love lessened; either that, or he was making a hard effort to keep his feelings shoved way down deep inside, for the sake of the group. Even so, Katara had often worried for him.

Katara's sneakers padded against the hard cement sidewalk, occasionally tiptoeing around icy puddles, shining a transparent alabaster, reflecting the pale winter sunlight like gleaming mirrors. It had started to snow lightly, the small, ivory flakes fluttering to the ground in graceful little dances. Katara had her thick, flannel blue coat she used for frigid times such as these. Her small hands were equipped with fingerless cloth gloves—only because she hated anything covering her whole hand. She was grateful for the heat; her brother, however, was a different story.

"Jeez, it's so fricken freezing!" Sokka shivered, wrapping his arms around his chest.

Katara cocked an eyebrow at him pointedly. "That what you get for wearing just a jacket. I told you it would be snowing outside, but _nooo! _You just _had_ to wear your Gators sweatshirt."

Sokka stuck a tongue out at her, and pulled his hood over his head to keep the snow from falling into the one piece of cloth serving as the barrier between the bitter cold and his t-shirt.

Suddenly, Katara spotted the small brick building, surrounded by hordes of minivans and small cars. "There it is!" She pointed toward the dojo.

Sokka sighed in relief. "Finally, warmth!" he shouted eagerly, and bolted through the parking lot.

"Sokka, wait for me!" Katara called, and rushed after him.

Xxx

Aang leaned down on the mat, reaching for the little girl's foot. "Alright, Chizu," he murmured. "You need to put your foot over here, sweetie."

"Like dis?" She asked, adjusting it to a more stable position.

He grinned at her, making her brown eyes sparkle with triumph. "That's perfect!"

Suddenly, he heard the old door creak open; the only way in and out of the dojo. He looked up, to see Sokka entering, throwing his arms out wide, and practically shouting, "Aah, warmth! My life is saved!"

A couple parents in the waiting area sent him irritated, pointed looks. Then, a delicate hand reached to whack Sokka in the arm, making him let out a small yelp of surprise and pain.

Katara stepped in, a grumpy look on her pretty features. She silently scolded Sokka for being so loud, jabbing her index finger at his chest. Snowflakes were sprinkled in her hair, the glistening specks stark ivory against the dark chocolate waves.

Aang stared at her, a deepening blush overcoming his face. All of a sudden, her head turned, revealing her sparkling blue eyes he was sure could see from a mile away. A powder pink skittered over her caramel cheeks, and she bit her lip nervously.

Memories of what he called "the moment" flashed across his mind. He could feel the heat on his face spread to his neck.

Then, one fingerless glove rose, Katara's thin, slim, smooth bronze fingers poking out from the tops. She gave a little wave, smiling sweetly, red flecking over her skin.

Aang waved back. What else could he do?

Then he noticed a slight shift of movement out of the corner of his eye. Aang flicked his vision over to the source; it was Sokka, his arms folded, one eyebrow cocked, looking at him skeptically, as if saying, _Watch it._ Aang just shrugged his shoulders, and mouthed "What?" to his friend. Sokka just rolled his eyes, and went after Katara, who was heading toward a seat in the waiting section for parents.

Aang just shrugged it off, and turned to help a little boy with his front stance.

Throughout the hour-long class, Aang had proceeded to help the children with various types of stances and blocks, and he couldn't help but crack a smile when they just looked so darn _proud _of themselves.

Toph had arrived, shoving off the chauffeur that was supposed to help her inside, insisting she could do it herself. And, Toph being Toph, of course she could. Heck, she could beat Sokka at videogames. Aang was convinced she must be some type of psychic.

Suki had come last, toward the end of the class, her hair windblown and cheeks flushed. She looked relieved when she found she wasn't late, her shoulders sagging as the tension and nervousness she possessed slid off in a flourish.

Aang laughed silently as he watched his friends whisper in a hushed tone. He was so lucky to have them.

_I'm lucky to have one friend in particular,_ he thought, smiling softly as he watched Katara try to muffle her laughs at one of Toph's famous snarky comments.

Xxx

"You guys have _no_ idea how to eat Chinese food."

Toph rolled her eyes, as she picked at a piece of sesame chicken with her chopsticks. "Oh, really? Do tell, Wise Guy."

"Well, _first,_ you have to start with the more _gentle_ foods," Sokka concluded, pointing to his own plate. "As you can see, my varieties include peanut chicken, lo mien, fried rice, crab meat, sushi, and sweet and sour chicken." He jabbed his finger at each of the edibles as he spoke.

Katara cocked an eyebrow, raising a cup of jasmine tea to her lips. "How is crab meat _gentle?"_

Sokka ignored her comment, and continued on his rant. "And then you go to the more strong foods, like spicy mushroom soup, Szechuan chicken, Szechuan egg soup, and tofu."

Suki smirked. "Please inform me on why tofu is a 'strong food'. It doesn't even taste like anything."

Aang nodded in agreement. "And what the heck is _Szechuan chicken?"_

Sokka continued to let their comebacks brush over him, though he was getting slightly frustrated. "You move from _gentle_ foods to_ strong_ foods because if you start with gentle, then it prepares you for the more spicy and rich delicacies that the strong foods behold. Tofu is a strong food simply because it is mushy."

Katara rolled her eyes, picking at her fried rice. "As if _that _makes any sense."

Sokka turned to her, looking truly offended, her arms crossed. "Hey—_your_ love is music. _My_ love is food."

"And being a retard," Toph muttered through a mouthful of fortune cookie.

Sokka was about to shout something back, but with Suki being the genius that she was, she quickly shoved an eggroll into her friend's gaping mouth to silence any further argument. Sokka immediately sighed at the feeling of any kind of Chinese treats on his highly-trained taste buds, and chewed slowly, savoring the taste.

Katara sighed. "Thank God for that," she murmured, putting her head in one delicate hand.

Then Sokka's eyes widened in horror and realization. He quickly swallowed the mush in his mouth, and turned to a chuckling Suki. "_Hey!_ Egg rolls are a _strong_ food! I need to have gentle foods before I even _think_ about strong foods!"

"Ugh," Suki muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Sokka, you are such a dweeb," Toph snapped, setting her chopsticks beside her plate.

Sokka lifted an index finger. "A dashingly handsome, intelligent dweeb at that."

"Oh, give me a break."

Sokka immediately shot something back at the blind girl, which of course led to a huge dispute over idiotic actions and varieties of Chinese food. Katara giggled from beside Aang, picking up her tiny teacup. Aang turned and grinned at her, sending her an obvious message—_This is so ridiculously fun._

Katara smiled back, with a look that said—_I know, right?_

Suddenly, Katara felt a nudge on her arm, sending pricks of pain sneaking all the way up her shoulder. She flicked her eyes over to see Suki, holding a piece of beef to her smirking lips, giving her a pointed, knowing stare, blue-grey eyes sparkling with mischief. The girl wiggled her eyebrows irritatingly. _You like him_, was the clear look pasted all over her face.

Katara stuck her tongue out at her. _Shut up._

"You're seriously stupid, Meathead. Szechuan chicken is _way_ better than rice noodles. Rice noodles are for girly vegan wimps like Twinkles." Toph jabbed a thumb at the boy across the table.

"Hey!" Aang cried. "I resent that comment!" He slumped back into his seat, arms crossed, a grumpy look on his face that made Katara want to laugh. "Besides, I'm a vegetarian."

Sokka stabbed a chopstick upright through a large piece of sushi on his plate, as if he was a fierce king piercing a rock with his sword. He brandished the other chopstick the air, and shouted with a very obvious British accent, "You ahre mistahken! Rice noodles ahre a rich delicacy that shahll forevah be cherished, my child!"

"Wow, you _are_ a retard." Toph snickered cockily as she shoveled some spiced green beans into her mouth, smearing her face with sauce.

Before Sokka could snap something back, Katara interrupted, "So, what do you guys want to do after dinner?"

Sokka was immediately hooked, pondering this. Katara sighed in relief. _Good move, Katara._

Her brother's eyes lit up like huge fluorescent stars. "Let's go bowling!" Sokka finally concluded, pumping a fist in the air. "Oh, yes! I'm gonna kick all of your pathetic butts with my awesome bowling skills!"

Suki shook her head. "No, Sokka. The bowling alley isn't open on Sundays."

"Dangit."

Aang raised a hand, a bashful look on his face. "We could hang at my place…"

Sokka leaned toward him. He lifted a chopstick to point at the boy's nose, who was looking at it with wide, confused eyes. Sokka cocked an eyebrow. "Do you have a Wii?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Do you have MarioKart?"

"Uh… yes?"

Sokka pursed his lips, and squinted his eyes in concentration, as if deciding on something. "I deem him worthy," he finally proclaimed, leaning back and reaching over to Suki's plate to pop another egg roll into his mouth. Suki glared at him with a playful twinkle in her eyes. Sokka just gave her a large smile, revealing all of the remnants of food in between his teeth.

Katara grimaced at the sight of the wads of chicken in his smile. "Toph's right, Sokka. You _are_ a dweeb."

He flashed his sister another food-filled grin. "Like I said. Dashingly handsome."

Aang knew what to do. He bounded into the argument before Katara could call him a dweeb again, and it would just get worse form there. "So, we're going over to my house."

Toph rolled her eyes, stuffing a piece of mushroom into her mouth. "I think we already established that, TwinkleToes."

Aang shrugged, letting the snarky comment roll off of him like dew would a leaf. "Just sayin'."

Katara reached into her pocket, and took out her cell phone. The time said four forty-six. "Well, hurry up and finish eating, guys. If we leave in about five minutes, we'll be able to spend two and a half hours at Aang's."

Sokka slumped, disappointment plastered all over his face. "Aww. I won't be able to move on to the strong foods."

Xxx

Kohana grunted as she watched her mother flip through pictures of wedding cakes with Ryuu, her fiancé. They had been sitting in the highly-decorated, extremely white room for hours, listening to the wedding planner shoot out ideas and suggestions, one after the other in a mad rush toward the couple.

"Ooh, Ryuu!" Kohana's mother, Kira, squealed. She leaned in toward her fiancé, who looked extremely interested. "Look at this cake! I love the pretty lavender roses."

The wedding planner, whose name was Jayla, looked over their shoulders at the photo album. "Oh, yes, ma'am. That is a nice pick. Shall I add it to the list, and when samples of the cakes you pick get delivered, we can decide which one is most fit for the job?"

"Sounds great," Ryuu said, smiling at the old woman.

"Alright. When I get back, we can work on who are the bridesmaids and such." Jayla walked out of the room, her high stiletto heels tip-tapping against the hardwood floor.

Kira turned to Kohana, her wide, aqua-green eyes sparkling with delight. "Isn't this such fun, Kohana?"

_"Yeah,_ Mom. _Lots."_ Kohana said sarcastically, and focused her vision out a window beside the loveseat she was lounging in, watching the snow flutter down to sidewalks, sprinkling pedestrians' hair with white little flecks of glistening softness.

Kira sighed, sounding exhausted. "Oh, come now, dearest. Don't be like that."

Ryuu nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Kohana. I'm looking forward to be your stepdad…" He smiled to himself, brown eyes gleaming. "And a new uncle… and, of course, a husband." He licked his lips, and turned to his soon-to-be daughter. "Why aren't you excited, Kiddo?"

"Don't _call_ me _Kiddo,"_ Kohana spat, her eyes narrowed. Pale fists clenched, to make the knuckles an alabaster white. Dark hair was in her face, but she didn't bother to shove it out of the way.

Ryuu winced in surprise and pain. Kohana knew he just wanted her to like him… but no one was going to take the place of her daddy. Her dad was the best dad in the world… even if he didn't do anything except call her every once in a while... no birthday cards, nothing. But no one could replace Kohana's dad. Kohana loved him with all of her heart, and Ryuu wasn't going to shove her father aside and take her affection from her daddy.

Besides. Only _her_ dad could call her Kiddo.

Kira sighed, weaving her hand with that of her fiancé's to comfort him. "Kohana, dear, he just trying to make you happy."

"Go make _someone else_ happy. I'm _tired_ of this _crap_ about weddings, and… and _whatever!" _Kohana turned away, once again gazing out the window. "I just want Dad back."

Before her mother could reply, Jayla strutted back in, heels once again clacking an annoying beat. "Alright, I have all the cakes on order. Now, all we need to do is the invitation lists, the bridesmaids, the flower girl, the ring bearer, and the groomsmen." She flipped a manicured hand, and let out a slight laugh. "And, of course, the maid of honor and the best man."

Before turning back to Jayla, Kira sent Kohana a look that said, _We're going to talk about this later._ Kohana just rolled her eyes.

Ryuu made a futile attempt to settle the tension. "So, um… honey, who do you want as the flower girl?"

Kira's eyes immediately lit up. "Oh, there's this little girl named Kiko… she's so adorable! She's my cousin's daughter. I would love her as the flower girl."

Jayla nodded as she jotted this down in her notebook, pen shaking steadily as she wrote. "And, bridesmaids?"

"Of course, my daughter will be the maid of honor." Kira waved a hand at an irritated Kohana. Jayla scribbled across the page. "And… oh, my cousin, of course, she's a great friend… oh, and Aralia, Ryuu's sister. She's such a dear," Kira giggled, tightening her hold on Ryuu's hand. "And of course, my niece, Katara."

Kohana's jaw clenched at hearing her cousin's name. _Ugh,_ she thought. _Of course Mom thought of Katara._

Kira turned to her fiancé. "Have you heard Katara sing and play the piano?"

Ryuu shook his head. "No… I didn't know she played piano."

"Oh, yes. The girl is a prodigy, I'm telling you. Her playing… it seems to come so naturally to her… and her voice? _Oh. _Just like Kya's. She reminds me so much of my sister, you know? Looks exactly like her, acts exactly like her… it's unbelievable. Her looks, of course, is just like that of Kya's. Her hair is so gorgeous and wavy… and her eyes? They're so blue." Kira sighed, and wiped away a tear. "Oh, how I miss my sister."

Kohana's mood darkened. Of _course_ her Mom had to point out Katara's beauty. Katara didn't need makeup and spray-tans to look pretty. She didn't even make an effort. The one time Kohana had slept over at her cousin's house, when she got up in the morning for school, she saw Katara simply take a shower, comb her hair and braid it, and brush her teeth. She wore simple jeans and sneakers. No effort to make herself look attractive.

Kira turned to her daughter. "Of course, she doesn't compare to you, dearest," she said happily. But Kohana knew she was just saying that not to make her feel bad.

"Alright, we're getting off topic here, ladies and gents." Jayla whisked a piece of blonde hair from her face. "There's work to be done."

"Oh, right… of course." Kira turned back to her and Ryuu, and started to discuss groomsmen.

Kohana, once again, stared out the window. She felt tears come to her eyes, prickling and scraping; a threat to the even texture of her makeup. If there was just _one thing_ she could do to make her mother proud…

Xxx

"SCREW YOU, PRINCESS PEACH!" Sokka rapidly twirled the Wii controller, thumbing the A button frantically. "HA! TASTE MY BANANA PEELS!"

Suki rolled her eyes. "Sokka, quiet _down!"_

"NO! PRINCESS PEACH IS STEALIN' ALL MY STARS!" Sokka shouted, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Princess Peach… is a _fricken thief_! She just STOLE THE STAR I took from Toad!" He swerved the controller, and managed to snatch one character's star. "Eat it, Peachy! Princess Rosalina is _soooooo_ much sexier than you!"

Sokka was, of course, playing MarioKart, determined to get all the stars and have his revenge on Princess Peach. Suki was sprawled out on the couch, watching Sokka play his game, while Toph worked her way through a bag of cheddar and sour cream chips. Appa was panting beside her, just waiting for her to toss the occasional crumb. Aang and Katara were sitting at the kitchen table, where Katara was able to keep an eye on her brother, and still be able to play Scrabble with Aang.

Katara giggled at Sokka's antics, setting down a _C_ tile on a square. "Jeez. Sokka and his videogames."

Aang chuckled as he studied the board scratching his chin in thought. "Ya think? The guy goes pretty hardcore when it comes to MarioKart."

"_Ahahaha!_ Suck it, Yoshi!"

Aang jabbed a thumb toward where the noise emanated—on the living room floor, wagging a Wii controller, the source's nose just a foot away from the TV screen. "See? Told you."

Katara laughed, the sound like light bells to Aang's ears. Her eyes glittered with humor as she snickered, tucking a curl behind on ear before setting a Scrabble letter down on the board, and reaching for another letter. He was secretly glad she wasn't trying to hide her laugh anymore.

Then, suddenly, Katara paused. She squinted at the small wooden square, as if she had trouble making out what it was. "Ugh. My eyesight is terrible," she complained, reaching down in her pocket to pull out a navy blue leather glasses case. Out slid a pair of thick, black, rectangular frames, and she lifted them to set them on her nose, pushing them up with her index finger.

Aang studied her curiously. "You wear glasses?"

She blushed, and nodded sheepishly, red speckling her caramel cheeks. "Yeah. Most of the time I don't wear them, because they make me look like a nerd." Katara smiled sadly, scratching her cheek bashfully. "I was made fun of about that in elementary and middle school."

Aang looked at her. They didn't make her look like a nerd one bit. They made her look more… sophisticated. Not that she wasn't sophisticated already, but it made her look even more intelligent and mature than she already was. The lenses weren't thick, but for some reason, they took away the color from her sea-blue eyes—he didn't like that part. But, hey, in his opinion, Katara would look great in a plastic trash bag.

Aang shook his head in disagreement. "They don't make you look like a nerd."

"AH! FREAK YOU, PEACH!" Sokka's voice barged in.

Ignoring her brother, Katara fiddled with her necklace around her neck nervously; a pretty, shiny blue pendant. "Th-thanks."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by irritable, crackling words that were inevitably Sokka's. "Hey! What's up with you guys?"

Katara cocked an eyebrow at her sibling. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"You two have been acting weird to each other since we got to Gyatso's Hapkido… school… place." Sokka set his Wii controller beside him on the carpet, the current game over with him in second place… right behind Princess Peach. "What's going on?"

Aang felt an immediate blush spread over his face. _Wh-what? Is it that obvious?_ he thought to himself, his breathing quickening to a rapid pace.

"N-nothing!" Katara insisted, smiling widely with a blush on her cheeks. "Everythi-ing is f-fine!"

Aang nodded in agreement, plastering on a fake smile in a feeble attempt to hide his embarrassment. "Seriously-y. It-t's fantastic over here! H-how are you?"

Toph just snorted. "Oh, I'm doing _fabulous. _Especially while listening to you two flirt with each other constantly." She snickered as her hand reached into the chip bag and popped an orange, cheddar-cheese circle into her mouth. Appa whimpered. "Won't Haru be just _pleased?"_

Aang's blush immediately spread down his neck, the heat incasing his face like a hot blanket. Katara was apparently having the same reaction, because her nimble fingers twisted through a lock of her hair feverishly, and she fidgeted around in her seat.

"Er… I… uh…" she mumbled, the flush caressing her skin increasing.

Aang glared at the blind girl, who was munching on her chips cockily. "Shut up, Toph."

"Okay, okay, jeez. Just stating the obvious, which apparently no one has realized yet." Toph rolled her eyes, and continued her munching. Then she smirked. "Maybe we should open the windows in here, too. It's getting a little steamy."

Sokka tried to hide a laugh behind his hand. It came out in a snort. All it got was a whack in the arm from Suki, telling him to mind his own business.

Katara and Aang just ignored their antics, and turned back to their game, where they played in awkward silence, Toph's sassy remarks and Sokka's cracking voice in the background. As Aang spelled out a word on the board, he noticed Katara fiddling with the necklace around her neck. That necklace she always wore.

"Hey," Aang finally said, pointing toward the amulet on her collarbone. "Where'd you get that?"

Katara rubbed her fingers across the surface of her treasured gem, and chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, this?" She licked her lips, and averted her eyes toward the Scrabble board, her blue eyes looking sad and depressed. "Uh… my mom gave it to me."

Aang nodded, looking at her precious necklace. "Oh, yeah. I think you told me that once." He hesitated, furrowing his brow in a torn expression of decision. "Where… where is she?"

Katara bit her lip, her eyes flicking across the room as she tried to develop words that would be most suitable for explaining the situation of her beloved mother to one of her best friends.

Aang suddenly felt worry rise in his chest like a flaming balloon. "You don't have to tell me if you don't—"

"No, it's okay. You deserve to know." Katara looked up at him, and gave him one small, sad smile. "Do… do you remember 9-11?"

Aang's eyes widened in disbelief. "You… you mean she's…"

Katara nodded, twirling a Scrabble piece around the table with one finger, her cheek rest in her delicate hand. "She was a singer. She was quite famous." Katara set her stunning gaze upon Aang. "Kya Kuruk?"

Ah. He remembered hearing a name like that. Maybe that was why Katara's last name seemed so familiar. "Yeah, I think I've heard it before."

Katara nodded. "I'm not surprised." She licked her lips, and continued her explanation. "I was four, Sokka was five. She was singing at a party. It was supposed to be for a lot of money. We were living in Alaska at the time, and she was on tour. We were hoping she would make enough money to help us move to California." Katara shrugged, obviously making a hard effort to keep her cool. "That was when… when the terrorists crashed the plane into the building."

Aang felt a strong attachment to her… not love, exactly. As if he could relate. Because he _can._

"I know how you feel." Aang looked away. A small hint of sadness crawled up his chest and into his throat, where it stayed. "My real parents died when I was four, too."

"I'm really sorry."

Aang shrugged, plucking a Scrabble square off of the countertop, and lining it up on the game board with care. "It's okay. I don't really remember them."

Katara pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I remember my mom. I was really attached to her." She smiled a soft grin, a wistful look in her endless azure eyes. "She used to sing to me a lot. And… and she would braid my hair every morning, no matter how bad she felt."

Aang tugged on his toboggan as he watched Katara's nimble, slim fingers tap across the tabletop as if she was playing piano. Another one of her cute habits that he completely adored. "I can recall a little bit. My mom… I remember her tickling me once. And I remember my dad helping me set up an electronic train set."

Aang felt something warm and soft sneak into his hand under the table. This took him by surprise, so he let his muscles tense up a bit when he felt a small squeeze on his palm. He looked down to discover Katara's delicate caramel hand wrapped around his, rubbing his wrist with her slim thumb in comfort.

Aang's heart swelled so much, he was sure it would burst out of his chest. His brain screamed victory, and his face heated up profusely.

God, he was so freaking lucky to have met her.

Xxx

The group had spent longer than just two and a half hours at Aang's house. They had stayed for five hours. All had lost track of time, and by then Toph's parents were frantically calling her, asking where she was and how much trouble she was in. Turns out, her chauffeur was just being lazy, and had forgotten to pick her up. Suki had to leave not long after Toph, so only Sokka and Katara lingered.

Sokka was still trying to beat Princess Peach on MarioKart. He was determined to destroy her before they went home. Katara and Aang had already played three long games of Scrabble, so they had gone up to Aang's room to play around with Appa.

Katara giggled from beside Aang on his bed, tugging on the opposite end of Appa's rope, which the dog had in his mouth. "Appa, easy!" she laughed. "You're going to tear my arm out of its socket."

Aang laughed from beside her, and reached over her shoulder to retrieve the other end of the toy, wrapping his hands around Katara's. "Okay, on three," he exclaimed. "One…"

"Two…" Katara grinned.

"Three!" they both exclaimed simultaneously, and pulled hard. As a result, it ripped out of the dog's mouth, and both of the teens went tumbling backwards. While Aang was lucky and fell back onto his pillows, Katara was less fortunate. She fell off of the bed, and landed on the floor with a huge _thump._ Appa just stared up at them with wide brown eyes, his tail wagging so hard his rear end went sailing along with it.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Aang leaned over and looked down at her with concern radiating from his eyes.

Katara nodded, and smiled sheepishly, forcing herself up on one elbow. "Yeah. Just being my clumsy old self."

Aang chuckled, and reached out a hand to help her. Katara grasped it, and she felt a pull on her arm, and sure enough she sailed to her feet in a flash.

"Wow," Aang commented, eyebrows raised and a huge grin spread across his face. "You're light."

Katara felt a blush reach her face as he continued to grasp her hand. It was warm and soft, and made her heart flutter. "Heh. Thanks."

She plopped on the bed beside him, and curled her knees to her chest. "Want to play twenty questions?"

Aang's face lit up, his handsome stormy eyes sparkling. "Sure!"

Katara smiled, a light chuckle escaping her lips. "Okay. Ninjas or monks?"

"Monks. Definitely."

Katara nodded in agreement. "Ha. Monks are pretty cool." She reached up, and tucked one annoying strand of hair behind her ear. "Alright. Your turn."

Aang tapped his chin in pondering thought. "Would you… rather live in the South Pole, or… or in the desert?"

She cocked one eyebrow, surprised at the randomness of his question. "South Pole."

Aang grinned playfully, and poked her in the knee, making a small giggle emerge from her lips. "But the South Pole is cold!"

"I know. I like the cold."

The teenager beside her chuckled, and flicked his deep grey eyes at her. She felt the blush that she thought had finally disappeared return, and she bit her lip. She was starting to notice things that she hadn't before… like, how his eyes sparkled when he laughed… or how good he smelled…

_Whoa, Katara,_ she thought, putting a hand to her clammy cheek. _Slow down there, girl. He's just a friend to you, remember?_

Then Aang took off his toboggan, smoothing the top of his head awkwardly, as if he thought he might have hat hair. But he didn't. His black hair shone, and it was messy… in an extremely cute way…

_He's just… a… a friend…_ she repeated to herself, as if it could help her out of her trance. He had this nose, it was small and round… and big ears that stuck out a bit that she thought was undeniably cute… and…

_Ugh! Stoppit!_ her mind screamed, as she ran a hand through her hair and averting her eyes away from his stormy grey ones. She curled her knees closer to her chest. _I have to stop thinking like this… he is just a friend…_

"So, it's your turn."

Katara snapped her head to look in his direction, surprised by the sound of his voice in the awkward silence. "What?"

Aang gave her a big, goofy grin. "It's your turn to ask me a question."

Katara smiled softly, and snickered at herself. "Oh," she finally whispered. "Yeah. Duh." She blinked, trying to concoct a question that would be decent.

He was wringing his toboggan in his hands, as if he was nervous. Katara glanced down at the head covering, suddenly curious. "Why do you wear that?"

Aang looked a bit shocked at her question. Katara hoped she hadn't angered him. A feeling of dread whooshed up from deep inside her stomach all the way up into her chest, where her heart thumped excitedly. "Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's okay. It's just that nobody's asked me that before." Aang scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a nervous smile on his face. "Uh… I dunno. Ever since I remember, I've been wearing them. I just… feel like it's a part of me." He gestured a hand at his toboggan. "It's like a tattoo, I guess you could say."

Katara nodded. "Yeah. That makes sense." Then she smiled up at him, hoping to ease the awkwardness. "So… you ask me a question now."

Aang chuckled, and looked down at his feet, a blush smothered across his cheeks. "I'm kinda scared to ask, but I am a little curious…"

"What? You know you can ask me anything."

Aang snickered sheepishly. "Alright, then…" His grey eyes flickered from his feet, to the opposite wall, and then to Katara. "Have… you ever been… kissed… before?"

Katara was surprised. There was no other way to put it. "Well, I… yes. Once." Her eyebrows furrowed, and anger suddenly developed her. "By Jet."

"Oh. Sorry I asked."

"No, it's okay." She rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that great, anyways. He kinda tasted like sardines."

Aang laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the air like smooth bells.

Katara grinned at him widely. "So, what about you? Have you ever been kissed?"

Aang chuckled, and set a hand upon his knee. "Heh. If you count that I was kissed on the cheek when I was five by a girl I haven't seen in ten years, then yeah."

"Awww…" Katara cooed, clasping her hands together. "What was her name?"

"On Ji."

Katara giggled. "That's cute."

Aang's blush grew, and despite his best efforts not to do so, he grinned. "I don't really remember her."

"Oh, well. It still counts for something, right?"

Aang quirked his mouth at her, his grey eyes sparkling. Katara felt a red-hot heat consume her face. "Right," he answered simply.

Xxx

"But, _Mom!"_ Toph shouted, stomping her foot on the wooden floor as tears were brought to her eyes. "I don't want to do that stupid modeling shoot! That's for stuck-up girly chicks who do nothing except stare at themselves in the mirror!"

Poppy flashed a look at Toph, even though the woman knew she could not see. "You're doing it. That's final."

"Why?"

Poppy straightened up, and took a sip of tea from her teacup, before calmly placing it back onto its saucer and looking at her daughter with a hard stare. "You have been hanging out with too many boys, Toph. They're bad influences. I think it would be better to let the girl side of you shine for a bit."

"If anything, modeling is worse!" Toph retorted, her face reddening and streams of droplets pouring down her pale cheeks. "And what if I don't want to let the 'girl side of me shine'? What if I like being who I am?" she questioned, and then jabbed an index finger at her parent. "Why do you not love me for who I _am, _instead of who you want me to be?"

Poppy huffed. "Your modeling. End of discussion."

"But—"

Poppy signaled their butler, who was standing off to the side. "Yong, take Toph to her room please."

The butler walked forward and took Toph's pale arm. "Come along, Missus Toph."

Toph snarled, and jerked her elbow out of his grasp. "I don't _need_ your help." She whipped around and stomped down the hall toward her room. The poster-clad door slammed closed with a huge _whap._

After a moment of silence, Poppy spoke. "Well," she acknowledged, "this should be interesting."

Xxx

**I'm so, so sorry you guys. I haven't been able to get it done because I've had a bad case of the flu, and was on a strict stay-in-bed regimen. I'm apologize for taking so long.**

**Anyways—this chapter was filled with what you all love. Kataang flirting, some drama, and a little humor dashed in. **

**This chapter was also dedicated to show that Kohana is not exactly who she seems. *wink wink***

**Yes, Toph is going to model. We'll just see how that turns out. xD**

**I HATE writing depressed Sokka. -_-**

**By the way- Katara's glasses don't look nerdy. Just want to get that message by. Besides- I thought it would make her a bit more interesting. X3**

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	14. The Blackout

**News: I'm going to go through each chapter, and edit typos and stuff I don't like. Just a heads up, in case you guys go through it and see some stuff you don't remember, and end up thinking "WTF?"**

**You know what REALLY annoys me? Is when you don't go OCD with a specific character, like Sokka, and then people end up complaining about how that character views things. For instance: Let's say I wrote about how Toph thought King Bumi was creepy, and then a reviewer argues that King Bumi isn't creepy. Just because the CHARACTER said King Bumi was creepy DOES NOT MEAN that King Bumi is actually creepy. It's the character POV that matters. **

**Sorry about the rant. I just had to get my thoughts out there.**

**Anyways. I have to remind you, that in this fanfiction, I don't write each day at a time. There is some time-skipping. **

**But… I think you guys are really going to like this chapter. *evil grin***

**Xxx**

_Love is brightest in the dark._

xxx

_**Open Doors**_

_Chapter Thirteen:_ _The Blackout_

Katara rested her head on her hand, listening to Professor Jeong Jeong give his lecture of biological anatomy. She tried to stifle a yawn and pay attention to his lesson, as it was very important to their upcoming report card grades… but she couldn't help but daydream, for Jeong Jeong's droning, monotone voice wasn't helping her first thing on this winter morning.

Today was the twentieth of January. It was nearing the wedding.

Her aunt, Kira, was getting married on the twenty-sixth. She was supposed to go shopping for bridesmaid dresses with her mother's sister and Kohana after school, and wasn't looking forward to it. As much as she loved her aunt, spending three to four hours with Kohana trying on dresses wasn't exactly her idea of fun.

Suddenly, a folded piece of paper was flipped onto her desk. She looked at the boy beside her. Aang was pretending to listen to the teacher intently, but nevertheless, he had a small smile on his face.

Katara suppressed a giggle. Then she opened the note, careful not to be too noisy about it.

_**Want to come over after school to do homework? **_

Katara silently sighed in disappointment, and scrawled down her reply.

_**Sorry… I really wish I could, but I have to go shopping for bridesmaid dresses after school. My aunt's getting married. **_

She tossed it back. Aang quickly shoved it in his jacket pocket noiselessly when Jeong Jeong's eyes flickered over to their direction suspiciously, but was finally convinced nothing had occurred when he saw the two students' eyes focused directly on him. He turned to write on the green chalkboard.

Then the note was thrown back.

_**That's okay… is it Kohana's mom, or something? When's your aunt getting hitched?**_

Katara wrote down the answer.

_**Yeah, it's Kohana's mom. She's surprisingly nothing like her daughter. She's getting married on the 26**__**th**__**, to a guy named Ryuu. He seems really nice. **_

_**Would you like to come?**_

Katara bit her lip, and passed it back to him. She received another glare from Jeong, but when the old man saw nothing to get her in trouble for, he went back to teaching.

The piece of paper landed on her desk.

_**Go where? To the wedding?**_

Katara picked up her pen once again, and put it to the wrinkled sheet.

_**Yeah. If you want to, I'll send you the address over email.**_

Katara slipped the note to him. She watched as he jotted down a reply, and handed it back to her.

_**That'd be fun. Good luck finding a dress. **_

Katara smiled, and nodded to him in a silent "Thanks". He grinned back, his grey eyes sparkling with a goofy twinkle.

Katara returned her attention back to the lesson, but this time, she had an even harder time concentrating. She was too busy trying to sort out her feelings about the boy sitting in the aisle next to her.

**Xxx**

Katara sighed as she stepped into yet another dress. She was getting tired of this, especially with her cousin complaining about how all of the dresses just didn't suit her tastes. "Oh, I don't _like_ that _color,"_ or "This just _doesn't look _right one _me,"_ was all that seemed to come from Kohana's mouth.

As she felt the employee button up the buttons on her back, Katara shook her head in disappointment. Kohana was so ungrateful—he mother was buying a bridesmaid dress for her, and the girl couldn't say so much as "thanks"?

The employee of David's Bridal—her name was Terra—grinned as the she adjusted the shoulders on her customer's current dress. "All done, miss. Should we go an' show the other ladies now, ma'am?"

Katara smiled back at her. "Yes, please." She looked down to see a knee-length dress that was meant to show off her legs; not one she preferred, but her aunt Kira picked it out.

Katara shoved aside the curtain, to see Kohana already ogling herself in the mirror with the same dress on, family members humming in approval.

Kohana smiled at her reflection. "I like this one." It was red and sleek, showing off her porcelain skin perfectly. Her legs looked even longer than they normally do, and it complimented her curves.

Katara bit her lip in jealousy. Despite Kohana's mean vibe, she looked good in pretty much anything.

Aunt Kira nodded in approval, a big smile on her face. "Only the best for you, dearest."

Kohana smirked, and turned to look at her butt in the mirror. "Yes, Mother. The color sets off my hair," she mentioned, flipping her almost black hair over her shoulder to prove her point.

Kira's eyes flicked over to Katara, who was half hidden behind the changing curtain. "Come on out, Katara! Let's see that on you."

Katara blinked, and stepped out into the open. She smoothed out the silk on her waist as her family studied her silently. "I… don't like this one… Kohana looks very good in it, but… I feel like it doesn't quite suit me…"

Kira nodded in agreement. "I think so, too. Red looks nice on you, but the style doesn't." The woman snapped her fingers, as if she had gotten a very good idea. "Terra! Get Katara in a paler color dress. That should be a nice contrast to her olive skin tone."

Terra nodded. "Yes, miss," she murmured, and took Katara by the hand. "Come, ma'am. I have one in mind for you."

Katara let Terra drag her back to the rows of dresses. "All… alright, Terra. I trust you."

The woman turned her head, and smiled at the girl. "You should. I've been doing this for five years." Then she went back to rummaging through the racks, humming quietly as she studied each dress.

Katara bit her lip. "I haven't exactly had the best experiences with…dressing up and stuff… something… happened, and…"

Terra snickered, and shook her head. "Don't you worry, doll. We'll find you something…" A wide smile creeped across her face, and she pulled out a dress of light blue silk, and turned to hold it out to her. "And I doubt anything really bad will happen at a wedding."

Katara looked down at the dress. It was pretty, no doubt. A simple, floor-length bridesmaid gown with a heart neckline and a slight ruffle in the skirt. "It's really nice, Terra…"

The woman shoved the garment toward Katara's chest. "Then let's try it on."

Xxx

Kohana tapped her high-heeled foot impatiently. She still had her beautiful red dress on, and was waiting for Katara to finally come out to show whatever gown Terra had picked out for her.

"Come along, Katara!" Kohana's mother called out.

Kohana rolled her eyes. Katara was taking so long, she would be eighty by the time her cousin hauled herself out here.

The curtain was shoved aside, and Katara's head popped through. She looked at the group with wide blue eyes. "Don't laugh," Katara insisted, her voice shaking.

Kohana scoffed. "Come _on_, Katara. It can't be _that_ bad."

Katara nodded, her brows furrowed. "O…Okay," she said, and whipped the curtain aside.

As soon as Katara's dress was revealed, Kira practically squealed. "Oh, my—I should get all of my bridesmaids to wear that! It's absolutely stunning!" Kira hopped up and down in her chair giddily, like a little child who had just received a new toy. "Oh, Terra, you're a genius!"

Tera grinned. "Yes, ma'am. I know."

Katara laughed at the woman. "You remind me of my friend Toph. She would have said the exact same thing." Then the girl quirked her mouth. "Well, she wouldn't exactly be a _genius_ in the category of wedding dresses, but still."

Kohana was speechless. It… it wasn't _fair!_ Kohana was supposed to be the pretty one, not Katara! Why couldn't something go her way for once?

Kira grinned. "Well, dear, the dress looks good on you. Do you want it, love?"

Katara looked down at herself, and nodded. "Yeah. It seems like a good choice."

Kohana huffed through her nose, and folded her arms, looking away. Kohana was determined to make herself better than Katara, at any cost.

Xxx

It was storming violently outside. Rain pounded down on the town, thunder booming and lightning crackling furiously, like whips thrashing through the blackened sky. People were told to stay indoors, for their own safety.

Katara and Sokka were over at Aang's house for the afternoon, and because of the storm, were told to stay the night if it hadn't let up. Sokka was, once again, playing on the Wii, trying to beat Princess Peach at MarioKart, Appa snoozing beside him. Katara was up in Aang's room, just talking and laughing with each other.

Katara tried to ease her laughing, clutching her stomach. "Oh, that's hilarious!" she exclaimed, giggling. She held up the book in her hand; it was labeled _Tall Tales and Short Stories. _"Your dad was genius! Did he really write this book?"

Aang nodded, grinning. "Yeah. It's really good, isn't it?"

The girl nodded, her crystal eyes sparkling. "Oh, yes! I love it, it's definitely one of the best books I've read!"

The two had just got done reading an alternate version of Jack and the Beanstalk. Gyatso, the author, had twisted the story into a hilarious, odd tale about a loud boy and a smart-aleck giant, whom he had based off of Toph, the boy he had based off of Sokka. The combination created a humorous tale of bickering and making the world come to an end.

Katara leafed through the book, her eyes skimming the pages. "Let's find another one. Maybe he wrote a story of his own." It was hard for Aang to ignore the wide smile on her face, her cheeks flushed rose.

Aang's heart went _ka-thump_. Just the sight of Katara happy made him want to celebrate.

Katara's blue eyes lit up sapphire. "Oh! Here's one!" she exclaimed. "And it's supposed to be a romance."

Aang bit his lip. He knew this tale. It was one of his favorites as a child, when Gyatso used to read to him out of this book. He could remember sitting in the old man's lap, the smell of peppermint in his nose, and the strong arm of his father balancing the little boy on his knee.

Katara opened her mouth to read from the book, but the split second she did, everything went black. The lights flickered, and went off, sending them in complete and total darkness. A roll of thunder boomed outside, the rain thumping on the roof more than ever.

They heard a yell from downstairs. "NOOOO! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO BEAT PRINCESS PEACH!"

Katara gasped. "What just happened?" she exclaimed.

Aang slithered his hand through the blanket of black, searching for her hand. Once he found it, he grasped the softness firmly, her skin like satin gliding across his own. "Power outage," he answered. "Must be from the storm."

He felt the girl's fingers tighten around his own. "Do you have any flashlights?"

Aang shook his head, even though he knew she couldn't see. "No, but I have some candles in the bathroom." He stood up, his knees wobbly from lack of sight. "Let me go get them." He tried to let go of her hand, but she continued to clutch his palm, holding him in place.

Katara's voice quivered. "I… I can't see."

Aang understood. He felt a wave of compassion and protection for her crash over his heart, the feeling heavy in his chest. He gripped her silky, delicate hand, and led her to his bathroom. He clambered through the door, and with his free hand, opened the cabinets and began to search.

"Are… are you sure you have them?" Katara asked, stuttering.

Aang's fingers found a hunk of wax, his nails piercing the mass. "I'm sure," he announced triumphantly, and set it upon the counter. After feeling around for a box of matches, he lit the candle, setting the restroom ablaze in a dim light.

Katara sighed in relief. "As much as I like the night, I hate power outages," she explained, picking up the small, white square so she could find her way through the darkness.

Aang nodded. "I know the feeling," he replied.

Suddenly, both teenagers' eyes flickered down to their clasped hands. Once Aang realized they were still locked together, he quickly retreated his palm, stuffing it in his pocket. His face felt like fire, and he hoped Katara couldn't see it through the dimness of the room. His heart was beating a million miles a second.

Katara blinked. "Um…" she murmured, "I… I still want to read that… that short story."

Aang looked up at her, his face still heated. "The one about Oma and Shu?"

"Y-yeah."

Aang nodded. "O…Okay."

Once the two had made their way through Aang's dark bedroom and back to his bed, Katara set down the candle on his bedside table, and opened the book once again. "Here it is!" she exclaimed triumphantly, and began to read.

"Once, there were two people. A man, and a woman. They met on top of a mountain separating their two villages, and the two immediately feel in love…"

Aang settled into his pillows, listening to the softness of her voice; like chocolate icing.

"…but their villages were enemies, so they could not be together."

Thunder boomed. Lightning lit up the room.

"So they could see each other without anyone knowing, these two created elaborate tunnels through the mountain that only they could find their way through. They were taught to control earth by _badgermoles,_ a creature that had the ability to manipulate rock and soil. These lovers became controllers of the earth, or _earthbenders,_ as folk stories and legends say..."

The candle flickered. The warmth lit up her eyes a brilliant sapphire blue, sending Aang sailing into those endless oceans of depth. Her skin glowed, the golden caramel beautifully stunning, making Aang wonder what it would feel like to stroke the softness of her cheek.

Aang's heart thumped.

Katara's lips parted. "They met one another every day after that. But one day, the man didn't come."

He saw her eyes widen in disbelief. She was undeniably cute, to get so enthralled in a children's tale.

"He died in the war between their two villages."

Aang leaned his head on one hand, the weight of his elbow supported by his mattress. He wasn't paying any mind to the story. He was busy staring at a certain someone, his grey eyes fixed on her blue ones.

"The woman was devastated. In her rage she showed a terrible display of her earthbending power. She could have destroyed them all!"

Aang felt a smile creep upon his face.

"But instead she declared the war over. The two villages helped her create a new town, where the people could live in peace."

Aang made a decision. The time was now. He was sure of it. Positive, even.

Katara's face lit up with a grin. "The woman's name was Oma, and the man's name was Shu. The town was named Omashu, as a monument to their love."

Aang leaned forward, catching her hand in his. His heart thumped uncontrollably, his knees shook, and his breathing was rapid. This was it. If he fumbled or messed up, it was down the crapper for him.

Katara looked up at him in alarm, but he could tell she tried to act natural, nonetheless. She continued to read from the book. "People… people still say, that… that somewhere, up in heaven…."

Katara felt her heart jump as Aang leaned in. Was he going to…?

"…that the… the two lovers…"

Aang forced himself to tilt his head towards hers. _I need to do this. I need to._

"…they… they still… rejoice…"

Katara could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. It smelled of rain, and autumn breezes…

"… and celebrate…"

Aang heaved his free hand gently upward to stroke her cheek. It was even softer than he had imagined.

"…the… united bond…of their villages…"

Katara felt her eyes widen as her gaze met his stormy grey orbs. She felt his hand gingerly run through a strand of her hair.

"…and…"

Aang was so nervous. His face flushed fifty shades of red, and sweat poured down his temples. He wouldn't mess this up. He _couldn't._

"…their…"

Their heads neared. Katara's heartbeat accelerated.

"…undying…"

Her lips were mere centimeters away. Aang grew even more hopeful.

"…love…"

Katara managed out the last word, her voice shaking uncontrollably. She waited, as he leaned in just a bit more.

Aang felt the barest brush of soft lips on his.

He did it.

He… he _did_ it.

There was no contemplating on how completely happy he felt at that moment. He didn't care how long the kiss lasted. He didn't care about anything. All he could think of… his reason for living… was_ Katara._ He knew that this wasn't just some childish teenage crush. This was for real.

All he could hope for was that she loved him back.

Xxx

The split second Katara felt their mouths touch, she felt as if she could sprout wings and fly.

But she was confused.

Did… did she love him?

She didn't know.

But she didn't want to let go of him. She wanted to stay like this forever.

She was sure that her heart was about to explode.

Was that love?

Maybe.

One part of her said yes. The other half was cautious. What if this was a replay of Jet? She didn't want that to happen.

All she could do was wait, and see where fate led her.

Xxx

Then the lights flickered back on.

The moment, once again, broke.

Everything happened in a blur.

They flew apart. Katara insisted she was tired, and rushed downstairs, tears edging her eyes and face set ablaze. Aang nodded, speechless at his current wave of boldness.

Both lovers barely got any sleep.

Katara cried.

Aang curled up in a ball, shivering, scared of what would happen.

But there was one thing both teenagers were sure of.

They would never feel the same way again.

Xxx

**I bet you guys were squealing by the end of this chapter. MUAH HA HA.**

**I just want to say, sorry for the late chapter. Lots of personal problems… that, and it's tornado season over where I live. Lots of storms. . **

**But, yes. They kissed. For a brief second, but still, it was a kiss. **

**I wanted to keep it vague at the end of this chapter, for suspense. :D So, yeah. **

**Sorry this one was so short. Maybe THE KISS will make up for it's shortness. -^_^-**

**Thanks for everything, and I hoped you liked the chapter! Love you all!**

**Oh, yeah, And out of curiosity, how many dudes are reading this? Just wondering. .**


	15. The Wedding, Part One

**So, peeps! I have news. I have a poll. I'm thinking of making a sequel to "Open Doors", and have already decided the title and plot and everything. The only problem is… if I make a sequel, I'm going to have to postpone writing "Spirit of Azula" some more. So, since I can't decide, I'll put up a poll on my profile! The end date will be the next time I put a chapter up****, so if you want a sequel or for me to continue Spirit of Azula, vote, okay? :D**

**Alright! Now! I want to remind you all that THE KISS, which I take it you all LOVED, only lasted for a split second… because I'm just evil like that. :3**

**Okay! Also, to a reviewer: I am not going to use Agnes Obel music for the wedding. Actually, I have something else planned in mind for it. ;) But don't you worry, I'll put Agnes in there.**

**On to the story! :D**

**Xxx**

_The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but its echo lasts a great deal longer._

Xxx

_**Open Doors**_

_Chapter Fourteen__: The Wedding, Part One _

Katara winced as Kohana whipped another curler from her cousin's hair. The two were getting ready for the wedding together, and Kohana had not said one word to Katara for the two hours that they were slapping on makeup and lotions.

Katara looked in the mirror at her cousin. She had not straightened her hair yet, and it fell around her shoulders in tight ringlet curls, shining and so dark it was almost black. It complimented her pale complexion almost perfectly.

She licked her lips as Kohana wrung another curler from Katara's brown locks. "Kohana, your hair looks really pretty like that." She fidgeted in her seat, nervous. "Have… have you considered cutting it? It would look really cute."

Kohana just scowled, her blue-green eyes glittering with disgust. "I like it straight," she said flatly.

Katara sighed. "Okay."

The two were forced into an awkward silence. Katara's heart ached. She wanted so badly to be friends with her cousin, and Kohana refused. There was so much confusion and frustration looming and lurking through her chest, giving her massive migraines and making her have lack of sleep. She had only gotten two hours of rest the night before, so she was extremely tired.

But, not just family problems kept her from having a normal life.

She thought about that night… the blackout, the candle…

…the kiss.

It had only lasted for a second. A split second, and that was it. But, oh, how her heart fluttered and sang after that one short moment.

The real question was, though… why did Aang kiss her?

She couldn't turn to her father; that would be awkward, and she didn't think he would like it very much. She couldn't go to Sokka for help, because he would immediately get ticked off and try to hunt Aang down. Not to Suki or Toph, because Suki would only tease her about it like she did with her and Haru; Toph, because the blind girl would just laugh at her and Aang.

So who could she talk to?

Katara glanced at her cousin in the mirror. Kohana's face had settled into a thinking expression, full lips pursed in concentration.

Could Kohana help her? The girl did have a lot of experience with boys.

_Well,_ Katara decided, _she's almost my only choice. _

"Hey… Kohana…?"

The girl glanced up at Katara through the mirror, the vanity lights setting her greenish-blue eyes glowing. "What?"

Katara swallowed. "You… know a lot about guys… right…?"

Kohana blinked, and blatantly turned back to doing Katara's hair. "It's Aang, isn't it?" she asked snidely.

Katara's eyes widened; she bit her lip, feeling her teeth puncture her skin. "How did you know?"

Her cousin rolled her eyes. "You could see it a mile away, honey. He's got the hots for you."

Katara blushed, heat rising to her face like fire. "Well… I didn't really realize it until the… the other night."

Kohana cocked a thin brow, her focus still on maintaining Katara's hair. "Oh? What happened?"

"He… he kinda… kissed me."

This time, both of Kohana's eyebrows shot up. Her eyes flicked up to look at her cousin in the mirror, and then back down to the curlers in her hands. "Well," she muttered. "That takes guts."

Katara's flush flared, and she tried to nonchalantly shrug her shoulders. "We… we're best friends," she replied. "I don't want it to be awkward." Katara fidgeted, nervousness incasing her whole being. "I… just… need your advice."

There was silence for a minute. Kohana continued to loosen the pink plastic cylinders from Katara's curls silently.

Suddenly, she spoke. "All I can say is… you can't act like nothing happened. You can't pretend nothing occurred between you two." Kohana looked at her seriously. "He probably will act like that, but you can't. Women are smarter than men, and far more intelligent. We can't let something that happened with the opposite gender hold us down."

Katara blinked in surprise. That… was actually good advice. Especially from a girl who is seriously materialistic and stuck-up, she's smarter than what she first makes out to be.

Kohana fluffed up Katara's curls. "There," she said in satisfaction. "All done."

Katara nodded appreciatively. "Thanks. It looks good."

Actually, it did look good. Her hair was shining and supple-looking, the waves framing her face in the most perfect way imaginable. Kohana did a fantastic job.

Kohana shrugged, putting the curlers away in a drawer. "I guess so."

Katara paused, then she giggled. "One time, me and Toph curled Sokka's hair in his sleep, and set his alarm so it would go off later than when he usually gets up. He didn't even look in the mirror when he got up to get ready because he was in such a hurry." She laughed, amused by the memory. "He ended up going to school like that."

Katara could tell Kohana was trying to suppress a giggle. "I didn't know you had those kind of guts," her cousin chuckled.

"Well, he's my brother. Gotta irritate him sometime."

This time, Kohana really did laugh. Katara snickered along with her.  
>She wished it was like this all the time. Kohana and her laughing together, doing their hair, cheeks flushed and hearts happy.<p>

But she knew it was a long shot. And if she wanted it, she was going to have to seriously work for their friendship.

Xxx

Aang tugged at the collar of his dress shirt, his face flushed and temples sweating. He must have taken thirty showers over the past twenty-four hours, worried that he stunk or his hair was too greasy. He slathered deodorant on, and combed his hair over fifty times, trying to get it to stay in one place. Of course, it just popped right back into the usual jumbled-up mess. His toes were squished in his leather shoes, and his belt jabbed into his stomach. His throat was dry, and he constantly licked his lips, leaving them slightly chapped.

In other words… he was really, really nervous.

It was the wedding day. The one that not only Katara had invited him to, but Hakoda as well. Gyatso was unable to come, as he was on a business trip for the next three days for a martial arts convention.

Aang rubbed unconsciously at one sore, sleepy eye. He barely got any rest the night before. He didn't have breakfast that morning, either, and his stomach was growling terribly. Today wasn't his day apparently.

He walked up the church steps, women in fancy dresses and men in suits entering the huge wooden double doors. He pushed through, as well, swallowing nervously.

His feet prodded against soft velvet carpet, all the long pews decorated with huge white satin bows, candles flickering about the room. There was people chattering and talking, shaking hands and greeting one another, fake smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hey, Twinkletoes!"

Aang looked over his shoulder to find Toph attached to a waving Suki's arm, heading his way. He smiled, happy and relieved to see his friends. Suki had on a pretty, simple black dress. Toph trudged awkwardly around in a knee-length skirt, and a collared shirt. Haru was walking beside them, hands shoved in his pockets. Aang tried not to look at him.

He jogged over toward them, his shoes squishing his toes painfully. "Hi," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

Suki grinned. "Hi!" she sang. Then her face twisted into a look of concern. "Are you okay? You look pale," she said, reaching out to feel his forehead.

Aang fidgeted. "I'm fine," he answered, swallowing.

Suki quirked her mouth. "Whatever you say."

Everyone started to file into the pews. That's when Aang noticed the preacher, waving his hands at the audience for them to sit.

A wedding song started to sing, the light _plink_ of the piano echoing through the church like raindrops on a tin roof. Aang felt himself sink into the melody, as groomsmen and bridesmaids made their way up the aisle.

Aang stared down at his hands the whole time, sweating profusely. He heard familiar light footsteps pass him, and the _swish, swish _of a silken dress. He demanded that he would not look up, his face burning and his stomach rolling like the angry waves of a stormy sea.

Though, through the whole ceremony, there was one phrase that had pounded into his head the whole time.

_"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness…"_

Xxx

Katara was doing two major things to herself that practically drove her insane.

She was 1) practically wringing her sheet music as she waited to go up on stage, and 2) on the verge of tears. Not one look from Aang during the whole ceremony.

Not. One.

She sniffed, and forced herself not to cry. She turned to her brother beside her, who was strumming his acoustic. "You… you ready, Sokka?"

He grinned. "More than ever." Then his smile melted into a frown. "Hey, you look upset. You okay?" His brow creased with worry, his bright blue eyes dimming with concern. He set one warm hand on her quivering shoulder.

Katara swallowed, and gave him a reassuring nod. "Just nervous."

His gee returned. "Well, don't be. You'll do great."

"Thanks, Sokka." She slipped her hand into his, her heart uplifted just a tiny bit when he squeezed her palm. "Let's do this thing."

Xxx

Aang picked at the tiny salad he made for himself at the refreshments table. Bleu cheese dressing dripped from his fork as he shoved aside a piece of lettuce to another side of his plate. Suki and Toph chattered to each other across the table, stuffing their faces and laughing.

"So, when is your modeling shoot thing?" Suki as Toph, who quickly became grumpy.

"Two days from now," she snarled, stabbing a strawberry with her knife as if puncturing a lifeless body. "I'm just _sooooooooooooo_ excited."

Haru looked over at the blind girl. "You're going to be in a modeling shoot?" he laughed. She just ignored him.

Suki shrugged. "Well, try to think of it in a positive way. You'll get to spend a day with you mom, right?"

Toph sighed, rolling her eyes as she stuffed said strawberry in her mouth. "I guess."

Suddenly, there was the high whine of a microphone being adjusted, the sound shrill through the large reception room. It caught everyone's attention immediately. All eyes turned towards the stage.

Aang flicked his own over at that direction, as well.

His eyes went wide and jaw went slack. His heart pounded over and over again in his chest, faster and faster. Katara stood at the microphone, wringing a chocolate curl through her little delicate fingers.

She was beautiful. Even more beautiful than the night Yue died, or even the night Aang had saved her from those punks.

She was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He was sorry he didn't look up at her at the ceremony.

She swallowed. Her pure pink lips pursed as she did so. "Um… hi, everybody."

That blue dress… her gorgeous hair…

"I, um… I'm here to sing a song for you." She chuckled sheepishly. "Well, it's part of a song. I don't think I have enough time to play a whole song."

He could see her sea blue eyes from all the way from his plastic fold-out chair.

Katara shifted her weight nervously. "Um, so yeah." She motioned over to the boy with the guitar. "This is my brother, Sokka Kuruk…" she explained, "He's… going to be playing guitar." She licked her beautiful, heart-shaped lips. "I'm Katara Kuruk, and I'll be singing and playing the piano for you, obviously."

The great, beautiful, sweet Katara Kuruk.

Katara tucked a silken strand behind on ear, her gorgeous eyes flicking about the room nervously. "So, this song is supposed to represent the feelings of…" she paused, looking pained. "Of how you feel when you first meet that… that special someone."

_Awwwwww_'s echoed throughout the reception area.

Aang felt something stab his heart. He had hurt her, not giving her any acknowledgement during the ceremony. He knew that suddenly, and he regretted it with all his being.

Katara didn't deserve any sort of pain, especially on his part.

He was determined to change that.

Katara swallowed. "Anyways. We're playing a song called _One Sweet Love,_ by Sara Bareilles."

Suki squealed from across the table, "Ooh! I love this song!" Applause emitted from every table, Toph's high, shrill whistles emerging from the sounds of clapping hands.

Katara took her seat in front of a mahogany piano, and set her hands upon the keys.

Sokka began to strum his guitar.

A chord flowed from beneath Katara's agile fingers.

Her lips parted.

_"Just about the time the shadows call…"_

Her voice. It was the most smooth, elegant, beautiful thing he had ever heard.

_"…I undress my mind, and dare you to follow…"_

He breathed, a new wave of compassion washing over him.

_"…Paint a portrait of my mystery…"_

Aang's heart was thumping in harmony to their melody. It seemed to belong to part of the song.

_"…Only close my eyes, and you are here with me…"_

Luscious black lashes fluttered closed as another string of notes danced from beneath her hands, waltzing with Sokka's consistent tune.

_"A nameless face to think I see, to sit and watch the waves with me…"_

Her eyes—his favorite part—shrunk beneath midnight streaks. The beauty of the striking azure sea disappeared.

_"…till they're gone…"_

Aang felt his heart swell over three times the size of what it normally is.

_"A heart I swear I'd recognize, is made out of my own devices…could I be wrong?"_

Aang breathed a sigh.

Katara's full lips curved into a soft smile.

_"The time that I've taken, I pray is not wasted…have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love…?"_

Sokka let his fingers brush over the strings softly, letting a light strum skip over Aang's ears.

_"…sleepless nights you creep inside of me…."_

Aang noticed the slight darkness underneath Katara's eyes. He could tell she hadn't slept well, either.  
>He felt outrageously guilty.<p>

_"…paint your shadows on the breath that we share…"_

He licked his lips. He wanted to hug her, tell her he was sorry over, and over, and over again…

"…_you take more than just my sanity…you take my reason not to care…"_

Before her, Aang could sleep. Before her, he wasn't confused. Before her, he didn't think his heart would explode every time his eyes reached hers, and before her, he didn't think he was going crazy. Before her, love didn't matter.

Now it did.

_"…no ordinary wings I'll need, the sky itself will carry me back to you…"_

Before Katara, he wasn't sure he believed in love.

_"…the things I dream that I can do, I'll open up the moon for you…"_

Now he did believe in love.

He was _in_ love.

_"…just come down soon…"_

And he wanted to tell her that… but he wasn't sure how.

_"The time that I've taken, I pray is not wasted…have I already tasted…"_

Aang couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
><em>"…my piece of…"<em>

Katara's beautiful, clear eyes slid over to his.

_"…one…"_

Their eyes interlocked.

_"…sweet…"_

A special connection formed between them.

Aang was sure of it.

_"…love…"_

When Katara's fingers caressed the last chord and Sokka strummed the last note, Aang could barely hear the loud applause and whistles from the crowd. Cameras flashed and video cameras whirred, but Aang hardly noticed. He was too busy staring into some beautiful, sea-blue, mysterious eyes of the one that he loved.

And nothing was going to change his feelings.

Absolutely nothing.

**Xxx**

**Alright. So, I want to explain what took this chapter so long. Final exams are coming up, and my grandmother just got hip surgery, so I'm over there constantly. I also just took a week of vacation time. Mixed in with all of my homework and extracurricular activities, it's been really hard. I apologize.**

**So, this is only PART ONE of the wedding, and I only made Katara sing part of the song, because it took up too much time and ideas. Also, it made the chapter some out faster. ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and sorry for the wait! :D**


	16. The Wedding, Part Two: Perfect

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I apologize for the wait, but now that I have a new computer, I'll continue to write chapters! :D **

**Enjoy!**

**Xxx**

_It is sad not to love, but it is much sadder not to be able to love. _

_Xxx_

_**Open Doors**_

_Chapter Fifteen__: The Wedding Part Two: Perfect_

Kohana shoved her face in her hands, tears stained gray with her eyeliner and mascara. They dripped in shallow rivers down her pale cheeks. Her sobs echoed throughout the bathroom. She was glad no one else was in there.

She wiped away some more droplets from her face. Just seeing her perfect cousin, singing like an angel, with Kohana's mother in her gorgeous wedding dress doting over her made her so sad and depressed. She couldn't be perfect for her mother. She couldn't be perfect for anybody.

She was a failure.

Kohana straightened out her dress, rubbed her sore ankles, and unlocked the bathroom stall with a _click. _She trudged to the sink, washed her red, splotchy face as best she could, and fumbled through her small white shoulder bag so she could redo her eyeliner.

As soon as she finished, Kohana turned to walk out the door. But just then, it creaked open, and a white high-heeled foot steeped inside, accompanied with the swish of a silk blue dress.

Kaito sucked in a breath. _No. Please, no. Not now._

Wide blue eyes stared at her. Lips parted in concern.

Katara blinked. "Kohana…?"

Kohana couldn't believe her bad luck. Of course, _right_ after she had a breakdown, Katara was there to see her red splotchy face. The face that was supposed to be beautiful.

Kohana just straightened her shoulders. No way was her perfect little cousin going to be _concerned_ for her, and go all goody-goody and crap. Not a chance.

Kohana didn't reply. She just whisked past Katara, and out the door, leaving her stunned cousin behind in the bathroom gaping at her.

As Kohana _click-clicked_ down the long hallway toward the gracefully decorated reception room, she made a decision. A very stubborn, determined decision.

She was going to start being perfect, and she was going to start now.

Xxx

Aang stabbed a piece of broccoli drenched in bleu cheese dressing. All he could think about was Katara. And worry about Katara. And ponder over Katara. And feel his heart flutter over Katara. As much as he tried to stop himself from thinking about it, it shoved itself back into his mind.

"Twinkletoes!" Toph exclaimed, kicking his shin under the table. "Wazzup with you? Why are you all quiet and crap?"

Aang shoved the broccoli into his mouth. "Dunno," he said simply.

Suki and Haru flashed concerned glances across the table at each other. Toph chewed on her lip in anxiety.

Suki touched his shoulder. "Aang… you sure you're okay...?"

"I'm fine."

Suki immediately retreated her hand, surprised and shocked at his bluntness. Haru cringed. Even Toph looked flabbergasted. What happened to his usual cheery behavior?

Suddenly, Sokka skipped up to them with a plate piled high with food. "Hola, amigos!" he grinned, plopping down in a chair next to Haru. When he finally saw all of the concerned faces, his own expression twisted into one of confusion. "What the heck is up with you guys? Why are you all worried-looking?"

Toph regained her casualness, and simply leaned back in her metal fold-out chair, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "Aang's being a noob."

Aang simply looked away, and stuffed another piece of broccoli into his mouth. He wasn't going to say anything. Absolutely nothing.

Suki looked desperate for the subject to change. "Where's Katara?" she asked Sokka. Aang flinched, his heart wrenching in pain.

Sokka apparently didn't notice. "She's coming. She just had to switch out her shoes, because apparently those high heels she had on were killing her ankles." He shuddered. "Can't say I blame her. Those things look like torture tools."

Aang smiled a little. _Katara,_ he thought. _Katara in high heels. Katara in anything. So beautiful._ His chest exploded in pain again, and he winced. He felt like crying.

Then he heard the soft padding of footsteps, the swish of a silk dress. "Hello," a soft voice rang out; a beautiful, sweet sound Aang could hear over and over and never get tired of.

Aang glanced at the source of the sound. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

She was… _perfect._

No. No, more than perfect. She was a _goddess. _A goddess that would put Aphrodite to shame. One that would send the best poet into a slump at attempting to describe her beauty. She was unbelievable.

Katara sat down. Her pink lips sipped at iced tea delicately. Her eyes skipped over him as she talked to the friends around the table.

She was avoiding him.

Aang grew upset and angry all at once. A black cloud rolled evilly in his stomach, churning and beating at his insides. He stared at the groups of dancers out on the dance floor, with their flushed faces and big smiles. He grew envious.

Suddenly, a soft, quiet melody drifted into his ears. Couples because to double off, rocking back and forth to the melody. A voice rang from the speakers; it was beautiful, but not nearly as gorgeous as Katara's.

It was a slow song.

Aang grew determined. Before he could stop himself, a hand lashed out to grip Katara's forearm. His mouth opened, and the words spilled out in a blur before he realized what he was doing.

"Dance with me."

The whole table went silent. Toph let out a low wolf whistle with a grin on her face, but Suki was quick to give her a punch on the arm, telling her to shut up, and that she was ruining the moment. Sokka just stared at the two with his mouth agape, frosting from a recently-eaten cupcake smothered all over his lips. Haru looked a bit mad, but said nothing.

Katara, however, was blushing intensely. Her blue eyes were wide with surprise, and her rosy lips were parted, She blinked, her eyelashes fluttering. Finally—_finally-_ she spoke. "S-Sure."

She said yes?

HECK YEAH!

Aang fought the urge to jump in the air and yell, "YESSSSSS!"

Instead, he tried not to grin dorkily, and lead her out onto the dance floor his heart thumping wildly. His hand gripped hers, and—wow, her palm was so smooth and tiny, and it fit perfectly in his. He wanted it to last forever.

Aang turned to face her. Katara gave him a small smile. It made him blush profusely. He felt like his face was going to burn off.  
>His hands subconsciously slipped around her thin, beautiful waist. He felt her fingers glide up his shoulders; though his dress shirt, his skin burned where she touched.<p>

And they began to dance.

They just stared at each other breathlessly throughout the whole song. Both of their faces were flushed.

Aang just marveled at her perfection. She was stunning. Absolutely _beautiful._

At first, there was a gap between their bodies as they danced. Now, they were attached to each other. He could feel her warmth, the silk of her dress, her skin... her beautiful features reminded him that she was, indeed, a young woman- she needed to be treated with the upmost respect.

He would make sure that he treated her like an angel. Like the goddess that she was. He would do anything for her. Absolutely anything.

Then, to Aang's disappointment, the song drifted to a close. The loud clapping of the people sitting at the tables filled the room at the sight of the couples bonding on the dance floor.

Aang felt like this was a good time to do something that he felt he should do since the first time he met her.

"Katara," he muttered, his voice muffled by the clapping.

Her gaze turned from the cheering groups to his face, her eyes widening at hearing him say her name.

He swallowed, his heart beating. "I…" he took a deep breath, his hands still on her waist. "I love you."

Katara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She leaned forward a bit. "What?" she asked over the loud applause. "I can't hear you over the clapping. I'm sorry."

Aang blinked. "I… I said—"

"Ooookaayyyyy," a voice exclaimed, a tan hand reached out and grabbing Katara's arm before pulling her away from Aang's grasp. "That's enough flirting with my sister for one day."

Aang gritted his teeth, upset at the loss. _Sokka, _he thought, wanting to snarl at his friend.

Sokka grinned cockily at Aang. He knew what he was doing. "come on, Katara. We need to leave early. Dad isn't feeling well."

Katara glanced back at Aang with a concerned look in her eyes, and mouth a "sorry."

And then she left.

Just like that.

Aang ran a hand through his hair as another song started up, a faster one. People began to dance and laugh around him happily. It didn't help his mood.

When was he going to get it right?

Xxx

Kohana sat out in the courtyard on the stone bench, staring at her bare feet. She had chucked her heels somewhere in the flowerbeds in anger. The full moon of the night beat down on her, caressing her skin, attempting at comforting her.

She slumped, shoving her face into her hands. She wanted to go home. She wanted Daddy. Her heart ached for his embrace.

Tears started to form at her eyes again. She began to sob, her shoulder heaving and her dress tugging at her stomach and chest painfully. Hair got into her face, and tickled her chin and cheeks, sticking to her face because of the droplets that soared down her skin.

Kohana snarled. "Stupid hair!" she cried. "I want it off!" she thrust her hand into her bag and pulled out a pair of scissors she kept in case she had a loose thread on an article of clothing she had on. She opened the scissors, the blades gleaming horrifyingly in the moonlight.

She took a handful of her dark hair, and plunged the thin rods of metal into the strands, watching the jagged hairs fall past her fingers and into the grass below her. Tears poured down her face as she watched the locks flutter like butterflies down to her feet.

"What are you doing?"

The husky voice rang out into the night like an echo. Kohana straightened up, the scissors slipping from her fingers and clattering onto the stone bench she was sitting on.

Her head whipped around to meet the bright green eyes of a boy. It was Katara's friend. What was his name? Henry…? Harry…? Ah. Haru. That was his name. She never really looked at him much, didn't acknowledge him, but… he was handsome. Strong jaw. Silky-looking hair, that she knew he usually tucked into a ponytail or bandanna. Even his moustache and goatee seemed cute.

Wait—what was she _thinking?_

"Why would you care?" Kohana snapped at him. His eyes widened—he looked a little hurt.

Then he chuckled, the kindness in his face returning. "Well," he answered, sitting down beside her, "you kinda just cut all your hair off. I would kinda be concerned, even if I was someone else."

Kohana rolled her eyes, wiping away her tears. "Whatever."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Kohana felt self-conscious as she sensed his gaze on her. She shifted, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"You're pretty."

Kohana blinked, and turned toward him. _"What?"_

"I said you're pretty," he laughed. "Really pretty. You have beautiful eyes." He blushed a little. Kohana fought a smile. It was cute when he did that.

Kohana mentally kicked herself. _Quit thinking things like that!_

After an awkward silence, he finally spoke. "Talk to me." He looked at her in understanding. "Tell me everything."

And so she did. She told him about her conflicts with her mom, her loss of her father, her lack of confidence, and even her jealousy of Katara. And he listened. It felt good for someone to listen to her for once.

When she finished ranting, she buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry," she muttered, sighing.

Then her mind went completely blank when he scooted over a little closer to her. He heart pounded in her ears.

She quit breathing completely when she felt him slither his hand into hers. It was calloused , warm, and muscled—she liked that. She liked it a lot.

"Kohana," he murmured, his face red. "You know… people underestimate you."

Kohana glanced over at him shyly. "You… you think so?"

"Yeah," Haru nodded. "I think you're harsh at everyone because you're harsh with yourself." His thumb rubbed against the back of her hand affectionately. "I also think that you're a great person; people just haven't seen that person yet." He smiled at her, his green eyes twinkling. "You need to let that person out."

Kohana blushed. "I... don't want to be mean," she sighed. "I want to be nice… but…"

Haru blinked. He leaned in a bit closer to her. His breath was warm on her cheeks. "I know," he whispered. "It's okay."

Kohana smiled softly. "Thanks for listening to me ramble," she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

He grinned back. Kohana felt her heart flutter.

Haru dipped his head in toward hers. Their lips were centimeters away. "Anytime," he whispered, and kissed her.

**Xxx**

**Yes. Kohana wasn't the brat we thought she was. And Haru got a girl. ^.^ He needs one. He's a good guy. **

**And poor Aang. Stupid noise messed up his confession D:**

**So, expect more chapters on the way! :D**


	17. Coffee, Peaches, & Egg Salad Sandwiches

**Okay! So I bet you all are happy that I got my new computer. I know, I'm happy too. **

**I have a few messages to reviewers, if that's okay. :D**

**This one is to **_**Mustang and NCIS Freak**_**: I know you're dying to get Aang and Katara together. I understand, I feel the same. *pats head* But I have a reason for dragging it out so long. Good relationships don't develop over a few months. My mom and dad were interested for each other for FIVE YEARS before they finally were boyfriend and girlfriend. Don't worry, Aang and Katara won't last nearly that long. :D But I have an awesome ending that I'm sure you'll love. Keep on reading! :)**

**And you guys—I'm so, so sorry about all the typos that are in my chapters. I feel stupid about those. *sweatdrop***

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Xxx**

_You never know how strong you are… until being strong is the only choice you have._

_xxx_

_**Open Doors**_

_Chapter Sixteen__: Coffee, Peaches, and Egg Salad Sandwiches_

It was the night after the wedding, and Kohana had made her way over to Katara's house with a huge smile on her face and her hair dark, flowing hair cut shorter. Katara was confused about her sudden joyful attitude, but her cousin was happy and being nice, so she wasn't complaining. Kohana was sitting on Katara's bed, and Katara was in her bathroom, applying concealer over her blotchy red spots she had from crying.

Katara smeared skin-colored cream on her cheek, rubbing it in. Her chest was jumbled up, her throat ached and her eyes were sore. She was so, so confused. Did Aang… like her? He ignored her during the ceremony, and then suddenly asked her to dance. Why? What was going on with him? It made her frustrated.

She sighed as she applied the last of the concealer—it covered up the blotches, but did nothing to the dark circles under her eyes.

Katara looked down at her stomach. It was a bit bigger than it usually was; she was gaining weight. It was probably from all the ice cream and barbecue chips she constantly ate out of frustration; and besides, she wasn't as active as she used to be. Ever since Aang came along, she had been curled up in her bed under her comforter more and more often.

Katara sighed. She decided to go jog a mile every day, starting tomorrow. Hopefully she could lose a few pounds.

She walked out of the bathroom, where Kohana was grinning and humming loudly, giggling and blushing furiously every once in a while, red splashing over her pale cheeks.

Katara tried to give her a small smile. "Why are you so happy, Kohana?"

Kohana shrugged, sighing dreamily. "Oh, it's nothing. Really." Her aqua green eyes sparkled with glee and happiness… and something else. Something that Katara was familiar with.

Katara was suddenly very curious. She trotted over and plopped next to her cousin on the bed. "Tell me!"

Kohana licked her lips, and fell back onto Katara's comforter with a blissful giggle, her arms spread open like a fan. "You know your friend, Haru?"

Katara's eyebrows rose. "Yeah?"

"He kissed me."

Katara gasped; a grin exploded on her face. "Really, Kohana? No way! I'm so happy for you! He's a great guy."

Kohana nodded, smiling. "He's so sweet. Every time I think about him, my heart flutters. He's cute, too! His little moustache and goatee are adorable. And his eyes are _gorgeous! _And, oh my God, Katara, he has the warmest, most muscled hands _ever."_

Katara felt genuinely happy for her cousin. Kohana needed a good guy to support her through thick and thin.

But soon, after endless rants and stories about the short time that Haru and Kohana had together, Kohana had to go home. She hugged her cousin a good night, and happily skipped out the door, humming a tune as she went. Katara watched her sadly, wishing her love life could have been as simple as a kiss in a courtyard beneath the moonlight.

Katara took a long, hot, steamy shower, scrubbing her hair over and over again with her best shampoo that left her hair feeling lighter and fresher, and lathering her sore muscles with her favorite vanilla-scented body wash. She kept the water on hot, so she couldn't feel the warm tears trickling down her face.

When the shower spray turned cold, she stepped out and wrapped herself in her fluffy white bathrobe and her fuzzy blue house slippers. She filed and painted her nails over with a clear polish, to make them look neat. She rubbed lavender-hinted lotion on her hands, arms, and legs, smoothing the white cream into her dry skin.

When Katara could find nothing else to do to distract herself from the confusing thoughts that pounded in the deep recesses of her brain, she flopped onto her bed with a huge, desperate sigh, and reached for the cell phone on the bedspread next to her. She needed to vent to somebody; _anybody._ She was about to dial Suki's number when suddenly a knock on her door stopped her.

"Come in," she managed, setting the phone aside.

The door creaked open to reveal Hakoda with a cardboard box in his hands. Her father looked at her with concerned blue eyes and the creases on his face deepening with exhaustion and worry.

Katara sighed again, and tried her best to give a reassuring smile. "Hi, Dad."

Hakoda sat beside her on the bed, his shoulders sagging. He looked at her seriously. "You've been depressed lately."

Katara nodded solemnly. She looked away, rubbing one sore eye. "Yeah," she replied. She couldn't tell him why. She just….couldn't.

Hakoda ran a hand through his thick, wiry brown hair. "I don't know what it's about, but… I'm not going to bug you about it, sweetheart. I just want to let you know that I'm here for you, whatever the case may be." He shifted the box on his lap. Katara thought she heard a small rustle emanating from behind the thick brown cardboard, but ignored it. It was probably her imagination.

Katara managed a sincere smile, though it was halfheartedly given. "Thanks, Dad."

Hakoda chuckled. "And… uh, well… I've been thinking… since you get lonely all by yourself in this room, and since Sokka is usually consumed with his video games and guitar and sports or whatever, I thought I would get you a present to cheer you up." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly; another rustle escaped the box. "At first, I thought I'd get you a bracelet or something, but I have no knowledge whatsoever when it comes to jewelry, unless it involves leather and shark teeth."

Katara gave a small giggle. It was true. He couldn't shop at all. Katara usually handled choosing and buying clothes for the family, because if she didn't, Sokka and her father would have one shirt, one pair of underwear, and one pair of shorts because they're too inexperienced—or in Sokka's case, too _lazy-_ to go out and buy clothes themselves.

Hakoda chuckled. "Well… then I thought about this. As long as you keep the litter box clean and have a bunch of lint rollers handy, you can keep him."

Katara blinked in surprise. "Dad, what are you…"

Then, Hakoda opened the box, and out popped a black and white, tiny kitten with huge ears and big green eyes. It hopped onto the azure blue bedspread with agility, its little black-tipped tail waving in the air, giving a small little "mew".

Katara gasped. "Oh, Dad!" she exclaimed. "You… you didn't have to do that!"

The kitten stumbled onto Katara's lap, and climbed up the front of her robe before snuggling his little body into her shoulder. Katara nuzzled her cheek into his fur, rubbing his tiny, fragile back.

Hakoda smiled. "Of course I did. You're my daughter. And besides, after all the crap that you go through to benefit other people, I thought you deserved it."

Katara blushed a little bit, her cheeks burning. "Thanks, Dad," she replied, kissing the little kitten's head. The furry animal purred loudly. "Is he fixed?"

Hakoda nodded. "Yeah. I made sure of that. Didn't want him going to chase after ladies and get into fights and pee all over everything to 'mark his territory' or whatever."

Katara giggled, and stroked the kitten's ears. "Does he have a name?"

"I thought you would like to decide that."

Katara paused, thinking about this for a minute, and then shrugged. "I can't come up with anything right this minute. I'll name him when I can come up with a good one."

Hakoda stood and stretched, nodding. "Okay." He leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Now, get a little sleep. You need it." He ruffled her damp curls.

Katara smiled up at him. "Love you."

"Love you too, Katara," Hakoda chuckled back, giving her another forehead kiss before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Katara waited until she heard his heavy, gruff footsteps fade.

Then Katara heaved a sad sigh, setting the kitten down on a pillow, where he curled up into a little ball and gave a small yawn, before stuffing his nose in his teeny tiny paws.

Although Katara _loved_ the kitten and thought it was the cutest thing on Earth, she was still depressed. It was nice of her father to help… but truthfully, she didn't feel much better.

Katara reached for her cell phone, and redialed Suki's number, holding the cell to her ear. She _really _needed to vent.

"_Hello?"_ Suki's voice called from the other end.

"H-Hi, Suki."

_"Oh, hi, Katara!" _Suki exclaimed. _"What's up?"_

Katara swallowed, running a hand through her wet hair. "I'm having… boy problems." She watched her new little cat drift off to sleep on her fuzzy blue pillow.

There was a pause. _"It's Aang, isn't it?"_

Katara sighed, tearing her eyes away from the kitten and to the slippers on her feet . "Yeah."

Katara could hear Suki breathe deeply through the phone. _"Well… tell me about him! What's happened between you two? It's rant time, girl, and you know I'm here to listen to whatever you have to say."_

Katara hesitated. Her chest ached. A silent tear fell down her cheek. "Suki...Suki, he… Aang, just… he's so sweet, and most of the time I think he l-likes me, but… he wouldn't look at me during the ceremony today, and he was seemed kinda mad when he asked me to dance, and…"

Katara rambled off all of her worries to Suki, including her ice cream habits and her recent weight gain, the kiss in the darkness and his tight hugs that she so fervently enjoyed. It made Katara feel pained, but at the same time, feel as if she was floating on air. It was confusing; she didn't like it. She wanted everything to be simple, plain, black and white. But it wasn't. It was intricate and complex—like a stormy ocean, the wind with the waves, beating at her vulnerable, confused mind. It made her head swarm and her chest ache and it made tears prickle behind her eyes.

When she finally finished, Katara could almost hear Suki smile through the phone. _"You know this… _confusing_ feeling you're having, hon? All the desperation to be around Aang, thinking about him all the time, the like?"_

Katara huffed. "Yes, I just told you all about it."

_"That feeling is called love. Put it to good use, and confess to him already."_ She heard the silent snap of a phone closing on the other line, and then the long, monotonous dial tone.

Katara was in shock, her cell still attached to her ear. Love? Was… was that what her feeling was? Love?

Katara blinked, and lowered the phone slowly. Maybe…

…maybe she was in love.

Xxx

Aang and Sokka were on the basketball court in the nearby park, bouncing a tennis ball around because Sokka had lost his basketball. Aang was dribbling the tiny ball across the court, letting exhaustion and sweat take over his body, making his mind go blank.

Aang glanced across the court at a dark-haired girl with a wild, unruly curls and braces. They had run into each other while Aang and Sokka were getting Gatorades at a gas station; the girl was there getting some chips. She told him her name was Meng, and she had kinda followed him all the way from the store to the court. Aang was starting to get a little creeped out by her constant stares.

After a while, Aang and Sokka took a break, standing in the middle of the wide cement square, drinking their Gatorades. Sokka had thrown a sweatshirt on, as it was a little chilly; Aang just survived in his muscle shirt, trying to ignore the cold.

As Aang watched Sokka chug his drink, he had an idea. Sokka had experience with girls, right? Well, he had Yue, and Suki, and even that annoying girl in the pink tank top... the one with the long braid… oh! Ty Lee. Ty Lee even had a crush on him. He would know what to do, right?

"Hey…" Aang cautiously murmured. "Hey, Sokka?"

Sokka gave one last gulp of blue raspberry Gatorade, and tore the bottle from his mouth. He wiped blue liquid off of his chin with his sweatshirt sleeve. "Yeah?"

"What do you know about… girls?"

Aang heard a high giggle from behind him. Ugh, that Meng girl was _still_ here?

Sokka, however, had different ideas. Sokka's clear blue eyes flashed over to the girl behind his friend, who was staring dreamily at Aang.

Sokka grinned, and nodded. "I know who you mean, brother," he replied, throwing an arm over Aang's shoulders. He casually grabbed the tennis ball from his pocket, starting to toss it up in the air and catch it in one hand.

Aang's eyes flashed open, and his head whipped toward Sokka, bewilderment echoing in his chest. "You do? And you're okay with it?"

"Of course I am," he reassured him, throwing looks over to the curly-haired girl on the bench. Meng was still gazing dreamily at his tobogganed friend. "And, seeing how she acts around you, I have a feeling she likes you too." Sokka continued to toss the ball into the air, nimbly catching it.

Aang's eyes lit up, and a huge smile burst across his face. "She does?"

Sokka nodded with a smirk on his face. "Yep. And I'll tell you what you have to do, man," he said, punching his arm playfully. "You have to act _aloof._ Like you don't really care one way or the other." He then took a stance with his arms folded and shoulders relaxed, lazily looking off into the distance.

Aang rolled his eyes. "She won't pay _any_ attention to me if I do that, Sokka!"

Sokka huffed, stomping his foot. "She will, she totally will! She'll come _crawling_ after you, dude."

"No, she won't, man. That's just not like her."

The teenager narrowed his eyes. "She will too," Sokka insisted, mumbling and grouching under his breath.

Aang chuckled. He immediately took the opportunity to tease his friend; not in a mean way, of course. "Okay, grumpy."

Sokka huffed loudly. "I am not _grumpy!"_ he exclaimed. "I am _calm, _and _happy,_ and _JOYFUL!"_ He threw the tennis ball in his anger. It ricochet off the gritty cement ground, bounced off the backboard of the basketball hoop, and collided into Sokka's forehead with a deafening _whap_. Sokka immediately slapped his hands over his new bruise. "OWWWW!"

Aang tried to hide his laughter behind his hand. "Yep," he chuckled. "Totally not grumpy."

Sokka grunted in response, pushing out his lower lip in a pout.

Xxx

It was the next morning, and it was clear and chilly outside. Katara was jogging, her heavy breaths sending puffs of white into the air. Sweat poured down her temples in little trickles, cascading past her cheeks and down her neck. Strands of air waved and tickled at her face; she blew them out of her eyes. Her muscles ached and her heart sent jolts through her whole body like sharp electricity plunging through her veins, all the way from the tingling of her spine to the ends of her fingertips. Her lungs were begging for air, leaving her throat dry and raspy. Her white sneakers pounded against the icy cement of the sidewalk in sharp contrast to her dark blue sweatpants.

She could practically feel the calories burning away. Katara really needed to lose a bit of weight.

But… she was so confused.

Out of all of the questions she had plunging through her head like a massive, flowing river taking over her mind, there was one concern that stood out among all the others.

Did she love Aang?

She didn't know. She had no idea. Her heart seemed to flutter while he was around; her eyes always were tempted to look in his direction.

And when they kissed…

Katara sighed, sending a plume of white frost into the air. Her heart and mind were so filled with doubt and worry, she could hardly stand it. It filled up her chest, she felt like she was a balloon; being forced with more and more air until the latex of her ribs was stretched so much it burst.

Katara sighed again as she prepared to turn the corner of a building. But as soon as she did, however, she ran straight into a taller person; a boy, it seemed, by the build of his muscles and the set of his stance. The guy let out a small "oomph" as Katara staggered backward.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry—" Then her eyes widened. Her chest cringed with disbelief. _"Aang?"_

Stormy grey eyes blinked back at her in surprise. "Katara?"

Katara brushed a piece of brown hair from her eyes that had fallen from her fishtail braid. She couldn't help but notice his toned arms that penetrated from his t-shirt—he looked like a stick from all the jackets and sweatshirts he wears, but if you looked at his usually-hidden muscles, he was _not_ a stick by any means. Katara felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks.

Aang scratched the back of his dark-haired, messy head. "You… what are you… doing?"

Katara chuckled sheepishly, her face still flushed. "Uh… jogging."

"You jog too?"

Katara felt her blush increase dramatically. "Er… I do now. I noticed I was putting on a little weight, so I… started jogging."

Aang laughed; he had this cute smile where it made his eyes crinkle up and sparkle with humor. And his messy black hair was so adorable. It was all shiny and soft-looking. She looked into his eyes, and was sailing through the beautiful raging storm, sailing away into the rolling grey clouds; just drifting...drifting...

Then Aang's voice snapped her back to reality. "You aren't gaining weight, Katara. You're per…" Then he blushed furiously, realizing what he was about to say. A giggle rose to Katara's mouth, but she tried not to let it out. He was just too cute.

Katara smiled up at him, flushing at his last comment. "Thank you, Aang. That was sweet." Then she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, licking her lips. "Do you want to go get a coffee? I feel like a cappuccino."

He gave that adorable smile again. Katara felt her heart skip a beat, it's tempo as fast as hummingbirds' wings. "Sure!"

Katara giggled. "Okay. Come on, then," she replied, and began to jog to the closest Starbucks, Aang close behind.

Xxx

Aang took a sip of his coffee. The hot liquid seeped down his throat, creamy and luscious, foamy cappuccino soothing his dry tongue. He sighed in contentment and relief, setting the paper cup back on the scratched-up linoleum table. The looked over at Katara, quietly drinking her own coffee and reading through the menu.

Aang's mouth pulled into a smile when her pink tongue flicked out to wipe away a bit of alabaster white foam off of her perfect lips. Everything about this girl made his heart flutter. He was _obsessed;_ and by the way he thought of her, it was totally obvious.

The Starbucks girl, Maki, walked up to their table and plopped down a leather envelope with a receipt sticking out of it that obviously contained their bill. "Anything else for ya?"

Aang glanced over at her. She had dyed her hair black this time; Aang liked it better than the red. It suited her. Aang found her a bit frightening, though, with the eyeliner and her snake tattoo that twisted around her forearm.

Aang tore his gaze away from her, and toward Katara. "Katara? Do you need anything else?"

Katara's ice blue eyes flickered from him up to Maki. Then she smiled at their impatient waitress. "No, thank you, Maki."

Maki smirked. "Eh. No problemo." She tucked her empty tray she was carrying under her arm, and turned away. She walked one, two, three steps, before snickering and looking over her shoulder. Her eyes glittered with mystery and mischief. She winked, her shimmery dark eyeshadow flashing. "And call me Jun."

Then she walked off.

Aang and Katara looked at each other with confused expressions and cocked eyebrows.

Katara was the first to speak. "…Jun…?"

Aang shrugged, just as bewildered as she was. "No idea whatsoever." He took a sip of his coffee.

Katara sighed, and looked down at the menu again. Aang's eyes flicked back up at her, and suddenly a question came to mind. A question that had been nagging in the back of his mind for a while, but he had never really gotten around to asking it.

"Hey... Katara?" she asked, nervous and a bit jittery.

"Yes?"

"You know..." he cleared his throat, and blushed. "Uh... you remember when you... got attacked? By... those older guys?"

A flicker of sadness and fright dashed over her pretty features for a minute... but only for a minute, and then it disappeared. "Yes... I remember."

Aang chuckled. "Well, uh... I could... teach you self-defense, so you can... you know, uh defend yourself if that happens... again." He looked up at her nervously. What was she going to say?

Well, Katara looked delighted. "Oh, that would be great, Aang! Are you sure you would do that?"

"Of... of course."

Katara beamed at him. His heart jumped into his throat. "Okay! I'll call you the next time I'm free, then."

Aang nodded, smiling, but inside he was sighing with relief. He was afraid she would decline, and make the moment awkward. He was just glad that she had accepted, for the sake of the moment…

...well, that, and he was also happy he could have some alone time with Katara.

Xxx

Toph was slouched in their limo, her arms folded and dark eyebrows narrowed into a hard scowl. She still had makeup on her face, and she was still in that frilly dress her mother had forced her to wear for the auditions. She felt too girly, too fake, too… _pretty. _She didn't like it one bit. It made her long for a t-shirt and cargo shorts.

"See, Toph?" Poppy said from the seat in front of her. Her mother looked up from her multicolored compact mirror and smiled at Toph, trying to act motivational and reassuring. "Modeling isn't that bad." She went back to fixing her lipstick in the reflection, spreading the dark red mass over her lips.

Toph huffed, and stared out her window. "Not that bad, my pale white a—"

"Toph!" her mother scolded. "Watch your language!"

Toph mumbled something incoherent, and slouched down into her seat even more, her ruffle-covered dress riding up a bit.

_How on earth do they get that much ruffles onto one dress?_ Toph thought, fingering the pale pink frills on her flowy skirt in wonder, her pale fingers rubbing against the fabric.

"And sit up straight. Your slouching is unbecoming." Her mother snapped her compact closed, put the stark black cap on her lipstick, tucking them in her seven hundred dollar pastel green Hermés handbag.

Toph reluctantly straightened her spine, grumbling under her breath.

Why couldn't anything in her life just be _normal _for once?

Xxx

Katara and Aang were sitting in the kitchen, laughing and talking over a game of Scrabble. Katara's new kitten had joined them, perched up on the table, and staring at their board game with huge, curious green eyes, its black-tipped tail waving in the air and his little chin settled in between his paws.

Aang flicked a glance over at the cat. "Have you named him yet?"

Katara shook her head, setting an A on the Scrabble board. "No. I couldn't think of anything." She bit her lip as she thought, her eyebrows furrowed in a cute little confused frown that Aang thought was sinfully adorable.

Aang stared at her, swallowing. Those beautiful sapphire eyes, her gorgeous caramel skin, those long lashes and that shining chocolate braid… _Wow, it should be illegal how pretty she is,_ he thought.

As Katara set another square on the game board, the kitten launched toward her fingers with a "mrow!", batting at his owner's fingers playfully with its tiny white paws. Then it leaped backward, and bent down in a crouch, his behind sticking up in the air as he watched Katara's slim hand with vigilant green eyes.

Aang laughed, scratching his head through his toboggan. "He's a hyper one."

Katara giggled, little soprano bells echoing through the air. Aang's heart leaped into his throat at the beautiful sound.

She laughed again. "He's so adorable! I love him to death." Then she chuckled sheepishly, her pink lips forming into and awkward yet strangely stunning smile that seemed to light up the whole room. "Now I feel bad that I haven't named him yet."

Suddenly, there was the muffled slam of a screen door shutting, then the heavy thud of sneakers against hardwood floor.

Sokka burst into the kitchen, his brown shaggy hair out of its usual ponytail and in a scraggly mess. The tail of his grey collared shirt was untucked, and his cutoff shorts revealed his scraped knees. He was carrying a bag of barbecue chips, which he opened with a _pop_ as he trudged in with his muddy shoes. "Wazzup, homies?"

Katara heaved a large sigh, running a hand through her mahogany locks. "Sokka, you're getting mud _all over_ the floor!"

Sokka shrugged, and tossed a chip into his mouth nonchalantly. "I'll clean it up later." Then his eyes lit up as he spotted a bowl of orange-and-red tinted fruit on the table. "Ooooh! You got peaches! Niiiice!" He reached out to grab one, when suddenly a ball of black and white fur jumped onto his hand and enveloping itself around the fruit.

Sokka huffed. "That stupid cat!"

The kitten looked up at him with huge innocent green eyes, and bit into the fruit, orange juice trickling down its chin like a waterfall.

Aang laughed at Sokka's face, which was plastered with a ridiculous expression of disbelief. "I know what you should name him."

Katara giggled, and looked at her chuckling friend. "What?"

"Momo. It means peach in Japanese. It's girl name, but it fits him."

Katara grinned, looking at her kitten with shining blue eyes. "I like that name. Momo it is!"

Sokka scoffed, grabbing a different peach and biting into it. "Momo? What kind of name is _that?"_

Xxx

Katara trudged to Sokka's room with a huge basket of clean laundry, puffing a piece of hair out of her eyes. When she reached Sokka's door, she balanced the basket on her hip, and turned the knob without knocking.

When Katara laid eyes on Sokka's room, she had to struggle not to gag.

It was _disgusting._

There were dishes scattered across the carpet, videogames and game systems strewn about the room. Stacks of manga were everywhere, and empty CD cases were opened, some cracked. Sokka was just lying on his messy, unmade bed, thumbing his PSP.

There were also massive clumps of dirty clothes all over the place. Looked like Katara would end up having to do two loads of laundry.

When he saw Katara with her appalled look on her face, all he did was snicker and jut his chin out at her. "Wassup?"

Katara gaped at him. "You're kidding me."

"What?"

Katara set down the laundry basket on the ground next to some dirty basketball shorts and socks that looked like they hadn't been touched after he had worn them for a solid decade. "This room… it's… _nasty! _I mean, naturally I thought your room would be messy, but this is just… _unsanitary."_ She spotted a molding mass on a plate near his radio. "Is that a sandwich?"

"Egg salad, to be precise," Sokka chuckled, and shrugged. "What's left of one, anyways. I had a snack and… uh, I couldn't finish."

Katara sighed, and began to put his folded clothes away in their proper places. "I can't believe you, Sokka. Can't you keep _something_ clean for _at least_ five minutes? I mean, there has to be mice in here! Or _cockroaches!"_

Sokka shrugged, and went back to his game. "They keep me company."

Katara rolled her eyes at him as she set the last shirt on a hanger, and opened his closet.

Huge mistake.

Tons of various junk burst out in an avalanche, from baseball bats to sheet music to empty soda bottles. It came tumbling to Katara's feet, and settled there in a heap on his floor.

Katara just groaned. "Sokka… when I told you to clean your room last time, I didn't mean stuff everything in your closet."

"Sorry," he replied, not sounding sorry at all.

Katara groaned again, and set his shirt up on the rack. "This is a disgrace."

Sokka shrugged, and grinned at her. "Hey. I like it messy. It's comfy."

Katara's breath hitched. "Comfy?..._Comfy?"_ she exclaimed. "I don't see how _anyone _could live like this!"

"Apparently, I can."

Katara huffed, and began to pick up dirty clothes off of the floor, gathering them in a bundle in her arms. She wrinkled her nose at the disgusting smell radiating off of the soiled clothing. "Sokka, have you ever heard the term _personal hygiene?_"

Sokka was sucked into his game, rapidly jabbing at the controls like a madman. "Mmm."

She just rolled her eyes and dumped the clothes into her now-empty basket, and began to pick up more off of the floor. "Well, all of your clothes smell like skunks that have been living off of Mexican food for a week in a—"

"Wait, stop!" Sokka gasped, tearing his eyes away from his game. "That's clean!"

_"What?"_ she exclaimed. "Then why are they in a heap on the floor?"

Sokka scoffed. "It's how I _organize,_ sis," he answered. "Clean stuff over there, and dirty stuff over there." He pointed in different areas of the room, the "clean" area being where Katara was standing.

"How am I supposed to understand that? It doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

_"Because,"_ he groaned, acting as if it was utterly obvious and _she _was the one being stupid. "I always undress right here." He pointed at the spot next to his desk. "Therefore, these clothes are dirty. Not those." He gestured to the bundle of cloth that Katara had in her hands.

Katara sighed. "You're an idiot."

"Love you too, sis."

Xxx

**XD Oh, how I love Sokka.**

**Anyways! I'm ending the poll! The options were to either continue Spirit of Azula without an Open Doors sequel, or have the Open Doors sequel and postpone Spirit of Azula some more! **

**And the decision is… *opens envelope dramatically***

…**the Open Doors sequel, and postponing Spirit of Azula!**

**Welp! Expect a sequel, then! :D The poll is permanently ended, so no more votes will be taken.**

**Extra thanks to SleepyReader13 for being my beta-reader!**

**Anyways. That's all, folks! :D**


	18. Old Photographs and Young Kisses

**Hey, everyone! This chapter is going to be more on a deeper level. I've skipped March, April and most of May (since in the previous chapter, they were in February). I will say months passed at the beginning of the chapter, though, so don't worry. **

**I am not entirely sure, however, how many chapters there will be for the rest of this story before the sequel. What I do know, though, is what I want to happen over the course of time. I will tell you this. The story will end in the summer, either in late July or early August.**

**I've already decided a title for my sequel. It's called "Stepping Stones". When this story ends, make sure you watch for it! :D**

****I would also like to thank an anonymous reviewer- Zarina3908- for pointing out that Toph can't see Sokka's smile. I feel like an idiot now. XD But thank you so much! I'll recognize Zarina in the next chapter, as well.****

**Now on to the story!**

**Xxx**

_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass… it's about learning to dance in the rain._

Xxx

_**Open Doors **_

_Chapter Eighteen__: Old Photographs and Young Kisses_

_ "Gyatso." His name was said in a kind, but tense tone; he knew very well who the owner of the voice was. _

_ He looked up. There stood his younger sister, tired-looking and worn out, but somehow still beautiful, even in her dull yellow sweater and torn jeans. Latched onto her hand was a young boy of four; her son. He was in a jacket, with a toboggan shoved over his dark, messy-haired head, and a knapsack on his back. The boy looked up at his uncle with huge grey eyes filled with curiosity and wonder._

_ Gyatso grinned up at his sister. "Anala," he replied. "What are you doing here? You're always welcome into my home, but I had expected you to call."_

_ Anala ran a hand through her long, dark hair. "Yes, but something came up." She bit her lip in worry and anxiety._

_ Gyatso straightened up, and he was immediately filled with concern. His brow furrowed in worry. "What?"_

_ Anala's grey eyes lowered in sadness. She sighed. "Tenzin's mother just died." She looked away, her shoulders sagging. "It was cancer. She passed two days ago."  
>Gyatso felt a rush of sympathy. He knew that Anala had a close bond with her mother-in-law. "I'm so sorry," Gyatso replied, empathy covering his gentle voice. "How is Tenzin taking this?"<em>

_ "He's devastated. I know he is. He doesn't act like it; I think he's trying to hide it. But I know him, and his feelings. He is my husband, after all."_

_ Gyatso's nephew was staring up at the adults, wide-eyed and curious. Gyatso could tell he was confused, and didn't know what was so important, or why everyone was suddenly so depressed. _

_ "Give Tenzin my condolences," Gyatso said to his sister. _

_ Anala nodded. "I will." Then she looked down at her son, who was still watching them with interest. "But we need to go to the funeral for his mother, and Jeffery needs a place to stay." Anala looked up at him desperately. "Would you mind if he stayed with you for a week…?"_

_ "Of course not!" Gyatso grinned. He was delighted. He loved his nephew. "We'll have lots of fun, won't we, buddy?" He looked over at Jeffery, and winked. Jeffery gave a wide smile, and giggled heartily._

_ Jeffery looked up at his mother. "Mommy?"_

_ Anala smiled down at him. "Yes, sweetheart?"_

_ "Am I gonna live with Uncle Gat-so?"_

_ Gyatso's heart fluttered when he heard Jeffery's four-year-old mouth try to say his name. Gyatso thought it was absolutely adorable. _

_ Anala brushed a dark lock of hair away from Jeffery's eyes. "Yes, honey. But only for a week."  
>Jeffery looked extremely excited, his huge grey eyes sparkling. "Yaaaayyyyy!" he squealed, running over to Gyatso and jumping into his arms gleefully, shrieking and giggling. <em>

_ Gyatso grinned, and pushed up the front of the boy's jacket, leaning down and giving his tiny, soft belly a huge raspberry. "PPPPPHFFFFFTTT!" His cheeks puffed out as the loud noise mixed with Jeffery's cute little laughs._

_ Jeffery thrashed and squealed. "Heeheehee, Gat-so, stoppit!"_

_ When Gyatso pulled away from the boy's stomach, Anala smiled and leaned down to softly peck Gyatso's cheek. "Thank you so much. You're a life saver."_

_ Gyatso beamed at her. "No problem." He bounced Jeffery in his lap; the little boy giggled. "Again, give Tenzin my apologies for his loss."_

_ Anala smiled, and tucked a piece of dark hair behind her ear. "Will do." She leaned down, and kissed Jeffery's forehead. "I love you, sweetheart. Be good for your uncle, okay?"_

_ Jeffery nodded, and wrapped his tiny arms around his mother's neck, squeezing as much as he could. "I love you, Mommy." He dug his face in her dark, shining hair._

_ Anala closed her eyes tightly, and hugged him back. "I love you too." _

_Gyatso felt his heart lurch. Oh, how he loved his family. _

_Anala kissed Jeffery's cheek. "I'll see you in a week, alright, honey?"_

_ As Jeffery pulled back, he whimpered and sniffled. He thrust out his lower lip in a pout, and tears filled his eyes. He crammed himself against Gyatso's chest. "Okay."_

_ And with a tight hug and a kiss from her brother, Anala was gone. As Gyatso watched Jeffery giggle and pull his toys out of his knapsack, he couldn't help but wish for children of his own. _

_ What he didn't know was just how soon his wish would come true.  
><em>

_Xxx_

Months had passed since Katara and Aang had kissed. They had continued to talk and hang out together, and the kiss became a thing of the past; however, it still hung temptingly in the back of their minds. They both wanted to bring it up, but the two were afraid of the destruction of their friendship because of it. Yet, they had managed to talk and act normally, but both wished that their confusing feelings could be sorted out.

Sokka had had a birthday in March, and had turned seventeen. Toph had aged on to fifteen in April, to her delight; she had declared she was tired of being the youngest. Kohana and Haru's relationship increased, and Kohana was in a much better mood. She was nicer and more gracious, and had stopped being crude and unpleasant to everyone around her. She had become very close to Katara, and they were doing things together more and more often.

School had finally ended for good. Summer had started, to Sokka and Toph's delight. _Lunar Records,_ Hakoda's music shop, was getting more and more popular. Katara was grateful for this, because it would mean more employees, and she would have less work to do.

Toph and Aang were going to spend the night at the Kuruk's house for horror movies and popcorn; Suki was going to come, as well, but she had to take care of her grandmother, but had scheduled to get a coffee with Sokka before she headed back to her grandparent's house.

Katara and Aang were flipping through the Netflix horror movie category, trying to decide on a good one, eyes flicking from one dark, scary cover to the next. Toph was on the couch, working her way through a jumbo bag of Cheese Curls, Appa curled up at her feet on the couch cushions, a now full-grown Momo snoozing on his exceptionally large head.

As Katara and Aang were trying to choose between The Woman in Black and The Cabin in the Woods, the front door suddenly burst open, the hinges squeaking a horrifying melody of ear-shattering shrieks. Combat boots pounded against the hardwood floor in a strangely light rhythm, and Sokka skipped in, humming a tune with a huge smile on his face.  
>Toph was a bit startled. If there was one thing Sokka <em>never<em> did, it was hum and skip at the same time. It was kind of creeping her out.

"What's with you, Meathead?" She tossed another chip into her mouth.

Sokka just sighed happily, and flopped backwards onto the couch beside Katara and Aang. "Oh, nothing," he giggled.  
>Toph stopped in mid-chew. She suddenly felt scared. Sokka <em>never <em>giggled. _Ever._ "Sokka, are you sick?"

Sokka giggled again. Toph felt a shiver go up her spine. "Oh, lovesick, maybe," he answered, grinning and hugging a couch pillow to his chest like it was a giant teddy bear.  
>Toph nearly gagged on her Cheese Curl. Sokka was in <em>love?<em>

Katara grinned at him. "Really, Sokka? That's great! Who is it?" Katara set down the remote on the coffee table beside the bowl of popcorn. Aang was staring at Sokka with a slightly surprised look on his face, his grey eyes wide.

Sokka giggled again. "Suki."

This time, Toph really _did _gag on her Cheese Curl. _Suki?_ He was in love with _Suki?_

Katara seemed to be a little shocked, but pleased. "Sokka, that's awesome! Suki's such a nice girl, I love her to death."  
>Toph couldn't help but snort. Katara sent her a death glare that could wilt flowers.<p>

Sokka just ignored the blind girl, and sighed dreamily. "I can't stop thinking about her… she's so sweet, and pretty… she makes me feel like a poet."  
>Toph rolled her eyes, and popped another orange swirl into her mouth, chewing on the cheese-covered puff. "Well, you may feel like a poet, Sokka, but you <em>sound<em> like an idiot. What's with all the giggling? You never giggle, you dweeb."  
>Sokka just sighed again, and grinned at Toph as if he just won the lottery. "Yeah… dweeb…. hee hee…"<p>

Toph just slumped down into the couch, and munched on her snacks grumpily. She wasn't going to admit it, but… she was afraid that she was going to be shoved out of the picture because of Sokka's attraction towards girls. She didn't _like_ him—how juvenile would _that _be? But Toph was his best friend, and she was not about to get replaced by some pretty girl in a frilly skirt with French manicure nails and Very Berry Wal-Mart lip gloss.

Okay, so maybe Suki wasn't _exactly_ like that. Suki was cool—Toph liked her. She could kick some serious behind. And Toph also knew that Suki doesn't wear skirts, that she prefers jeans, and rarely gets French manicures. And Suki _hates_ Wal-Mart lip gloss, especially Very Berry.

Yes, Toph knew bunches about Suki. Suki was one of her very good friends that she hung out with all the time.

But Toph still didn't want Sokka to grow apart from her over a girl. Sokka was her best friend since fourth grade, the guy that she constantly gets kicked out of mall restaurants with, the dude that sneaks Toph his old cargo shorts because her parents refuse to buy them.

She just… didn't want to lose her best friend.

Was that too much to ask?

Xxx

Aang turned the gleaming silver key in the front door lock, the knob making a soft _click. _He tucked the key ring in his jeans pocket, and opened the door, revealing his dark hallway.

"Gyatso?" he called out; his voice was almost an echo in the vast, empty house. Even Appa's pants bounced off of the seemingly endless beige walls.

Aang shrugged, and adjusted the backpack on his back before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Cool air whooshed over his face, relieving him from the warm, late May weather. Appa followed him, his nails making tiny clicking sounds on the hardwood floor, the tags on his collar tingling in the silence. Aang flicked on the hallway light; what was once shrouded in darkness was obvious and displayed to him.

Aang slung his bag to the floor, untied his Converse and stepped out of them before setting them beside the doorway. He leaned down to unhook Appa's leash; once he did so, the dog bolted away from him and towards his doggie bed in the living room, intent on taking a nap.

Anng trudged through the house in his sock feet, and plopped on one of the leather couches. He settled his elbows on his knees, and shoved his face into his hands, sighing.

It was time to sit and think for a minute.

Katara.

_Katara._

The word pounded in his mind like a sledgehammer trying to break a solid concrete block. He loved her. He loved her a lot. Over the past couple months, the awkward, tense feeling between them had ceased; they were just like before, joined at the hip and able to go through anything.

However, the feelings he had for her had not vanished, but only grew stronger.

He remembered every detail of her. Her smile… her laugh. That cute little crease in between her eyebrows that she had from worrying too much. The adorable finger-tapping she did when she was nervous, or trying to think. The way her top lip dipped into almost a heart shape, and the way her fingers fiddled with the necklace around her throat when she thought of her mother.

Aang peeled off his toboggan, and ran his hand through his messy, dark hair.

Girls were confusing.

He sighed, and looked down on the oak coffee table. There sat old photo albums that Gyatso had constantly looked at; the finger paintings he constantly did as a kid, pictures of him as a six year old getting his very first guitar, his first belt test.

Aang smiled at them, but did not look inside; he knew what they contained. He and Gyatso had looked over them a hundred times together, just laughing and sometimes even crying over the memories.

He just realized how very close he and Gyatso were.

Aang picked the photo albums up, and tucked them under his arm before standing and walking over to the hall closet, his sock feet padding across the living room carpet before stepping onto the shining mahogany hardwood floor of the hallway. Aang opened the closet door with a lingering _creak._

When Aang stood on his tiptoes and tried to shove the albums into the top shelf where they usually went, the corner of one of the photo books hit a dusty old shoebox that caught Aang's eye. When he looked closer, there seemed to be writing on it in faded black Sharpie.

Aang peered at it in curiosity. It was labeled _Anala_ in cursive writing.

Aang cocked an eyebrow, interested and intrigued. Who was Anala?

After pondering over whether or not he should look in the mysterious hollow square of brown cardboard, he finally grabbed the shoebox, and blew off the dust. It went up in a puff of dark specks, dancing down Aang's throat, making him cough and choke. He tried to wave away the cloud of swirling grey from his face, his eyes beginning to water.

Once he finally managed to clear his blurry eyes as well as the grey mass of dust around him, Aang turned around and closed the closet door with his foot, making it shut with a light _click._ He trotted back to the living room, flopping on the couch, examining the box with interest. Appa's snores could be heard, but Aang was too fascinated with this mysterious name—_Anala—_to be concerned with his dog's snoozing.

Aang opened the box, setting the still-dusty lid on the couch beside him. What lay within made him blink in surprise.

There were old, faded pictures, and yellowing letters that crinkled at the edges and were scribbled with aged cursive writing. There were Post-It notes that were no longer sticky, little heart-shaped jewelry boxes, poems that were probably forgotten, and a snow globe of the Statue of Liberty that's paint was starting to chip. There was even an old grocery list.

Aang picked up a photograph that was set on top of the pile. It was of three people; one, a man with a dimpled smile, messy hair, and glasses. Next was a woman with flowing dark hair, a wide, happy grin, and her grey eyes ablaze with joy. Her hand was set on the shoulder of a boy in a chair, in front of a two-layer chocolate cake that said _Happy Fourth Birthday_ in orange icing.

A boy with stormy eyes, a wide smile, and…

…and a toboggan shoved on his head.

Aang drew in a huge breath. He flipped the photo around to check for any sort of date or writing.

There was. In faded blue ink, there was scribbled on the bottom right hand corner; _June 15__th__, 2001. Jeffery's 4__th__ birthday._

June fifteenth was _Aang's _birthday.

Aang blinked in astonishment, and looked back to the smiling little boy on the photo.

The two adults in the photo had to be the birthday boy's parents.

And that little boy… the one in the maroon toboggan…

…that little boy was Aang.

Xxx

_The beloved Kya; the woman with the "heavenly voice"; was standing on stage, singing while adults in fancy gowns and uncomfortable-looking suits talked and dined. The vast wave of Kya's melody rang out over the huge crowd, dancing over their ears like wind over waves._

_ But Kya didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home, with Hakoda, and Sokka, and her dearest Katara. She wanted to pinch Sokka's cheek just to annoy him, and she wanted to braid Katara's beautiful chocolate locks. She wanted to snuggle on the couch with her dear husband, watching computer-animated movies, sneaking little kisses when the kids weren't looking._

_ She didn't want to be here._

_ She wanted to be home._

_Xxx_

_ Gyatso was sitting on the couch, watching the news, while little Jeffery was playing with his toys. The small boy was humming happily, building a spaceship out of Legos, the multicolored blocks stacked neatly atop one another._

_ Gyatso sipped his coffee casually, arm slung over the back of the couch, watching the news woman finish up a story about a robbery of a gas station near a local school. The dressed-up lady on screen adjusted the papers on her desk, and took a sip of her water, leaving lipstick marks on the glass. Then she moved on to the next story._

_ She cleared her throat, and began, "A tragic crash happened today; a terrorist attack. Three planes had been invaded and taken over by terrorists, who had been instructed by Osama Bin Laden. One had crashed in the Pentagon, and two others in the legendary Twin Towers. One of these planes was identified to be United Airlines, flight 175. So far, there have been no survivors discovered."_

_ Gyatso's eyes widened. The coffee mug he had been holding slipped from his fingers; it clattered on the hardwood floor, the hot liquid splashing all over his plain grey slacks. Jeffery looked up at him with worry and concern in his huge stormy eyes._

_ United Airlines flight 175 was Tenzin and Alana's flight._

_ Gyatso blinked in astonishment. "Oh, no."_

_Xxx_

Aang was pacing back and forth in his room, his hands behind his back and teeth gritting together in frustration, his sock feet padding across his floor in a jerky, uneven rhythm. Katara was seated on his bed, staring at the photograph that he had uncovered earlier with wide blue eyes. Aang occasionally shot distracted, brief glances at her; she looked pretty today, in that cable-knit blue sweater dress and her hair intricately woven in a neat fishtail braid. But for some reason, Aang wasn't desperately trying not to stare at her. It was because he was trying to unravel this horrendous torrent of sudden questions that flowed into his head like a giant, raging monsoon, as if he didn't have enough doubts_ before_ he discovered the photo.

"Aang, I'm sure there has to be some kind of logical explanation," Katara said, watching her best friend practically wear a path in his carpet. "This little boy could be just some relative of Gyatso's that just so happened to have a toboggan on."  
>Aang grit his teeth again, and tugged on his toboggan in fury, his knuckles white as he pulled at the fabric. "Yes, Katara, but why does he just so happen to look almost <em>exactly<em> like me?"

Katara let out a small sigh, and twirled a piece of her beautiful chocolate hair around one slim finger nervously. "I… don't know, Aang."

The furious teenager stormed up to Katara, and snatched the photograph from her, flipping it around and pointing at the faded blue, flowing script on the back. "Besides! He was four years old in two thousand one on June fifteenth. He would be _exactly_ my age right now, to the day!"

Katara blinked in surprise, her thick, dark eyelashes brushing flawless caramel cheeks. Her sapphire eyes grew wide as she began to connect the dots in this intricate web of clues.

Aang just grew angrier. "And guess what? That little boy's name is Jeffery!" He jabbed a finger at his chest, where a huge, rolling, dark cloud of doubt, worry, and seething rage grew. "And my _middle name _is Jeffery!"

Katara drew in a light gasp, putting a hand to her mouth in disbelief. "Oh my God." Her astonished voice was slightly muffled by the skin of her smooth, tan palm.

Aang snarled, angry with himself, with Gyatso, with his parents that he never knew, and especially angry at that stupid, useless photo. "I can't believe this. If Gyatso knew about my parents, why didn't he just tell me? Why couldn't he just let me know what happened to them? At _least_ tell me their names or something, because _seriously,_ it's not—"

"Aang," Katara interrupted, her voice gentle, but firm. "Calm down, it'll be okay."

The teenage boy flopped down onto the bed beside her, massaging his temples, his brow furrowed together in anguish. "Katara, I just… don't know. This is all so confusing." Aang sighed heavily, and buried his face in his hands, feeling exhausted.

Katara smiled softly, setting a comforting hand on his shoulder. She squeezed it consolingly, a knowing look in her striking oceanic azure eyes.

Aang peeked at her over the tops of his fingers. His heart thumped at the way her pretty features were set in such a way that they seemed to ease his worries right on the spot, but then made his palms sweaty and his insides feel like mushy orange Jell-O.

Katara let out a small giggle, making his heart jump into his throat and try to dance the tango with his windpipe. "Aang, you're freaking out too much over this. You just need to relax, alright?" She rubbed her warm, soft hand up and down his back comfortingly.

Aang tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but only made it worse. "I… uh, I mean, it—er… I…" he stuttered. He felt a blush rise to his face at his struggle to speak.

_For crying out loud, Aang, pull yourself together!_ his conscience yelled at him, mentally giving him a good, hard kick that he could almost literally feel. _You can't keep on acting like a dope in front of the girl you love, you have to suck it up and act like a man!_

Instead of laughing at him like normal people would, Katara just giggled sweetly, and leaned over to press her soft, full lips on his cheek, letting them linger there for a second.

Aang's heart swelled three times over, and it felt like it was about to burst from his chest in a torrent of embarrassing love songs and naked, curly-haired Cupids with lyres and bows, ready to pierce an arrow of love into Aang's eagerly awaiting ribs.

When Katara pulled away, Aang felt a wide grin come to his face, his cheeks hurting from the big smile.

Katara giggled loudly at him. "Your dorky smiles," she laughed. "Never let those go away, okay? They're funny, in a good way." She giggled again, the sound melodious and charming.

Aang was sure the awkward love tunes and the nude cherubs were going to burst out of him any moment now. This girl… wow. He loved her, he loved her, he loved her. He couldn't say it enough.

Then Katara reached over to pinch his sore cheek jokingly, the sudden tenderness snapping him back to reality. "Come on. You want to go get a coffee and walk Appa or something? We could drop by my dad's store and hang out there."

Aang's breath hitched in excitement at the thought of spending any amount of time with Katara. "Sure!"

And so they went, the photo in the back of Aang's mind; for now. He still worried about the picture, and was definitely going to ask Gyatso about it… eventually. But he wasn't about to let some stupid photograph that came from a dusty cardboard box ruin the time he had with the girl he loved.

Xxx

Sokka grinned as Suki laughed at one of his many corny jokes, their hands latched. They had walked around in the park for a bit, and Suki taught Sokka some of her techniques she had learned from her martial arts class. Then they had grabbed ice cream cones, and sat in one of the benches, talking endlessly as people bustled around them. When it had started to get dark, they made their way home, Sokka finally making a move and slipping his hand into hers; and she didn't let go.

The sun was fully set now, but there was still a glare over the horizon. The streetlamps had turned back on in the neighborhood, and set the street aglow with bright light. In the background, they could hear the faint sounds of cars driving and horns honking, and the occasional dog barking at a squirrel in the rustling trees above them.

Suki giggled heartily. "Oh, Sokka. Do you come up with these jokes all by yourself?"

Sokka grinned widely, his chest puffing out in pride. "Yep! Wanna hear another one?"

"Sure!"

Sokka chuckled, and winked at a laughing Suki. "Why was the baker mad because a boy stole his dough?"

Suki's face lit up in a radiant smile, her grey-blue eyes twinkling. "Um, I dunno, why?"

"Because he really _kneaded_ it!"

Suki immediately burst out laughing. Sokka's heart swelled at the sound of her cute little light giggles. "Sokka, that's hilarious! Are you _sure_ you come up with these on your own?"  
>Sokka smirked cockily. "I'm super-duper-pooper-scooper positive, sweetie. I make up my own material; I don't look it up on the internet like most dweebs do."<p>

Suki snorted jokingly. "Yeah, okay, Sokka," she retorted, her voice dripping in sarcasm; and yet, there was still a beautiful smile on her face.

Sokka huffed, offended. "You think I look up my stuff on the internet?"

"Mayyyyyybe," Suki giggled.

Sokka thrust his lower lip out in a pout, slumping his shoulders haughtily. "Not fair."

"It is totally fair. Quit being a sourpuss." Suki ruffled his hair, which was out of its usual scraggly ponytail.

"I'm not a sourpuss!"

Suki laughed. "Yes, you are!"

"No I'm not!" he retorted, wrinkling his nose. "I am not a sourpuss. I am intelligent and smart and brave and manly and intelligent and—"

Suki giggled loudly, tugging on his hand for him to stop. "Oh, shut up, sourpuss," she grinned, before latching her arms around his neck and crashing her lips to his.

Sokka tensed up, surprised, but sank down into the kiss. His heart thumped a million times a second, and he felt as if he could grow wings and flutter up into the heavens. He wrapped his arms around her thin, beautiful, toned waist, and pulled her as close as possible.

When they separated, Suki giggled breathlessly, looking him in the eyes. "You talk too much," she whispered, before kissing him fully on the lips again, her eyes fluttering closed.

Xxx

_It was a beautiful funeral. Blooming white flowers, American flags scattered across the damp ground of the cemetery. Gyatso held a very confused Jeffery in his arms, the little boy snuggling his head into his uncle's neck during the whole ceremony. Gyatso knew his nephew had no idea what was going on, or where his parents were. Gyatso couldn't bear to tell him. Instead, the man just let his tears fall, without saying a single word to Jeffery._

_ The dinner afterwards was lively, albeit depressing. People of the family chatted and talked of their beloved Alana and Tenzin; some laughed, some cried, but most just smiled at the thought of the couple, talking about how much the two were in love and how much they loved their son, Jeffery._

_ Alana had always been a very prepared woman, and with Tenzin's permission, wrote out a will just in case something had happened. It was to be read in front of the closest living relatives to the now-deceased couple—which where two people. Gyatso, of course, but then another woman by the name of Delilah, who was Tenzin's older sister. _

_ Delilah and Gyatso had a rivalry of some sorts. Granted, they did not detest each other, but didn't particularly like each other either. However, Delilah was not a vain, mean, cruel woman; in fact she was quite nice. She had blonde hair that she tied up into a tight bun, and always wore very pretty, old-fashioned dresses, often in a white or yellow color. She was kind and sweet, and occasionally made sugar cookies for her neighbors' children. _

_ There was just something between Gyatso and Delilah that made them secretly dislike one another. Perhaps it was the constant battle for attachment to Jeffery, or maybe it was the jealousy from Delilah with Gyatso's bond with Alana. Neither one knew the answer. But on this particular day, they were not going to like each other at all. _

_ Why? Because it was the reading of the will. Who received the privilege to acquire Alana and Tenzin's house, possessions, and most importantly… the custody of Jeffery._

_ Gyatso and Delilah sat in front of the lawyer's desk, impatiently waiting for the will to be read. Delilah tapped her high-heeled foot impatiently, shooting Gyatso firm glances. Gyatso just sat calmly but anxiously, trying his best to ignore the woman sitting next to him. _

_ The lawyer cleared his throat, adjusted his brightly colored tie, and wiped his nose with a handkerchief before opening the envelope that held the will. His actions seemed to be agonizingly slow to Gyatso, as he practically sat on the edge of his seat in suspense._

_ The lawyer unfolded the paper with torturously slackening motions. The man licked his lips, and began to read._

_ "This will is written by Mr. and Mrs. Wane, in preparations in case anything had happened to us. But, we shall not go by so formal of titles. Alana and Tenzin have written this will for a reason, and you will follow it. _

_ First of all, all of our possessions. It shall be split up evenly between the main family. They shall take what they wish, but please; do not fight over useless items. Memories are not stored in material things. Do not argue over meaningless junk for the simple reminder of our spirit. _

_ The car we own shall go to Delilah Wane, as we know she's had car troubles in the past. You will find the keys to this car in the front hallway on the key hook. Of not, then they are most likely in the actual car._

_ The house, however, shall go to charity. We all know that many people need a home, and we are very happy to give it to the needy. Delilah, we need you to make sure this is done. Please._

_ Now, as for the matter of Jeffery Anil Wane; our son."_

_ At the sound of their nephew's name, both adults leaned forward with wide eyes and excited faces._

_ "The custody of Jeffery shall go into the capable hands of Gyatso Chen, as he has been a very big help in our lives, and for that we are grateful. We love you, Gyatso."_

_ Gyatso felt a huge, triumphant grin come to his face as he watched Delilah slump in defeat. He got to keep Jeffery. He got to keep Jeffery!_

_ But, when the lawyer's gravelly voice started again, both of the adults' eyes shot up toward him._

_ "Gyatso, instead of being his uncle, we would like for you to adopt him and become his father. You were always like a second dad to him, and we know you've always wanted children. Please; take him as your son."_

_ Gyatso felt his chest explode in happiness._

"_However, we wish not of him to keep his original name. The reason for this is because we do not want to keep him in the past. The name change is a reminder of that. We do not want him to cling onto the thought of his deceased parents. He shall be kept in the present, and that is that. _

_ His name shall be changed to Aang Jeffery Anil Chen. Aang is the name of Tenzin's grandfather, who always shoved the phrase 'Live not in the past, and keep your mind on the present' in our faces. He is supposed to represent that. _

_ As for the matters of the money in our account, that will go to Gyatso as well, to pay for expenses of Jeffery's care and schooling. It is also to help Gyatso open up a martial arts school, as we know that is his dream._

_The total is a sum of nine hundred thousand dollars."_

_ Gyatso's breath hitched in astonishment._

_ "We would like most of it to pay for Jeffery's college fund, and schooling. He _will_ go to college, Gyatso. Make sure he does it."_

_ Gyatso chuckled a bit at this, tears prickling the back of his eyes._

_ "Any other matters will be taken care of by Delilah and Gyatso. We trust them with all of our heart. Delilah, we leave the car and the house in your capable hands. And Gyatso, please…_

_ …take care of our baby."_

_ Gyatso suddenly felt tears pool in his eyes, blurring his vision. He silently sent a message to his sister up in heaven. _I promise, Alana,_ he thought._

_ What he didn't know was that there was a smiling woman up in the skies, with flowing dark hair and twinkling grey eyes, staring down at her brother with a soft , kind expression on her face. _

_ "I'll hold you to that," she replied._

Xxx

**Wooooo! And the suspense builds! This was the chapter where a lot was supposed to be happening. And actually, there is much more to the story than you think. ;)**

**I also have a question for you all. I'm kinda getting afraid that my writing is getting… well, worse. I'm kind of unsure about it. Just tell me your opinions!**

**Thanks to SleepyReader13 for being my beta-reader! Love you, Sleepy!**


	19. Sequined Bikinis and Lost Necklaces

**I am SO SORRY you guys. Marching band season started, and we have three practices a week that last until 6:30, football games on Fridays we have to go to, and band competitions on Saturdays. Sundays I'm at church, and Wednesdays I catch up on my schoolwork. Band has left me with no life whatsoever. **

**But now that marching band is over, I can have a life! :D So be expecting more chapters. **

**Wooo! The reviews have gotten into the two hundreds! I'm so glad you all like my story, and I'm very excited for the sequel, and I hope you are, too.**

**Listen. There is something I want to discuss with you all. The moment Aang and Katara finally get together and confess and all that jazz is already planned out. EVERYTHING is planned out. So, if you are impatient for to get Katara and Aang together… just trust me. You'll love what I have planned for you, I promise. *pats head***

**Okay! I would like to thank Zarina3908 for a stupid flaw I've made. Thank you so much, Zarina. Though, Zarina, I would also like to hear your thoughts on the chapter.**

**Speaking of which, here is a message to you all. I don't mind if you tell me a flaw through a review, I'm completely fine with that. Though, I would like for you to also tell me what was good and what you liked. I love you all, don't get me wrong, but it kind of brings me down when you just point out mistakes. I'm sorry if this sounds offensive.**

**ANYWAY! Just had to get that out there! **

**Oh! And a word really fast so you guys didn't think I made a typo—the word "milkglass" is a word, despite what the computer says. It's a type of dish.**

**Alright, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (It's pretty long in the beginning. Sorry. XD)**

**Xxx**

'_Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all._

Xxx

_**Open Doors**_

_Chapter Eighteen__: Sequined Bikinis and Lost Necklaces_

It was now June. Aang's sixteenth birthday was approaching, and his friends were constantly making plans for him in secret. They decided on something huge, something they knew he would enjoy—but it was still a week until his birthday, so they were very well organized for what they had planned.

For Aang, however, his birthday was the last thing on his mind. He was too busy trying to unravel the mystery of his past—and his parents. The one thing he couldn't figure out was what actually happened to them. He knew they had died in a plane crash of some sort, but he didn't know the details. He often looked through the shoebox labeled with the name _Anala;_ rereading postcards, letters, anything he could find to uncover what had happened to them. And what of this name—_Anala?_ It could be anybody; an aunt, a cousin, even an older sister… or maybe his mother. What he did know, however, was that in some way, Gyatso was linked to the intricate chain of Aang's past.

But the worry of his childhood was not the only thing bugging him. There was the matter of Katara as well.

He couldn't figure out whether she really did like him or not—well, of course Katara liked him, she would like anybody. He meant _like-_like him. Sometimes she just treated him as a friend, most of the time as almost a brother of sorts, but there were those little moments that she had that made him feel as if he was drowning in a vast, stormy sea of love and affection.

Aang loved her so much it hurt. He didn't know if that was a good thing, or even a bad thing, for that matter.

While Aang was trying to untie the knot that was his heart, other people of the group had their own relationships flowing slowly but surely. Sokka and Suki weren't exactly "together" yet, but sometimes they snuck little kisses when no one was looking, and were planning to become a couple and make the news public. Suki had stolen Sokka's heart right out of his chest—of course, he still had love for Yue, but she was gone, so what could he do? He loved Suki.

Haru and Kohana spent a lot of time together. When Haru was working in his dad's shop, Kohana was always there to talk with him while he did it—he had to be warned a few times by his father not to get too distracted, but after a while, Haru did a good amount of work while Kohana was there. When Haru wasn't at the automobile repair store, they did things that couples do; take walks in parks, go to movies, and much more. Haru often bought her flowers, which Kohana proudly displayed in a beautiful white milkglass vase inside of her bedroom, which she had redecorated.

Kohana had very much changed after the courtyard kiss. She was kinder, gentler; she and Katara were growing closer by the day. Kohana had discovered that if she gave Katara a chance, that she was a very good person that she needn't be jealous of.

Kohana's overall taste for things had changed as well. She completely ditched her designer wardrobe, and replaced it with floral, flowy clothing that she loved. It suited her well. She stopped straightening her hair after she had cut it, so now tight ringlets framed her pale, heart-shaped face. She continued to wear makeup, but not nearly as much. She had, indeed, redecorated her whole room in a Victorian kind of style. She was pleased with herself—she was more confident and self-assured than she ever was before.

Haru had changed her life.

Things with Zuko, however, have not been very eventful. He had been more involved with the Kuruks in the past than he had been currently—mostly because he used to have a big crush on Katara. It had faded, however, when he met Mai. Ever since then, he hung out with Katara, Sokka, and Toph less and less, and had begun to drift into the group with his sister Azula and the ever-hyper Ty Lee, along with his girlfriend.

The sudden heat of summer hit everyone quickly—quicker than usual. There was a very horrid heat wave in California, so bad that there have been seven people that had died from heatstroke. People of the Clearwater, Stone Bridge, and Agni Kai districts often went to the nearby public pool, as it was a refreshing break from the pounding heat of the California summers. However, the residents of Windy Vale had ceased, as jobs had dropped quickly for them due to the new mayor. After Yue's death, Mayor Arnook, her father, had resigned his position of mayor in March. Ozai had abandoned his job as the principal of Davis Districts High School, and had taken up the job as the mayor of Davis, California.

The public pool, located in the Clearwater part of the city, was where Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph were going to spend their day. Kohana and Haru would have come along as well, but had already scheduled plans to go to the movies. The group was completely fine with this, as they were happy to let the couple spend some quality time together.

They were all heading through the gate and into the pool area, towels, sun lotion, and beach bags piled in their arms. Aang was wearing his swimming trunks and a t-shirt, the latter of the two he regretted putting on, given the temperature outside. Sweat pooled down his neck and made the fabric cling to his chest. He pulled at it, annoyed, only to have it stick back onto his skin.

It was crowded in the public pool; Aang wasn't surprised, given the scorching heat. He couldn't imagine what it would be like in July and August. Families were scattered around, little kids laughing and splashing in the shallow baby pool while parents sat lazily in the cool water, watching them diligently. Older kids and teenagers goofed off in the deep pool, tossing around footballs and squirting water guns at each other. Teenage girls in skimpy bikinis with tan skin slicked up with oil lazed in lounge chairs, listening to music and the powerful rays of summer reflecting of off their sunglasses, while guys goofed around and acted stupid, showing off in front of them in hopes of getting their attention.

The three other girls still stuck in the locker room, Aang and Sokka tossed their stuff onto a picnic table, talking and laughing. Soon enough, they had jumped in the water and were having a dunk war, when all of a sudden Toph erupted from the locker room jumped on top of the boys, forcing them both underwater.

But while Aang was having a fantastic time with underwater karate fights and having splash fights, the he was oblivious to who was watching the two girls inside—and what was going to happen.

Xxx

Xxx

The women's locker room was sinfully crowded, disgustingly dirty, and reeked of clashing scents of lotion and bug spray. Azula sat on a bench and was silently watching the array of various females swarm in and out of the crowded public pool through her dark, red-rimmed sunglasses. Her arched eyebrows rose as she watched Katara walk unknowingly in front of her, carrying a white beach bag and dressed in a childish blue cover-up; accompanying her was a stocky, black-haired girl they called Toph, and a tall, graceful, auburn-haired teenager she heard of as Suki. Azula watched them prepare themselves for going out on the hot, steaming pavement, slicking their backs and arms with coconut-scented sunblock and slipping their feet out of cheap, K-Mart flip-flops. The short girl Toph didn't even apply sun lotion- she simply kicked off her shoes, shoved out of her shorts, and ran out the door in her bathing suit.

Azula eyed Katara inconspicuously as she untied the necklace from around her neck and slipped it quietly into her bag, before stuffing the purse clumsily into a locker. That girl made such a big deal out of that stupid necklace. Sure, it was pretty, but not Azula's taste and she couldn't figure out why it was so important.

Mai, who was beside her and looking down at her Blackberry, her slim, pale fingers adeptly typing out the message she was sending to Zuko, sighed. "When is Zuko going to get here? The movie starts at four-thirty. He said he would meet us here twenty minutes ago." She flicked an annoyed glance over at Ty Lee. "You weren't supposed to go with us in the first place. We just so happened to see you, and you insisted on coming. Why are you even here?"  
>On the other side of Azula was Ty Lee, who giggled. "Why, to tan, of course! That's why I bought a new bikini. Do you like it?" She giggled again, and gestured down to her tight-fitting, bright pink swimming suit that was dotted with silver sequins.<p>

Mai glanced at it, and raised a black eyebrow. "It's… flashy." Azula wasn't surprised by her tone of voice; Mai was not the kind to particularly like pink, and you could tell by the clothes she was wearing. A dark red pinstripe vest, a grey, form-fitting t-shirt, and black cutoff shorts didn't exactly scream _girly._

Ty Lee giggled happily. "I didn't get in the water, though. I don't want the pretty little sparklies to come off." She picked at a loose sequin on her chest with enthusiasm, and grinned.

Mai then looked back up at Ty Lee, studying her for a minute. The girl's hair was completely dry, and not a single droplet occupied her skin; her story was true. Ty Lee didn't swim, not even for a little while. "Okay, so, wait a second," Mai pressed. "You bought a new bikini to swim in, you made the trouble to go all the way here, and you didn't even get in the water?"

Ty Lee smiled widely, her eyes shining with excitement. "That's right!" she exclaimed happily.

Mai puffed her cheeks out, as if she was stressed. She began to type a response to Zuko on her phone. "Wow, you are _such_ an idiot."

"Hey!"

While the two girls bickered, Azula slid off her sunglasses calmly as she watched Katara and her friend walk out of the locker room, chattering and giggling away. Her rusty chocolate eyes flashed as they followed the brown-haired girl's hideous blue cover-up.

When Katara and Suki had disappeared behind the big swinging iron door, Azula folded her arms nonchalantly, twirling her sunglasses in her perfectly red-manicured fingers. "Relax. While we're waiting for my darling brother to arrive, we can simply see how people act, and why they act that way. It passes the time. Besides, that's how we become cunning." Her lipstick-touched mouth curled into a devious smile that displayed more than just being observant.

Ty Lee giggled. "Like you, 'Zula?"

"Yes, just like me."

Mai rolled her silver eyes up to the ceiling at Ty Lee's absurdity. "Suck up," she muttered. Her phone buzzed loudly. She quickly checked the message, little beeps echoing from her fingertips and through the air.

Ty Lee started to pout again, folding her arms and slumping haughtily. "Meanie."

Azula couldn't help but sigh the slightest bit. "Come now, ladies. Quit bickering." She folded up her glasses, and slipped them into her purse. Then she eyed them both inquiringly. "Now, I have a question for you two."

Ty Lee leaned forward in complete and total interest, showing off a good amount of her cleavage. Mai leaned back into the bench, and tucked her cell into her pocket. "Shoot," Mai replied, throwing her arm over the back of the chair casually.

Azula flashed an amused look at the locker Katara had stuffed her bag in. "Have you ever wondered of the value of necklaces?"

Ty Lee's brows furrowed in confusion. She pursed her lips, thinking hard. "What do you mean?" she asked. Mai was just as bewildered as Ty Lee, yet her expression remained straight and unfazed. Mai was not one to express her emotions as freely as the bouncy, hyper Ty Lee; but Azula knew her inside and out. There was a reason Azula called herself a "people person".

Azula sighed heavily, as if the very question was a huge burden. "What I _mean_ is that they hold a great importance in many things. You see them everywhere: in movies, stories, TV shows, commercials. Stuff like amulets and charms. Why do they mean so much?"

Ty Lee nodded as if she understood. "Ooohhh… well, I don't know, Azula. Do you have any idea, Mai?"  
>Mai shrugged, seemingly indifferent by the situation at hand. "Not really. I wouldn't care, anyways." She pulled out her phone again and stared at it blankly, the glare of the screen gleaming in her sharp grey eyes.<p>

Azula gave a little crooked smile. "Well, they also hold a great importance to people, as well." She gave another obvious glance toward Katara's locker. "Can you think of one in particular?"

Ty Lee thought hard, looking down at her sandaled feet as if they held all the answers. She bit her thumbnail in wonder, her eyebrows furrowed with concentration.  
>Mai glanced over at Ty Lee and snickered at her idiocy. "How about Katara's necklace?" she asked, as if it was obvious.<br>Just then, Ty Lee gasped. "Oh! Katara's necklace!" she giggled happily. Then she looked around, a big smile plastered her heart-shaped face. "Wasn't she just here? She's such a nice girl, I wanna say hi."

Azula smirked. "Yes, she was just here. And can you figure out why that necklace is so important to her?"  
>The other two girls looked at each other and shrugged in unison, one just as absent-minded as the other. Mai was the first to speak, her gravelly voice standing out among the many varieties of laughs and chuckles in the crowded locker room. "No, I have no idea. She's never really talked about it."<br>Azula smiled slyly, stood up, and brushed off her dark skinny jeans. "Then let's find out," she replied, turning her head and eyeing Katara's locker once more.

Xxx

Aang ducked his head underwater with a splash, letting the blue mass surround him and caress his skin in a wave of silky pleasure. He looked around him, watching the small alabaster bubbles dance between his fingers and skitter throughout his stark black hair, determined to make their way to the surface in a cloud of miniscule, snow-white orbs.

When he resurfaced, he shook his head back and forth, whisking the droplets from his hair. The water felt nice and refreshing, especially compared to the humid climate of that hot summer day. "God, does this feel good."

Toph chuckled, her dark hair down opposed to its usual sloppy excuse for a bun, fanning and curling through the water surrounding her little body. "You're not kidding. It's like we were in the burning fires of hell, and then just jumped in a tub of ice water. It's like heaven surrounded by half-naked women and lifeguards."

Sokka was floating on his back, a huge goofy smile on his face. He was obviously happy for the break from the harsh beams of the California sun. "Ahhhh…" he sighed in satisfaction. "I think this is even better than a tub of ice water and half-naked women."

Toph snickered, the corner of her mouth pulling up into a snarky grin. "So having teenage girls who are pretty much stark naked with tiny bits of cloth over their nether regions surrounding a lukewarm pool is definitely better to you?" She shook her head in mock disappointment. "What would Suki think of that?"

Aang couldn't help but give a little chuckle, attempting to cover it with his hand.

Sokka huffed, and thrust his lower lip out in a pout. A bright red color peppered his tan face despite the forces of the humid, hot air as he whipped himself into a standing position, water splashing about. "Tha—it—You _know_ what I _mean_."

Toph rolled her eyes, shoving a lock of thick black hair out of her glazed eyes. "Sure, Snoozles. 'Cause you're just _so_ easy to understand."

Aang snorted a laugh, trying to contain his guffaws to no avail. He wanted to keep the peace between the two teenagers, but it was getting harder and harder with Toph's constant jokes.

Sokka just slapped the water in irritation, the clear blue ripples from the impact licking and kissing his skin. "Ugh!" He snarled, annoyed. "You guys are total jerks."

Toph grinned widely, showing two rows of pearly white, even teeth. "Love you too, Meathead."

Then they heard the soft lapping of water not far away, slowly getting louder and louder, accompanied with the sound of familiar giggles. Suki danced up to them, Katara not far behind. She was laughing merrily; probably at something Suki had said; and tying up her hair in a high ponytail. Aang felt a blush rise to his cheeks at the sight of her.

Suki smiled happily, leaning back in the clear blue water. "Doesn't it feel amazing?" she sighed.

Toph smirked mischievously. "As amazing as a tub of icewater surrounded by naked women." She chuckled, and flashed a glance at Sokka.

Suki gave a confused look when Sokka whacked Toph's arm as hard as he could, huffing. All Toph and Aang could do was laugh, the other girls staring at them in complete and utter bewilderment.

Xxx

Katara, Suki, and Toph walked back into the nearly-empty locker room; they were laughing, soaked, and exhausted. A trail of bare liquid feet formed a path on the grey cement behind them, along with the midnight spots of droplets that had escaped their sopping hair.

Suki rubbed a towel across her auburn locks roughly, trying her best to dry the strands. "That was so much fun. We need to do it again."

"I'll say," Toph answered, slipping her feet into her sandals. "It was a great way to cool off. It doesn't feel so hot anymore."

Katara smiled, and nodded in agreement as she shoved her cover-up over her head. "Sokka acted like he didn't want to leave. When I told him that we had to get back to the house so I could do laundry, he looked like I just killed Appa." She giggled happily.

Toph chuckled along with her. "Sokka can suck it up. If he's going to whine because you need to do laundry, then don't do it. He'll have to reuse his underwear." She grinned with a devious, evil look in her glazed green eyes.

Suki wrinkled her nose, as if repulsed by the very thought. "Gross!"

Katara laughed merrily, taking her bag out of her rented locker. "I wouldn't do that to him. Besides, that's really nasty." She dug through her purse in search of her necklace, casually giggling at the thought. She knew Sokka would flip out of Katara did that.

Her laughing ceased when she couldn't find her mother's treasured piece of jewelry. Her eyebrows drew together in concern, and she quickened her movements, worry growing inside her chest at an impossibly fast rate.

Toph was talking to Suki about different pranks she's played on Sokka. "One time I replaced all of his Metallica CD's with kiddie sing-alongs, so when he had a party and picked up the Metallica CD case and put the CD in the radio, Old McDonald played." Toph laughed at the memory. "It was so funny, and he was so mad."

Suki giggled, and looked extremely amused. "That's hilarious…" Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Katara's frantic movements. She suddenly looked concerned. "Katara? What's wrong?"

Katara's answer was turning her bag upside down, and letting its entire contents shower to the floor with a million different clatters and thumps. Suki began to look very worried, as well as Toph. They knew Katara worried a bit too much, but not enough to dump all of her stuff onto an unsanitary locker room floor.

Katara frantically looked through all of her belongings scattered across the cement. There was vanilla-scented lotion, her wallet, an Ibuprofen bottle, saltwater taffy, a notebook, a pen, her extra toiletries bag… but no necklace.

She skimmed over all of her things again hurriedly. It had to be here. It _had_ to be. She was very good at keeping up with it; but now that she had lost it, she felt as if she had failed her mother.

_It couldn't just disappear!_ she thought, tears coming to her eyes and her face burning. Her throat knotted up to the point where she could hardly think… she had lost her mom's necklace. The last thing that Katara had of her.

"Katara?" Suki asked again, her voice urgent and worried. "Katara! What's going on? Why are you crying?"

Katara sniffed. "N-Nothing." She began to place her things back into her bag. "Nothing, i-it's n-nothing." A tear silently slid from her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with the back of her trembling wrist, in fear of Suki spotting it.

Toph straightened up, and suddenly looked a little angered. She reached out and grabbed Katara's shaking shoulder, and pulled the girl closer to her forcefully.

Katara was surprised, and her quiet sobs ceased for a minute. What was Toph doing?

Toph let her mouth inch toward the girl's ear. Katara could feel her warm breath on her face. A chill sneaked up her spine in a silent torrent of shock.

Toph parted her lips. A whisper was emitted from her mouth, in a slightly irate tone. "You're lying."

Xxx

**So there you have it. I brought some more Azula & Co. into the mix, so I hope you're happy with it.**

**I'm sorry I wasn't able to add anything about Aang's past in this chapter, but I was rushing to get it done, since I know you guys are itching for another chapter. Questions will be answered in the next chapter, along with Katara's necklace problem.**

**And just to get the point across, Toph isn't mad at Katara. She's mad at the fact that Katara's trying to hide her problems from her friends; she acts like she doesn't care, but she really does.**

**Once again, I apologize for being gone so long. You'll see more chapters now that marching season is over. Speaking of which, guess what? MY BAND WON THE STATE CHAMPIONSHIP. We are officially the State Champions. Isn't that great? :D I'm so happy.**

**I hope all my fans haven't completely ditched me… because I love you guys to death. *hugs all of you* FO EVA AND EVA.**


End file.
